SLASH (2)
by SweetNorthCullenGirl
Summary: Ella, Abby Jones, una locutora de radio tenaz, defensora acérrima de las nuevas especies hasta que la desgracia la alcanzó y la hizo desear la muerte, El, Slash, un felino que se niega a ser compañero y huye de las humanas, sus historias se cruzaran, para ayudarla a ella a recuperar el amor por la vida y a él, encontrar el amor de su vida. New Species series.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 **CAPITULO 1**

Abigail Jones era una mujer baja (solo 1,50 m de estatura), de 27 años de piel blanca y ojos avellana, cabello negro muy liso que le caía por la espalda hasta casi la cadera, y aunque tenía sobrepeso, ella se sentía satisfecha de su cuerpo, pero eso solo lo sabían algunos pocos amigos, vecinos y compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría de las personas conocía su voz sedosa y con un tinte de sensualidad único, trabajaba hace 3 años en una estación de radio del sur de california en el turno de la noche y tenía un programa a la media noche que usaba para defender a las nuevas especies y atacar incansablemente a quienes los acosaban, e incluso a aquellos sospechosos de haber financiado a Industrias Mercile, su Jefe John Robertson le había llamado la atención en diversas ocasiones por las quejas que recibían de quienes se sentían atacados, a lo que ella respondía que era libertad de expresió esa hora el número de oyentes no era tan significativo, y el terminaba dejándola en paz porque aunque su audiencia había incrementado significativamente, sabía que ella hacia un muy buen trabajo, había tratado de convencerla de que se pasara a uno de los programas de la mañana pero ella se negaba, era un ser noctambulo y madrugar no era lo suyo.

Cuando terminaba la canción, Abby levanto su rostro y vio encendido el letrero AL AIRE

"Y esa fue Rihanna con su canción Unfaithful, Les habla A.J, Son las doce de la noche y a partir de este momento abrimos nuestras líneas telefónicas para sus opiniones o denuncias, hoy hablaremos sobre las mujeres que acosan a los hombres especies desnudándose frente el muro, ¿Exhibicionismo? ¿Necesidad? ¿Locura? no lo sé opinen ustedes, tenemos nuestra primera llamada… ¿hola?"

"Hola A.J por seguridad diré que me llamo Estrella"

"Estrella dinos tu opinión o tu denuncia"

"Creo que esas mujeres que se desnudan frente a la puertas de Homeland y Reserva están necesitadas y desesperadas por meter esos pobres hombres en sus camas, pero, les diré que es una pésima forma de conquista, yo he pensado seriamente en ir y llevarles una deliciosa comida, a los hombres o machos se les conquista por el estómago"

Abby miro a Jack su compañero de estación y sonrió moviendo su cabeza

"Estrella ¿te atraen los hombres especies?"

"¿Y a quién no? Son muy calientes, ¿a ti no te atraen A.J? he escuchado tu programa por mucho tiempo y por tu manera de referirte a ellos deduzco que te gustan"

Jack miro a Abby sonrojarse fuertemente mientras gesticulaba un silente uuuuuuu

"Estrella soy pro especies, por supuesto que me gusta la ONE (NSO), pero jamás los acosaría desnudándome frente a ellos en las puertas de sus tierras"

"mmm te me fuiste por las ramas, de todas maneras yo tampoco lo haria, yo les llevare una deliciosa cena, con filete"

"Gracias Estrella por tu opinión, tenemos otra llamada ¿Hola?"

.

.

.

.

.

A esa misma hora en La Reserva

Zest lanzo una gran carcajada, doblándose un poco sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que Slash se girara a mirarlo con cara de sorpresa.

Zest se sintió observado y miro a su compañero

"Ven escucha esto"

Slash se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el macho de ojos azules y cabello oscuro, tomo el audífono y se lo puso en la oreja, a diferencia de los humanos los especies usan el audífono muy bajo para evitar molestias auditivas.

La voz que escucho hizo que su piel se erizara, era la voz más sexy que había oído en su vida, él ni siquiera presto atención a lo que decía, estaba hipnotizado por su voz, inmediatamente retiro el dispositivo de su oído como si le hubiese enviado corrientes eléctricas y movió su cabeza en negación esperando que esto espantara sus pensamientos

"¿Por qué la escuchas?

"Porque me encanta, A.J hace este programa a favor de las especies y los humanos llaman a dar sus opiniones y es muy gracioso, antes una mujer estaba diciendo que quería traernos comida para conquistarnos… ¿no es gracioso?, la primera vez que la escuche estaba en Homeland, y aquí la escucho por internet todas las noches"

Slash movió nuevamente su cabeza y se desplazó hasta su ubicación en el muro, mientras pensaba como sería esa mujer, como sería su boca, sus ojos… - ¿qué coño estoy haciendo?- deseo darse un puño así mismo para aclarar sus pensamientos mientras susurro "Humanas no"

"¿Qué?"

Estaba tan concentrado auto castigándose que no se dio cuenta en que momento Dagger se acerco

"Nada… pensamientos en voz alta"

"Este es tu último turno en Reserva ¿verdad?, regresas mañana a Homeland" pregunto el macho nuevamente

"Así es"

Slash miro nuevamente hacia Zest que continuaba riéndose fuertemente

Dagger miro en su dirección y sonrió entre dientes

"Esta escuchando la radio, siempre lo hace, sobre todo un programa a la medianoche de una humana que está a favor de las especies, yo lo oí un par de veces en Homeland porque me daba curiosidad que él se carcajeara, la humana da temas y las personas llaman a opinar, pero a veces sus opiniones son una locura, y eso hace que Zest se parta de risa"

"Así que es un programa de bromas o ¿algo así? Pregunto Slash con fingida indiferencia.

"No, de opinión, a veces los temas son graciosos pero otros son muy serios, como cuando atacaron el muro, ella presionaba e incitaba a las personas que llamaran a sus concejales para que hiciesen algo… en esa ocasión recibió un par de llamadas en las que la insultaban, pero ella simplemente pasaba a la siguiente llamada, igual cuando dieron la rueda de prensa Justice y su suegro… cuando nació el hijo de Flame, ella dijo que se alegraba de que tomaran medidas penales contra esos hijos de Puta, y recibió varias llamadas con insultos e incluso amenazas."

Slash frunció el entrecejo y pregunto con sutileza

"Y ¿en qué emisora es que la escuchan?

"Extreme FM, 106.1, pero aquí hay que buscarla por internet, en Homeland si registra"

Slash quería jurarse así mismo que no buscaría la emisora, pero la realidad es que lo haría, tenía que seguirla escuchando… y eso hizo cada noche a partir de su llegada a Homeland.

.

.

.

.

.

2 meses después

"Abby… no seas terca, no te estoy pidiendo que eliminemos el programa permanentemente, solo que lo saquemos del aire por un par de meses mientras se calman las cosas… realmente estoy preocupado por las amenazas, no solo contra la estación si no contra tu vida"

La mujer daba vueltas frente a su jefe mientras él le hablaba, luego paro y se giró hacia él con los ojos llenos de enojo

"No es la primera vez que recibo amenazas, ni que las recibe la estación, ¿no ves que es eso lo que ellos quieren? Coartar nuestra libertad de expresión, alguien tiene que apoyar a la ONE (NSO) con la voz en alto, estar en casa y decir que nos parece mal cuando los agreden no ayuda en nada, este programa ha llamado la atención de quienes tienen el poder de hacer algo"

John se acercó a la mujer y puso su mano sobre su hombro

"Lo se Abby… pero las amenazas son cada vez más horribles, describen unas barbaridades que van a empezar a traerme pesadillas… por favor, déjalo un par de meses, que ellos lo olviden, sacamos otro programa y luego retomamos este, te doy mi palabra"

"Nooooo"

"Abby… es una orden, esta noche anunciaras a tus oyentes que es la última emisión del programa… así esos malditos psicópatas se olvidaran de ti y dejaran de oírnos y en un par de mesas retomaremos"

Abigail se quedó de pie con las manos empuñadas a los lados, la frustración la llenaba, sentía que era injusta esa decisión, hace dos años había iniciado el programa y a pesar de las críticas y amenazas, su audiencia incrementaba noche a noche, la gente que la apoyaba escribía cartas a sus representantes en la ciudad presionando, esa era su manera de no solo apoyar a las nuevas especies si no también de crear conciencia respecto de ellos.

"Y ese fue Bruno Mars con la canción Just de Way You Are, les habla A.J., Son las doce de la noche y... Y esta será la última noche de este programa… desafortunadamente la presión de los chicos malos gano… a partir de este momento abrimos nuestras líneas telefónicas para sus opiniones o denuncias, hoy pueden hablar de lo que quieran, soy toda oídos… antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes por su compañía cada noche… no dejen de apoyar a la ONE (NSO)con voz audible, recuerden, sentir lastima u horror en casa no sirve de nada, escribir a nuestros representantes y apoyar la ley especies si"

Abby se sentía triste y así lo notaban Jack su compañero y John quien decidió quedarse esa noche para asegurarse que Abby cumplía su orden, adoraba a esa pequeña criatura, pero sabía que su segundo nombre era testaruda, no se arriesgaría a que sus superiores la echaran por no cumplirla.

"Tenemos nuestra primera llamada, ¿hola?"

" A.J te habla Diane, te escucho todas las noches desde hace 2 años y me siento terrible en este momento, este es mi programa favorito y… en fin que te extrañare demasiado"

"Gracias Diane" respondió Abby con un susurro, las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse, pero eso no le importaba, no era la primera vez que esos dos hombres la veían llorar… pero nunca al aire, eso se reflejaría en su voz inmediatamente y no quería despedirse así de sus oyentes

"Tenemos otra llamada, ¿Hola?"

"Hola A.J. mi nombre es Grace… no es justo que este programa termine así, no deben ganar los chicos malos nunca, esto es muy triste"

"Lo se Grace… gracias por tu opinión"

"Tenemos otra llamada, Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?

.

.

.

.

.

A esa misma hora en Homeland

"Hijos de puta" rugió Slash fuertemente, y el macho en el apartamento de al lado golpeo la pared

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Si… no es nada" – que te incumba -. Finalizo para sí mismo

El felino estaba furioso, llevaba solo 2 meses oyendo a esta mujer cuya voz lo enloquecía e incluso, investigo su nombre y busco sus fotos en internet, muchas noches estuvo tentado a llamarla para darle su opinión o simplemente a decirle que su voz era lo más sexy que había oído en la vida…. Y ahora simplemente su programa terminaba…. La voz de esa mujer lo saco de sus refunfuños mentales

"Tenemos otra llamada, ¿Hola?"

"Me llamo tu peor pesadilla, perra estúpida y es demasiado tarde, igual lo vas a pagar por…"

La llamada fue cortada, hubo un silencio de 2 segundos y A.J volvió a hablar

"Tenemos otra llamada, ¿hola?"

"Te lo haremos pagar perra….."

La llamada fue cortada nuevamente e inmediatamente empezó a sonar una canción de Linkin Park

Slash miraba ceñudo a su celular (móvil) - esa voz era la misma de la llamada anterior- y tuvo una rara sensación en su cuerpo, como de alerta… - pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? Es obvio que todo el mundo lo escucho, incluyendo los de la estación-… y se consoló pensando que ellos tomarían cartas en el asunto, -y de todas maneras no es que el pudiera salir hacia allí, como si nada…. No sería el primer macho que escapaba por ayudar a una mujer… pero ella no era la suya… ¿cómo lo explicaría?- - además, en lo que investigo, ella estaba en la estación hasta las 6 de la mañana, a esa hora habría suficiente movimiento para que ella estuviera segura-

Sacudió su cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara…. Odiaba esta sensación, era esto por lo que quería mantenerse lejos de las humanas, a esta solo la había escuchado y lo estaba haciendo perder la razón.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Estoy de vuelta, mi segundo FF de las nuevas especies, espero que les guste mucho. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar comentarios**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Muuchas pero muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favs jamás pensé que SLASH tendría tal recibimiento e hicieron a esta mujer muy muy feliz, de verdad mil gracias… disfruten del capítulo_**

 **CAPITULO 2**

Abby termino su turno, se dirigió junto a su compañero Jack a los lockers recogieron sus pertenencias, saco las llaves del coche y caminaron hacia el parqueadero, hoy llevaría a su compañero a casa, ya que su coche estaba averiado.

"No estés triste Abby, el programa volverá, los oyentes lo pedirán ya veras, John le dirá a sus jefes que la audiencia lo solicita, ellos accederán y tu volverás a hablar de tus amados especies"

Dijo Jack tratando de animarla

Abby golpeo con las dos manos el volante, tomando por sorpresa a su amigo y haciéndolo sobresaltar

"Es que me da mucha rabia, que los dueños de la emisora se dejen chantajear, si a los anti especies les incomoda mi programa significa que de alguna manera está funcionando, yo voy a favor de la ley, ellos definitivamente la están rompiendo, ¿Por qué me castigan a mí?"

"No lo veas como un castigo, John realmente está preocupado por ti… has escuchado las grabaciones de las amenazas, son horribles… ¿no te da un poco de miedo?"

"Miedo me da quedarme callada y fingir que no pasa nada, eso me da miedo… no me quiero convertir en esas personas que ven que roban a sus vecinos y simplemente cierran la ventana y por supuesto aseguran sus puertas para que no les pase… y sin embargo se atreven a decir, es que este país cada vez está peor, es que ya nadie respeta nada…. Palabrerías que de nada sirven maldita sea"

"Eres muy apasionada y te lo admiro de verdad que si"

Abigail freno el carro y se giró hacia Jack

"Lo siento Jay tu solo estas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor y a cambio yo pago contigo mi frustración... lo siento… y gracias por tu apoyo"

Se acomodó nuevamente y continúo el camino a casa de Jack.

"Feliz fin de semana, dale un abrazo a Lisa y a Junior… y espero que me puedas disculpar"

"Está olvidado Abby… que tengas un lindo fin de semana, diviértete"

"Vale" se despidió moviendo la mano y se marcho

Abigail y Jack trabajaban el turno de la noche de lunes a viernes, el sábado y domingo otro par de locutores les reemplazaban, Abby llego a casa y la sintió vacía, se preguntó cómo cada mañana si quizá debería comprar un cachorro… o como solía bromearle Jan su mejor amiga el primero de 100 gatos… movió su cabeza en negación mientras sonreía, cruzo la sala y miro la foto de sus padres, realmente les echaba de menos… y odió haber sido hija única, casi tanto como el que sus padres no hubiesen fomentado mejores relaciones con sus familiares en Colorado y Arizona….

Se sentía sola, y aunque nunca lo reconocía esa era una de las razones por las que prefería trabajar de noche y dormir de día, puso la foto en su lugar y paso a la cocina a comer algo ligero, luego tomo una ducha, se puso la camisa larga que usaba de pijama y se acostó a dormir.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOMELAND**

"Hola Query ¿Qué tal va todo?" Saludo Slash al macho que vigilaba las cámaras de vigilancia

"Hola Slash… va todo bien… todo en orden"

"Mmm… Oye, tu que eres el rey de las preguntas y sus consabidas respuestas, si alguien de la radio quisiera venir a conocer Homeland, ¿A quién tendría que pedírselo?"

El macho dejo de mirar las pantallas, para observar con curiosidad al felino, luego giro como si nada y respondió

"Tú sabes que nunca se le ha permitido la entrada a medios de comunicación a Homeland o La Reserva"

"Si lo sé, lo sé… pero… ¿Has escuchado alguna vez a A.J la de Extreme F.M.?"

Query giró nuevamente hacia Slash

"¿La del programa a medianoche a favor de las especies?"

Slash asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Query volvió sus ojos a las pantallas

"Si… la he escuchado"

"Bueno, supiste q cancelaron su programa al parecer por las amenazas, pues como ella nos defiende públicamente y esas cosas, creo que deberíamos recompensarla invitándola a visitarnos y contarle que a muchos de nosotros nos gusta su programa… además, no sería la primera vez que invitamos a alguien como retribución … ¿Recuerdas a Amber?... ella ayudo a Darkness prestando su coche y le dieron un recorrido por Homeland "

Query entrecerró los ojos y luego simplemente sonrió

"mmm ¿porque no se lo preguntas a Justice? Finalmente es el quien debe decidirlo"

"Porque es solo una curiosidad para que lo molesto con cosas que son solo curiosidad… es solo que pensé que ya que esa mujer está a favor de nosotros le agradaría conocernos" respondió Slash queriendo parecer poco interesado

"Aja… ósea que me olvido de la cuestión" respondió el macho mientras se concentraba nuevamente en las pantallas.

"eee… si, olvídalo"

El macho sin quitar su vista de las imágenes, y como si hablara para sí mismo respondió en un susurro

"De todas formas yo se lo preguntaría a Miles Eron el jefe del equipo de relaciones públicas"

Slash solo asintió y salió del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Abby se despertó cerca de la 1pm

"Mierda, no escuche el maldito despertador"

Se dio una ducha rápido y se vistió con agilidad, tomo los lentes de sol y corrió a su coche, haría la parada habitual de cada sábado para comprar flores antes de hacer su visita semanal.

"Sara, ha estado bien de salud afortunadamente, pero su memoria… esta semana solo tuvo tres momentos de lucidez, pregunto por ti, pero no te llamamos porque sabemos que a esa hora estas dormida, le dijimos que estas bien, que la ves todas las semanas"

"¡Joder!" susurro Abigail con frustración mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro ¿Y cómo está hoy?"

"Cree que vino a un club a jugar Bridge con sus amigas, está por el jardín"

"Gracias, ya la busco yo"

Esto le rompía el corazón a Abigail, El Alzhéimer había destrozado casi completamente la memoria de su mamá, cuando la diagnosticaron inicialmente ellas aun vivían juntas, pero cuando la situación se tornó peligrosa para su mamá el medico recomendó que se internara en un centro para adultos mayores, así que ella accedió a regañadientes y la visitaba cada tarde, pero el último año su madre la reconocía cada vez menos por lo que los encuentros le generaban angustia y terminaban en sedación de la mujer, así que el medico decidió que lo mejor era que la visitara una vez por semana, y así los sábados se volvió el día de ver a su madre.

"Buenas tardes Señora Jones ¿como esta?"

"Buenas tardes querida bien, ¿tú eres una de las camareras del club? ¿Podrías traernos por favor un poco de té helado?"

"Si por supuesto, pero primero debo entregarle estas flores"

"Margaritas, las amo, ¿Cómo te llamas linda? te pareces un poco a mi hermana menor"

"Abigail" respondió con un nudo en la garganta

"¿Abigail?, oh así se llama mi bebe, que casualidad, en este momento está con su padre, para que su madre se pueda divertir un poco jugando al Bridge… Tráenos ese Te linda por favor"

Abby agradeció que ella se lo pidiera nuevamente, las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, cada sábado era igual, pasaba tiempo junto a su madre fingiendo ser una desconocida, y permitiéndole hablar de su pasado que era donde su mente vivía y al día siguiente, simplemente iba y ponía flores en la tumba de su padre, y mientras quitaba las malas hierbas que crecían de semana en semana le contaba cómo había visto a su mama y de que habían hablado en esta ocasión, cuando el murió ya se habían presentado los primeros signos de la enfermedad, pero no la habían detectado aun, siempre sintió que el accidente de coche que acabo con la vida de su padre, disparo la enfermedad.

Antes su mejor amiga Janessa la acompañaba y luego iban a tomar algo, o incluso a bailar, pero Jan estaba haciendo una especialización en Europa y aun tardaría un año más en volver, la llamaría al llegar a casa, primero iría por ese Te helado que su madre estaba esperando.

Al finalizar la visita a su madre que afortunadamente salió bien, decidió que iría a casa, llamaría a Jan, se pondría muy guapa e iría a tomar algo y quizás bailar un poco, le hacía falta… demasiada falta.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOMELAND**

"Ven vamos a bailar, esta canción me encanta"

Dijo Sunshine tomando al felino de la mano y arrastrándolo hacia la pista de baile

Bailaron por un buen rato, el felino lo estaba disfrutando, luego la hembra empezó a frotarse contra él, se giró colocando su espalda contra el pecho de él y mirándolo sugestivamente por encima de su hombro, El macho solo sonreía y pensó que si lograba traer a la mujer de la voz sexy le pediría que viniesen al bar, así atrapo Flame a su mujer, solo que él esperaba que con menos complicaciones

-Mierda- hablo para sí mismo – que demonios estoy pensando… otra vez en esa humana, quizás si la conociera se me pasaría esta pequeña obsesión por ella –

"Que pasa, ¿te aburro? Estas muy distraído" pregunto Sunshine algo molesta

"no me aburres, discúlpame… por favor discúlpame"

"Ya te disculparas luego" Dijo la felina sonriendo entre dientes, luego se acercó y puso un beso en su cuello.

El gruño bajito en respuesta, y a ella le encanto que lo hiciera

Siguieron bailando sensualmente y rozándose durante mucho rato, y lanzándose miradas sugestivas acompañadas de risas hasta que la felina lo miro a los ojos y susurro "Vamos a mi apartamento".

Tuvieron sexo agresivo, con muchos arañazos y mordidas, gruñidos que tenían espantadas a las mujeres regalo del piso de abajo, después de un par de horas y moverse por cada rincón del apartamento, finalmente cayeron en la alfombra.

"Si quieres puedes quedarte" dijo respirando entrecortado Sunshine

Esto tomo desprevenido a Slash, quien tenía claro que sus mujeres compartían sexo por horas pero jamás les dejaban pasar la noche, no eran muy amantes de las sesiones de abrazos y caricias post coito.

"Gracias Sun… pero mañana trabajo, prefiero quedarme en mi cama, además si me quedo, dormiría abrazado a ti y no te gustará"

"¿Quién sabe? Quizás esta noche sea tu noche de abrazos" respondió la felina riéndose

"Gracias de verdad… me voy a casa, lo disfrute mucho… espero que me disculparas" dijo el felino riendo entre dientes

"Oh si, te disculpe… mucho"

.

.

.

.

.

"Toma, te lo envía el hombre de allá"

Le dijo el mesero a Abby sirviéndole una margarita mientras señalaba hacia su izquierda, un hombre de su edad quizás menor le sonreía levantando una bebida en un vaso.

Ella la recibió e imito el gesto hacia él, vocalizando gracias. Cuando termino la copa el hombre de cabello castaño y corte militar se acercó. Era realmente guapo, alto y con un cuerpo muy bien trabajado y un bronceado sexy

"¿Bailamos?"

"Claro"

Respondió ella siguiéndolo a la pista, últimamente sus salidas eran similares, tomaba algo y luego se dejaba invitar a bailar, bailaba hasta el cansancio, pero no llevaba hombres a su casa, su última relación duro casi 3 años, Tom… él era demasiado dominante, pero no fue tan evidente hasta un año después de relación cuando empezaron a vivir juntos, hacia muy poco que había internado a su madre en el centro de ancianos, y aun se sentía susceptible, así que para cuando se dio cuenta él quería tener la última palabra en todas sus decisiones, y seis meses después cuando acepto el trabajo en la emisora en el turno de la noche, se volvió el tema principal de discusión, a pesar de que ella le dedicaba la mayor parte del tiempo, para él nunca era suficiente, de todas maneras trataba de sobrellevarlo, sentía que lo amaba y podía soportar esto, pero un año después el tema empeoro cuando inicio su programa sobre las nuevas especies, Tom era Pro especies, pero criticaba la tenacidad con la que los defendía, decía que era demasiado intensa y arriesgaba demasiado por unos hombres que ni sabían que ella existía, después de seis meses de peleas diarias al llegar de trabajar y el durmiendo en la sala Abby se cansó, le dijo que no podía más y se fue a pesar de sus ruegos, consiguió un apartamento que quedaba más cerca de la estación y del centro de la tercera edad donde estaba su madre. Hacia un año y medio de eso.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó el hombre guapo mientras seguían bailando

Ella dudo, pero respondió "Abigail… ¿y tú?"

"Shane… me encanta conocerte Abigail… tu voz se me hace familiar"

Ella sonrió por el comentario sabiendo exactamente a que se refería, pero prefirió ignorarlo "Quizás mi voz sea muy común… y por favor dime Abby, Abigail me decían cuando iban a castigarme" termino guiñándole el ojo.

"Vale Abby… ya me tengo que ir ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Abby lo miro, realmente era una tentación de hombre y había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con uno… pero llevar un hombre a casa que acababa de conocer era un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr. Por la manera en que lo miraba el entendió que se sentía desconfiada

"Hey no te preocupes solo te acompañare a casa y te dejare en la puerta para asegurarme que quedas segura"

"¿Solo hasta la puerta?"

"Aja, si eso es lo que quieres" respondió el levantando las cejas

"Vale, entonces vamos a tomar un taxi, porque deje mi coche en casa"

Él se giró hacia un lugar en el VIP y vio a sus amigos y compañeros Jimmy y Mike besándose y toqueteándose apasionadamente con unas rubias.

"¿Vale, creo que mis amigos se quieren quedar un poco más, así que iremos en mi coche y luego regresare por ellos te parece?

Puso la mano en la espalda de ella dirigiéndola hacia la salida

"¿y no bebiste?"

"Solo un par de refrescos"

"Y ¿porque me invitaste a mi margaritas?" pregunto ella entrecerrando los ojos, él sonrió y movió su cabeza en negación.

"Porque eso era lo que tú estabas tomando… Okay este es mi coche"

Abby se quedó mirando la SUV negra un poco sorprendida.

"Vaya, para ser un militar ganas bastante bien"

"¿Quién dice que lo soy?"

"El cabello, el cuerpo y el tono mandón"

"¿Que?"

Abby solto una carcajada

"No es cierto lo del tono mandón lo invente yo"

Shane la observo y sonrió "Vale ¿a dónde te llevo?"

Abigail le dio su dirección y en menos de veinte minutos estaban allí, él se bajó del carro y le abrió la puerta, la acompaño hasta la entrada y antes de despedirse dijo

"Me encantaría verte otra vez, ¿me dejas tu numero o prefieres que venga hasta aquí?"

"Ajaaa con que traerme era un truco"

"No, no lo era, pero no lo pienso desaprovechar"

Abby sonrió y le dicto su número, este hombre realmente le parecía agradable y le inspiraba confianza, además que era muy guapo, el esperó a que ella entrara y pusiera los seguros y se fue a la SUV pensando en recoger a sus compañeros.

Shane subió a la SUV y no noto que un par de hombres le observaba desde un auto, arranco y se dirigió al club donde había dejado a Mike y Jimmy, el auto desde el que lo observaron se quedó frente a la casa de Abby.

"Charlie Revisa las fotos, creo que ese era uno del equipo de trabajo, el SUV es como los que ellos usan"

"¿Y eso significa?"

"Significa que la perra no solo los defiende, también se los folla y ellos para protegerla la envían a casa con uno de los del equipo, vistiendo ropa de calle para que no sea sospechoso"

"Maldita amante de los animales… ¿sabes Paul? Así nos la llevaremos más fácilmente y en la estación pensaran que está con ellos"

"Tienes razón… y entonces le daremos una lección a esa perra y a cualquiera que se atreva a defender a esos malditos animales"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Esto es lo que yo llamo un capítulo de transición…. De verdad espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leerme y recuerden dejar sus comentarios, estaré actualizando semanalmente, muy probablemente los domingos.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	3. CAPÍTULOS 3 & 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 **** ** _Gracias y más gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favs ya saben que esto hace muyyy feliz a quien escribe, solo pido un pequeño favor, a quienes escriben que no tienen cuenta en por favor dejen un correo o algo para poderles responder…_**

 ** _Capitulo Doble y con advertencia… por favor no la ignoren_**

 **CAPITULO 3**

"Hola hermano…. ¿Cómo estás?" Saludo Flame feliz de escuchar a su amigo

"Bien ¿y ustedes cómo están?"

"Muy bien, Blaze creciendo mucho… Slash ¿de verdad estas bien? Te escucho raro"

"La verdad no muy bien…. Estoy obsesionado con alguien y… no sé cómo quitarme la sensación de encima"

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo? ¿Tu obsesionado con alguien? ¿Y quién es la hembra afortunada? Supe que últimamente solo has ido al apartamento de Sunshine.

"No… no es Sun… me encanta estar con ella y es una amiga sensacional a la que aprecio… pero solo eso… amiga"

"¿y entonces?... vas a tener que decírmelo porque no soy bueno adivinando"

"Es que… es que ni siquiera la conozco"

"¿Cómo así que no la conoces? Slash no te estoy entendiendo nada"

"¿Has escuchado alguna vez ese programa de Extreme F.M que defiende a las especies?"

"Si alguna vez Zest me hizo escuchar por internet"

"Es…. Ella"

"¿Ella quién?... espera… ¿la humana? ¿A.J?"

"Aja"

"Slash… ¿Tu mes estas jodiendo burlándote de mí?" Flame soltó una carcajada del otro lado del teléfono "¿una humana? Así que finalmente la maldición de Trisha cayó sobre ti"

"Maldita sea Flame… te llame porque no puedo con esto deja de burlarte ¿si?"

"Vale no me burlo… pero tienes que reconocer que esto es irónico… y muy gracioso"

"No lo es joder, no lo es… la empecé a escuchar hace un par de meses… y su voz me obsesiona… la busque en internet… y anoche compartí sexo con Sunshine y todo el tiempo pensé en A.J…. y Sun me pidió que me quedara… pero no podía… Mierda no sé qué hacer"

"Mierda… pídele a Justice que te ayude a contactarla"

"¿Si la conozco se me quitara la obsesión?

"O quizá la hagas tu compañera y seas feliz junto a ella"

"¿Qué?" levanto la voz Slash "¿Compañera?... no, no, no amigo… esa es una palabra muy seria… dije que estoy obsesionado… pero esa no es suficiente locura para que me haga decir la palabra prohibida"

"¿has escuchado alguna vez a los humanos decir que el primer paso para solucionar un problema es aceptarlo? Bueno… ¡Acéptalo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Abigail Jones entro a la estación de radio faltando 15 minutos para las 6 de la tarde como siempre… había sido un buen fin de semana, efectivamente bailar y divertirse con ese hombre guapísimo… Shane… la había ayudado con la tristeza que la embargaba… pero en este momento tenía que volver a la realidad, después de 2 años no realizaría su programa favorito… mientras dejaba sus pertenencias en el locker con su nombre, su Jefe, el Señor Robertson se le acerco

"Cambia esa cara Abby que te tengo una buena noticia"

La mujer se giró con incredulidad y sobre todo curiosidad

"¿Una buena noticia? ¿El programa continua?" pregunto reflejando emoción en su voz

"Sabes que eso no es posible… pero es mejor aún"

El rostro de Abby reflejo decepción… en lo referente a su trabajo ella solo quería ese programa ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

"¿No quieres saber qué es? Insistió su jefe

"Si claro… dime" respondió ella con la amabilidad que le fue posible.

"Llamaron de Homeland…. Te van a llevar a conocer a Justice North" dijo el hombre levantando la voz emocionado como un niño.

La mujer abrió su boca con sorpresa pero ni un sonido salió de ella… siempre había querido conocerlos… pero nunca recogió el suficiente valor para atreverse a solicitarlo

"¿Llamaron de la ONE (NSO)?"

"Que si mujer te llamaron hace como 10 minutos, como aun no habías llegado Tessa me paso a mí la llamada, el hombre que llamo dijo que te recogerían aquí por la mañana, que enviarían a dos hombres de seguridad pero que vendrían de civil para no causar revuelo… que ellos sabían que estarías cansada y con sueño pero que esperaban que les acompañaras todo el día"

"Oh por Dios santísimo… ¿Tu hiciste esto por mí?" pregunto muy emocionada

"No… pensé que tú lo habías solicitado alguna vez"

"No nunca me atreví… ¿lo haría Jack?

"Que si hice que" dijo Jack entrando a la sala

"Tu solicitaste a la ONE (NSO) que me permitieran visitarles en Homeland?"

"¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué?" respondió el hombre contrariado

"Porque los de la ONE (NSO) llamaron hace poco para invitar a Abigail a Homeland" respondió John

"Wow… que bien Abby… seguramente ellos también han oído tu programa y pues como fue cancelado querrán conocerte en persona… wowww es una gran noticia ¡te felicito!"

"Tienes razón Jack… tienes toda la razón" dijo John mirando al locutor, luego se giró hacia Abigail y la señalo con el dedo índice "Así que ya sabes, a las 7 am vendrán por ti y conocerás por fin a las nuevas especies… cuando retomemos el programa podrás contarles sobre eso…. " Finalizo el hombre y se retiró.

"¿Lo puedes creer?" Pregunto animoso Jack mientras se dirigían a la cabina

"No… la verdad es que no… esto realmente me tomo por sorpresa"

"Pero vas a ir ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto… no me lo perdería por nada del mundo" Dijo Abby con una gran sonrisa

Por fin los conocería y hablaría con ellos, ya los había visto alguna vez a una distancia considerada, pero se le hizo grosero simplemente acercarse y decir, hola tengo un programa sobre ustedes bla bla bla…. Los conocería y pasearía por Homeland… mañana sería el mejor día de su vida.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Y entonces?"

"El tipo, que se identificó como algo Robertson dijo que era su jefe y que con gusto se lo informaría"

"Así que piensas que se lo creyó"

"Estoy convencido… el tipo estaba muy emocionado…. Pero me pareció que su emoción era como si ella nunca hubiese ido a Homeland"

"Eso es porque tal vez ella no se los ha contado"

"¿y si ella realmente nunca ha ido a Homeland?"

"No seas tonto Charlie… tú mismo viste al idiota ese que trabaja en el equipo dejándola en su casa… como seria eso posible si ella no los conociera"

"Tienes razón… pero lo más importante es que ella vendrá con nosotros sin dificultad… la verdad pensé que sería más difícil… ¿y qué haremos en la noche, cuando tenga que volver a su turno? cuando no llegue ellos llamaran a la ONE (NSO)"

"Ellos creerán que aun esta con ellos… para cuando se preocupen y llamen ya habrá acabado todo… es más ya sé exactamente dónde y cómo la dejaremos… llama a Bob, dile que nosotros nos vamos, que venga con Mark a continuar la vigilancia y que de una vez traigan la SUV negra para que hagamos cambio de coche"

"¿Y para qué? Ya sabemos que la recogeremos mañana a las 7 am"

Paul le da una palmada a Charlie en la cabeza

"¿Como que para qué pelmazo? … para asegurarnos de que todo va como lo planeamos… ¡llámalo ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **6:45 AM**

"Vaya por fin… nos estábamos poniendo nerviosos porque no llegaban" dijo el hombre mayor

"No había razón de preocuparse Bob… igual ella cree que la recogeremos hasta las 7 am… ahora vayan y asegúrense que no hay nadie cerca del terreno para cuando pasemos… nos vemos en una hora larga"

Los hombres se dieron la mano para despedirse

"¿y ahora qué?"

"Ahora esperaremos 10 minutos antes de ir a buscarla, ya sabes me dejaras hablar a mí… si se rehúsa, que no creo que lo haga, yo buscare una excusa creíble y nos marchamos de ahí… y la esperamos en su casa"

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Estas nerviosa?"

"Lo estoy"

"Disfrútalo mucho por favor"

"Eso haré… ¿me veo bien?"

"Te ves hermosa… como siempre… ellos te van a amar"

Abby suspiro, estaba realmente muy nerviosa… esto era uno de sus sueños hecho realidad

"Ven, vamos a la recepción será más fácil esperar allí"

"No tienes que hacerlo Jack… puedes irte a casa"

"¿Crees que espere para irme ahora? No señorita, espero hasta que te vayas"

Fueron a la recepción donde ya estaba Tessa tras su escritorio, y no alcanzaron a sentarse en el sofá cuando entraron dos hombres con corte militar y muy bien vestidos, a Abigail le pareció que estos no se veían tan musculosos y en forma como los del equipo que acompañaban siempre a la ONE (NSO), seguramente los enviaron a ellos para despistar pensó con gracia.

Los hombres se dirigieron hacia ella

"¿Señorita Abigail Jones?"

Abby asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

"Mi nombre es Peter y este es Michael venimos a llevarla a Homeland, nuestro jefe la llamo ayer ¿ya está lista?" dijo Paul clavando su mirada en ella.

Un escalofrió le cruzo el cuerpo, la mirada de ese hombre no le gusto ni poquito, afortunadamente no irían solos, el otro hombre más joven se veía más agradable.

"Estoy lista" respondió Abby, luego se giró hacia Jack, le dio un abrazo y dijo:

"Dale mis saludos a Lisa y Junior"

"Vale, cuídate mucho, nos vemos esta noche" respondió Jack

Abby salió detrás de los hombres con su bolso y con las llaves de su coche en las manos

"¿Los sigo en mi coche?"

"No lo creo conveniente señorita Jones, los manifestantes podrían registrar su número de matrícula y atacarla después" respondió Paul, a Charlie se le escapo una ligera sonrisa y aunque Abby no la vio Paul le dio una mirada fulminante. "Deje su coche aquí, nosotros la traeremos nuevamente al finalizar su visita"

"Okay" Respondió Abby mientras les seguía a la SUV negra, al verla recordó a Shane y pensó que había sido tonto no tomar el número de el para llamarlo, así que tendría que esperar por su llamado.

Subió a la SUV y una rara sensación embargo su cuerpo… incluso pensó en declinar la visita… luego se dijo a si misma que era absurdo perder esta oportunidad.

Durante el camino los hombres no hablaron con ella, cruzaron algunas palabras entre ellos, pero tan bajo que ella no los pudo escuchar… se preguntó si todos en el equipo serían tan callados y espero que las especies fueran más abiertos que ellos dos… luego trato de pensar que le preguntaría a Justice North cuando lo conociera… de repente la SUV tomo un camino no asfaltado que parecía más un sendero.

"Wow pensé que las puertas de Homeland estaban cerca de la vía principal"

"Así es, esta es una entrada de seguridad" Invento Paul, notando el tono de preocupación de la mujer mientras miraba de reojo a Charlie.

Después de 10 minutos de sendero llegaron a una granja pequeña que parecía escondida entre el bosque, Abby observo con algo de preocupación como un hombre abría el portón para que pasaran, esto no era definitivamente Homeland, ¿acaso la llevarían desde aquí? Ella no veía más construcciones cerca aparte de algo que parecía un granero

La SUV aparco frente a la casa y otro hombre joven se acercó para abrirle la puerta

"¿Ya casi llegamos a Homeland?" pregunto Abigail con cierto pánico en su voz

"Oh querida, te prometo que te dejaremos en Homeland cuando terminemos aquí"

Abby sintió como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, algo pasaba aquí y no era nada bueno, la manera en que estos hombres la miraban la estaba aterrando.

"¿Saben qué? Creo que mejor me voy a casa, la verdad estoy muy cansada… no se preocupen iré caminando hasta la carretera y buscare quien me lleve"

Al decirlo se dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia el sendero, Paul les hizo un gesto a Charlie y Mark que acababa de llegar del portón para que la detuvieran, Abby empezó a temblar más notablemente y entonces el otro hombre mayor hablo

"No…. Ya te lo dijo mi amigo, te quedaras con nosotros y luego te llevaremos a Homeland como quieres" Bob la miro de arriba hacia abajo con malicia en sus ojos

Cuando Abby escucho la voz, inmediatamente la reconoció, era uno de los que hacia las amenazas y supo que estaba en un gran problema, y aunque sentía que empezaría a llorar en cualquier momento hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerlo.

"Por favor, solo quiero irme a casa, lamento haberles hecho perder su tiempo" Rogo Abigail en un susurro, intentando soltarse de los dos hombres que la sujetaban

Los hombres se miraron entre si y se rieron "No te preocupes… no perderemos el tiempo" y siguieron riendo, sobre todo los dos mayores que empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, los dos más jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro con curiosidad, entonces Paul que parecía ser el jefe de los otros tres se giró y dijo "Llévenla adentro" mientras seguía caminando con Bob.

Abby pensó que lo había intentado de la buena manera y estos hombres no habían cedido ni un poco, y pensó que si quería huir este sería el único momento, donde ellos no lo esperarían, espero un poco mientras veía que los dos hombres mayores se alejaban de ellos y de improvisto se agacho y clavo sus dientes en el brazo de Mark fuertemente haciendo que este la soltara, y con su rodilla golpeo la entrepierna de Charlie, quien se agacho adolorido.

Abby empezó a correr aferrando fuertemente su bolso, Bob y Paul al escuchar el quejido de Charlie, se voltearon a mirar y la vieron corriendo hacia el portón.

"Maldito imbécil no la dejes escapar" Le grito Bob a Mark quien aún se sujetaba el brazo, y salió corriendo tan pronto escucho la orden.

Abby corrió hasta el portón aprovechando la confusión creada, al llegar vio que este tenía un cerrojo puesto pero el candado estaba abierto, así que empezó a deslizarlo y logro abrirlo para salir, corrió por el sendero lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitan tratando de no perder el control, sabía que si lloraba en este momento disminuiría la velocidad y necesitaba salir de allí, antes que el pánico se adueñara de su cuerpo.

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo contiene temática violenta, abstenerse menores de edad o personas sensibles.**

Abby corrió un buen tramo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que la lanzo en el suelo y luego un peso aplastante que no la dejaba respirar.

"Maldita perra, casi me arrancas un trozo del brazo"

El dolor causado por el golpe sumado al terror del momento finalmente soltaron las lágrimas contenidas.

"Por favor, Por favor…. Déjame ir" le suplico

"Claro que no… ¿quieres que ese par de viejos me cobren a mí lo que debes tú?... vamos levántate"

Abby siguió llorando y rogándole sin moverse del sitio

Mark se la quedó mirando y levanto su índice contra ella

"Mira, o te levantas y caminas o te llevo arrastrándote del cabello, tú decides como, pero de qué vienes, vienes"

Abby lo miro y asintió con su cabeza, se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido y empezó a caminar mientras él le apretaba su brazo. Cuando llegaron ante los otros tres, Paul se acercó y la abofeteo dejándole rostro de lado.

"Escúchame bien perra, vuelves a hacer algo así y te relleno de plomo la cabeza, que no te reconocerá ni tu madre"

Abigail no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que su madre no la reconocería en este momento de ninguna manera, luego rezo en su interior – Dios por favor ayúdame a salir de esto, necesito cuidar de mamá-. Cuando se dio cuenta Bob la agarro del cabello y la llevo hacia la casa, haciendo que su cabeza le doliera y más lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, al entrar en la sala la lanzo contra el mueble quedándose con varios de sus cabellos en la mano.

Paul miro a Charlie y le pregunto "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Charlie con cara de dolor respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Ve a buscar las cinchas de plástico y amárrale las manos y las piernas"

Charlie salió de la sala mientras Mark la vigilaba de cerca y Paul y Bob hablaban bajito.

Entonces Abigail recordó las grabaciones de las amenazas y el pánico se apodero de ella, no quería morir así… ¿cuánto tiempo tardarían los de la estación en darse cuenta que no estaba en Homeland? Tal vez hasta su hora de ingreso y quizá para ese momento ya estaría muerta. ¿Qué podía hacer para escapar de esto?

"Para ser tan pequeña, tienes una boca muy grande" le dijo Paul interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

"Ya le daremos uso a esa boquita para algo más útil que insultarnos y andar defendiendo a esos animales" dijo Bob apoyando a su amigo

La mujer los miraba aterrada y sin decir absolutamente nada.

"Vaya sin un micrófono enfrente ya no te sientes tan valiente ¿eh?" siguió Bob

Charlie entro con las cinchas plásticas y le ato las manos juntas adelante y luego los pies por encima del tobillo, Paul se arrodillo para quedar frente a la cara de ella y dijo

"SI juras que llamaras por teléfono a la radio y dirás en vivo que las nuevas especies son animales y que debemos cuidarnos de ellos, te llevaremos hasta tu casa y nada paso aquí"

Bob contrariado repuso "¿Qué?"

Paul levanto su dedo índice hacia Bob mientras decía "Shhh", siguió con la mirada clavada en Abigail y pregunto "¿Lo harás?"

Ella lo pensó por un momento, pero sabía que aunque lo dijera, ellos solo lo grabarían para burlarse de ella… pero jamás la dejarían acercarse a un teléfono, mucho menos la liberarían, no después de todo lo que había pasado, de verles los rostros y escuchar sus nombres… ni aunque jurara que no diría nada, ellos no la dejarían ir, y esta certeza solo aumento su dolor.

Decidió que no contestaría, porque si les respondía que sí, tendría que decirlo en voz alta para que la grabaran y jamás les daría eso y si les decía que no, solo los enojaría más.

Paul la abofeteo fuertemente tomándola por sorpresa.

"Responde hija de puta que te hice una pregunta, ¿en tu casa no te enseñaron si quiera a ser decente?"

Un hilo de sangre salió de sus labios y el sabor lleno su boca.

Ella susurro "No lo haré"

"¿Te gusta jugar a la heroína que salva a los malditos animales especies?" volvió a preguntar Paul subiendo el tono de voz y su ira en aumento.

Después de la reacción a su silencio en la anterior pregunta Abby supo que era mejor responder y con voz entrecortada dijo:

"Solo creo que son humanos diferentes, pero humanos"

Bob se acercó haciéndola cerrar los ojos pues pensó que la golpearía

"No son humanos niña, son animales, o ¿crees que Dios crearía seres así, con cola de perrito y esos malditos colmillos de vampiro? Son malditos animales que no debieron salir nunca de sus jaulas"

"SI estoy aquí por mi programa, los dueños de la emisora lo cancelaron" Dijo Abigail bajito con todo el valor que logro reunir.

Bob respondió señalándola "Y te lo dije ese día, que igual lo pagarías, no creas que olvido todas las cosas que has dicho a favor de esos bichos y en contra nuestra… porque ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que te alegrabas de que esos hijos de puta que volaron el muro de La Reserva pagaran? Pues mi hermano era uno de esos hijos de puta y ahora se está pudriendo en una cárcel que es de los malditos especies, a la que ni siquiera podemos visitarlo… mi pobre madre llora porque no sabe nada de él"

Abby no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada, ella seguía feliz de que los hubieran atrapado, después de todo el daño que hicieron, además esta situación le confirmaba que las personas que hacían esto, distaban y mucho de estar cuerdos, ¿a quien se le ocurriría secuestrar a alguien así porque si? Ella lo sabía, a locos como estos.

"Mírala, si al final resulta que no habla tanto" dijo Paul tocándole la barbilla, Abby se movió con delicadeza tratando de evitar la caricia sin ofenderlo… pero fue en vano, Paul la agarro fuerte del cabello haciéndola sentir que se lo arrancaría.

"¿Prefieres que te toque uno de esos animales? ¿Yo no soy lo suficientemente gorila para que me dejes tocarte? ¿O te van más los perros?"

El dolor hacia que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos. Abby miraba como Paul disfrutaba causándole daño y como la mirada enfermiza de Bob le apoyaba, también se dio cuenta que Charlie y Mark trataban solo de obedecer órdenes, pero no había satisfacción en sus ojos por esta situación.

"Todo esto ya me dio hambre, vamos a desayunar hombre" Dijo Bob saliendo de la sala, Paul soltó el cabello de Abigail y siguió a su compañero a la cocina, luego se giró hacia los más jóvenes no más de 23 años y dijo, uno de ustedes dos quédese vigilándola y el otro venga a desayunar, luego cambian."

Charlie miro a Mark y dijo "Tu vigilas primero" el otro simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

Cuando quedo sola con Mark, Abby trato de mirarlo para lograr su compasión y cuando iba a hablarle él le dijo bajito

"Por favor no me hables… yo igual no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte… tu misma te lo buscaste"

Abby movió su cabeza negando y siguió llorando lo más silenciosamente que podía.

Veinte minutos después, Charlie regreso y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Mark para que fuera a desayunar.

Después de un buen rato regresaron los tres hombres, Bob acariciaba su estómago, y se sentaron en los sofás frente a ella, Abby prefería evitar mirarlos, le dolía el rostro de los bofetones y su cabeza de lo fuerte que le halaron los cabellos, lo último que quería era ganarse otro golpe.

"Charlie ve a alistar el granero" dijo Paul

"¿El granero?" pregunto Bob con sorpresa "¿Que somos animales acaso?"

"¿Prefieres llevarla a la habitación principal? ¿El trasnocho te dejo idiota o qué? Por supuesto que al granero, será más fácil de limpiar"

Abby se estremeció… que era lo que estos hombres pensaban hacerle que luego tendrían que limpiar, ¿cortarla en trozos? – Dios mío por favor ayúdame – rogo en su interior.

"Listo" dijo Charlie

Paul miro a Mark "Llévenla al granero, mientras Bob y yo hablamos algunas cosas"

Charlie y Mark llevaron a Abby al granero, la dejaron en el suelo y luego Mark se apartó junto con Charlie y pregunto muy bajito para que la mujer no escuchara

"¿Para que la traemos aquí?"

Charlie entrecerró los ojos y luego devolvió la pregunta

"¿Bob no te dijo lo que piensan hacerle?"

Mark movió la cabeza negando

"mmm… mejor que te lo digan ellos… igual creo que te gustara, esta perra tiene que pagar el daño que ha causado con lo que dice, mi hermano no está en la cárcel de los animales, pero igual está en la cárcel por participar del ataque"

"¿Por qué el hermano de Bob está en la cárcel de los animales?"

"Porque él era el comandante de la misión"

 ** _(Si eres menor de edad, o sensible a este tipo de situaciones, por favor no leas más, violencia física y sexual explicita)_**

Mientras los más jóvenes hablaban Paul y Bob entraron al granero, y lo cerraron asegurándolo con un tablón atravesado.

"Préstame la navaja" dijo Paul a Bob, Abby quedo petrificada – realmente piensan cortarme-

Paul se arrodillo junto a la mujer, le quito los zapatos y luego le corto la cincha plástica que amarraba sus pies. Mientras sujetaba el mismo las piernas se giró hacia los dos hombres jóvenes y dijo

"Oigan ustedes dos, dejen tanta charla y vengan a ayudarme a sujetarle las piernas"

Mark y Charlie se acomodaron a cada lado y sujetaban las piernas, la mujer seguía petrificada por el pánico.

Paul puso sus manos sobre el botón del Jean de Abby, ella inmediatamente entendió lo que pasaría y grito

"Noooo, no por favor, noooo"

"Cállate… además es perdido que grites, aquí nadie te va a escuchar, no hay nadie en más de un kilómetro a la redonda"

Abby seguía gritando y llorando mientras trataba de liberar sus piernas, Paul le bajo el pantalón por las caderas y con ayuda de los otros dos se lo retiro, rasgo con la cuchilla su ropa interior para evitar que al sacarla lograra liberarse

"¿Estás listo Bob?"

Bob se abrió sus pantalones dejándolos caer y luego se bajó sus calzoncillos, se arrodillo entre las piernas de la mujer mientras los otros dos la sujetaban y Paul miraba, Abby que no había parado de gritar y llorar le suplicaba

"Nooo, por favor, noooo noooo por favor"

"Así aprenderás a mantener la maldita boca cerrada, te gusta follar con animales, te follaremos como a un animal"

Cuando termino de decirlo se inclinó con una mano sujeto su cadera y con la otra se sujetó el miembro para atacarla, cuando lo hizo ABby emitió un grito que hizo a los más jóvenes mirar hacia otro lado.

Abby intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberar sus piernas, pero la sujetaban tan fuerte que el solo agarre le causaba dolor, ella no podía parar de gritar y llorar y aun así Bob siguió, en un instante subió la mano y le sujeto la cara y con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo físico dijo

"Mírame… Maldita perra… mírame, yo si soy un hombre de verdad… ¿era esto… lo que te hacía falta?"

Abby apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió una patada en sus costillas

"Que lo mires hija de puta, aquí harás lo que nosotros decimos y cuando lo decimos o te dolerá" dijo Paul, quien le había propinado la patada

La patada le robo el aliento y empezó a toser, no podía abrir sus ojos

"Que lo mires te digo"

Abby no alcanzo a abrir los ojos cuando sintió otra patada

"Que abras los malditos ojos" Grito enfurecido Paul

Abby siguió tosiendo con dificultad sintiendo que sus pulmones no lograban llenarse de aire, haciendo un esfuerzo abrió los ojos y vio la cara de psicópata que tenía Bob, sintió que se vomitaría, pero trato de pensar en otra cosa, sabía que si lo hacía, la golpearían hasta la muerte…

Y aunque en este momento era lo único que deseaba, morir para no sufrir esto, no quería que fuera a golpes, no sabía cuánto tardaría en morir de esa manera… mientras pensaba en esto fingiendo que miraba a Bob, este termino con un grito y se retiró de ella, inmediatamente, Paul se bajó los pantalones junto a sus calzoncillos y se acomodó entre las rodillas de la mujer, se inclinó hacia adelante, cogió la navaja que había puesto en el suelo cerca de su mano y corto la camisa y el brassier de Abigail, apretó sus pechos con violencia sacándole quejidos de dolor a la mujer tirada en el suelo.

"Párate junto a ella y si se pasa de lista, lo mas mínimo, patéala, pero no en la cabeza no quiero que pierda el sentido"

Dijo Paul quien paro de acariciarla para meterse en ella a la fuerza, Abby volvió a gritar por el dolor que esto le causo y apretaba sus ojos con fuerza… no paraba de llorar y gritar mientras el hombre la forzaba.

"Di que te gusta" dijo Paul

Abby lo miro sorprendida, incapaz de responder

"Dilo perra maldita, dilo"

Abby apretó sus ojos y espero el golpe, no llego en las costillas, Bob le pisoteo el estómago con fuerza, lo que hizo que vomitara, por reflejo coloco su cara de lado y siguió vomitando lo poco que había comido cuando acabo su turno.

"Dilo o seguiré pisoteándote hasta que se te revienten las tripas"

Abby se sentía muy adolorida y no podía hablar, efectivamente Bob la pisoteo más fuerte, lo que la hizo gritar desgarradoramente y volver a vomitar, mientras escucho a Paul terminar con un quejido asqueroso

Paul miro a Mark "Te toca"

"¿Que? No yo no quiero"

"¿no quieres o eres un maldito mariquita?"

"No soy un marica, pero no puedo hacerlo… Por Dios tengo una hermana del tamaño de ella"

Paul lo miro con furia

"Lo hago yo primero" dijo Charlie

Hizo igual que los otros hombres, y mientras tanto Abby divagaba en su mente, tratando de alejarse de todo este dolor, aun así no podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos, ni la expresión de dolor que su rostro reflejaba, Charlie a diferencia de los dos mayores estuvo más tiempo sobre ella, cuando termino ella dijo en un susurro.

"Necesito ir al baño… por favor"

"Llévala tu maricón y luego la traes acá otra vez" le dijo Paul a Mark y luego se acercó a la mujer y la agarro del cabello "No intentes pendejadas, si lo haces te matare a golpes, lentamente ¿me oíste?"

Abby trato de asentir con su cabeza, y Paul la soltó, Mark la cogió del brazo y la llevo casi arrastras hacia la casa ya que notaba que a ella se le dificultaba moverse, abrió el servicio y la dejo entrar sola, Abby miro el espejo del baño y pensó si sería capaz de dejarse inconsciente golpeando su cabeza contra el espejo…

"No te demores… no querrás que venga alguno de ellos y nos golpeen a los dos"

Abby orino y sintió ardor y mucho, mucho dolor… inmediatamente las imágenes de lo sucedido le dieron náuseas y empezó a vomitar, estaba tan débil que se quedó sentada vomitando el suelo y un poco sus piernas

Como pudo se puso de pie y dijo "Ya"

Mark abrió la puerta y cuando vio el desastre se pasó las manos por la cabeza

"Mierda… me obligaran a mí a limpiar este desastre… ven"

La metió a la ducha, tomo la teleducha y trato de limpiarle las piernas con el agua, evitando mirarla

"Abre un poco las piernas, te lavare ahí"

Abby movio la cabeza negando

"¿Te parece que quiero hacerte daño?"

ABby pensó en como él se negó antes a abusarla y abrió las piernas con temor, el trato de lavarla solo con la teleducha, evitando tocarla, aun así ella se quejaba de dolor, por el contacto con el agua, luego tomo la toalla y trato de secarla un poco

Cuando iban saliendo entro Charlie

"Vamos rápido, Bob y Paul pensaron que te habías escapado con ella"

Al entrar al granero, Paul miro a Charlie y le hizo un gesto, el joven inmediatamente tiro a Abby al suelo y con ayuda de Bob sujeto sus piernas

"Te toca" dijo mirando a Mark "Y me importa un culo que se te parezca a tu hermana"

Mark camino hacia atrás moviendo la cabeza en negación, entonces en un movimiento que no esperaba Paul se le lanzo y sujeto uno de sus brazos hacia atrás mientras con la otra mano ponía la navaja en su cuello

"O lo haces o te rebano el cuello… aquí o todos o ninguno y solo faltas tú… sé un hombre, bájate los malditos pantalones y cógete la perra esa"

Abby con la voz ronca de tanto gritar y llorar dijo

"Quizás es que el si es un hombre, y no necesita amarrar a una mujer para tomarla"

Bob se paró y empezó a patearla con fuerza donde fuera, hasta que una patada dio en su cabeza y la mujer perdió el sentido

"Imbécil te dije que en la cabeza no, ahora la mataste" grito Paul

"No la mate, solo esta desmayada" respondió Bob moviendo las manos bruscamente

"Pues casi no respira, ¿no la vez que su pecho casi no sube?"

Charlie soltó la pierna de la mujer y puso su oído en el pecho

"Respira pero poco, y sus latidos suenan muy lento"

"¿Qué ahora eres medico?" dijo con ironía Bob

"Yo me estaba preparando como paramédico cuando metieron a Ray a la cárcel… y nadie pudo pagarlo más",

"Llego el momento de botar a la perra, no quiero que se muera aquí, en la finca de mi hermana" dijo Paul, soltó a Mark y le dijo "Me debes una"

"Traigan la bolsa esa de muertos y métanla ahí rápido, tenemos que hacer una entrega… también traigan un marcador permanente, estaba con las cinchas de plástico" dijo Bob

Mark y Charlie volvieron trayendo una gran bolsa negra y el marcador, Bob tomo el marcador y escribió cosas ofensivas en su cara pecho y abdomen como perra amante de los animales, folla animales etc.

Terminaron de quitarle la camisa y el brassier rotos y la metieron desnuda en la bolsa y subieron la cremallera

"¿No debemos dejarle un poco abierto?, si lo cerramos todo se va a ahogar" dijo Mark

"¿Y es que crees que va a vivir? Con todos los golpes que le dio Bob creo que se reventó por dentro… de todas formas me da igual si esta perra muere… y tu deja de cabrearme con esa actitud de niño bueno"

Subieron a la mujer en la bolsa a la parte trasera de la SUV y se encaminaron a Homeland

Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta, pero no visibles a los vigilantes del muro Paul hizo que Charlie parara

"Cuando lleguemos lanzamos la bolsa y salimos inmediatamente no entres a la granja vamos hacia el pueblo, cambiamos de carro y venimos a arreglar la granja, entendido"

Todos asintieron

.

.

.

.

.

 **Con honestidad debo decirles que este capítulo doble fue muy, pero muy difícil de escribir… sé que fue horrible… pero era necesario, y les aseguro que será el único capitulo así, espero sus comentarios, así sean de enojo y disgusto, muchas gracias por leerme, recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, muy probablemente los domingos.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	4. CAPÍTULO 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favs, sobre todo muchas gracias por su comprensión ante el capítulo 4… …. Les recuerdo a quienes escriben que no tienen cuenta en por favor dejen un correo o algo para poderles responder… espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

 **CAPITULO 5**

"Se acerca una SUV negra a gran velocidad, todos atentos" informo Brass por la radio desde el muro

Jericho quien estaba en la puerta miro hacia arriba al muro e hizo con el pulgar una seña de recibido y alisto su arma, la SUV derrapo, apartando a los manifestantes de la puerta, de repente una bolsa negra fue lanzada hacia las puertas de Homeland, haciendo que los manifestantes corrieran

"Mierda, Brass baja, no puedo percibir el olor" dijo Jericho

Brass bajo rápidamente, los manifestantes temiendo que fuera una bomba corrieron lejos, esperando el estallido, Brass se puso la protección antibomba y dio unos pasos hacia la bolsa, olio 4 machos y una hembra humanos todos, se acercó un poco más y entonces percibió el olor a sangre, corrió hacia la bolsa y la abrió, lo primero que noto era que tenía un letrero en la frente que decía "PUTA" en letras mayúsculas, arrugo su nariz y luego inspiro profundamente, y lanzo un rugido, giro con horror hacia un confundido Jericho y grito.

"Avisa al centro médico, llevo una humana herida con el pulso y la respiración muy lentas y suaves…"

Notó que la mujer estaba desnuda así que la dejo en la bolsa, pero dejo abierto lo suficiente para que respirara, la tomo en sus brazos y corrió hacia uno de los jeeps, cuando paso junto a Jericho que sostenía el teléfono dijo de manera que solo el escuchara

"Dile también, que estoy casi seguro que la humana fue violada por más de un hombre, huele a miedo y dolor…. No quería que los manifestantes oyeran eso"

"Hijos de Puta… ¿y se supone que somos nosotros los animales?... ¿oíste eso Paul? Por favor infórmalo… él ya va en camino"

Cuando Brass llego al centro médico, la Dra. Allison lo estaba esperando junto al enfermero Paul, al ver la bolsa frunció las cejas, Brass inmediatamente entendió la razón y explico

"Esta desnuda"

"Brass, Ponla en la camilla, y ayúdame a sacarla de la bolsa, Paul conéctala a los monitores"

Brass puso la mujer en la camilla mientras Allison le canalizaba su brazo y luego revisaba a la mujer, el enfermero la conectaba a los monitores y los configuraba, Brass corto la bolsa para poderla sacar sin afectar el trabajo de los otros dos, cuando la mujer quedo desnuda sobre la camilla, los tres abrieron sus bocas, su cuerpo tenía además de multiples moretones y magulladuras, varios letreros ofensivos hechos con marcador, Paul termino de conectarla y los monitores empezaron a pitar.

"Mierda Paul, alcánzame el equipo la tendremos que entubar, su saturación de oxigeno está empeorando, ayúdame a sedarla"

Despues que Paul la sedo, Ally la intubo con agilidad y configuro el ventilador mecánico, cuando se aseguró que el aparato lograba su cometido continuo su revisión. Los monitores nuevamente comenzaron a pitar

"La presión arterial está bajando" informo Paul

"Aumenta los líquidos… y has una prueba rápida de tipo de sangre… creo que la necesitaremos… al parecer tiene una hemorragia interna y debo averiguar que órgano es para intervenirla… Brass ves ese aparato de allá, por favor alcánzamelo" Dijo señalando hacia un ecógrafo que se encontraba en un estante.

Cuando Brass entrego el aparato, la doctora procedió a realizar la ecografía, su rostro reflejaba gran preocupación.

"Hijo de puta, creo que tiene el bazo roto, hay sangrado interno por lo que la imagen no es tan clara, hay que intervenirla"

"¿Harás una esplenectomía total?" Pregunto Paul mientras Brass miraba confuso

"Espero que se pueda hacer una parcial, pero necesito que llames ya al Dr Ted, él tiene mayor experiencia que yo en ese tipo de cirugía"

"Inmediatamente" dijo Paul saliendo de la sala

"¿Que es plene… plenec…?"

"Esplenectomía" lo corrigió Allison "es una cirugía para extirpar… sacar el bazo completa o parcialmente… espero que sea parcial porque el bazo es un órgano muy importante para la protección del ser humano frente a las infecciones"

Mientras hablaban entro Paul a la sala nuevamente

"Ya viene para acá, que la preparemos y cuando estemos listos iniciemos una laparotomía de exploración en caso de que más órganos estén involucrados… él llegara a tiempo para intervenir"

"SI por supuesto…hay que limpiarla…. No…no, primero tráeme el Kit de violación, si la violaron tenemos que encontrar esos hijos de puta y lo pagaran… así que debo reunir las pruebas"

Paul salió nuevamente y regreso pronto con lo solicitado.

"Brass, agradezco tu apoyo y colaboración pero necesito que salgas"

El macho canino había estado todo el tiempo callado, estaba impresionado, de todos los golpes que tenía y como los rasgos de su cara estaban distorsionados por la inflamación de los golpes que muy seguramente le habían dado, le parecía que era una mujer muy joven o muy baja, -¿Por qué tenía esos letreros?- cuando se percató de que la doctora lo seguía mirando asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, luego giro hacia la doctora y dijo

"Huele a semen de tres machos distintos… la bolsa olía a un cuarto macho… lo que necesites me dices… voy a llamar a Justice para informarle"

Dicho esto Brass salió del lugar y llamo a Justice y le explico la situación.

"Llama al sheriff e informa, quizás la estén buscando y nos ayuden a identificarla… dile que queremos absoluta discreción, quiero que esos hijos de puta que la dejaron en nuestras puertas piensen que está muerta… Fury estará en Homeland reemplazándome por una semana y debe estar por llegar… de todas maneras manténgame informado." Dijo Justice

Allison reporto todas las lesiones encontradas en el informe y tomo varias muestras, además anoto para los del laboratorio de confianza que eran tres posibles atacantes, miro el cuerpo de la mujer que respiraba con el aparato mecánico y movió su cabeza en negación mientras pensaba - ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así?-

"Paul, prepárala para cirugía"

Mientras el enfermero realizaba lo que la doctora había pedido, Allison tomo un carrito y busco el instrumental requerido, la ropa que debían usar los tres e incluso fue al banco de sangre a mirar las reservas, afortunadamente el tipo de sangre de la mujer era común, paso por el almacén de medicamentos y saco las drogas curativas, sabía que las necesitarían y no era la primera vez que las utilizaban en un humano, solo requería un ajuste de la dosis de acuerdo a su peso y tamaño, para cuando regreso a la habitación, ya Paul había preparado a la mujer desconocida y la estaba llevando a la sala de cirugía, ella le siguió, se cambió la ropa, realizo el lavado de manos y se puso junto a la mujer esperando que Paul hiciera lo mismo, quien al terminar se puso junto a la doctora.

"¿Ajustaste la anestesia?

"Si"

"Escalpelo"

El enfermero alcanzo inmediatamente lo que la mujer pidió, Allison inicio la cirugía rogando que su colega llegara pronto. Después de dejar el abdomen expuesto confirmo que efectivamente el bazo era el órgano roto y que afortunadamente ningún otro estaba afectado, reviso el órgano con cuidado y pensó que de todas formas se requería extirpar una parte del bazo que estaba muy dañado, pero afortunadamente no se requería esplenectomía total, sin levantar la mirada del órgano que revisaba ordeno a Paul

"Busca las suturas reabsorbibles"

"¿Vas a suturar? Pensé que esperarías al Dr Ted"

"Tengo que, la hemorragia está empeorando y…"

"Ya estoy aquí" interrumpió Ted hablando por el intercomunicador, estaba vestido y se acercó al lavamanos para iniciar el lavado de manos, al terminar ingreso a la sala y se puso junto a su colega.

"Tenías razón, era el bazo… hare la esplenectomía parcial… imagino que preparaste la medicación de cura..." dijo el Dr Ted.

Ally afirmo con su cabeza y se movió de su lugar para darle total acceso a su colega, esta no era su primera cirugía, pero era consciente de la delicadeza del tejido y de la experiencia del doctor que tenía a su lado.

El doctor empezó a retirar con delicadeza la parte de tejido dañado, mientras Ally despejaba el área y Paul vigilaba los monitores y los fluidos que se le pasaban, en un momento la hemorragia empezó a aumentar y los monitores a chillar.

"Mierda, una de las arterias no resistió la sutura"

La tensión arterial bajo tanto que la mujer entro en paro cardiaco, por lo que Ally corrió al otro lado para iniciar masaje cardiaco mientras el doctor reparaba la arteria, Paul iba poniendo los medicamentos que Allison gritaba, finalmente lograron sacarla del paro cardiaco.

Los tres trabajaban arduamente tratando de salvar la vida de la mujer desconocida que se hallaba en la mesa de cirugía, el medico más viejo logro reparar el bazo con ayuda de Allison, mientras Paul continuaba las transfusiones y vigilaba sus monitores, después de casi 4 horas finalmente cerraron su abdomen, y empezaron a pasarle los medicamentos de las nuevas especies.

Terminaron exhaustos, por lo que Allison decidió llamar a Field para que se encargara de los cuidados de la mujer desconocida, Paul era un excelente enfermero, pero no era un jovencito, Field no practicaba hace un tiempo pero era excelente y Allison se encargaría de guiarlo, por su parte, enviaría al Dr Ted a descansar por lo menos 4 horas para que luego la reemplazara en el cambio de turno, cuando salió de la sala se encontró a Brass de pie en el muro frente a la sala de cirugía

"¿Has estado todo este tiempo aquí?"

"La mayor parte, le prometí a Justice y luego a Fury que estaría al pendiente para informarles, Fury está resolviendo una dificultad que se presentó en el área de vivienda humana, pero luego vendrá a hablar contigo… ya se informó a las autoridades, el Sheriff envió unas fotos de mujeres desaparecidas para ver si es alguna de ellas, no se me pareció a ninguna, pero tú debes verlas… ¿crees que se recuperara?"

"Lo quiero creer con mi alma, y haremos lo posible y lo imposible porque así sea"

"¿Confirmaste la violación?"

"Si… desafortunadamente fue violada, le di antibióticos y anticoncepción de emergencia"

"¿Podemos mirar las fotos?"

"Dame un minuto voy a llamar a Field para que nos apoye… y a Obsidian para explicarle que saldré un poco tarde"

Allison realizo las llamadas, su compañero se molestó un poco pero lo entendió y quedo de pasar por ella 2 horas después de su horario habitual de salida.

"Trae las fotos… vamos a verlas frente a ella"

Compararon las fotos una a una, incluso pidieron la intervención de Paul y el Dr Ted, ninguna de esas fotos coincidía con la mujer desconocida.

.

.

.

.

.

 **6 PM – ESTACION EXTREME FM**

"Qué raro… ella siempre llega antes de la hora"

"Lo se Jack… pero quizá se le paso el tiempo… ¿puedes hacer el turno solo o quieres que llame a uno de los del fin de semana?"

"Te diría que puedo hacerlo solo… pero será mejor que llames a Brad… la madrugada no es un horario fácil, además el programa de la medianoche requiere 2 para el positivo/negativo… ¿crees que Abby llegue más tarde?"

"No lo sé, pero por si acaso llamare a la ONE (NSO) a preguntar y después llamare a Bradley… Toma el turno para que tus compañeros de la mañana se puedan ir"

Jack asintió haciendo el saludo militar, mientras John Robertson fue a su oficina a llamar a la ONE (NSO)

"Homeland ONE, habla Saturn ¿A dónde desea que dirija su llamada?"

"Habla John Robertson director de Extreme FM necesito hablar con el Señor Justice North"

"Señor Robertson, cuando alguien de los medios desea comunicarse con Justice North debe hacerlo a través de la oficina de relaciones públicas, lo comunicaría pero ellos salen a las 5 pm, llame mañana y lo comunicaran..."

"No, espere… no estoy llamando para pedir una entrevista, ayer en la tarde llamaron de la ONE (NSO) de parte del señor North para informar que querían reunirse con uno de mis locutores hoy a las 7 am, que iría a Homeland y estaría allí todo el día, cuando le recogieron, los hombres se comprometieron a traerle antes de las 6 pm para que realizara su trabajo y pues no ha llegado, quiero saber a qué hora va a venir"

"Señor Robertson, ¿a que se refiere con, cuando le vinieron a recoger?"

"Pues que dos hombres del equipo de seguridad de la ONE (NSO) vino a recoger a mi locutor esta mañana a las 7 am"

"Espéreme un momento en línea por favor"

"Okay"

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOMELAND**

" Fury, tengo un hombre en línea que se identificó como el director de la estación Extreme FM que asegura haber recibido una llamada de la ONE (NSO) para recoger a una de sus locutoras hoy a las 7 am para visitar Homeland, que esta persona fue recogida y no ha regresado, ¿tienes conocimiento de eso?"

"¿Qué? Nooo, Saturn es imposible, no es algo que suela hacerse, además si hubiese sido así, Justice me lo habría dicho para estar al tanto, ¿seguro que no es una broma de esos locos que llaman?"

"No, mientras hablaba con el hombre, mire la dirección y el teléfono de donde procedía la llamada, y es de la estación Extreme FM, por eso te llame a ti, sino simplemente le habría colgado"

"¿No estará intentando una entrevista con Justice?"

"No, eso fue lo primero que dijo, su tono es de preocupación, la persona fue recogida a las 7 am y al parecer debía regresar antes de las 6 pm"

"Mierda, ¿alguien se hizo pasar por nosotros para secuestrar a un locutor?, por favor pregúntale el nombre del locutor, dile que devolveremos la llamada lo antes posible"

"De acuerdo" Respondió Saturn cortando la llamada y retomando la de John

"¿Señor Robertson?"

"Si, aquí sigo"

"¿Podría darme usted el nombre del locutor?"

"Abigail Jones, más conocida en la estación como A.J."

"¿A.J? ¿La del programa pro especies?"

"La misma, pensé que por eso la había llevado a Homeland"

"Sr Robertson, vamos a averiguar la situación y le devolveremos la llamada lo más pronto posible"

"Yo voy saliendo de la estación, por favor anote mi número de celular (móvil)"

Después de apuntar el número que el hombre le dicto, el macho especie llamo nuevamente a Fury.

"Fury el nombre de la locutora es Abigail Jones… A.J es la locutora que tenía un programa pro especies"

"Hijo de puta… eso pinta muy mal… si ella tiene un programa en la radio pro especies, es una buena razón para secuestrarla haciéndose pasar por nosotros, voy a llamar a Justice para informarle y a las puertas a ver si ese nombre está registrado"

Fury le informo a Justice de la situación quien negó haber hecho tal solicitud, le pidió que sin embargo se comunicara con Eron para confirmar que él tampoco lo hizo y termino dando la orden de informar al equipo de trabajo para ayudar a buscarla, el canino se comunicó con Miles Eron, quien también negó tal invitación y por ultimo llamo a las puertas y hablo con los dos machos quienes informaron que ese nombre no aparecía registrado en los ingresos a Homeland . El macho se sintió muy preocupado por la situación y decidió acercarse hasta la central de llamadas.

"Saturn, comunícame con el hombre que te llamo"

"Ya te comunico con él, se llama John Robertson… A.J no está aquí ¿verdad?"

Fury movió la cabeza en negación

"Buenas noches"

"Señor Robertson, le habla Fury North, se me informo que usted recibió una llamada de personas que se hacían pasar por ONE (NSO)…"

John no le dejo terminar de hablar y levanto la voz "¿Cómo? ¿Usted me está insinuando que Abby no está allá? Por Dios santísimo, Un Miles Eron llamo diciendo que lo hacía de parte de Justice North, yo realice unas llamadas y confirmé que él es el jefe de relaciones públicas de la ONE (NSO) así que creí que realmente era de parte de ustedes"

"Efectivamente Sr Robertson, Miles Eron es nuestro Jefe de relaciones públicas, pero él no realizo esa llamada, de hecho ese tipo de invitaciones es inusual, solo se haría por orden de Justice North, y le puedo asegurar que nunca se haría a nadie de los medios de comunicación, ahora por favor le pido que me de todos los detalles de la llamada y de cuando fueron a buscar a la locutora"

La voz de Jack sonó entrecortada "Por Dios santísimo… Abby salió con esos hombres desde esta mañana a las 7… si no está en Homeland… ¿dónde está?" hubo un silencio y de repente el hombre volvió a hablar "Dios mío las amenazas… ¿cómo no pensé en eso?… si algo le paso a Abby no me lo podre perdonar nunca…"

"Cálmese señor Robertson, Justice North dio la orden de empezar a buscarla, pero necesitamos que nos dé más información de lo ocurrido" le interrumpió Fury, luego tapo el teléfono y pidió bajito a Saturn que lo comunicara con Tim Oberto.

"Señor Robertson, Tim Oberto, jefe del equipo especial humano Ira a la estación a hablar con usted, por favor dele toda la información que pueda… incluyendo eso de las amenazas"

Jack respondió con la voz decaída "Estoy en mi casa, ya mismo voy a la estación"

"Por favor Sr Robertson, no haga publica esta información, necesitamos que quienes se la llevaron piensen que aún no lo sabemos"

"Está bien"

Corto la llamada y hablo con Tim explicándole lo sucedido y pidiéndole que se dirigiera a la estación de radio con algunos del equipo de trabajo para iniciar la búsqueda de Abigail Jones desde allí.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y casi no cuenta la historia Abby pero lo logro, pronto se encontrara con nuestro felino escurridizo. Bueno espero que este capítulo les agrade más, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, esta vez fue en sábado pero generalmente es los domingos.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	5. CAPÍTULO 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _¿Les he dicho que amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews, que me encanta la notificación de historia favorita o historia seguida?... siii lo amo y mucho… mil y mil gracias… espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

 **CAPITULO 6**

Fury salió de la central de llamadas y se comunicó con Brass

"¿Cómo está la humana?"

"La Dra Allison dice que lograron reparar sus órganos internos y que le están dando la medicación de cura… pero que no asegura que tenga éxito" respondió Brass con un tono de preocupación

"¿La pudieron identificar con las fotos de hembras desaparecidas que envió el Sheriff?"

"No… ella tiene muchos moretones y esta hinchada su cara pero ni los doctores ni yo creemos que sea una de esas mujeres"

"Joder… y ahora tenemos otro problema… no es nuestra culpa, pero seguro que los locos anti especies encontraran la manera de perjudicarnos por ello… unos hijos de puta se hicieron pasar por nosotros y secuestraron a una locutora de radio, la sacaron de la estación con la promesa de traerla aquí…" dijo Fury con voz cansada

"Mierda… ¿una locutora? ¿Y porque? Los humanos me sacan de quicio ¿Por qué no pueden ser como las compañeras? O ¿como los del equipo de trabajo?

"Pues al comienzo yo también pensé que demonios tenía que ver una locutora con nosotros… y Saturn que reconoció el nombre me dijo que ella era pro especies… y que hacia un programa a nuestro favor… alguna vez se lo oí mencionar a Ellie… ella se llama Abigail Jones"

"Hijo de puta… ¿A.J la de extreme F.M...? aquí más de uno la escucha, incluso en reserva la oyen por internet… Zest nos contagió a todos"

Dijo Brass con sorpresa… de repente una imagen hizo flash en su mente… recordó algunos letreros que tenía la mujer desconocida – Puta, amante de animales, folla animales-

"Mierda Fury… tienes que venir al centro médico…. Hubo algo que no te mencione acerca de la humana porque había cosas más importantes en juego"

"Sigue hablando… voy en camino"

"Cuando sacamos a la mujer de la bolsa negra, vimos algo que nos puso los pelos de punta... la humana tenía letreros escritos con marcador por todo el cuerpo… algunos decían, Puta, Folla animales y amante de los animales… y ¿si es ella?... si la desconocida es A.J la locutora"

"Hijo de puta, como no se me ocurrió… busca fotos de esa mujer en internet para que la podamos comparar… Joder esto es un infierno… y desearía que no fuera ella… desearía que el equipo la rescatara sana y salva… esto va a lanzar mierda sobre nosotros"

"Voy a buscar las fotos"

.

.

.

.

.

"¿y Bien?"

"No hay muchas fotos de ella… y las que encontre, sale con lentes de sol enormes y sombreros que no me dejan ver bien su cara…."

"¿Y comparaste?

"Lo intentamos… pero de verdad sus facciones no se ven claramente… además como ya te dije la desconocida tiene moretones e hinchazón en su rostro"

"Voy a llamar a Tim… que el Sr Robertson nos envíe una foto reciente de ella" dijo Fury mientras marcaba a Tim… quien contesto al segundo timbre,

"Tim… ¿ya estas con el Sr Robertson?"

"Si… me explico lo mismo que ya me habías dicho tu… además me describió a los dos hombres que la recogieron y se la llevaron en la camioneta"

Brass que seguía junto a Fury y podía oír perfectamente la conversación hizo señas a Fury y susurro

"Qué tipo de camioneta"

"Tim, pregúntale al hombre que tipo de camioneta"

"Una SUV oscura… quizás negra…. Ya tengo la foto, la voy a enviar a tu celular (móvil)" con esto Tim corto la llamada.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Fury al ver la rara expresión de su amigo en el rostro

"Que a la humana la lanzaron de una SUV… negra… es demasiada casualidad ¿no?" Respondió Brass

"Miremos de una maldita vez la foto" dijo Fury mientras abría el archivo enviado a su celular

"Mierda… es ella… A.J es la humana que está adentro" dijo Brass empuñando sus manos

"Vamos adentro… necesito verlo con mis ojos y que La Dra Ally lo confirme… ella está más acostumbrada que nosotros a hacer esto"

Fury miro la foto y se la entregó a Allison, luego miro la mujer en la camilla,

"Hijo de Puta es ella"

"Es ella" confirmo la Dra Ally "Tengo que avisarle a su familia"

"Espera… tengo que informárselo primero a Justice… y llamar a Tim… el jefe de ella nos dará sus datos… y podrás hablar con su familia… los últimos con quien querrá hablar será con nosotros…. "

Fury salió del centro médico para tomar aire y llamar a Justice

"Fury… dime que esa mujer apareció"

"De alguna manera si… pero no te va a gustar saber dónde"

"Mierda"

"Es la desconocida que tiraron a las puertas de Homeland"

"¿Qué?... esto va a tirar el infierno sobre nosotros… ya mismo salgo para homeland"

"No cortes… La doctora Allison quiere informar a su familia… Creo que El Sr Robertson podría darnos sus datos, Tim Oberto esta con el"

"Pídele a Tim que consiga los datos de su familia… pero no les informen por teléfono, quiero hacerlo personalmente acompañado de la Dra Allison para que explique la situación actual de la mujer"

"Entendido"

"¿Fury?¿sabes que confío ciegamente en ti verdad? tu eres mi segundo al mando… pero esta situación me obliga a dar la cara… cuando salga a la luz, muchos querrán comernos vivos"

"Lo sé"

Después de colgar la llamada con Justice, Fury llamo a Tim Oberto y le comento la situación, este a su vez pregunto a Robertson por la familia de Abigail sin contar las malas noticias y John explico que aunque tenía familiares en Colorado y Arizona, su relación era lejana, y explico también la condición de su mamá, por lo que Tim aconsejo que lo mejor era llevar a Robertson a Homeland.

.

.

.

.

.

"Que hijos de Puta… ¿Por qué le hicieron esto a ella? ¿Solo por defender a las especies? Malditos locos tiene razón Abby en decir que son un peligro para la sociedad… solo un puto demente haría algo así" Dijo John con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras contemplaba a la pequeña mujer sobre la cama del centro médico y pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

"Lo siento Sr Robertson, desafortunadamente las personas que están en contra de la ONE (NSO) son fanáticos puristas que creen que cualquier método es válido para hacer notar su punto de vista… creen que Dios los apoya" Respondió la Dra Allison negando con su cabeza.

"Y ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí?"

"Debemos esperar a que se recupere físicamente señor Robertson"

Mientras hablaban la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Justice North vestido con traje y corbata, seguido por Fury, Brass y Tim Oberto, El líder de la ONE (NSO) se acercó a John Robertson y alcanzo su mano para saludarlo

"Es una pena tener que conocerlo en estas condiciones, lamento profundamente lo que le ocurrió a la señorita Jones y quiero que sepa como la persona más cercana a ella en este momento, que la ONE se hará cargo no solo de sus gastos médicos, sino también de lo que requiera para que se recupere emocionalmente… algunas de nuestras mujeres sufrieron abusos por años y somos conscientes de lo que esto les puede hacer… Sr Robertson y quiero asegurarle que encontraremos a los desgraciados que hicieron esto y los juzgaremos con la ley de las nuevas especies"

John con su rostro compungido miro hacia Justice y solo asentía con movimientos de cabeza, Tim se acercó a los dos hombres.

"Sr Robertson, sé que le pedimos que no informara de esto, pero para esta hora los que lo hicieron deben estar esperando noticias de su locutora y… tenemos que pedirle un favor"

"Díganme lo que sea, por Abby lo haré"

"Necesitamos que diga que Abigail Jones fue secuestrada en la mañana y que no ha sido hallada"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque es la única forma que tenemos de que esos hijos de puta se relajen y salgan de sus ratoneras, para así darles captura, se informó de esto al Sheriff y él está de acuerdo…."

Los ojos de John iban de Tim a Justice y de este a Fury, mostrando clara confusión, Tim continuo hablándole.

"Además, nadie aparte de usted debe saber que ella está aquí, por el estado en que la dejaron, su intención era que ella muriera, si ellos creen que está viva aun, trataran de terminar su trabajo para no ser acusados e incluso usted correrá un gran riesgo si ellos piensan que tiene información, por eso lo trasladamos hasta aquí ocultándolo y así lo llevaremos hasta su casa"

" Mañana en la mañana lo informare… y luego en el turno de ella hare que Jack lo repita… ¿Podre venir a verla?" pregunto John con tristeza

"Tan pronto despierte se le informara y se le traerá de la misma manera que hoy" Respondió Justice y luego agrego "Los gastos de cuidado de la madre de la señorita Jones y de su casa serán cubiertos por la ONE"

"Gracias señor North… quisiera aprovechar para explicarle que si le pedí a Abby terminar con el programa fue por las amenazas, yo apoyo a la ONE también"

"No tengo duda de ello señor Robertson… y por favor no se culpe de lo que le ocurrió a esta mujer, los únicos culpables de esto son quienes la atacaron y ellos lo pagaran"

John estuvo con Abby por una hora más y luego regreso a su casa para no levantar sospecha, su traslado se hizo siguiendo las recomendaciones de Tim Oberto, después de que se marchara Justice, Fury, Brass y Tim se reunieron.

"Tim y el hombre que hará los retratos hablados ¿es de tu entera confianza?"

"Lo es Justice… además él sabe que me hace un favor a mí, no mencione a la ONE (NSO) para nada"

"Que paso con el video de cuando la lanzaron a las puertas Brass"

"La camioneta tenia las placas tapadas, los hombres que venían dentro estaban vestidos de negro y sus rostros estaban cubiertos"

"Igual en las cámaras cercanas a la estación… las placas no se ven" agrego Tim

"¿Vamos a informar, o no, a nuestro pueblo que la señorita Jones está aquí?" Pregunto Fury

Tim respondió "Mi consejo es que nadie a parte de los que ya lo sabemos sepa esto"

"Los machos que estaban de turno saben que lanzaron una mujer a las puertas… probablemente mucha más gente lo sepa" Respondió Brass

"Si, pero saben que hay una mujer aquí, no que es Abigail Jones ¿verdad?"

Brass asintió

"Mantendremos oculta esa información por el momento… La señorita Jones aún está recuperándose, cuando se despierte pensaremos que sea lo mejor…. Fury infórmale a la Doctores Allison y Ted que además de ellos solo Field sabrá su identificación, a los demás se les dirá que aún es desconocida su identidad, ni siquiera Paul debe saberlo… y que por favor la entrada a esa habitación sea restringida"

Fury asintió y antes que saliera del consultorio donde estaban reunidos Justice pregunto "¿Alguien más lo sabe, que la mujer es Abigail Jones?

Todos movieron sus cabezas negando

Justice miro a Tim "¿Alguno de los que te acompañaron a traer a Robertson?"

"No Justice… desde el momento en que Fury me informo, yo decidí que lo mejor era ocultar la información, así que les dije que querías ver a Robertson para ayudarle con lo de la locutora, no mencione que la mujer estaba acá, ni su condición "

"Muy bien… señores gracias por su apoyo… esta reunión término, vayan a descansar… ha sido una tarde demasiado larga" finalizo Justice.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Al día siguiente**

"Mierda, Destiny te dije que tuvieras cuidado con las malditas garras" Dijo Slash sosteniéndose el brazo

"Lo siento Slash… estaba tan concentrado en la lucha y no sé qué demonios paso"

"¿No sabes? Yo si se… deja la maldita obsesión por esa mujer antes que Obsidian pida tu culo y no puedas volver nunca a Homeland… y ¿ahora qué?"

"Vamos al centro médico… creo que hay que darte puntos… mierda de verdad lo siento"

"Más te vale que no hayas hecho esto por verla Destiny… Joder como arde"

"No, te lo aseguro Slash… me distraje sí, pero jamás te haría daño a propósito"

"Mierda… no me gustan las cicatrices… los puntos dejan cicatrices"

"No te preocupes, Allison es la mejor"

Slash lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, mientras caminaban hacia el centro médico, al llegar entraron y Allison los hizo pasar a uno de los consultorios.

Slash iba tras Destiny y la Dra Allison, cuando un olor vacilo su nariz, miro hacia la puerta cerrada y aspiro profundamente. Su piel se erizo haciéndole estremecerse, la Dra Allison lo saco de su experiencia sensorial.

"Vas a estar todo el día ahí o solucionamos lo de tu brazo"

Slash se movió rápidamente hacia el consultorio, Allison se puso los guantes, lo limpio y miro a los machos frunciendo el ceño.

"Chicos… ¿no hemos hablado ya acerca de tener cuidado mientras entrenan o hacen sus juegos bruscos? ¿Cómo paso esto?"

Slash se quedó mirando a Destiny

"Eh... yo… es que estábamos luchando como ejercicio y … y me distraje y no cuide mis uñas… y… lo siento Slash de verdad"

"La herida es limpia, así que vamos a afrontarla para que la cicatriz sea mínima"

"¿Sin puntos?"

"Sin puntos…. No es que no los necesites, es solo que usare otra técnica y tomaras la medicación de cura, así mañana la piel habrá cerrado sola… como será una sola dosis no creo que te pongas salvaje ¿o sí?"

"No lo creo… Dra Allison… ¿Quién es la humana que está en la habitación cerrada del pasillo?"

Allison se puso un poco nerviosa, sabía que tenía que decir las cosas de la mejor manera sin recurrir a la mentira, o estos machos intuirían que algo va mal al oler sus mentiras

"No sé si lo oyeron, pero ayer lanzaron una mujer a las puertas y estaba en una condición terrible… hubo que intervenirla quirúrgicamente, esta muy delicada, tiene alto riesgo de infección y su puerta debe permanecer cerrada"

Allison se alegró que la cirugía fuera de bazo, así no mentiría si mencionaba lo de la infección y que su puerta debía permanecer cerrada también era cierto, aunque no por el riesgo de infección.

"¿Y le dieron la medicación de cura?" pregunto nuevamente el felino

"Si, como te dije antes, su condición era terrible, creemos que sin la medicación no habría superado la noche"

"Si yo me encontré con Jericho y dijo que había sido terrible como la habían lanzado como si fuera un objeto y que incluso ellos pensaron que podría ser una bomba… ¿ya la identificaron?"

Allison se puso tensa, porque sabía que no tendría como responder a ello sin mentir y el sonido del teléfono del consultorio la hizo soltar la respiración sintiéndose salvada.

"Lo siento chicos, debo responder… Slash, Paul te dará la medicación, ah y ven en la tarde para revisarte y limpiarte otra vez."

Los machos salieron del consultorio dejándola tomar la llamada, Slash se quedó con la sensación de que la doctora había reaccionado muy extraño a sus preguntas, pero trato de pasarlas por alto… fue hasta donde Paul, se tomó la medicación y al regresar por el pasillo inhalo profundamente frente a la puerta… El olor de la humana le había parecido inquietante, y a pesar del olor de la droga de cura, el alcanzaba a sentir su aroma… y mucha tristeza… tanto que hacia doler su corazón… lo hizo recordar el olor de la tristeza de Amanda cuando su amigo estaba en coma.

"¿Reconoces el olor? Yo solo puedo oler que es humana… pero la droga de la cura no me deja ir mas alla"

"No… nunca la había olido… es solo que… me dio curiosidad"

"Vaya que te sentó mal la herida… para nadie es un secreto que huyes de las humanas"

"Y lo seguiré haciendo…" respondió no muy convencido el felino… luego pensó – Como si no tuviera suficiente con estar obsesionado con la voz de esa humana, ahora me va a afectar el olor de otra… Trisha me dio una maldición de bruja-

"Que tanto piensas, vamos a comer algo… ya sabes que la droga de cura nos irrita un poco y como dicen los humanos Barriga llena corazón contento (Proverbio español, su traducción seria como a full stomach makes a happy heart)"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tan cerca, tan lejos… en fin que ya van cayendo las cosas en su lugar…. Que tal la maldición de Trisha? Jajaja merecida. Espero que este capítulo les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, generalmente es los domingos, así que técnicamente estoy cumpliendo mi promesa (En mi país son las 8:12 pm de Domingo).**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	6. CAPÍTULO 7

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Antes que nada pedirles disculpas porque no pude actualizar ayer… he tenido algunas ocupaciones pero bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo… como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me encantaría poder contestar a todos pero solo puedo hacerlo con las que tienen cuenta, a los demás sugiero enviar su correo separado para que yo puedas contestarles también…. Gracias mil a quienes siguen y hacen de esta historia su favorita… espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo._**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Destiny y Slash se dirigieron hacia la cafetería cuando vieron un grupo de machos reunidos, por el revuelo y su lenguaje corporal podían percibir preocupación, así que trotaron hacia ellos, cuando se acercaron un poco más pudieron oír una voz humana masculina proveniente del celular (Móvil) de uno de ellos que estaba en alta voz

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Destiny

"En Extreme F.M. están diciendo que A.J. fue secuestrada ayer y que ya las autoridades la están buscando…" respondió uno de los machos que se encontraba allí.

Slash sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo y un vacío empezó a adueñarse de su estómago, no sabía que pensar y mucho menos cómo reaccionar a la situación...

"¿A.J?" volvió a preguntar el Primate

"Si, la humana de la radio que hacia un programa pro – especies… ¿no la escuchaste nunca?" Respondió el canino

"Aquí Zest nos volvía locos para que la escucháramos… el viernes tuvo que anunciar que el programa finalizaba… y solo dijo los malos ganaron… así que creemos que se acabó por las amenazas que recibió varias veces en vivo… incluso aquella noche" Agrego otro macho felino

Destiny los miraba sorprendidos "No… nunca la oí"

Se giró hacia Slash "¿Tú habías oído hablar de ella?" inmediatamente noto que su amigo estaba algo pálido y perdido en sus pensamientos. "¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que volvamos al centro médico? Estas muy pálido… ¿es la droga?"

Eso basto para sacar al felino de su ensimismamiento.

"Estoy bien… pero tendremos que dejar ese desayuno para otro momento… recordé algo que tengo que hacer" respondió Slash girando sobre sus talones y corriendo hacia el lado opuesto.

El felino debería haber tomado uno de los carritos de golf, pero en este momento necesitaba correr para tratar de aclarar las ideas, sabia hacia donde iba y lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero no entendí el porqué, seguía rechazando la idea de reaccionar de esa manera ante una humana, justificaba su comportamiento en que la ONE (NSO) debería ayudarla tomando en cuenta que muy probablemente eran ellos la razón de su secuestro… pero él sabía que la razón iba más allá de eso… nadie tenía que saberlo…

Finalmente llego al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Justice, paso junto a su secretaria quien lo miro sorprendida y simplemente irrumpió… el líder de la ONE (NSO) estaba hablando con Fury y su aparición los hizo girar a mirarlo

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunto el felino líder levantando sus cejas por su entrada, no es que le molestara que uno de los suyos fuera a su oficina, pero esto no era típico de este macho en particular.

Slash era un macho tranquilo, nada impulsivo y de palabras, solo las necesarias, si había especies charlatanas, él no se contaba entre ellos

"No, en realidad no lo está… lamento interrumpir de esta manera… pero tengo que pedirte algo… sé que las peticiones deben hacerse a través de nuestros concejales, pero creo que esta situación no puede esperar el protocolo" Respondió Slash

Justice señalo la silla delante de él y dijo "Te escuchamos".

Slash respiro preparándose para lo que diría y simplemente lo soltó

"En la radio dicen que ayer secuestraron a A. J. la locutora de Extreme FM… no sé si lo sabes pero esa humana nos defendía en la radio y recibió algunas amenazas durante su programa por nuestra causa…"

Justice y Fury miraban al felino fijamente evitando mirarse entre ellos… Slash continúo.

"El viernes ella informo que el programa acababa… y creo que es nuestra culpa que la secuestraran…. Mi petición... es que envíes al equipo de trabajo a buscarla… y si es posible yo también quisiera ir…"

Finalizo el macho agachando la cabeza, gesto que aprovecho Justice para mirar a su segundo al mando con cara de interrogación, Fury solo respondió encogiendo los hombros.

"Tenemos conocimiento de la situación y ya se tomaron cartas en el asunto… ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que deseas formar parte de esta misión? ¿Conocías a esta hembra Slash?" pregunto Justice

Y Slash no supo que contestar… ¿cómo explicaba algo que ni el mismo entendía?

Al ver que no respondía nada Fury pregunto "¿Eres fan de la mujer y su programa?"

A lo que el macho asintió moviendo su cabeza. Fury continúo.

"Como dijo Justice, ya se tomaron acciones frente a esta situación, desafortunadamente, no es posible que vayas con el equipo humano, espero entiendas que varios machos son fans de esta hembra humana... y muy probablemente tendrán esta misma petición"

Slash nuevamente asintió con su cabeza, luego dijo "Gracias" y salió de la misma manera en que entro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"No me gusta ocultarle a mis hombres que la mujer está aquí… Slash no es el único que escucha ese programa, por lo tanto no es el único que escucho la noticia" murmuro Fury

"Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada… pero fue la decisión que tomamos…"

"Sabes que ninguno de nosotros hablaría con nadie del exterior acerca de ella y sabes muy bien que todos somos partidarios de proteger hembras sean nuestras o sean humanas… ella no sería la excepción"

"Eso también lo se…"

"Jamás pensé que Slash escuchaba ese programa y mucho menos que vendría el a hacer esa petición… de pronto Zest o una de nuestras hembras… pero Slash me tomo desprevenido"

"¿Sabes si es posible que Slash haya tenido contacto con esta mujer? Cuando pidió ir, no era como ofreciendo su apoyo… si no como si lo necesitara"

"Yo también lo percibí así… pero Slash hace un tiempo que no sale con el equipo de trabajo… sus turnos han rotado entre Reserva y Homeland…. Además, de los machos, el ultimo al que esperaría ver con una humana es a él…"

"Soy de tu misma opinión… Pero ya viste como entro…"

.

.

.

.

.

Slash salió corriendo del edificio… y decidió tomar un carrito de golf para ir a la cafetería, ya había hecho lo que debía y podía hacer buscando ayuda para esa hembra humana… ¿porque entonces no terminaba de sentirse bien? ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo a buscarla el mismo? La confusión que le generaban sus emociones le hizo golpear el volante y frenar bruscamente haciendo que otro carrito de Golf le golpeara y le hiciera rebotar contra el volante.

"Mierda… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque frenaste así?" Grito Breeze saltando de su carro y moviendo bruscamente sus manos, luego observo a su amigo con preocupación… "Joder ahora estas sangrando… vamos al centro médico"

El macho aturdido se movió hacia el puesto del acompañante para permitirle a Breeze conducir, ella como siempre llevo al pobre carrito al borde de la velocidad zarandeándolo y mareándolo, al llegar al centro médico salto del carro y lo tomo del brazo para obligarlo a entrar, sus hembras eran tercas, pero Breeze lo era aún más, así que no discutiría con ella.

"Vaya pensé que nos veríamos en la tarde para revisar ese brazo y ahora vienes con un golpe en la cabeza, ¿se puede saber que bicho te pico hoy?" Dijo la Dra Allison poniendo sus manos en la cintura

"Este macho tonto freno en seco delante de mí y yo golpee su carrito con el mío… pero deberías hacerle pruebas ya que por lo visto aún no ha podido reaccionar" dijo Breeze mirando a Slash

"Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza por el golpe o por la manera sádica en la que Breeze conduce…" Se giró hacia la alta hembra especies y frunció el ceño "¿Por qué venias tan cerca de mi carro? ¿Olvidaste qué debemos guardar distancia unos de otros? ¿Olvidaste que Fury dijo que te quitaría el carrito si seguías manejando como una maldita loca?"

"¿Qué?, no te atrevas" Respondió la mujer señalándolo con su dedo "El loco eres tú que frenó en seco en la mitad de la calle, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que frenarías así?" Se giró hacia la doctora y dijo mientras señalaba a Slash

"Este macho tonto necesita un sedante mientras investigas que demonios pasa por su cabeza… Tengo un compromiso y voy tarde, comunícate con mi seguro" respondió sonriendo entre dientes mientras salía del lugar

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál seguro?" Pregunto el felino confundido

La Dra Ally sonrió, sabía que Breeze era feliz usando la jerga humana aunque no necesariamente aplicara al caso

"Es lo que solemos decir cuando tenemos un accidente de carro (coche)… sospecho que se burlaba de ti… ahora vamos a mirar esa herida tuya, siéntate"

El macho simplemente obedeció

"¿De manera que te gusto esta técnica de afrontamiento y decidiste ponerla en práctica?

"¿Sin puntos?"

"Aja, solo limpiare y afrontare (unir las dos partes de una cortadura y sellar con cinta micropore, para no usar puntos de sutura), la dosis de la droga de cura que ya recibiste es suficiente… pero por favor deja de romperte el cuerpo"

"No intento dañarme… solo estaba distraído"

"por lo visto las distracciones en tu caso suelen traer dificultades, mira lo que te paso esta mañana porque Destiny estaba distraído"

Slash rodo sus ojos al recordar lo que distrajo al primate y prefirió guardar silencio

"Ven esta tarde, antes de las 6pm para mirar cómo vas"

"Muy bien, eso hare y gracias"

Slash salió del consultorio y se dirigió al pasillo… luego recordó el olor de la humana que había llamado su atención en su anterior visita, miro a su alrededor y se dirigió con sigilo hacia la puerta cerrada donde sabía que estaba, miro por la ventanita cuadrada y observo a Paul con una libreta en la mano mirando hacia los monitores, la mujer tenía el mismo aparato que Flame en su boca, un respirador y dos tubos plásticos salían de sus brazos, era una mujer pequeña, tenía una sábana sobre su cuerpo pero este se veía pequeño en relación a la cama, su rostro estaba lleno de moretones pero aun así podía ver su nariz pequeñita y sus labios bien delineados y llenos, que estaban muy pálidos, su cabello estaba recogido dentro de una malla desechable verde (cofia), solo alcanzaba a ver un poco de su color negro azabache que se escapaba con rebeldía y contrastaba con la palidez de su piel… sin darse cuenta empezó a preguntarse si su cabello seria largo, o de qué color serían sus ojos, - ¿Cómo demonios había ido a parar allí? Él había escuchado que la habían lanzado de una SUV en la puerta ¿pero porque? ¿Quien haría daño a una mujer que a leguas se veía indefensa?-

"No debes estar aquí"

Estaba tan concentrado que no había sentido que la Dra Ally se acercaba y lo había pillado husmeando en la puerta, se giró para mirarla

"¿Ya saben quién es?" Pregunto el macho recordando que la última vez que se lo preguntaron habían sido interrumpidos

Allison se tensó nuevamente y supo que tenía que responder

"Está prohibido hablar al respecto"

"¿Prohibido?¿Porque?" Pregunto el felino con demasiada curiosidad.

"Está prohibido hablar al respecto" Zanjo tajante la doctora y prosiguió "No se puede entrar en esta habitación, nos vemos en la tarde Slash"

La mujer abrió la puerta para entrar y Slash aprovecho para inhalar profundamente, así podría aspirar mucho más de su olor, olor que seguía inquietándolo, las drogas de cura aún estaban en ella, pero lo que más llamaba su atención era el dolor, el dolor que hacía que sus propias entrañas dolieran, y que gritaban a todos sus instintos que la consolara – maldita sea… ¿que acaso ahora se obsesionaría por cada humana que conociera?- pensó Slash antes de salir del centro médico.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Las drogas han hecho un efecto positivo en ella sin alterar sus valores cardiacos o renales… he logrado ajustar la ventilación mecánica al mínimo, creo que mañana podremos retirar el tubo"

"No vayas tan rápido Paul, primero hagamos una ecografía para mirar cómo va sanando su bazo, definitivamente esas drogas de cura son milagrosas, aunque sigo lamentando la manera en que las obtuvieron me alegra que al menos ellos se vean beneficiados por su uso y unos pocos afortunados como esta mujer"

"¿Crees que se alegrara de que la hayamos salvado? Es decir, lo que vivió es algo que la marcara de por vida"

"Espero que si… Justice dijo que cuando despertara Joy la trataría… Un día hable con Trisha acerca de lo que ella había vivido cuando fue secuestrada por aquellos hombres y dijo que ella había deseado morir, pero que Slade le había dicho que la muerte era lo único que no podía solucionar, que debía sobrevivir… y creo que es cierto, además creo que las mujeres regalo podrían ayudarla con ello también… es muy joven"

"Tienes razón sus experiencias fueron devastadoras… y aun así lo han logrado y puede decirse que son felices… y aunque la mayoría de ellas nunca permitirá que un hombre se acerque de nuevo, Bella encontró el amor… y eso es una esperanza"

"Exacto… trae el ecógrafo, a ver si mañana podemos liberarla del tubo y empezamos a reducir su sedación"

El enfermero busco el aparato y lo llevo a la doctora quien inmediatamente inicio la exploración

"Esta sanando muy bien, creo que tenías razón Paul, mañana podremos retirar el tubo y disminuiremos progresivamente la sedación, informare a Justice"

"¿Sabes cómo va la búsqueda de los hijos de puta que le hicieron esto?"

"Hicieron retratos hablados de los dos que la buscaron en la estación y al parecer uno de ellos el más viejo coincide con uno de esos grupos puristas… con el grupo que ataco reserva, Pure Blood creo que se hacían llamar"

"Pensé que todos esos hijos de puta estaban en la cárcel"

"El comandante y otro par están bajo la ley especies en Fuller, yo trabaje allí un tiempo, te juro que nadie desearía estar allí, y los demás fueron entregados a la justicia regular, pero no todos pagaron las mismas condenas, y al parecer no todos los miembros estaban en ese momento, algunos de ellos hablaron y según entiendo su plan era que después de que los primeros a travesaran el muro, más tarde llegarían otros refuerzos para dañar a los especies y sus compañeras, afortunadamente las cosas salieron bien para nosotros"

"Malditos locos… ¿y que le harán a los que le hicieron esto a ella?"

"Justice pedirá que sean juzgados por la ley especies"

"Se lo tienen merecido… aunque yo los castraría sin anestesia"

"Sospecho que ellos desean castrarlos también, pero Tim dijo que lo mejor era meterlos a Fuller"

"Y ella… tendrá que… ¿identificarlos?"

"Me temo que si"

"Pobre chica"

.

.

.

.

.

3 días después

"¿Eso fue un movimiento reflejo? o…" pregunto Paul sorprendido

"Debería ser reflejo… es imposible que haya eliminado completamente la sedación tan pronto, estaba fuertemente sedada y además se retiró la sedación progresivamente"

"Recuerda que ha tenido aumento en su temperatura las últimas 24 horas y que después de descartar infección lo adujimos a la droga de cura eso podría ayudar a eliminar la sedación más rápidamente"

"Entonces lo mejor es que llame a Justice para que se comuniquen con John Robertson… si ha de despertar lo mejor será que este con alguien conocido"

"¿Deberíamos retirar la droga de cura?"

"Mmm mejor tan pronto despierte, quiero que su cuerpo tenga la opción de sanar completamente con la ayuda de la droga"

Allison se dirigió al consultorio para llamar a Justice e informar de la situación, mientras Paul se quedó anotando las cifras de los monitores en la libreta y se disponía a asear a la mujer como hacia cada mañana, como por el cuadrado de vidrio de la puerta se podía mirar hacia adentro corrió la cortina plástica alrededor de la cama para poder asearla respetando su privacidad.

Acerco todo lo que usaría para asearla y decidió que iniciaría por su cabello, era largo, negro y muy hermoso y aunque Field se lo cepillaba por las noches, a él le costaba desenredarlo cuando debía lavarlo, claro está a diferencia de Field el jamás había tenido tal cabellera, retiro la cofia desechable y mojo con cuidado su cabello, aplico champú y masajeo su cabeza, aclaro el cabello con más agua tibia y puso acondicionador en él, aclaro nuevamente con agua tibia y puso una toalla en su cabeza, cuando terminara de lavar su cuerpo peinaría su cabello, retiro la bata que la cubría y empezó a pasar la esponja por su cuerpo, mientras retiraba el jabón noto que el agua se había enfriado un poco y maldijo porque había olvidado dejar más agua caliente para este instante, y decidió ir a tomar más agua caliente de la llave, no quería incomodarla con este cambio de temperatura, mezclo el agua y continuo retirando el jabón, al finalizar la seco, cambio las sabanas de su cama y por ultimo le puso una bata limpia, mientras cerraba la bata sintió que unos enormes ojos de color avellana lo observaban con pánico.

"Tranquila, estas bien, voy a…."

Paul no termino su frase porque la veía tratando de gritar pero solo salía un sonido ronco, trato de sujetarla para que no se hiciera daño en la única vía que le quedaba y oyó la ronca voz desesperada de Abigail

"No por favor no"

De pronto sin que Paul lo esperara Abby se lanzó hacia el lado contrario de la cama jalándose con furia la vía y la cánula de oxígeno y arrastrando algunos elementos metálicos que había utilizado el enfermero para su aseo, mientras Paul daba la vuelta la mujer trato con sus fuerzas de alejarse de él e intentaba ponerse de pie pero sus piernas no le respondían, Paul insistía en calmarla, dudando en si dejarla y correr por la doctora Ally, pero temía que se hiciera daño sin proponérselo

"Cálmate por favor, cálmate estas a sal…"

EL hombre no pudo terminar la frase porque Abigail lo golpeó fuertemente con una de las vasijas metálicas que había rodado en su aparatosa caída, la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo le había dado la suficiente fuerza para golpearlo y ponerse de pie, abrió las puertas y camino sujetándose de las paredes por el pasillo, vio una fuerte luz y supo que hacia allí estaba su libertad e intento correr tropezando con sus propias piernas, mientras lo hacía escucho a una mujer gritarle

"Espera"

Pero ella sentía que debía huir de ese lugar, no sabía dónde estaba, ni como había llegado allí, no podía recordar nada, solo que su instinto le pedía huir, al ver que la mujer de la bata se acercaba decidió intentar correr nuevamente y se lanzó hacia las puertas, pero sus fuerzas la abandonaron y su cuerpo se vino abajo, justo cuando iba a chocar contra el suelo unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron suavemente impidiéndole golpearse

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lo sé, lo sé yo también odio que me dejen así, perdónenme… y despertó Abby, esto cada vez se pone mejor. Espero que este capítulo les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, generalmente es los domingos, si lo sé, hoy es lunes, pero volveré el domingo.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	7. CAPÍTULO 8

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Quedamos en continuará ¿verdad? Sin más preámbulos y estando agradecida como siempre por todos aquellos que siguen a la historia o a la feliz autora, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo… que lo disfruten_**

 **CAPITULO 8**

El agarre de esos brazos la llenaron nuevamente de pánico haciendo que Abigail expulsara el aire de sus pulmones sonoramente, no se sentía rescatada, se sentía atrapada, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero estaba aterrada y la adrenalina que la ayudo a moverse la abandono por lo que su lucha contra los brazos para que la soltaran era infructuosa, la toalla que llevaba en su cabeza había caído en sus intentos de fuga por lo que su cabello enmarañado le cubría los ojos, y una voz masculina la hizo abandonar la lucha.

"Cálmate, cálmate, ¿te hiciste daño?" dijo el hombre mientras la depositaba con cuidado en el suelo

Al escuchar la voz, Abby se sintió confundida, no la había escuchado mucho pero juraría que conocía a su dueño, se soltó del agarre y se retiró el cabello de la cara

"¿Shane? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?"

Preguntó una sorprendida Abigail al contemplar al guapísimo hombre de cuerpo musculoso, y cabello corto que conoció en el bar, pero si ella estaba sorprendida, Shane estaba en absoluto shock, la doctora Ally que se había acercado lentamente evitando sobresaltar nuevamente a su paciente lo miro y pregunto

"¿La conoces?"

El hombre la miro y asintió moviendo su cabeza, luego volvió sus ojos a la mujer frente a el

"¿Abby? no tenía idea que estabas aquí"

"¿Aquí? ¿Dónde?"

"En Homeland… en el centro médico exactamente"

"¿Homeland? ¿El de las Nuevas Especies? ¿Ese Homeland?" pregunto incrédula Abigail sin quitar los ojos de encima a Shane

La doctora Allison hizo una seña a Shane de parar y hablo a su paciente

"Abigail, estas en Homeland de las Nuevas Especies, fuiste intervenida quirúrgicamente y desafortunadamente no estaba junto a ti al despertar para poder explicártelo, necesito revisarte, pero quiero que sepas que John Robertson viene hacia aquí, ahora te pido que te sientes en la silla de ruedas que trae el enfermero para poderte llevar a tu habitación nuevamente"

"¿Quirúrgicamente? Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Porque estoy aquí?"

Pregunto Abby con temor en su voz, instintivamente se llevó la mano al abdomen donde sentía algo de tirantez, de repente los recuerdos llenaron su mente y un gemido salió de sus labios mientras negaba frenéticamente con su cabeza, la Dra Ally inmediatamente miro a Paul e hizo señas de primero y segundo con su mano mientras articulaba "Justice, sedante" , las lágrimas empezaron a caer abundantemente del rostro de Abigail ante un Shane que la miraba sin saber cómo responder, ni entender que pasaba, los gemidos fueron subiendo de tono y para cuando llego Paul con la inyección que contenía el sedante Abigail gritaba fuertemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma por la cintura, Shane había tratado de acercarse y Allison se lo impidió, Paul se acercó, la inyecto en el brazo mientras la doctora la sujetaba y tan pronto hizo efecto el sedante Shane la llevo en brazos hacia la camilla.

Una vez en la cama, Allison se ubicó de manera que bloqueara la visión de Shane que la miraba con insistencia, con cuidado abrió su bata para revisar la cicatrización de la herida quirúrgica y mientras lo hacía pregunto a Paul.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Tome sus constantes, las registre, la asee y mientras acomodaba su bata despertó muy nerviosa, se movió con mucha agilidad, me golpeo con un recipiente metálico y salió… lo siento pensé en llamarte, pero ella estaba en pánico y temí que se hiciera daño"

Ante el silencio el hombre que continuaba de pie mirando a Abigail pregunto

"¿Por qué esta Abby aquí? ¿Porque la operaron? Dios santo y ¿porque estaba llorando así? ¿Porque no me permitiste consolarla? ese llanto me desgarraba el alma"

"Shane… son demasiadas preguntas y si te soy honesta no se cuales pueda o no contestar, así que lo que haremos es: esperar a que Justice o Fury vengan que antes de todo esto les avise que ella estaba pronta a despertar y pues que ellos contesten o no tus preguntas… ahora, yo también quisiera preguntarte algo, pero entenderé perfectamente si decides esperar a Justice para responder"

"Pregunta"

"¿De dónde conoces a Abigail?

"El sábado anterior la conocí en un club, bailamos y luego la lleve a su casa"

Allison subió las cejas con sorpresa y Shane entendió que había malinterpretado lo dicho

"Solo la lleve a su casa, le pedí que nos viéramos luego, así que le pedí su número de móvil, decidí darle su espacio y espere hasta el Martes para llamarla a media mañana y su teléfono sonaba apagado y… pues me parece mentira que me la encuentro aquí… y así" finalizo señalando a la mujer sedada en la cama.

"¿Sabes su apellido… o en que trabaja?"

"No… solo nos dijimos los nombres… y hablamos mientras bailábamos pero de cosas triviales… me dio risa incluso que ella dijese que yo era un militar… pero yo no digo en que trabajo, así que tampoco se lo pregunté… ¿Por qué?"

"Mmm sé que sonara injusto, pero de verdad prefiero que Justice decida que puedes o no saber"

Shane levanto sus brazos en señal de rendición

"Vale, se cómo funciona esto… tanto como sé que Tim me pateara el trasero si insisto en saber más de lo que se puede… ¿cuánto tardara en despertar?"

"Una hora" respondido el enfermero Paul

"Imagino que dependerá de Justice si la puedo ver o no"

"Aja" respondió la doctora

Mientras Shane contemplaba a su amiga Justice y Fury entraron en la habitación, inmediatamente miraron a Shane y giraron hacia Allison con interrogación en sus rostros. Miraron a los hombres y los saludaron estrechando sus manos, luego Justice se dirigio a Allison

"Dra. Allison nos permites un minuto… afuera"

Allison salió tras los machos dejando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Abigail.

"Empiezo a creer que te gusta desafiarme Allison, primero Paul y ahora ¿Shane?"

Allison rodo los ojos, tomo una respiración y miro a los machos que esperaban que hablara

"Jamás se me ocurriría Sr North" dijo la doctora con bastante sarcasmo en la voz "Ya les explique que Paul es la persona que la atendió desde el comienzo y que confío ciegamente en él, lo de Shane es distinto, Abigail despertó mientras Paul terminaba de asearla, ella entro en pánico e intento escapar golpeando a Paul para hacerlo, al llegar a la puerta se desplomo y Shane apareció impidiéndole caer, ella lo reconoció, se lo pregunte a Shane y me dijo que se conocieron el pasado fin de semana en un club mientras bailaban, el asunto es que no sabe su apellido ni su profesión… le explique que no podía darle información y que ustedes lo harían"

"Lamento haber puesto en duda tu palabra… ¿porque otra vez esta sedada?"

"Porque después del subidón de adrenalina, sus recuerdos la agobiaron entrando en una crisis de llanto… ¿pudiste comunicarte con su jefe?"

"viene en camino" Respondió Fury "¿Cómo reacciono la mujer a Shane?"

"Estaba sorprendida y un poco confundida, pero su actitud fue mucho mejor hacia Shane que hacia Paul… imagino que porque se habían visto antes"

"¿Crees que Shane y la mujer compartieron sexo?" interrogo el canino

"Creería que no por lo que hablamos, pero será mejor que se lo pregunten a él"

Los 2 machos ingresaron nuevamente a la habitación y el enfermero aprovecho para salir de esta acompañando a la Dra Allison al consultorio, antes de cerrar la puerta Allison dijo a Fury

"Si llegas a percibir que la sedación la abandona por completo, salgan de la habitación y llámenme inmediatamente… debería estar dormida por un tiempo más, pero al parecer la droga de cura la ayuda a eliminar rápidamente otros medicamentos y esta aún no ha salido de su sistema"

Fury asintió y la doctora cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Shane que se puso de pie cuando entraron los machos los miraba con expectación, Justice señalo hacia la silla y dijo

"Siéntate un momento por favor… La Dra Allison me dijo que conocías a la mujer"

"Así es, la conocí el fin de semana pasado en un club, bailamos y la acompañe a su casa"

"Sé que para los humanos esto es privado pero necesitamos saberlo, ¿compartiste sexo con ella?" pregunto Fury

"No"

Los machos se miraron y Justice asintió moviendo su cabeza por lo que Fury empezó a dar la información.

"Shane, esta mujer se llama Abigail Jones, y trabaja como locutora en Extreme F.M. es más conocida como A.J y hacia un programa en favor de las Nuevas Especies"

"Por eso su voz me era conocida… pero ella no dijo nada cuando se lo pregunte" murmuro Shane mas para sí mismo que para los machos frente a él, luego pregunto "¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿Por qué le hicieron una cirugía? Y ¿Por qué reacciono así?"

"Shane… esta información es confidencial, solo la conocen unas pocas personas a parte de los que ya viste, pero quizá que lo sepas nos puede servir para ayudar a la señorita Jones, así que has de saber que no puedes repetir lo que te voy a decir, ¿ estás dispuesto a mantener el secreto?

El hombre perteneciente al equipo de trabajo asintió moviendo su cabeza

"El día lunes, alguien haciéndose pasar por la ONE (NSO) invito a la señorita Jones a venir a Homeland ofreciéndose a recogerla el martes temprano con la promesa de pasar el día completo aquí, el martes la recogieron dos hombres en una SUV negra, por el estado en que la dejaron aquí, sabemos que por lo menos tres hombres abusaron sexualmente de ella y la golpearon brutalmente"

Shane empuño sus manos y frunció su entrecejo, Fury continuo

"… cerca del medio día la lanzaron a las puertas metida en una bolsa negra, desnuda, con mensajes ofensivos escritos en su cuerpo y casi muerta… La intervención pronta de la Dra Allison, el Dr Ted y Paul salvaron su vida… y hasta hoy despertó…"

La cara de Shane reflejaba su conmoción e ira por lo ocurrido a la mujer Justice tomo la palabra

"La Dra Yards… compañera de Moon la atenderá psicológicamente… pero por lo que dijo la Dra Allison ella se vio tranquila frente a ti, así que te pido que te quedes para que nos ayudes a que se sienta un poco más cómoda"

"Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites… ¿y ya cogieron a los hijos de puta que le hicieron esto?" pregunto Shane con la ira brillando en sus ojos.

"Identificamos a uno, que está relacionado con el grupo extremista Pure Blood, Tim lo está buscando a través de sus contactos y algunos de tus compañeros… creemos que ese nos llevara a los otros 3"

"¿3? ¿Cómo así?"

"Brass fue quien la recogió, la bolsa tenía el olor de 4 machos, tres de ellos la agredieron sexualmente, pero sabemos que estamos buscando a 4 machos humanos"

Mientras hablaban Fury recibió una llamada, se apartó un poco para responder y luego se acercó nuevamente.

"Robertson está en la puerta, ya lo traen al centro medico"

"Shane, imagino que no conoces a Robertson, así que te recomiendo que esperes fuera del centro médico mientras él la visita, si ella pregunta por ti, te buscaremos inmediatamente, yo hablare con Tim para que no te envíe a ninguna misión fuera, si es necesario que se lleven uno de nuestros machos y tú lo reemplazas en su tarea"

"Está bien" respondió el hombre, miro nuevamente a Abigail y salió de la habitación sintiéndose abatido.

Fury y Justice permanecieron en la habitación hasta que llego Robertson acompañado de la Dra Allison, los hombres se estrecharon las manos para saludarse y el jefe de Abby pregunto

"¿Cómo está?"

"Físicamente muy bien, necesita descansar pero no necesariamente estar 24 horas en la cama, la cirugía salió muy bien y ha venido progresando positivamente"

"Se ve mucho mejor la verdad… por favor deben decirme con que crema le quitaron los moretones tan pronto, ya ni se ven"

Los machos y la doctora se miraron entre ellos, aunque John Robertson ni lo noto.

"Pensé que ya había despertado y por eso me llamaron"

"Lo hizo, estaba desorientada e intento huir… cuando recordó lo que paso entro en crisis y fue necesario sedarla, creo que si estás ahí cuando despierte estará más tranquila" respondió la doctora.

"Ya el medicamento no está en su sangre… así que no tardara en despertar, creo que lo mejor es que Fury y yo esperemos fuera, Allison nos avisara cuando Abigail esté lista para hablar… hoy, mañana o cuando lo esté"

Los machos especies salieron de la habitación, dejando solos a John y Allison junto a la cama de Abby, se hizo un silencio en la habitación que fue roto por quejidos bajos provenientes de la mujer en la cama.

Allison tomo la mano de Abigail y le hablo para ayudarla a despertar

"Abigail, despierta, estas en el centro médico y tu amigo John Robertson quiere hablar contigo"

Abby emitió unos cuantos sonidos más y trato de abrir sus ojos los sentía pesados y aun se sentía desorientada, finalmente logro abrirlos

"Hola Abby, me da mucho gusto verte" saludo John

"John… gracias por estar aquí" respondió Abby con su voz enronquecida, luego sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, esta vez no con gritos pero las lágrimas bañaban su rostro y el dolor se reflejaba en él, su ritmo cardiaco y su presión arterial aumentaron y se hicieron notar en los monitores

John se acercó aún más a Abby y toco su cabello enmarañado "Shhh shhh Nena estas a salvo, estas a salvo, estas en tierra de nuevas especies y ellos cuidaran de ti por un tiempo… cielo lamento mucho lo que te paso… pero Justice North me prometió que los atraparían y serian juzgados por la ley especies"

Abigail respondió con su voz entrecortada y llorosa "Debí escucharte lo se… debí saber que esos hijos de puta que acosaban a la ONE (NSO) eran demasiado peligrosos… ¿sabes? Uno de ellos es el mismo que me amenazo por teléfono el día que avise que el programa terminaba"

"Tranquila cielo, luego me hablaras de eso, le pediré a Tessa que busque ese programa para que los nuevas especies y su equipo de trabajo lo escuchen… ¿sientes dolor por la cirugía?"

Abby que se calmaba lentamente movió su cabeza negando

"Solo siento una tirantez en el abdomen… ¿de qué me operaron?"

Allison que estaba a una distancia prudente de ellos decidió intervenir

"El bazo, tuvimos que extirpar una parte de él. Afortunadamente puedo decirte que la parte que quedo está muy bien y realizara su función sin problemas"

"Dañaron… ¿algo más?" pregunto Abby con temor

"Fueron duros contigo… pero todo está bien allí, ninguna función fue dañada… y recibirás apoyo"

Las lágrimas volvieron, y Abigail se tapó el rostro con sus manos, se sintió tonta, empezó a pensar que nunca se irían… sentía tanto dolor en su alma… se sentía rota… irreparable… la voz de su jefe la trajo de vuelta a la realidad

"Abby… tu eres una mujer fuerte… pequeña pero con una fortaleza gigante… lo vas a superar y te apoyare en todo… acepta la ayuda psicológica y toda la ayuda que necesites… para que te recuperes"

Abby asintió sin quitar las manos de su rostro… no quería que vieran su resignación en los ojos… no quería luchar… no tenía sentido hacerlo… movió su cabeza tratando de sacudir sus pensamientos y pensó en Shane

"¿Y Shane? ¿Está aquí verdad?"

"¿Quién?" pregunto confundido John

"Shane un amigo que se encontró acá de casualidad" Respondió un poco evasiva la doctora

"¿Cómo que se encontró aquí?, el Sr North me aseguro…"

"Sé lo que dijo Justice, cuando Abigail trato de huir, su cuerpo desfalleció cerca a la puerta de salida, Shane iba entrando y la alcanzo a sujetar, ella lo y vio lo reconoció" Respondió molesta Allison teniendo que explicar nuevamente la situación

"Es un buen chico John, y me alegro encontrarlo, realmente estaba asustada y ni siquiera sabía por qué… verlo me hizo sentir más segura y luego… luego" Abby sollozo e inmediatamente John la abrazo

"Lo se… lo sé no tienes que explicarlo… no tienes que explicarlo" miro hacia la doctora y pregunto "¿Ese Shane sigue por ahí?"

Allison movió su cabeza afirmativamente

"¿Quieres que venga Abby?"

Abigail movió su cabeza afirmando y luego negando… luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza y respondió llorosa "No lo sé… lo siento pero no lo sé"

Allison nuevamente intervino

"No te preocupes Abigail, Shane estara un tiempo en Homeland, si quieres hablar con él o tan solo verlo solo tienes que decirlo"

Abigail volvió a mover su cabeza afirmativamente, luego miro a la doctora

"¿Cómo es su nombre?"

"Allison Baker"

"Doctora Allison, por favor dígame Abby, Abigail solo me decía mi madre o mis maestras cuando iban a darme una reprimenda"

"Está bien Abby… ahora los dejo para que puedan hablar, pediré que te traigan algo de tomar… hoy no has recibido alimentación de ningún tipo y creo que podrás comer pero debemos hacerlo lentamente ¿vale?"

La doctora Baker dejo la habitación, John y Abby conversaron por al menos una hora más, él evitando tocar el tema álgido y tratando de animarla de alguna manera.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Ya despertó otra vez?"

Allison salto en su silla, no había notado en que momento entro Shane y su pregunta la sobresalto.

"Hombre, me asustaste, no lo hagas otra vez por favor"

Shane levanto sus manos avergonzado

"Pido disculpas, debí tocar a la puerta aunque estuviese abierta"

Allison movió su mano para que lo olvidara, luego señalo la silla frente a ella, el hombre se acercó y se sentó.

"Está mucho más orientada y aunque ha llorado varias veces y solloza al hablar no ha tenido otra crisis como la que viste… pregunto por ti, pero se siente tan confundida que no sabe si verte o no, no es mi área de estudio, pero considero que es comprensible, por el trauma que vivió, de todas maneras quédate cerca, por si quiere verte, también me gustaría que habláramos con Joy, para ver como orientar este acercamiento tuyo"

"Es impresionante como la vida de alguien pueda cambiar tan rápidamente… Yo la vi el sábado y me encanto, es realmente bajita pero con una personalidad arrolladora y fue tan delicioso bailar con ella y conversar de tonterías… y realmente quería volverla a ver… y lamento tanto que sea de esta forma… Haré todo lo que ella necesite y lo que la Dra Yard me diga que haga"

.

.

.

.

.

Slash entro con cuidado al centro médico, como los últimos tres días había cambiado su turno de día para poder hacer esta visita, de esa manera si Field lo encontraba el solo debía decir que estaba haciendo su ronda y ya… hasta el momento no lo había pillado, había sido sigiloso, esperaba la hora en la que Field comía su merienda nocturna para colarse en la habitación de la humana y observarla, sus dedos le picaban por tocarla, pero sabía que si lo hacía perdería totalmente su cordura… era hermosa, los moretones y la inflamación hacían desaparecido lentamente dejando paso a sus hermosas facciones… y su cabello, realmente era lo que más acosaba su voluntad, la primera noche que vino vio a Field cepillando su cabello y tuvo que tragarse el gruñido que urgía en su pecho, su cabello negro, largo y absolutamente hermoso, contrastaba con su delicada piel, como la mujer de ese cuento que había oído de niño, blancanieves… y ver a Field poniendo su mano sobre el hacía que su sangre hirviera… él podría negarlo… pero esta mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo… casi tanto como la ausencia de la voz de A.J., casi tanto como no poder hacer nada para ayudar a buscarla… tenía una maldición encima, él había renegado de las compañeras humanas y ahora se estaba volviendo loco por dos, tenía que ser una maldición.

Vio a Field salir de la habitación de la humana y dirigirse con la tabla de registros al consultorio, hablo con el Dr Ted y luego fue al área de alimentación, con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro, nunca se acercaba a menos de dos metros de la mujer, hoy la humana se veía diferente, no olía a la sedación de cuando tenía el tubo en la boca, olía diferente algo menos fuerte, y de la droga de cura solo quedaban pequeños rastros, su olor era mucho más perceptible, pero desafortunadamente el dolor también, debía tener cuidado porque si no estaba completamente sedada y solo dormida podía despertar en cualquier momento, de repente la humana empezó a hablar en sueños en un murmullo, casi inaudible, Slash no pudo evitarlo y se acercó un poco más para oírla, cuando alcanzo el registro de su voz el macho sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo, por un momento sintió que se caería… ¿era posible? O su cabeza le estaba haciendo una broma pesada… esa voz… no podía ser…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y bueno, para cumplirles decidí subir este capítulo un poco más temprano, sé que vamos dando pasos de bebe, pero la historia va a su ritmo y si la apuro perdería gracia…. Ja a que pensaban que eran los brazos de Slash los que la habían salvado… pues no, nuestro adorable Shane que vuelve a escena, pero nuestro gatito no se queda atrás, anda haciendo travesuras…. Cada vez más cerca. Espero que este capítulo les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, generalmente es los domingos. Hoy cumplí yaiiii.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	8. CAPÍTULO 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Wow chicasss estoy muy, pero muy emocionada, gracias por darle favorito a esta historia, por seguirla e incluso por incluirme entre sus autores favoritos, que mayor recompensa por escribir que esta, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a quienes tienen una cuenta les he respondido, así que escribiré aquí a las que no. Ratatat, chica que paso con tu cuenta? Espero la recuperes pronto para poder responderte todo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, Ruth gracias por tu review y por buscarme en fb, Bueno ahora las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten mucho._**

 **CAPITULO 9**

"Maldita sea…. No es posible"

Dijo el felino en voz alta que no cabía de la sorpresa – Pero tengo como confirmarlo- pensó, así que decidió que lo mejor era salir pronto de allí para comprobar si lo que creía era cierto. Abrió las ventanas para que el aire circulara y aplico un poco de ambientador con el mismo olor suave y agradable del que usaban en el centro médico para cubrir su olor, dio una última mirada a la humana sobre la cama y salió a hurtadillas, continuo haciendo la vigilancia como debía y cuando reunió las fuerzas saco su móvil, él día que A.J informo a los oyentes que sería el último programa, después de dejar salir su ira, decidió que grabaría su voz… y aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie, la escuchaba en las noches… así que dio play a la grabación…

 ** _"_** ** _Y eso fue Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park… realmente extrañare este espacio, oír sus opiniones y contar con su apoyo, vamos con otra llamada…"_**

"Hijo de puta… es ella, A.J es la humana del centro médico" susurro Slash reprimiendo un gruñido.

Un remolino de pensamientos lleno su mente, así que siempre le había gustado la misma mujer, no eran dos humanas, eran la misma, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Porque Justice y Fury no se lo dijeron cuando fue preocupado a pedirles que la buscaran? Las emociones lo inundaron… sobretodo la ira, las especies eran honestas y Justice insistía que era preferible seguir siendo así, que mentir y ocultar sin razón como los humanos ¿porque se lo oculto entonces? ¿Porque seguían tratando a la humana del centro médico como una desconocida?

De repente su cabeza hizo una conexión que por la impresión había olvidado y la rabia le estaba nublando la razón… A.J había sido herida por humanos y lanzada a las puertas del Homeland, casi pierde su vida por ello… empuño sus manos con tanta fuerza que sus uñas empezaron a clavarse en sus palmas, esos hijos de puta se la pagarían, pensaría la forma de encontrarlos y cobrarles lo que le habían hecho a A.J… oh mierda… todo ese dolor que olía en ella le apretaba el alma ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? Todo el mundo escucho que había sido golpeada hasta casi la muerte y dejada en una bolsa en las puertas…. Pero el dolor de ella era tan intenso que creía firmemente que algo más había pasado… algo que solo su líder y su segundo al mando podrían contestar

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Qué tal paso la noche? Pregunto Paul a Field el enfermero del turno nocturno mientras guardaba sus cosas en el locker

"Durmió por la medicación, pero aun así sus signos se vieron alterados, el Dr Ted cree que tenía pesadillas" respondió el especie

"Afortunadamente no lo recordará… ya tiene bastante con lo que puede recordar" respondió el hombre moviendo su cabeza

"Vete a descansar Field… nos vemos en la noche… no te preocupes que dentro de poco volverán Midnight y el Dr Harris Jr. a Homeland y tendremos más tiempo libre" Dijo Paul poniendo su mano sobre el brazo del enfermero especie, Field asintió retirándose del lugar, antes de llegar a la puerta se giró y pregunto

"Paul ¿hay alguien más autorizado para visitar a la mujer a parte de los que yo conocía?

El enfermero frunció el entrecejo tratando de recordar y luego asintió

"Un chico del equipo de trabajo Shane, disculpa que no recordé informártelo en la entrega del turno"

"¿Y un macho especie?"

"No, los de siempre ¿porque?

"Porque estoy casi seguro que percibí el olor de alguien distinto… pero su olor no era intenso y se mezclaba con el ambientador… "

El macho no termino de hablar y se retiró, mientras salía entro la Dra Allison

"Hola Paul, ¿descansaste?"

"Hola Dra Baker, afortunadamente así fue, y usted que tal ¿ese pequeño terremoto si la deja descansar?

Allison sonrió pensando en su hijo y luego contesto

"Me deja descansar, ¿Imagino que Field te conto lo que me dijo a mi Ted?"

Paul movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

"Afortunadamente hoy Joy empezara la intervención, es la única manera de que se vayan esas pesadillas, no sé si quiera darle medicación también, así que esperaremos sus instrucciones… ¿Sabes si ya despertó?" Dijo Ally mientras salían del cuarto de personal

"Cuando llegué antes de ir a dejar mis cosas pase por su habitación y aun no lo había hecho"

"Voy a su habitación"

Al entrar a la habitación vio a Abigail mirando firmemente hacia el techo mientras las lágrimas bajaban libres por su rostro, sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a las ventanas para levantar las persianas e iluminar la habitación, mientras Abigail estuvo sedada se mantuvieron siempre abajo para evitar que nadie la observara.

"Buenos días Abiga… Abby, espero que hoy estés con más apetito"

Abigail que aprovecho para limpiarse las lágrimas y componerse un poco mientras la doctora abría las persianas se sentó en la cama.

"Hola Dra Allison… tengo sed siento la boca pastosa"

Allison sirvió agua en el vaso de la mesita y se lo entrego

"¿Te apetece desayunar algo en particular?" Pregunto Allison tratando de charlar con su paciente

"mmm… lo que sea… no tengo mucho apetito… solo mucha sed"

"Abigail… Abby debes comer para ayudar a tu cuerpo a recuperarse totalmente… quizá si me dices que comidas son tus favoritas podríamos pedirlas a la cafetería y eso te ayude a encontrar el apetito"

Abby hizo una mueca… realmente no tenía ganas de comer, nunca había tenido problemas con su apetito… quizá sea la medicación que le dieron...

"Vale… comeré lo que traigan… Dra ¿le puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro, pregunta"

"Usted dijo que yo mejore rápido ¿me dieron alguna medicación especial?"

"Si, la verdad si, te agradezco que no se lo digas a nadie, pero se te dio una medicación de las especies que ayuda a curar más rápido… ya lo hemos usado en otros humanos con excelentes resultados y tu estado actual es la prueba de ello"

Abby ladeo su cabeza y luego afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza

"¿Puedo hacerle otra pregunta?"

"Vale, pero háblame de tu que no tengo 60 años"

"Okay, ¿sabes si mi mejor amiga Janessa sabe que estoy aquí? Ella y yo hablábamos a diario y…"

"Te soy honesta, lo que tengo entendido es que del exterior solo el Sr Robertson tiene conocimiento de tu estadía en Homeland, a los demás se les dijo que te secuestraron, mientras encuentran a los que te hicieron esto"

"¿Y cuándo me podre ir a casa? Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella"

"¿Sabes qué? Voy a pedir tu desayuno y a llamar a Justice para que hable contigo al respecto ¿Te parece?"

Abby agacho el rostro y susurro un sí.

.

.

.

.

.

Justice llego con su compañera de la mano y al entrar en la oficina su secretaria abrió mucho los ojos y gesticulo

"Slash te espera en la oficina… no quiso esperar aquí dijo que no quería ser visto por nadie"

Justice miro a Jessi, la beso y entro apuradamente a la oficina cerrando la puerta.

"¿En qué puedo servirte Slash?

"Es A.J "

Justice entendió perfectamente a que se refería, pero dejaría que el macho lo expusiera, por lo que ladeo su cabeza y frunció el entrecejo.

"Es Abigail Jones, la humana en el centro médico" Continuo Slash hablando entre dientes, con su voz alterada por la rabia "Yo vine y te dije preocupado que la quería buscar y ella estaba aquí y no me lo dijiste ¿Por qué?" pregunto cerrando los puños a los lados

"Por qué nadie debe saber que ella está aquí hasta que demos con el paradero de los hijos de puta que la tiraron en las puertas, por eso Slash, ahora ¿puedes decirme cómo demonios lo supiste?¿quién te lo dijo? Pregunto el líder de las especies acercándose peligrosamente al felino de cabello castaño y visos plateados.

"La oí… anoche mientras dormía… y compare su voz… con la que grabe en mi móvil"

¿Acaso Field te permitió verla? Levanto la voz Justice

"No… yo entre a escondidas…. ¿Porque no lo podemos saber? Todos la protegeríamos y lo sabes"

"Si, lo se… pero se tomó la decisión que hasta que ella despertara ese sería el protocolo a seguir… no debes decírselo a nadie Slash… aun no me he reunido con Fury y Tim para saber que sigue"

"No lo diré, pero quiero saber que paso… sé que fue muy golpeada y que eso casi le cuesta la vida, pero hay algo más…. Ella huele a dolor tan fuertemente que siento dolor por ella… ¿Qué paso?"

"Slash… ¿tu conocías a esta mujer de antes? Pregunto Justice

"Si… no… solo la oí en su programa de radio"

"¿y tienes sentimientos por ella? Pregunto confundido su líder

Slash abrió la boca intentando contestar y la cerraba nuevamente, al fin contesto

"No lo sé, ella me confunde"

Justice levanto sus cejas con sorpresa, luego sacudió la cabeza

"Dímelo por favor" insto el felino ante la duda de su líder

"Está bien… me vas a escuchar y te vas a quedar ahí sentado hasta que termine, ¿de acuerdo?"

Slash asintió con su cabeza

"A Abigail Jones, no solo la golpearon... los hombres que la secuestraron… la violaron y llenaron su cuerpo de letreros despectivos e insultantes"

"¿Qué?" Rugió Slash "¿Los hombres? ¿Cuántos?"

Justice levanto las manos tratando de que el macho se calmara

"¿Cuántos? Justice"

"Brass olio el semen de tres machos, pero estamos buscando a cuatro, porque la bolsa en la que venía estaba el olor de cuatro humanos"

"Hijos de Puta… Hijos de puta los voy a destrozar" rugió nuevamente Slash

"Todos queremos hacerlo te lo aseguro… serán juzgados por la ley especies, porque esto se lo hicieron a ella por defendernos"

Mientras terminaba de hablar su secretaria le hablo por el intercomunicador

"Justice tienes una llamada de la Dra Allison"

Después de agradecerle a su secretaria, Justice cogió el teléfono

"Dime Allison"

"Justice, Abigail pregunto cuando podía irse, creo que es hora que tengas una charla con ella, Joy llegara en diez minutos, así que ella podrá apoyarte"

"En veinte minutos estaré allá, tengo que saber primero que le voy a decir" respondió y colgó el teléfono

"Ella no puede irse, no es seguro" Dijo Slash apretando aún más sus nudillos

"No lo es… además debe recibir tratamiento psicológico"

Oprimió el botón del intercomunicador y pidió a su secretaria que localizara a Tim, a Fury y a alguien más del consejo para una reunión urgente, luego miro al felino que seguía esperando.

"Slash… nadie debe saberlo, no aun"

El macho asintió "No lo diré, por favor dime lo que decidan acerca de ella"

Justice respondió afirmativamente

Slash salió corriendo del edificio, provocando que algunas especies y humanos por el camino lo voltearan a ver, mientras él pensaba que esperaba que Destiny estuviera en el edificio porque necesitaba una buena lucha, necesitaba sacarse toda esta ira, toda esta confusión y Destiny se la debía….

.

.

.

.

.

"Buenos días"

Allison y Abigail miraron a la mujer que entro a la habitación, Allison sonrió y se acercó, le dio un abrazo y beso su mejilla

"Siempre es un gusto verte Joy"

"Lo mismo digo Ally"

Ally señalo hacia su paciente

"Abigail Jones, esta es la Psiquiatra Joyce Yards"

Joy se acercó a la mujer y extendió su mano, Abigail respondió el saludo suavemente.

"Hola Abigail, es un gusto conocerte"

"Hola Dra Yards… prefiero que me diga Abby"

"Muy bien Abby, ¿vas a tomar el desayuno?" Pregunto la doctora señalando hacia la bandeja

"Ya lo hice… tengo poco apetito"

"Está bien… pero necesitas ir ayudando a tu cuerpo a recibir un poco más cada vez ¿vale?"

Abby movió su cabeza asintiendo

Allison sintió vibrar su celular y al mirarlo vio que tenía un mensaje de texto de Justice, lo abrió y decía

– Estamos afuera –

Miro hacia las mujeres y dijo

"Las dejo un momento"

Salió de la habitación y efectivamente fuera estaba Justice y Fury pero además les acompañaban Bestial, Tim y John Robertson.

"NO creo que sea bueno que vea tantos hombres a la vez… además, ella no ha visto a una especie aun, y pues ustedes son muy grandes e impresionantes… Joy esta con ella pero le pediré que salga.

Abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza

"Joy ¿puedes venir un minuto?"

La Psiquiatra salió y vio la comitiva masculina

"Que tal señores como están" vio a John y no lo conoció, por lo que extendió su mano "Joyce Yards, Psiquiatra" el hombre respondió el gesto "John Robertson, Jefe de Abby"

"Dra Yard, Abigail pregunto cuándo podría marcharse, por su seguridad creemos que esto no es posible y vine a explicárselo personalmente, llamamos a John para que nos ayude porque él la conoce desde hace mucho, como te explique por teléfono, nadie excepto unos pocos en Homeland sabe que ella está aquí, se supone fue secuestrada y su paradero desconocido"

"Okay, aún no he hablado mucho con ella, pero pude notar que se encuentra incomoda frente a las personas, no me parece adecuada que ingresen tantos hombres, ¿los conoce a todos?

"No, solo a John" Respondió Fury

"Así que no ha visto un macho especie… hubiese preferido que viese primero una hembra, pero dada las circunstancias diría que entre Justice, que muy probablemente ha visto en TV y su jefe, estaremos presentes Allison y yo para que se sienta confiada"

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la situación

"Entraremos primero nosotras para avisar que ustedes están aquí ¿vale?"

Las mujeres ingresaron a la habitación, Abby permanecía sobre la cama sentada con sus piernas en flor de loto

Allison tomo la palabra

"Como te había dicho, Justice está aquí para hablar contigo, además tu amigo John le acompaña ¿estas lista?"

Abby se miró la bata verde esperando que no se le transparentara nada y se ajustó el cabello en una cola de caballo

"Estoy lista"

Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió entrando primero John y detrás Justice

"Hola pequeña… te ves mucho mejor hoy ¿Cómo estás?

Abby respondió un tímido bien, siempre había querido conocer al líder de las ONE (NSO) y a la ONE completa, pero no en esta situación eso era definitivo

Justice arrugo su nariz, la mujer mintió, no estaba bien… pero eso era bastante obvio… también pudo percibir claramente el dolor al que se refería Slash, se acercó lentamente, intentando no impresionarla negativamente y le alcanzo la mano

"Señorita Jones, es un placer conocerla"

"Señor North, el placer es mío, gracias por cuidar de mi"

Respondió Abby dando la mano al alto y guapo hombre especies, que además parecía tener fiebre, aunque deseó que no pasara, su mano tembló un poco al estrecharla con el líder de las especies, pero si este lo noto no dijo nada

"Señorita Jones, iré al grano, estamos tras la pista de las personas que le causaron daño, y nuestra estrategia es hacerles creer que desconocemos su identidad, por lo que se dijo en la emisora que usted aún estaba secuestrada, el Señor Robertson nos informó que no tenía familiares cercanos y que los pocos que tenía estaban fuera del estado y su relación con ellos era casi nula… La Doctora Allison me informo que le daría el alta médica prontamente, pero por su seguridad creemos que debe permanecer en el Homeland, no en el centro médico si no en una de las viviendas, y mientras permanezca en este lugar recibirá tratamiento por parte de la Dra Yards, nosotros conocemos de primera mano lo que es pasar una experiencia traumática y queremos ayudarla a continuar con su vida"

Abigail comenzó escuchando al líder de la ONE (NSO) con los ojos muy abiertos y a medida que hablaba iba frunciendo su entrecejo y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Señor North, agradezco su hospitalidad y gentileza al cuidar de mi salud, pero yo necesito volver a mi casa, a mi vida, tengo que visitar a mi mamá y pagar sus gastos y los míos propios… además necesito avisarle a mi amiga Janessa que estoy bien"

"Señorita Jones, no me agradezca, eso es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por usted, los gastos de su señora madre y los de su casa están siendo cubiertos y lo de su amiga… ya trataremos de solucionarlo, pero necesito que entienda que usted debe permanecer en Homeland por su seguridad, sé que la experiencia que vivió fue horrible, pero le aseguro que si usted sale de aquí, ellos la encontraran y terminaran con lo que iniciaron… ellos saben que están siendo buscados y lo último que necesitan es a usted testificando contra ellos"

"Pero es que yo no me puedo quedar a vivir aquí…."

"Tienes que cielo, al menos mientras ellos son capturados" respondió John poniendo su manos sobre el hombro de la mujer

"Señorita Jones, de ninguna manera es nuestro interés mantenerla en Homeland en contra de su voluntad, pero su vida está en peligro y es nuestro deber protegerla"

Abby se llevó las manos a la cara y sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, miro hacia John

"¿Nadie sabe que estoy aquí? ¿Ni siquiera Jack?"

John Robertson negó con la cabeza

"Por Dios… él y yo somos amigos… necesita saberlo"

"Saberlo lo pondría en riesgo" respondió Justice con más dureza en su voz de la que quería proyectar

"Odio a esos malditos hijos de puta, me arruinaron la vida, están arruinando la vida de mis amigos"

Susurro muy bajito Abby, pero Justice la oyó y le contesto.

"Por eso los estamos buscando, por eso es importante que permanezca aquí mientras los capturamos, para que pueda retomar su vida con tranquilidad"

"Vaya que audición… yo solo la vi mover los labios" dijo John mirando al líder de la ONE (NSO)

"Está bien Sr North, si no tengo otra opción me quedare aquí, recibiré tratamiento con la Dra Yards y todo lo que ustedes digan, pero por favor, por favor, necesito comunicarme con mi amiga, ella está fuera del País, no tendrá conocimiento de mi secuestro, pero extrañara que yo no la haya contactado en tanto tiempo, o que mi móvil vaya a buzón, porque lo perdí ese día con el resto de mis cosas"

"Déjeme pensar como lo haremos primero"

"Gracias"

"Señorita Jones… al salir de aquí me reuniré con mi gente para informar que es usted la persona que está aquí, hasta el momento solo unos pocos lo sabían, pero como usted va a estar moviéndose por Homeland, es necesario que lo sepan, los únicos humanos que lo sabrán a parte de él Sr Robertson son los del equipo de trabajo al que pertenece Shane… la pondremos en una zona que no tenga acceso humano, solo especies…. No se preocupe que no la molestaran… también quiero que sepa que lo que ellos saben sobre usted es que fue dejada en las puertas golpeada a punto de muerte… la información completa solo la tienen los del centro médico y un par de hombres de mi confianza, que no lo mencionaran… cuando se sienta mejor me gustaría conversar con usted acerca de otros temas… hasta luego"

Abby se quedó sorprendida por lo que él había dicho…. Suponía que cada especie y humano de ese lugar sabía lo que le había pasado… ¿lo sabría Shane?... al menos era un alivio saber que no la mirarían con lastima… las doctoras no lo hacían…

La Dra Yard y la Dra Baker salieron de la habitación para que hablara con tranquilidad con su amigo John.

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Como las ves?" pregunto Allison tomando un café

"Es guerrera, ya viste como enfrento a Justice… pero esta afanada por volver a su vida, lo que quiere decir que quiere dejar a tras lo que le paso, dejar atrás es bueno, cuando enfrentaste tu dolor y asumes que debes continuar con tu vida, pero no lo es tanto cuando quieres ignorar lo que ocurrió, eso es negación y todo eso se quedara en su cabeza y luchara sola contra ello hasta que la depresión la haga tomar una mala decisión…."

EL Señor Robertson, su jefe ¿es el único que conoce de su vida anterior que sepa la situación?

"Mmm no, también esta Shane… pero ellos se conocieron poco antes de la situación y hablaron poco… debo decirte que Shane se siente fuertemente atraído por ella… y que cuando ella despertó su actitud hacia él fue mejor que hacia Paul e incluso hacia mi… pensé que quizá podrías apoyarte en el"

"Es una opción… pero tendría que hablar con él, para que no se confundan las situaciones, cuando se pasa por un evento traumático como el que vivió Abigail, se tiende a llenar el vacío con cosas obvias, comida, cigarrillo, alcohol, drogas y sexo son las más comunes… en este caso… no buscaría sexo pero si un lazo afectivo, esto aumenta la confusión del afectado."

"Y qué piensas acerca de dónde debe vivir"

"Creo que inicialmente debería vivir con las chicas, ellas la cuidaran, la acompañaran, la entretendrán… más adelante intentaremos que viva sola..."

"Yo también lo creo así, pero eres tú la que tiene la sustentación científica"

"No es un caso sencillo… en su rostro puedo ver todo el dolor… pero su personalidad la sacara adelante… hay con que trabajar"

"Pobre mujer… creo que yo enloquecería y desearía la muerte"

"Lo se… eso creen todos per al final, sacan de lo peor lo mejor"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y Slash lo sabe… Espero que este capítulo les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, generalmente es los domingos. Hoy cumplí otra vez Yay!**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	9. CAPÍTULO 10

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola a todas y todos, muchas pero muchas gracias por su apoyo, por seguir haciendo de esta una historia favorita, por las alertas, por seguir mi perfil… muchas gracias, de verdad es emocionante cada vez que una de ustedes se une, gracias a los que dejan comentarios y a los que no, gracias por leer…. Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo_**

 **CAPITULO 10**

"Vale ya, vale ya, estoy agotado y me estas pateando el culo… así ninguna hembra compartirá sexo conmigo…. ¿Me puedes decir que carajos pasa? Sé que disfrutas de una buena lucha y que eso nos ayuda a sacar tensiones, pero estas muy violento" dijo Destiny con notorio cansancio en la voz y bañado en sudor

Slash que respiraba aceleradamente se pasó las manos por la cabeza y esquivaba mirar a su amigo

"No puedo hablar de ello… Gracias por ayudarme"

"Siempre que necesites, ya lo sabes"

Mientras los machos seguían sentados en el suelo recuperándose de la fuerte lucha vieron a Fury acercarse a ellos

"Justice cito a una reunión en 20 minutos en la cafetería, solo especies, ayúdenme a avisarlo a todos"

"¿Paso algo?" pregunto preocupado el primate

"Ya lo dirá Justice en la reunión" respondió el canino mientras se dirigía rápidamente a un grupo de machos.

"Voy a darme una ducha, ayuda a Fury a informar de la reunión, nos vemos en la cafetería" dijo Slash corriendo hacia su apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nunca he ido al psiquiatra, pero imagine que estaría acostada en un diván" dijo un poco nerviosa Abigail

"El diván es más de la línea freudiana, ¿Prefieres un diván?" contesto con gracias la Dra Yards

"No así está bien, gracias por pedir ropa para cambiarme y ayudarme con la llamada a Janessa"

"La ropa en realidad fue idea de Allison y la llamada, simplemente se lo recordé a Justice quien lo tenía pendiente… ¿te sientes más tranquila después de hablar con tu amiga?"

"Si, ella estaba preocupada y de esa manera ella sabrá que si no la llamo es porque estoy ocupada… yo seguí la instrucción de Justice y le dije que estaba haciendo una investigación y no le podía decir donde estaba… Janessa se lo tomo bien"

"SI Justice no te hubiese pedido que lo ocultaras ¿le habrías contado a tu amiga lo que ocurrió?" Pregunto con voz tranquila la psiquiatra

El rostro de Abigail cambio y su mirada se tornó sombría

"No lo sé…" susurro

"Abby, esta es nuestra primera sesión, y me gustaría poner las cartas sobre la mesa, lo primero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ayudarte a retomar tu vida de la mejor manera posible, no puedo decirte que vas a olvidar lo que ocurrió, el cerebro del ser humano no se hizo para olvidar y desafortunadamente los recuerdos negativos se guardan con más facilidad, pero quiero que trabajemos en tus fortalezas para disminuir la emoción de ese recuerdo y que sea cada vez menos doloroso, lo segundo que para que esto funcione necesito de tu total participación, que abras totalmente tu mente y tu corazón para poder ayudarte, tercero que muchas de las cosas que hablaremos inicialmente serán incomodas y dolorosas, pero de ninguna manera son para dañarte, aun así, si crees que no puedes soportarlo me dices para y así lo haremos por unos minutos para que te recuperes y retomaremos, ¿está claro?"

Aunque era una sala amplia con una decoración agradable y muebles cómodos, Abigail se sintió encerrada, como si se achicara el espacio minuto a minuto, tenía sus manos sobre las piernas y sin que lo notara clavo sus uña sobre ellas, al notar la mirada de la psiquiatra junto sus manos y respondió tratando de mostrarse valiente

"Yo… solo quiero olvidar lo que paso… solo quiero ir a mi casa, acostarme en mi cama y despertar como si esto no hubiese ocurrido…. Yo nunca culparía a las nuevas especies por lo que paso… yo defiendo a la ONE (NSO) y sé que quienes hicieron esto lo hicieron para castigarme por defenderlos, sé que debí obedecer a John cuando me pedía que tuviese cuidado con lo que decía, pero yo solo quería que mis oyentes conocieran la verdad y apoyaran a la ONE (NSO)… esto no fue culpa de la ONE… ¿El sr North piensa que yo los culpare?"

"El Sr North sabe que una situación traumática como estas puede hacer mucho daño a cualquiera que la viva, y él quiere que tú puedas superar esta situación… ¿Tú crees que es tu culpa que te secuestraran, golpearan y violaran?"

Abby dejó de respirar por un minuto y sintió como si un hueco negro en su interior amenazara con consumirla, apretó sus puños en un intento fallido de detener las lágrimas, pero ellas empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas

"Si tengo la culpa, si la tengo porque cuando lucho por algo lo hago intensamente y no mido las consecuencias… yo nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrirme y aunque no me arrepiento de defender a la ONE (NSO) me arrepiento de haber provocado a los que llamaban a amenazarme"

"¿Mereces lo que te paso?¿Tomaste tú la decisión de que ellos te violaran?"

La mujer frente a la psiquiatra abrió ampliamente sus ojos y con ira respondió en un grito

"¿Qué? NO… Noooo… Nadie lo merecer por Dios, nadie lo merece, y por supuesto que no tome yo la decisión no podría hacerlo, si hubiese podido, los habría convencido de que me dejaran ir" sollozaba y su llanto iba en aumento

"Exactamente, NO lo merecías y No. Fue. Tu. Culpa, ¿me oíste? y no fue tu culpa porque la decisión de dañarte la tomaron ellos, no tú, y sin importar si los provocaste o no los provocaste, si defendiste intensamente, la decisión de dañar la tomaron ellos…."

Abigail se recostó contra el sofá y tapo su cara y los sollozos empezaron a aumentar, Joyce se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella

"Quiero olvidar, quiero que este dolor se vaya… quiero que este terror a despertar en ese lugar se vaya… ¿no hay ningún medicamento que me ayude a olvidar?" sollozo Abigail

"Yo quisiera poder decirte que tengo una pastilla mágica para que olvides, pero no es así, nuestro cerebro no se hizo para olvidar, pero nuestro cuerpo es tan perfecto, que si trabajamos podremos quitar la emoción de lo que ocurrió… hasta que sea solo un mal recuerdo, pero que te deja continuar con tu vida"

Abby movió su cabeza frenéticamente negando sin dejar de llorar… luego pregunto

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedo olvidar? ¿Porque dijiste que los recuerdos malos se guardan más fácilmente?"

"Por una cuestión de supervivencia, es algo primitivo, al guardar lo que nos causa dolor, evitamos en el futuro ese dolor, ¿imaginas que pasaría si olvidamos que el fuego quema?"

"Nos quemaríamos todo el tiempo"

"Exacto…"

"Pues que mierda de cerebro… porque yo preferiría olvidar todo esto que paso… igual… ¿Cómo podría evitar que me vuelva a pasar? Ah ya lo sé, encerrándome de por vida en mi casa" respondió sarcásticamente

"¿Y crees que así recuperarías tu vida? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo has vivido encerrada?... No lo creo, volver a vivir es que vuelvas a trabajar, que salgas a divertirte como lo hacías antes, que compartas con quienes están a tu alrededor sin importar si son mujeres u hombres… eso es retomar tu vida"

El llanto continuo y Abby subió las piernas hacia su pecho para abrazarlas fuertemente y apoyar las cabezas en sus rodillas

"Lo vas a superar… y yo te voy a ayudar"

La psiquiatra permitió a Abigail llorar por casi 15 minutos seguidos, cuando el llanto disminuyo y solo quedaban pequeños gemidos, la doctora prosiguió la sesión cambiando un poco el tema para que lograra la calma total.

"Quiero contarte que vamos a reunirnos 2 veces al día, por este primer mes, los siguientes dos meses lo haremos una vez al día y luego iremos disminuyendo el número de sesiones hasta que finalmente el tratamiento acabe, vas a estar en el centro médico un par de días más y luego vas a ir al dormitorio de las chicas, por seguridad no debes tener contacto con humanos excepto los que ya saben que estas aquí, esta tarde unas de ellas vendrán a presentarse ¿te parece bien lo que te he dicho hasta ahora?¿hay algo con lo que no estés de acuerdo?"

"Todo está bien así"

"Si no estás de acuerdo con algo solo debes decírmelo y lo conversaremos para que la decisión sea lo más favorable para ti ¿okay?"

Abigail levanto su pulgar mostrando que estaba de acuerdo

"Mmm también me gustaría que realizaras algún deporte o actividad física con las chicas y participaras de las clases de cocina y repostería que tienen diariamente, de esta manera iniciaríamos una rutina… no es la que llevabas en tu vida diaria, pero de alguna manera nos acercaremos a ella… ¿hay alguna cosa que te gustaría enseñarles a las hembras de la ONE (NSO)?"

Abby encogió sus hombros

"En este momento no se me ocurre nada, quizá cuando este con ellas se me ocurra algo"

"Perfecto, cuando lo sepas me cuentas para organizarlo y pedir lo que necesites para ello…"

Abby asintió

"Abby, hay algo que necesito que hagas…sé que será doloroso, pero necesito que saques eso fuera... y empezar a partir de allí"

Abby que seguía abrazando sus piernas, dejo escapar un gemido y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, para luego asentir"

"Abby cuéntame que paso"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás?"

"Ella está aquí"

"¿Ella?¿Quién?"

"La humana de la radio"

"¡Mierda! ¿Convenciste a Justice que la llevara?"

"A.J. es la mujer que lanzaron a las puertas"

"Hijos de puta… pensé que era una desconocida, ¿cómo lo supiste?¿ya despertó?¿hablaste con ella?"

"Hoy Justice lo informo a todos… se formó una algarabía, muchos la aprecian por lo que decía a nuestro favor… Justice explicó que cuando la recogieron no lo sabían, que lo supieron cuando su jefe llamo a preguntar por ella y luego se confirmó con una foto que el jefe envió, pero que no se informó por la seguridad de ella y que lo informaba porque ya despertó.

"Joder Slash… lamento que la hayas conocido así"

"y hay algo peor"

"¿Peor? Pero si a esa mujer la entraron medio muerta de la paliza que le dieron"

"Yo supe que la humana desconocida era A.J porque entre a su habitación y la escuche hablar dormida y reconocí su voz"

"¿Entraste a su habitación a escondidas? ¿Seguro que estoy hablando con Slash y no con un macho que tiene compañera?"

Slash gruño bajito y continuó su relato

"Cuando termino mi turno, fui donde Justice y le reclame y el me explico eso de que era por la seguridad de ella, y me conto… que tres de esos hijos de puta la tomaron a la fuerza"

"Hijos de puta mal nacidos… ¿y los animales somos nosotros?"

"Pero esa información solo la saben algunos, Justice me pidió que no lo dijera… pero tú eres mi hermano"

"No lo repetiré"

"Lo sé… y tengo mucha ira y quisiera ir a destrozarlos… y quisiera consolarla… pero la orden es que ella vivirá con las mujeres y ningún macho debe acercársele… pero el olor de su tristeza y su dolor me está rompiendo"

"Habla con Joy, la compañera de Moon, supe que esta allá, imagino que tratando a la humana… a mí me ayudo y mucho"

"Es que es distinto, ella te ayudo porque había algo entre Amanda y tu… pero ella ni siquiera sabe que existo…. Maldita sea… que es lo que hacen los humanos cuando una bruja los maldice"

Flame no pudo evitar la carcajada que salió de su boca

"¿De verdad piensas que esto es por la maldición de Trisha? Yo prefiero pensar que alguien allá arriba se acordó de ti y te envió a tu compañera"

"Y una mierda… y una mierda… esa mujer no permitirá que ningún macho ponga sus manos sobre ella… mira a Tiny ó Mabel (Half-pint) después de tanto tiempo, ellas aun..."

"Lo se… pero piensa en Bella (Beauty) que ahora es la compañera de Shadow… tu humana también lo puede superar… no es alguien débil, mira la manera en que nos defendía sin conocernos personalmente, eso no habla de alguien débil"

Slash dejó escapar un resoplido

"Gracias por oírme"

"Siempre…. Si estuviera allá lucharía contigo para ayudarte a sacar eso"

"Lo se… Destiny me ayudo con la lucha"

"¿Dejaste algo del macho?"

"Destiny es fuerte… solo que tenía mucha rabia… gracias… dale mis saludos a Amanda y Blaze"

El macho colgó la llamada lamentándose interiormente por no haber logrado una excusa para espiar de cerca a la humana, al menos olerla un poco…

"Últimamente te noto muy estresado y demasiado pensativo… no te ofendas… pero aunque no eres muy conversador, tus silencios no solían ser de mirar al vacío y esas cosas"

El felino levanto la cara y miro a la hembra entrecerrando los ojos

"Hola Sunshine ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿y cómo estás tú?"

El macho encogió sus hombros

"Mmm por lo visto muy pensativo"

La hembra soltó una carcajada

"Vale no me lo digas… imagino que no tienes turno en la noche… ¿vamos a bailar al bar?"

El felino inmediatamente supo hacia donde iba esa invitación. Amaba que sus mujeres fueran tan directas pero en este momento no sabía cómo responder sin ofenderla, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Hoy no Sun… tengo ganas de una buena lucha… así que iré a buscar alguna al gimnasio"

"Yo podría darte una buena lucha" respondió la hembra batiendo sus pestañas.

Slash sonrió moviendo su cabeza

"Está bien, está bien… que hoy no estoy de animo para convencerte" respondió Sunshine fingiendo indiferencia

.

.

.

.

.

Abby estaba maravillada del paisaje frente a ella… Homeland era hermoso a pesar de ser originalmente una instalación militar, la ONE (NSO) la había acondicionado haciéndolo su hogar… suspiro profundamente, definitivamente la invitación de la Doctora para después de comer fue una gran idea

"¿Te gusta? Deja que vayas a La Reserva es preciosísimo, tiene un montón de zonas verdes… y la zona salvaje es maravillosa" dijo Ally contemplando el paisaje

"Es hermoso… ¿sabes? Siempre quise venir a Homeland y conocer las nuevas especies"

"En un rato vendrán las chicas"

"¿Son tan grandes como los hombres?"

"Algunas de ellas lo son, otras son de nuestra estatura e incluso más bajas"

"¿Hay hombres bajos también?"

"No… todos son enormes… las hembras bajas… son llamadas por ellos regalos"

"¿Regalos?"

"Los de Mercile las crearon con ADN de mascotas, con la intención de que fueran dóciles y débiles, para entregarlas como regalo a los magnates que invertían su dinero en ellos"

Abby se llevó la mano a la boca, le parecía increíble hasta donde había llegado la maldad de Mercile

"El equipo al que pertenece Shane ha rescatado a varias de ellas… y las condiciones en que las tenían… eran terribles, las encerraban en jaulas, no las bañaban y abusaban de ellas… mucha de esta información no la conoce el público general… muchas cosas de la ONE no las conoce el público general… pero estas aquí… así que seguramente ellas te lo contaran"

Los ojos de Abby se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no por su dolor, no por sus recuerdos… por ellos, las nuevas especies habían tenido que soportar tantas vejaciones y ahí estaban, luchando por ser felices en un mundo en el que muchos no los querían aceptar… limpio sus lágrimas con el borde de la mano y miro a Allison

"¿Por eso Justice entiende lo que me paso? ¿por eso quiere que yo sea tratada por la Dra Yards?"

"Por eso y muchas razones más… te aseguro que si alguien puede entender lo que has vivido son ellos... vamos las chicas no tardan en venir… podemos venir las veces que quieras"

"Gracias…. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco"

Y por primera vez desde que llego, la vio sonreír…una sonrisa tímida, corta, pero finalmente sonrisa… - Joy tenía razón, esta mujer tiene como sobreponerse a lo que le paso-, bajaron las escaleras y al llegar al pasillo 4 mujeres las esperaban dos eran gigantes y muy hermosas, como amazonas con unos cabellos de ensueño, ya quisiera mucha gente tener el cabello así pensó Abby y las otras dos eran pequeñas, muy hermosas también… pero quizá si las viera de lejos no habría pensado jamás que eran nuevas especies

"Hola chicas gracias por venir… les presento a Abigail Jones, Abby te presento a Breeze, Sunshine, Tiny y Mabel (halfpint)"

"Eres una humana muy pequeña… me da mucho gusto conocerte" dijo Mabel

Breeze se acercó y miro a Abigail, luego sonrio

"Entonces ¿es cierto que eres A.J la de la radio? Me encantaba tu programa, tengo varias amigas humanas así que sé que nos vamos a llevar muy bien… Zest va a querer venir a conocerte"

Las otras mujeres en el lugar entrecerraron los ojos y no pasó desapercibido para Abby

"¿Zest?"

"Si un amigo que ama tu programa… pero ya habrá tiempo para eso" dijo con desparpajo la hembra evitando mirar a las demás

"Me da mucho gusto conocerlas… hay muchos rumores fuera acerca de cómo son, porque no hay fotos de ustedes… son muy hermosas de verdad… y muy grandes dijo mirando a Breeze"

"A mí me dieron mucho miedo cuando llegue, pero son maravillosas y me ayudan a colocar las cosas en el puesto cuando no alcanzo" dijo Tiny tímida

Todas rieron, y estuvieron gran parte de la tarde conversando, preguntándole cosas a Abby acerca de su trabajo y contándole lo que hacían en el día a día, acordaron que vendrían al día siguiente a visitarla nuevamente.

Después de la visita volvió nuevamente a sesión con la Dra Yards y aunque salió con sus ojos hinchados de llorar, se sintió menos aprensiva que en la mañana.

"Abby, esta noche estará el Dr Harris Jr, pero no te preocupes que estará una enfermera y ella se encargara de acompañarte, más o menos a las 8 pm debes tomar la medicación para dormir, en la mañana vendré yo nuevamente."

"No he vuelto a ver al enfermero que golpee"

"¿Paul?"

El solo nombre hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, no podía evitar relacionarlo con… el cerdo que la maltrato.

"Lamento mucho haberlo golpeado"

"No te preocupes, él sabe que te despertaste desorientada, generalmente hace los turnos conmigo, pero pues desde que despertaste decidimos que yo me hago cargo de ti y el de otras cuestiones en el centro médico"

"Gracias… ¿después de la cena puedo ir un rato a la azotea?"

"Le diré a Midnight que te acompañe, nos vemos mañana".

Un rato después la hembra especies entro en su habitación y le dejo la cena sobre la mesa

"Hola Abby soy Midnight"

"Hola"

"Estaré toda la noche por aquí, la Dra Ally me dijo que quieres ir a la azotea, cuando estés lista oprime el botón y vendré para acompañarte ¿vale?

"Gracias"

Abigail comió, intento comer un poco más como le había dicho en la mañana la doctora Yards pero no fue tanto como ella esperaba, se lavó los dientes y llamo a MIdnight.

"¿Lista?" pregunto la hembra mirando la bandeja, le pareció poco, pero la Dra Yards dejo dicho que no se le reforzara el hecho de que comía poco.

"Vamos"

Las mujeres subieron a la Azotea y Abby se quedó extasiada con la visión del cielo estrellado, podría dormir allí si se lo permitieran, quizás ni necesitaría la medicación para dormirse, estuvieron un buen rato cuando la mujer alta interrumpió sus pensamientos

"Me llama el Dr Harris, ¿te importa si te dejo sola unos minutos?"

Ally movió su cabeza negando pero su rostro era de asombro porque ella no escucho nada

MIdnight sonrió entendiendo lo que pasaba y se tocó su oreja

"Tenemos una excelente audición"

"Oh… está bien, puedo quedarme sola"

MIdnight bajo corriendo las escaleras y Abby se paró cerca al orillo para mirar alrededor, la noche le confería un aire diferente al Homeland, nuevamente miro hacia las estrellas y se acostó en el suelo para contemplarlas, un sonido la hizo levantarse creyendo que Midnight había vuelto, pero la visión de un hombre enorme de cabello oscuro y largo sobre la terraza la hizo intentar gritar, pero el sonido no salió

El hombre levanto sus manos

"Lo siento, lo siento no quería asustarte, no grites por favor"

A pesar del terror que invadió su cuerpo y le impedía moverse, el sonido de su voz le pareció fascinante.

El hombre inspiro fuertemente y ella entendió que era una nueva especie

"NO tengas miedo por favor, yo no voy a dañarte, lo siento, lo siento"

Y sin que ella lo esperara el hombre salto, ella grito con temor de que se hubiese hecho daño, pero al asomarse lo vio correr a gran velocidad.

Respiraba aceleradamente cuando Midnight subió corriendo

"¿Qué paso? Gritaste"

"Lo siento, lo siento, me asuste, soy una tonta no pasa nada"

"¿Segura que estas bien?"

La mujer asintió moviendo su cabeza

"Ven, vamos, ya casi es hora de la medicación"

Abby miro hacia el lugar donde vio correr el macho y bajo acompañada de Midnight

.

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que me disculpen por subir muy tarde el capítulo, aquí ya son las 12:20 am, mañana trabajo pero no quería acostarme sin finalizarlo… mañana con la cabeza fría revisare los errores y asi. Espero que les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, generalmente es los domingos.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	10. CAPÍTULO 11

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola, como siempre y aunque suene algo repetitiva, muchas gracias por su apoyo, siguiendo o poniendo alertas e incluso comentando, muchas gracias de verdad, a quienes comentaron como Guest, gracias por su apoyo, a la chica que dijo que pasar este ff por WP… ya tengo cuenta pero lo estoy pensando aun, a Jessy North, chica me gustaría hablar contigo, si te es posible búscame por FB en mi perfil está el link… a las demás les conteste por Inbox… a quienes leen y no comentan, muchas gracias, el solo hecho de que se tomen su tiempo para leer me alegra… y ahora si las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo._**

 **CAPITULO 11**

Al regresar a la habitación Abigail tomo un baño y después de ponerse la pijama Midnight le dio la medicación, mientras se quedaba dormida su mente volvió a la azotea, a ese gran hombre… macho que la asusto, no pudo divisar muy bien sus rasgos, pero su voz, oh por Dios, era fascinante, su recuerdo le erizaba la piel…. Y sin notarlo la medicación hizo su efecto haciéndola dormir profundo…. Esa noche Abby no tuvo pesadillas, quizá las dos sesiones la ayudaron a liberar un poco sus demonios internos, quizá respirar aire fresco o ver las estrellas, disminuyeron su estrés, o tal vez esa voz la distrajo lo suficiente para que su cerebro tuviese algo mas en que pensar, cualquiera pudo ser la razón, lo cierto es que esa noche al dormir sus signos vitales que señalaban cada noche pesadillas, esta noche mostraron tranquilidad y descanso

 **3 meses después**

"¿sabes? Me encanta cuando suena mi móvil y es un mensaje tuyo para decirme que venga a verte, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, A mí también me encanta verte Shane, pero eso ya lo sabes…¿vamos al parque?"

El apuestísimo miembro del equipo de trabajo sonrió viéndose aún más hermoso

"Por supuesto Abby, vamos"

Y esta era la rutina dos veces por semana en el último par de meses, Abby lo llamaba, el venia y caminaban por el parque, hablaban de cosas triviales, se reían y aunque ella lo intentaba, aun no era capaz de tocarlo, no podía tomar su mano, o poner la suya en el hombro, simplemente no era capaz, y no sentía miedo de Shane, de hecho se sentía atraída por él, pero era incapaz de acercársele, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada, a pesar de que la Doctora Yards le había advertido que no era necesario intentarlo aún, hacia dos meses en una de las sesiones Joyce le pidió que tratara de hablar con un hombre diferente a John, en un espacio abierto o rodeada de sus vecinas y amigas y por el tiempo en que se sintiera cómoda, ella quería ir más allá, pero no pudo, Abigail sacudió su cabeza

"¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que regresemos?" pregunto su amigo preocupado

"Lo siento, me distraje un momento, ¿Qué me preguntabas?"

"Que como ha estado tu mamá"

"Mmm, la Dra Ally que es quien aparece cubriendo los gastos dice que las enfermeras y el doctor dicen que igual, que cuando tiene momentos de lucidez pregunta por mí y ellos le responden que estoy haciendo una investigación… ellos también creen que estoy secuestrada… ¿y qué tal va tu trabajo?

"Bien, bien, no sé si te contaron las chicas, pero rescatamos una hembra regalo, y está en la reserva"

"Siii, felicitaciones por eso, las chicas me lo contaron muy emocionadas"

"¿Sabes? Ayer fui a la cafetería en la noche, mientras no había humanos, las chicas no me dejaron ni un minuto y ningún macho intento acercarse, pero me sentí bien, tranquila"

"Oyeee, que bien, me alegra de verdad… cuando quieras arriesgarte a ir al bar al bailar un rato me avisas vale… no puedo olvidar que cuando nos conocimos bailamos un montón y no la pasamos genial"

Abigail hizo un gesto de preocupación que corrigió rápidamente con una sonrisa, no es que no quisiera bailar con él, es que ir a bailar era como correr sin haber caminado primero

"Vale"

Siguieron hablando por un largo rato, y como todas las veces que se vieron nunca notaron que eran observados, luego caminaron nuevamente hacia la casa y se despidieron moviendo sus manos, Shane quería darle un abrazo, pero la Dra Yards le advirtió que solo Abby podía iniciar el contacto físico, así que se contuvo, después de dejarla camino hacia la cafetería para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

"¿Cómo está la humana?"

Shane no se sorprendió, al felino se le había vuelto costumbre seguirlo cuando acababa su visita a Abby y preguntarle por ella, sonrió recordando la primera vez que lo hizo

 _"_ _¿Pensé que ningún humano o macho de las especies podía acercársele a la humana, acaso levantaron la orden?"_

 _Shane se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz del felino y se detuvo para observarlo y contestar_

 _"_ _Hola Slash no te había visto… no la orden sigue igual, es solo que Abby y yo nos conocemos desde antes y el día que se despertó yo la encontré huyendo de Paul... así que Justice autorizo mi visita, pero solo si ella lo solicitaba"_

 _El macho levanto sus cejas con interrogación_

 _"_ _¿La conocías de antes?"_

 _"_ _Si, en realidad, el fin de semana anterior a que la secuestraron, nos conocimos en un bar..."_

 _"_ _¿Compartieron sexo?_

 _"_ _¿Que?"_

 _"_ _Que si tú y la humana, compartieron sexo"_

 _"_ _Joder, ¿todos hacen las mismas preguntas o qué?"_

 _"_ _No, Abby y yo no tuvimos sexo, pero ella me gusta y mucho"_

Shane sacudió la cabeza y miro al macho a su lado

"Ya sabes que se llama Abby, y está bien, la verdad yo la veo mucho mejor… pero me preocupa un poco el que tenga que hacer el reconocimiento de esos hijos de puta y que retroceda en su proceso"

"¿Por qué los tiene que reconocer?" Respondió el felino subiendo su voz y empuñando sus manos a los lados.

"Porque les tenemos la pista, pero queremos estar seguros que son ellos para capturarlos a la vez y que así no se escape ninguno…. Ella igual los vería en fotografía, pero… ha avanzado tanto… que me parece injusto que lo pierda por esos hijos de puta"

"¿Solo ella los puede reconocer?"

"Su colega de la radio vio a dos, pero a los otros solo los vio ella, podríamos capturar solo los confirmados y sacarles los nombres de los otros en interrogatorio pero nos arriesgaríamos a que se escondan y no salgan un buen tiempo"

Slash siguió caminando junto al hombre, se sentía mal, porque consideraba a Shane un buen ser humano, era respetuoso con las hembras y tenía muy buen humor, pero odiaba que se le acercara a Abby, que la mirara de la forma en que lo hacía, que le robara sonrisas y sobretodo que el pudiera hacer lo que él hasta el momento no podía, hablar con ella….

Después de cruzar un par de palabras más con Shane, se despidió y siguió su camino hacia su apartamento, la noche anterior, cuando hablaba con Snow y Saturn en la cafetería, sintió su olor cerca y al girar la vio entrando con Breeze y Midnight a los lados y tras de ella Mabel , Tiny y Sunshine, evito con todas sus fuerzas mirarla y en algún momento hasta pensó que ella lo miraba, tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol cuando observo a varios machos inspirando su aroma… pero lo último que quería era asustarla… otra vez.

El felino llego a su apartamento, se sentó en el sofá y cerro sus ojos, la única vez que la tuvo tan cerca, el olor de su miedo lo hizo saltar de la azotea, pero es que aunque sabía que no debía mostrarse a ella, cuando la vio acercarse peligrosamente a la orilla, su instinto le grito que debía protegerla y temió que se autolesionara, pero era una falsa alarma, ya que al llegar a la azotea la vio acostada en el suelo contemplando el firmamento… y ahora solo podía verla de lejos, contra el viento para que sus acompañantes permanentes no lo descubrieran.

.

.

.

.

.

"Abby, te pedí que vinieras porque necesitamos que hagas algo"

Abby asintió para que la doctora Joyce continuara

"Tim y su equipo de trabajo están siguiendo a unos hombres y creen que son tus atacantes, pero necesitan identificarlos para hacer una captura conjunta, ¿aceptarías ver unas fotografías para identificarlos?"

Abigail se sintió llena de valor, si había alguien que quería que los atraparan, esa era ella, y quizá esto fuera lo único con lo que pudiera ayudar

La doctora se sentó junto a ella en el sofá y le pasó las fotografías, eran cerca de 20, empezó a pasarlas y entonces vio a uno de los hombres, sus manos se cerraron sobre laso bordes de la fotografía y un gemido de angustia se escapó de sus labios

"Estas a salvo Abby, ellos no pueden dañarte, ¿sabes su nombre?"

"Paul" susurro ella, Joy al ver que Abby no podía soltar la foto, le tomo las manos con cuidado y la ayudo a soltarla y la puso a un lado

"¿Quieres, que lo hagamos después?

Abigail negó con su cabeza y a pesar del temblor en sus manos continuo mirando las fotografías, un par de fotografías después apareció el siguiente y sin quererlo nuevamente se aferró a las fotos, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. La doctora Yards puso una mano sobre su hombro para brindarle apoyo, Abby susurró "Charlie"

Joy observo la foto y se dio cuenta que era alguien realmente joven y pensó como el fanatismo puede sacar lo peor de alguien, al igual que en la anterior ocasión, tomo la foto de las manos de Abby y la puso junto a la otra

Seguida de esa, estaba otro hombre muy joven al que Abigail se quedó observando, luego se giró y miró hacia la doctora y con la voz no más alta que un susurro dijo:

"Este es Mark… él es quien se negó a… violarme y… me ayudo a asearme"

Joy asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, tomo la foto y la acomodo junto a las otras dos mientras pensaba - Por Dios es casi un niño-

Abby siguió mirando las fotos hasta que llego a la última y un grito ahogado con su mano escapo de su boca, al igual que las dos primeras la sujeto fuertemente, las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y dijo entrecortadamente "Bob… este era el que llamaba a la estación, luego le alcanzo la foto a Joy, se agacho hasta poner sus codos en las rodillas y se tapó el rostro con las dos manos mientras sus sollozos aumentaban.

La doctora puso su mano sobre la espalda y la frotaba haciendo círculos

"Lo hiciste muy bien Abby, y ahora irán tras ellos, lo hiciste muy bien"

Abigail mantuvo la postura un rato, luego levanto el rostro, se limpió las lágrimas y miro a su doctora

"Quiero irme a la habitación"

"Está bien, Breeze te está esperando afuera"

La alta hembra especies miro a las mujeres salir de la sala, y entorno sus ojos al ver a Abigail llorando y su dolor la golpeo, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer y la llevo hasta el carrito de golf para irse al edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

"Justice, Abby identifico a los 4 hombres, y dejo claro quienes fueron los tres que la violaron"

"Gracias Joy, sabíamos que sería difícil para ella, pero era la única manera... crees que esto afecte su proceso?

"Creo que si lo hara, pero de manera positiva, esta es la primera vez que ella se enfrenta a las imágenes tangibles de esos hombres y aunque le costó lágrimas, lo hizo muy bien… cuando van a ir por ellos"

"Esta misma noche… los tomaremos por sorpresa en sus casas y vendrán al Homeland, pero no te preocupes que Abby no tendrá que enfrentarse a ellos… de echo tendremos que hacerlo de manera cautelosa, si no queremos que termine en linchamiento"

"Es lo que merecen"

"Merecen cosas peores, pero nosotros somos mejores que ellos y recibirán su castigo de manera legal"

"Que vas a hacer con el chico que no la violo, él es realmente joven Justice"

"Creo que lo entregare a la justicia regular… aunque no la haya violado participo del secuestro y debe recibir su castigo"

"De acuerdo, ya mismo te envío las fotos"

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar las demás la estaban esperando, Abby no decía nada, pero las lágrimas no paraban de caer por sus mejillas, Tiny y Mabel se acercaron y la abrazaron y para sorpresa de Abby empezaron a llorar con ella.

Después de llorar juntas por un tiempo, mientras Breeze frotaba su espalda, Abby finalmente se calmó, había sido un llanto liberador, le había sorprendido que las hembras más pequeñas lloraran con ella, pero luego comprendió que ellas habían vivido cosas similares y quizá peores durante años y que era su manera de decirle que la entendían, pero sobre todo que estaban con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Abby les agradeció silenciosamente dándoles un abrazo fuerte a cada una y decidió seguir con la rutina establecida, ya no se trataba de la negación que la tentaba al comienzo, ahora se trataba de no permitirle al recuerdo alterar su vida….

.

.

.

.

 **Espero que les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente.**

 **XOXO**

 **SCNG**


	11. CAPÍTULO 12

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, siguiendo o poniendo alertas e incluso comentando, muchas gracias de verdad, ahora responderé a las que no puedo hacerlo por mensaje._**

 ** _Sidney, gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste el ff, con respecto a escribir sobre abusos sexuales, en el mismo capítulo dije q sería el único en esta historia y cumpliré mi palabra._**

 ** _, muchas gracias por leer y actualizo los días domingo [o en la madrugada del lunes ;) ]_**

 ** _A quienes leen y no comentan, muchas gracias, el solo hecho de que se tomen su tiempo para leer me alegra… y ahora si las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo._**

 **CAPITULO 12**

5 días después de que Abigail Jones identificara a los 4 hombres involucrados en su secuestro, el equipo humano les localizo y preparo su captura, el jefe del equipo humano por recomendación del líder de las especies envió los tres machos que estaban en el equipo en ese momento a descansar para que no participaran de la misión y ante la inminente captura obtuvo autorización para revelar la identidad de la mujer y el crimen cometido por los hombres que buscaban, por solicitud de la Dra Yards, solo se informó sobre el secuestro y la agresión física, mas no sobre la agresión sexual para proteger la intimidad de Abby, aludiendo a que solo ella tenía derecho a contar su historia, como lo hizo con las mujeres en su debido momento.

Esa tarde antes de partir hacia la operación de captura

"Pero ¿porque no puedo ir?… tu sabes que esto es importante para mí" grito Shane moviendo sus brazos con frustración

"Precisamente por eso hijo, porque estas muy involucrado, y las emociones no son una buena compañera en una misión, necesito que mis hombres tengan la cabeza fría y tu estas… emocionalmente afectado por esa mujer"

"Joder, Abby y yo solo somos amigos Tim"

"Dime que no tienes sentimientos por ella y te subes a la SUV ya mismo" dijo el hombre mayor señalando las camionetas.

El guapo miembro del equipo de trabajo humano de la ONE (NSO) se llevó las manos a la cabeza y resoplo, por supuesto que tenía sentimientos por ella y tenía que ir a esa misión, así podría vengarla…

"Dame una respuesta muchacho… ¿tienes o no sentimientos por ella?"

"Mierda… los tengo"

"Punto final… te quedas y ya está, los demás a los SUV ya mismo, Brian vas con Trey"

Tim siguió gritando instrucciones al equipo de trabajo, mientras Shane frustrado seguía caminando de un lado a otro, Trey se le acerco, le dio una palmada en el hombro

"No te sientas mal, sabes que si tuvieses que tomar una decisión por otro harias exactamente lo mismo… Sé que sientes que no haces nada, pero el tiempo que pasas con ella es tu forma de ayudarla y sé que le ha servido de mucho"

"Yo quería ir y golpear esos hijos de puta hasta que rogaran por su muerte"

"Y justo ahí se arruinaría la misión, y causarías un gran daño a la ONE (NSO) a la que juramos servir y proteger… la misma ONE que te alimenta a ti y ha cuidado de Abigail… esos malnacidos pagaran por lo que hicieron, Fuller es la pesadilla de cualquier criminal... prometo avisarte cuando los capturemos ¿vale?"

Shane asintió de manera afirmativa, Trey se dirigió a la SUV junto al equipo.

"¿Trey?"

El segundo al mando en el equipo de trabajo se giró hacia el hombre que lo llamo.

"Gracias"

.

.

.

.

.

.

La terapia con la Dra Yards avanzaba de manera impresionante, el día que inicio, no podía sacar de su mente que lo vivido la destruiría e incluso en algún momento lamentó no haber perdido la vida al ser arrojada frente a las puertas de Homeland, ahora, después de muchas terapias, ansiedades, temores y lágrimas, empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel y aunque la experiencia de identificar a sus agresores había sido en extremo dolorosa, también había sido liberadora, no solo el enfrentarse a sus fotos, también el apoyo de la doctora mientras lo hacía y más aún el recibimiento de sus compañeras de edificio y ahora muy amigas…

A partir de ese momento y después de consultarlo con su psiquiatra, decidió arriesgarse a pasear por Homeland, nunca sola, nunca frente humanos, pero si observando a otras especies, machos especies, ellos aún tenían la orden de mantenerse alejados, aunque a la vista, a menos que ella expresamente lo solicitara a sus amigas o sus doctoras y aunque ella se sentía curiosa frente a conocer a los machos que veía cuando paseaba, sentía temor de reaccionar inapropiadamente, ni siquiera era miedo de ellos, pero temía que cuando le ofrecieran su mano para saludar o simplemente se acercaran, ella temblara, o gritara… siempre fue una mujer valiente, pero si no podía tocar a un hombre que consideraba su amigo y por el que se sentía atraída, ¿cómo reaccionaría frente a los demás? Y de ninguna manera pensaba ofenderlos con una respuesta de rechazo… ella menos que nadie podría con la culpa si los rechazaba, ese rechazo contra el que lucho hasta hace unos meses… quizá si se sintiera más fuerte, más segura, podría hacerlo, así que después de dialogarlo con la Dra Yards, hizo su petición a sus amigas.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo estoy"

"¿Y qué dice la doc Joy de esto?

"Está de acuerdo"

"Está bien… pero no en el gimnasio… los machos son demasiado sobreprotectores… y no lo permitirían"

.

.

.

.

.

Slash observo a las mujeres, se alegraba de ver a la humana moviéndose libremente por el Homeland, lo libremente que le era posible, caminaba junto a las hembras y sonreía, él debía guardar la distancia y estar pendiente de la dirección del viento, las hembras no tenían sus sentidos, pero tenían un sexto sentido único del que debía cuidarse, las siguió hasta que vio su intención de entrar al gimnasio, Breeze giro y el rápidamente se escondió, sabiendo donde iban a estar no era necesario exponerse tontamente, así que decidió darles tiempo a entrar y luego entraría el a hacer sus ejercicios… otra vez.

Espero diez minutos y entro al gimnasio… le pareció curioso que no alcanzara el olor de la humana allí, entro se dio una vuelta y no encontró nada ¿Dónde demonios estaban?, salió a buscarlas y trato de seguir su olor, pero su habilidad olfateando no era la mejor, así que le costó un poco encontrarlas, pero lo que vio despertó todo su instinto protector, Sunshine estaba frente a la humana en una clara posición de ataque, trato de divisar desde donde estaba a Breeze y sola alcanzo a ver unas nerviosas Mabel (Half-pint) y Tiny agarradas de la mano

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó el macho en voz alta y entonces vio el movimiento de Sunshine y corrió rápidamente hacia ellas mientras lanzaba un rugido.

Tomo a la Humana y la puso tras de él y rugió nuevamente

"Nooo"

Abby estaba en shock, no entendía nada, el rugido tomo por sorpresa a Sunshine haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su trasero.

"¿Qué te pasa idiota?" pregunto molesta Sun mientras se levantaba

"¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Cómo se te ocurre agredirla?" respondió con ira el felino

"¿Qué?¿de qué demonios hablas?"

"Te vi, vi tu intención de atacarla, y se lo informare a Fury inmediatamente después de dejar en un sitio seguro a la humana" el macho miraba a su amiga entrecerrando los ojos

"Maldito sentido machista de protección… eres tú el que la está asustando grandísimo imbécil, el miedo que hueles no es por mí, la estoy enseñando a luchar" respondió aún más molesta la hembra.

"¿Qué pasa, escuche el rugido?" corrió Breeze hacia donde estaban sus amigos

"Este culo, que me vio intentando enseñarle a Abby y en vez de preguntar que hacíamos, se lanzó rugiendo y la escondió tras de el"

"Déjala Slash, huelo su miedo" dijo Breeze con calma pero segura

Slash aun airado respiraba con dificultad y sujetaba tras de el a la humana que no daba signos de respuesta, su sentido de protección lo torno irracional y lo único en que pudo pensar cuando la sintió atacada fue en defenderla, detrás de Breeze llegaron varios machos más, al observar que Slash sujetaba del brazo a la humana manteniéndola tras de él intentaron acercarse, pero la hembra canina levanto su mano para que permanecieran quietos, el felino respiro un poco más y se giró hacia la mujer sin soltar su brazo, y con la voz aun ronca por el subidón de adrenalina se agacho un poco para buscar sus ojos.

"Lo siento… no quería asustarte humana… pensé que estabas en peligro y vine a ayudarte, te pido disculpas y entenderé perfectamente si quieres poner una queja contra mi ante Justice o Fury, asumo mis consecuencias, lo siento…"

Soltó el brazo de la humana que lo había mirado todo el tiempo a los ojos y salió corriendo de allí dejando a las mujeres sorprendidas y a los machos confundidos.

"¿Alguien puede decirnos que paso?" pregunto uno de los machos

"Una confusión… solo eso, una maldita confusión" respondió Sunshine aun cabreada por lo sucedido.

Breeze se acercó a Abby y la tomo de la mano

"¿Estas bien cariño?"

Abby, movió su cabeza asintiendo

"Slash es un buen macho, muy tranquilo, realmente no sé qué vio que lo puso así, pero quiero que entiendas que el en ningún momento quiso dañarte, el intentaba protegerte, no tengas miedo, ninguno de nuestros machos en Homeland jamás te dañaría"

"Yo no tenía miedo de que me dañara…. Tenía miedo de que atacara a Sun" susurro Abby

Breeze miro a Sunshine e hizo un gesto de interrogación y Sun movió su mano disimuladamente para decir que luego lo hablaban"

"Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos al edificio… yo llamare a Fury luego y…"

"No" Abby iba de la mano de Tiny y Mabel que aún estaban nerviosas por lo ocurrido y se giró hacia la hembra canina.

"No les digas nada por favor, como dijo Sun esto fue solo un malentendido y no quiero que pase a mas… promételo Breeze"

"¿Abby no prefieres hablar de esto al menos con Joy?"

"Seguramente lo hablare… pero no quiero que pase nada más, por favor" dijo juntando sus manos "Promételo"

"Está bien, no diré nada"

"Sun, Mabel, Tiny, necesito que ustedes también lo prometan"

"Está bien" respondieron las tres

"Igual esos machos nos vieron y saben algo de lo que paso" dijo Sun

"Si, pero estoy segura que sería peor para el hombre si ustedes lo dicen"

"Vale ya, vámonos al edificio" dijo Breeze zanjando el tema.

.

.

.

.

.

Slash seguía muy molesto… segunda vez que se le acercaba a la mujer, segunda vez que la asustaba, la maldita atracción por ella lo cegaba, no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y hoy cuando la toco, quería llevársela en los brazos y huir con ella, mostrarle que él podía cuidar de ella.

"Maldita sea, tengo que hablar con la Dra Yards… esa mujer me está enloqueciendo" dijo en voz alta, luego corrió hacia el centro médico, esperando que la compañera de Moon se encontrara allí, pregunto a Paul si la doctora se encontraba en el consultorio y se paró frente a la puerta, toco y cuando escuchó a la doctora pedir que entrara así lo hizo.

"Hola Slash ¿cómo estás?

"Hola doc…. No estoy bien"

La Dra Yards pensó que si los pacientes humanos tuvieran la mitad de la sinceridad de las nuevas especies los tratamientos y terapias serian 200% más efectivo

"Siéntate y cuéntame que va mal"

"No quiero tener una compañera y menos una humana… no se ofenda doctora sé qué hace feliz a Moon"

Joy ladeo su cabeza y su gesto era interrogante

"Vaya que eres directo, pero necesito que ahondes un poco más…"

El felino suspiro y se acercó un poco más a la doctora sin incomodarla, solo buscando dejar privada la charla.

"No quiero tener una compañera humana, porque con todo respeto doctora las mujeres traen problemas, son atacadas constantemente y necesitan protección y esto es como una ironía absurda porque se acercan a un nueva especie y es como si su sentido de protección se disparara a lo imposible… y todo gira en torno a ella"

"Okay, tienes un punto, pero Slash aún no sé qué puedo hacer por ti"

El macho se agacho y se pasó las manos por la cara, como queriendo quitarse algo.

"La doctora Trisha me maldijo, sé que suena de locos, pero ella dijo: _cada macho que ha renegado de compañeras humanas ha terminado con una… así que prepárate_ , yo lo tome como una broma y ya… hasta que la oí a ella y me obsesione con su voz y luego llego la humana y me obsesione con su olor y pensé que era terrible porque no estaba obsesionado de una mujer si no que de dos… y entonces supe que eran la misma…"

"¿Abigail Jones? ¿Estas obsesionado con Abby?"

"Me está volviendo loco, hago cosas que jamás me vi haciendo, que cuando vi a otros machos hacer me burle y supe que no lo quería para mi… y todo esto me está enloqueciendo… hoy paso algo… joder cuando lo sepa Justice me dará una patada en el culo, o peor Jessi lo hará, la estaba siguiendo, si ya lo sé no debería, pero es lo que hago y entonces vi que Sun la iba a atacar y me lance contra ella y rugí, rugí doctora para que la hembra se apartara, la puse tras de mi creyendo que la protegía y resulto que…

"Las chicas están enseñándole a Abby como luchar… es solo para incrementar su autoconfianza" interrumpió la doctora

"Eso y yo que creí la estaba defendiendo, lo único que conseguí fue que tuviera miedo… Joder y esto, esto, yo no soy de hablar mucho, me gusta estar callado y observar… pero cuando se trata de ella… pareciera que las palabras no pararan de salir de mi boca"

"¿Quieres que Abby sea tu compañera?

"NO, yo. No. Quiero. Una. Compañera. Y menos humana"

"Perfecto, entonces vete a la reserva"

"¿Qué?"

"Vete a la reserva, ocupa todo tu tiempo y el alejamiento te ayudara a olvidarla… para cuando regreses a Homeland ya Abby habrá retornado a su vida y tu recuperaras tu cordura"

Slash se puso de pie y apretó sus manos a los lados

"Ella no puede irse de Homeland"

"Tiene que hacerlo Slash, ella debe retomar su vida… ¿o porque crees que debería quedarse?"

"Es una pregunta de esas ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Retorica?"

"No la quiero clasificar, solo quiero tu respuesta…. Porque tú me estás diciendo que no quieres una compañera humana, pero te comportas como si acecharas a tu compañera…. Pero si no quieres una, entonces debes irte, poner tierra entre los dos y dejar que el tiempo te ayude a que lo que estas sintiendo, o no, se disipe"

Slash miro fijamente a la doctora y pensó que ahora recordaba porque odiaba a los psiquiatras… sin responder a su pregunta le dio las gracias y se dispuso a salir del consultorio, cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta la doctora lo llamo

"Slash"

El simplemente giro para que ella terminara

"Sé que conoces la situación de Abby y sé que entiendes que es algo especial… yo amo de Moon su franqueza y su manera de actuar determinante… pero Abby necesita suavidad, y delicadeza, honestos si, sinceros sí, pero suaves"

El macho asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió del consultorio cerrando la puerta.

Lo sabía, sabía que la situación de él y la de Flame eran distintas, por eso la psiquiatra no podría ayudarle… odiaba los psiquiatras y los psicólogos y su manera particular de devolver las preguntas o peor de hacer preguntas a las que sabían aún no había respuesta… frustración esa era su compañera en este momento.

.

.

.

.

.

Abby llego al edificio, converso con las chicas y no necesitaba tener sus sentidos para saber que sus amigas temían que se quebrara por lo sucedido con el macho, así que a pesar de que la doctora le pidió que no hiciera cosas solo por hacer sentir bien a los demás, decidió darle tranquilidad a las mujeres de la sala y quedarse con ellas hasta que fuera la hora de descansar y aunque deseaba ir a poner en orden su cabeza, converso, comió y se rio con ellas, cuando fue el momento de ir a la habitación las sintió más tranquilas, aun así Breeze se acercó y le pregunto si necesitaba algo, después de negarlo y darle un abrazo a las mujeres fue a su habitación.

Realmente necesitaba tiempo a solas, no era una desagradecida, amaba la compañía de estas mujeres, de hecho mucho del éxito de su terapia era la participación de las mujeres en ella, pero como dijo la misma doctora Yards, todos necesitamos un tiempo a solas, no soledad, tiempos a solas y ella iba a usar el suyo para ordenar sus ideas, desde que había pasado la situación con el macho especies no había podido dedicar un tiempo a procesarlo, no quería que las mujeres notaran nada raro, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó contra ella y pensó

– Era él, el macho de la azotea era él… era su voz…- y sus facciones concordaban con lo poco que había logrado ver en una noche iluminada por la luna y un montón de estrellas, donde las luces artificiales en las calles de Homeland solo promovían las sombras.

\- Dios mío, era realmente hermoso… felino creo… que ojos santo cielo y ¿cómo demonios estuve sujeta por su mano tanto tiempo y lo único en lo que pensaba era que no quería que atacara a Sun? ¿Si Shane me tomara la mano, reaccionaria igual? Porque si es así, ¿Por qué me siento incapaz de tocarlo yo a él?-

En su mente agradeció contar con la doctora Yards… porque esperaba que ella le ayudara a resolver todas sus dudas.

Queriendo despejar su mente se asomó al balcón, una de las cosas que amaba de su habitación era la vista, aunque sus compañeras de edificio insistían en que Reserva era aún más hermosa, para ella Homeland era el sitio utópico en el que le encantaría vivir, adoraba ver la luna y las estrellas, ver los árboles que sobresalían del parque, ver a los especies moviéndose por las calles en los carritos de golf o caminando tan rápido que parecía que corrían.

La brisa golpeo su rostro y entonces hizo algo que no hacía desde que había despertado en Homeland, se soltó el cabello y dejo que la brisa lo revolviera, cuando despertó se sentía tan deprimida que no deseaba cepillarlo, o cuidarlo, e incluso pensó en cortarlo, pero la doctora Allison le conto que Field un macho especie enfermero al ha visto de lejos como a los demás, le cepillaba el cabello cada día y lo lavaba con cuidado y que si ella lo permitía las mujeres podrían venir y ayudarle a arreglarse el cabello, se lo agradecía, apreciaba su cabello largo, y descubrió que cepillarlo la ayudaba a calmarse, siempre había disfrutado de cepillarlo, por el simple hecho de hacerlo, pero en sus momentos difíciles encontró que además era relajante, lo único es que se negaba a llevarlo suelto, su madre siempre le dijo que las mujeres coqueteaban moviendo su cabello y lo último que quería que pensara cualquier ser que la viera es que estaba coqueteando. Pero en este momento estaba sola, ya estaba oscuro, así que podía hacerlo.

.

.

.

Slash quería trepar hasta ese balcón y tocar su cabello sedoso, en su momento, envidio a Field cuando lo cepillaba y desde que despertó no la había visto con su cabello suelto, la brisa lo revolvía y ella parecía disfrutarlo, sonreía y se veía aún más hermosa si es que eso era posible, aun le picaba su mano por la sensación de haberla tocado y el recuerdo de su olor le atormentaba, por un lado odiaba haberla hecho sentir miedo y por el otro amo el dulce olor de su miedo… joder por eso no quería una compañera humana, porque causaban confusión… estaba tan extasiado observándola que no se dio cuenta que un ronroneo escapo de su boca y aunque estaba seguro que ella no lo podía oír, se sorprendió cuando ella miro hacia donde él estaba, afortunadamente sus reflejos eran rápidos y pudo esconderse, además se había ubicado de manera que las sombras lo ayudaran a ocultar… la paciencia no era una cualidad de los machos especies, pero el encontraría la suya, porque lo que sintió cuando la compañera de Moon le pidió que se fuera a La Reserva, es que no quería estar lejos de esta mujer y que esperaría hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente bien para cortejarla… eso iba en contra de la naturaleza, pero la doctora Joy tenía razón, Abigail Jones necesitaba suavidad… y él se la daría.

.

.

.

.

"Justice, los tenemos, vamos hacia Fuller como nos pediste… sé que dije que nos encargaríamos de los interrogatorios, pero el joven que no participo del abuso sexual, le dijo a Trey que debíamos tener cuidado, que el grupo en el que estaban, se conformaba de más hombres de los que podíamos imaginar y que tenían muchos proyectos para atacar a la ONE (NSO)… envía a Darkness para que los interrogue"

"Entendido, Gracias Tim a ti y a tu equipo, llamare a Darkness ya mismo, para que vuele desde La Reserva"

"Justice… ¿se lo vas a decir a la chica?"

"Por supuesto, esa es una buena noticia para todos, pero sé que a ella le ayudara a sanar saber que sus agresores están tras las rejas"

"Shane está al tanto de la operación, pero le informamos que no puede decir absolutamente nada hasta que tú lo hagas"

"Okay, gracias nuevamente Tim"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Buenoooo, como el anterior estuvo tan corto, este fue un poco mas amplio, no mucho solo un poco más, pero eso sí, con muuucha información, espero que les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, preferiblemente los domingos**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	12. CAPÍTULO 13

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola, como siempre muchas gracias a todas las que leen esta historia, ya sea registradas o de manera anónima, dejando o no reviews, muchas gracias a todas las que siguen, dan su favorito o ponen alerta por esta historia y por esta feliz autora. A las que escriben review y están registradas les respondo inbox, así que a las demás, es decir: Sole, Sidney y Ruth muchas gracias por leer, por dejar su review y de verdad espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Ahora las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo…_**

 **CAPITULO 13**

La mañana siguiente a la captura de los agresores de Abigail, Justice solicito a la Dra. Yards estar presente al inicio de la sesión para informarle las buenas noticias.

"Abigail me da mucho gusto verte"

"Igualmente Señor North"

"No quiero retrasar aún más la sesión, así que seré directo: Anoche, el equipo especial capturo a los hombres responsables de tu secuestro y fueron trasladados inmediatamente a Fuller"

La noticia tomo por sorpresa a Abigail, quien abrió sus ojos ampliamente y trato de responder sin encontrar palabras. Justice continúo.

"La ley de las nuevas especies no contempla la rebaja de condena, ni mucho menos la libertad condicional, estos humanos estarán ahí hasta que la muerte natural los alcance, por lo que estas fuera de peligro en lo que a ellos respecta"

Abigail tenia tantas emociones en sus entrañas que no pudo permanecer sentada y se paró de un salto para dirigirse hacia la ventana… no lo podía creer, de alguna manera, su peor pesadilla, que ellos la vinieran a buscar, terminaba aquí… se giró hacia el líder de las especies y su psiquiatra

"Gracias Señor North" Respondió Abby embargada por la emoción de lo que oía "No tengo como pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mi"

"Abigail, nosotros valoramos el apoyo que nos diste a través de tu programa… el equipo de relaciones públicas me informo como influyo esto en la opinión pública… además de eso, la ONE (NSO) tiene un gran sentido de la Justicia y no podíamos dejar esto así, ellos nos involucraron al lanzarte a nuestras puertas"

Abby asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras y miro otra vez hacia el paisaje, sin observar nada en particular, esta vez sin girar pregunto

"¿Imagino que ahora puedo volver a mi vida de antes?"

El silencio del lugar la obligo a mirarles nuevamente

"No me mal interpreten por favor, estoy más que agradecida por la oportunidad de estar en este lugar, por tener la dicha de vivir con sus maravillosas mujeres y saberlas ahora mis amigas, así como de recibir el tratamiento que amablemente me brinda la Dra. Joyce… pero entendí desde el principio que el fin de todo esto era volver a la normalidad… a mi normalidad ¿verdad?"

Justice miro a Joy esperando que ella respondiera

"Así es Abby y aunque el tratamiento está dando resultados magníficos, las dos sabemos que aún nos quedan cosas por trabajar y que al marcharte tendrías que enfrentarte a situaciones para las que tú misma has expresado no te sientes preparada"

Abby miro nuevamente hacia la ventana, Justice se puso de pie entendiendo que esto debían solucionarlo las dos y miro a la pequeña mujer

"Abigail, hace unos meses te explique qué debías permanecer aquí porque estabas en peligro, en este momento, el peligro especifico fue eliminado, personalmente me gustaría que abandonaras Homeland cuando finalice tu tratamiento terapéutico y la Dra. Yards lo confirme, pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión, solo debes informármela y será respetada, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo, ahora se informara a la comunidad de la ONE (NSO) la captura y a tu jefe, al igual que a la policía local que nos apoyó en divulgar el secuestro. Que tengan un buen día" Después de estrechar la mano de las mujeres, se retiró dejándolas solas.

"Se a lo que te refieres" dijo Abby aun dando la espalda a su psiquiatra

"Sabes que debemos hablar siempre de frente, si esto es difícil para ti pararemos, pero debemos hablar de frente" dijo con tranquilidad pero notable firmeza Joy.

Abigail se giró y camino hacia el cómodo sofá en el que estaba sentada la doctora.

"Se a lo que te refieres… y sabes que lo he intentado… con pasos de bebe"

"Lo sé, y lo estás haciendo bien, a tu ritmo, pero precisamente por eso me preocupa que te vayas… fuera del Homeland puedes recibir intervención terapéutica y con excelentes profesionales que yo misma te recomendaría, pero hay una ventaja que no tendrás fuera y es que aquí los hombres se mantienen a distancia y si tú les hablaras ellos te responderían con respeto, porque se les ha instruido que así sea, pero fuera, Abby, fuera tendrás que enfrentarte a la vida como viene"

"Lo sé, pero he pensado que definitivamente no soy la única mujer que ha vivido esta desafortunada situación, las demás están fuera e igual lo tienen que enfrentar"

"El tratamiento se realiza de manera que cuando se enfrente la persona esté preparada, antes de este paso siempre están acompañadas, se evitan los espacios públicos e incluso algunas son internadas en centros psiquiátricos para controlar esto en particular… y las que no reciben ayuda, tienden a recluirse en su casa, con tan mal pronóstico que les da pánico salir… ¿recuerdas lo que pensaste que te ayudaría?

"Si… Encerrarme en mi casa"

"¿Aun crees que esa es la solución?"

"No… yo quiero retomar mi vida… si no igual, lo más parecida a la que tenía, con el plus de haber conocido la ONE y los excelentes seres que la habitan… pero quiero volver a trabajar, quiero visitar a mi mama así ella no me reconozca y tenga que fingir que soy una camarera del club de bridge (juego de cartas)"

"Voy a hacerte una pregunta, ¿Cómo te sentirías si entras a la cafetería y algunos machos se sientan a tu mesa y te hablan? O ¿si Shane te visita acompañado con sus amigos del equipo especial?"

Abigail bajo la mirada y movió la cabeza negando

"No lo sé… tengo miedo de reaccionar inapropiadamente, de herir a los demás por los temores que aún siguen allí"

La doctora puso su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer para demostrar su apoyo

"Abby, yo soy la segunda más interesada en que tu retomes tu vida, pero de verdad quiero aprovechar la oportunidad que nos da Homeland, para que disfrutes de ese retorno, si quieres que sea antes, entonces practiquemos un poco de terapia de choque modulada o no"

"¿Terapia de choque?"

"En resumidas cuentas, es enfrentarte a la situación que te da miedo, pero me refiero a modulada, por la instrucción que podemos dar a los hombres, o si lo prefieres, sin instrucción… pero eso solo depende de ti, incluso, al igual que Justice te diré, que cual sea la decisión que tomes y aunque no esté de acuerdo con ella, la respetare, has avanzado muchísimo Abby, y aunque no debería decirlo, me siento orgullosa de tu progreso, y respetare la decisión que tomes, así que piénsalo, consúltalo con la almohada y me lo cuentas luego"

Abby tomo la mano de la mujer

"Gracias Doctora Joy, muchas gracias"

"Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar o quieres dar por terminada esta sesión"

"Hay algo…. Ayer paso algo, que de alguna manera tiene que ver lo que me acabas de decir… fui con las chicas a que me enseñaran a luchar y Sunshine me estaba mostrando como debía adoptar la postura y como debía acercarme y que rostro poner, cuando un macho rugió. Me agarro del brazo sin lastimarme y se puso entre ella y yo, discutió con ella y él se notaba bastante molesto, yo me asuste cuando rugió, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que él no quería atacarme a mí, sino a Sun y eso me asusto, me asuste por ella, ese macho era enorme… y en ningún momento me molesto que me sujetara el brazo"

La Dra. Joy sabía que no debía mencionar que conocía lo ocurrido por boca del macho así que procedió como su paciente esperaba

"Espera, espera, ¿porque nadie me informo de esto? ¿Qué macho fue? ¿Justice o Fury lo saben?"

"Espero que no, yo se lo pedí a las chicas, Breeze misma me explico que ese macho creía que me defendía de Sun y me consta que ellas no quisieron hacerlo en el gimnasio precisamente para evitar que los hombres nos interrumpieran… y prefería hablarlo contigo durante la sesión, y su nombre, no lo recuerdo" mintió al final Abby agradeciendo que la doctora no tuviese los sentidos de las nuevas especies.

"Ok, ¿cómo te sentiste frente a la repentina cercanía del macho?"

"Eso es precisamente lo que me tiene sorprendida… yo ni siquiera pensé en eso hasta después y aun así, no me incomodo, pero me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué no puedo establecer contacto físico con Shane? Ni siquiera darle la mano o tocarle el brazo, es más me hizo preguntarme, ¿reaccionaria igual a Shane si fuese el quien me tocara?"

"Quizá la respuesta está precisamente en que el estímulo no lo provocaste tú, es decir que no eres tu quien inicio el contacto, así que deberíamos retomar tu última pregunta, ¿qué pasaría si Shane intentara tocarte?… usualmente, las mujeres con experiencias similares asumen mejor el contacto físico iniciado por ellas, pero no significa que eso sea la regla, y si lo es, entonces tal vez tú seas la excepción… ¿te gustaría que lo intentáramos?"

"Si"

"Me encanta cuando tomas el toro por los cuernos"

"De verdad deseo intentarlo… y hay algo más que quisiera intentar"

"Dime"

"Cuando conocí a las chicas, recuerdo que Breeze me hablo sobre un macho que era mi mayor fan en la ONE (NSO), no recuerdo su nombre… pero me gustaría conocerlo, quiero empezar con esa terapia de choque y me parece justo que sea con el"

"Me parece perfecto… Zest es una gran macho… como todos en la ONE en realidad… dime cuando viene Shane para que no se crucen las visitas"

"Le pediré que venga mañana"

"Entonces Zest vendrá pasado mañana, preguntare a Fury si está en Reserva o aquí… nosotras nos veremos en tres días y evaluaremos los resultados ¿te parece?

"Si… me parece… gracias nuevamente, nos vemos en tres días"

Esto último sorprendió a la doctora, Abby había renunciado a los pasitos para dar pasos en su tratamiento, y por un momento pensó que elegiría a Slash y sintió tristeza por el macho, ella noto que el realmente estaba interesado en ella, aunque intentara de todas las formas convencerse que no era así, por ello le aplico una respuesta chocante, pidiéndole que se fuera a La Reserva… esa era la única manera de que el considerara si realmente alejarse era lo que él quería hacer… - definitivamente debería escribir el libro: como conquistar una humana y no morir en el intento, los machos especies serían muy contundentes, pero a la hora de conquistar humanas daban demasiados traspiés… - y luego traducirlo a los de su propia especie, que tampoco es que lo hicieran muy bien… a veces pensaba que las relaciones se daban porque la naturaleza en su bondad las permitía para que no se acabara la humanidad, que si de los hombres dependiera… sonrió con este último pensamiento mientras recogía sus cosas para marcharse a su casa, solo quería abrazar a su hijo y consentirse mutuamente con su compañero.

.

.

.

.

.

Slash estaba recostado en el mueble de la salita de su apartamento con el televisor puesto en un canal deportivo… en realidad no estaba prestando atención, solo podía pensar en la humana que lo llevaba de cabeza… no podía dejar de pensar en todo de ella, su olor, la sensación de su piel contra su mano... su cabello suelto movido por la brisa y su sonrisa… tres golpes en su puerta lo sacaron de la ensoñación.

Abrió la puerta y vio una molesta Sunshine parada con las manos empuñadas en las caderas. Antes que una palabra saliera de la boca de la hembra felina, el macho dijo

"Lo siento ¿está bien?... de verdad pensé que la ibas a atacar y reaccione"

Sunshine cerró la puerta y se giró nuevamente hacia el macho con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

"Me rugiste, me amenazaste con Fury ¿Qué carajos te pasa?" Dijo la hembra acercándose lentamente con movimientos elegantes típicos de su especie hacia el macho "Por lo visto luchar y ejercitarte no te está ayudando con el estrés, estas muy alterado, jamás te vi agresivo con una de nosotras… nunca fuera de una habitación… así que vamos a solucionar esto ahora, vamos a compartir sexo" e hizo el amago de quitarse la camisa

Slash observo a la hembra frente a él y retrocedió

"No, gracias Sun"

"Es evidente que estas muy excitado" Respondió la mujer señalando hacia su pantalón, somos amigos, si no quieres estar conmigo ¿quieres que llame a otra hembra? Lo haré."

"No, gracias nuevamente por la oferta, no es necesario"

"Estas fuertemente atraído por Abby" afirmo la hembra

"Lo estoy"

"Abby es una gran mujer, es mi amiga, ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces, porque si le rompes el corazón te aseguro que no soy la única que te pateara el culo"

La mujer fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, antes de salir se giró hacia su amigo

"Y date prisa porque Shane te lleva ventaja"

Slash gruño…

.

.

.

.

.

"¿Ya regreso Abby de su sesión?

"Aun no, pero no tarda, ¿Y bien?"

"Él se siente fuertemente atraído por Abby"

"Lo siento Sun"

"No lo sientas… fue una estupidez pensar que podría tener un compañero de mi especie…"

"Sabes perfectamente que si lo expresas, muchos machos lucharían por ser tu compañero, y no solo aquí, en Reserva también, la razón por la que nuestros machos no eligen compañera es porque somos muy pocas y hemos dejado claro que ese no es nuestro deseo, o… porque no han encontrado su humana" rio entre dientes con esto último

"Lo se… pero sabes que no soporto que sean tan posesivos… Solo creí que Slash sería diferente, no sé cómo se me ocurrió, porque después de ver lo de ayer me queda claro que es igual a los demás y no lo culpo, esa es su naturaleza… Tal vez…. yo también necesito un humano… los del equipo especial me parecen guapísimos todos" dijo Sunshine como pensando en voz alta

Breeze se tensó y su amiga rio entre dientes sin que lo notara.

"A Midnight le ha ido bien… y aunque ella insiste que no es un acoplamiento real, todas sabemos que ella es feliz con él y que no lo cambiaría por uno de nuestros machos"

"Aja, ¿así que ahora iras por uno de los hombres del equipo especial? Sabes que los meterías en un gran lio con Tim Oberto, Por qué lo sabes ¿cierto?"

"¿Fue eso lo que paso con Trey aquella vez?"

"Deberías preguntárselo a él, si tanta curiosidad te da"

"Heyyy, calma no seas una perra conmigo" y soltó una carcajada después de decirlo que hizo reír a Breeze también

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no me da curiosidad… Así que, no voy a ir por uno del equipo especial… Aún"

Y las dos hembras rieron nuevamente

.

.

.

.

.

FULLER

"¿Por qué tú y tu grupo secuestraron y violaron a Abigail Jones?"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, no sé quién es esa mujer que mencionas, yo solo me reúno con mis amigos a tomar una cerveza y jugar cartas, no sé porque me trajiste aquí, quiero un abogado humano " contesto asustado Charlie intentando hacerse la victima

Darkness gruño mientras se ponía de pie

"No sé qué apesta más tus mentiras o tu miedo… en la ONE (NSO) no tienes derecho a un abogado, pero si confiesas, procurare dejarte al menos vivir" dijo mientras se acercaba a la cara del muchacho

"Por supuesto que tengo miedo, cualquiera lo tendría si un ani… si un hombre como tú le tiene encerrado y amarrado"

"Dilo, dilo, di que soy un animal, yo tendré ADN animal pero tú y esos hijos de puta amigos tuyos se comportaron como unas bestias con esa niña, de que te sirve ser humano, si no te comportas como uno"

La profunda voz del macho calaba hasta los huesos del muchacho, se sentía aterrorizado, pero tenía más miedo de confesar y morir a mano de los otros que se encontraban allí, o incluso del hermano de Bob que era más sanguinario… él no sabía cómo funcionaba esta cárcel, pero tenía claro cómo funcionaban las otras, su hermano Ray se lo había dicho y no había nada más peligroso que tener enemigos en la cárcel.

"Ya te lo dije, no sé de qué me estás hablando"

"Empiezo a cansarme de tu hedor, responde con la verdad humano, ¿Por qué tú y tus amigos secuestraron y violaron a Abigail Jones?"

El macho seguía preguntando y Charlie seguía respondiendo lo mismo, cada vez más asustado.

"Malditos cobardes, ya que no pueden convencer a una mujer de acostarse con ustedes, ¿no podían buscar una prostituta de bajo costo para saciarse? ¿Tenían que hacerle daño a una niña? O ¿quizás no te gustan las mujeres y tus amigos te obligaron a tomar a esta pobre criatura a la fuerza? Si es así dilo humano"

Darkness vio la respuesta corporal del hombre joven ante su insinuación y supo que la soberbia lo quebraría.

"¿Es eso? ¿No te gustan las mujeres y ellos te obligaron?"

"Te obligaron a tomarla cuando tu deseabas que fuera a ti al que se follaran esos cabrones"

"¿Con cuál de ellos quieres quedar en la celda? ¿Cuál de ellos es tu favorito?"

Charlie que cada vez estaba más rojo de Ira grito

"Por supuesto que me gustan las mujeres animal, me folle a esa puta porque se lo merecía, porque si ella quería follarse a uno de ustedes entonces que empezara por nosotros antes de contaminarse, ella no es una niña, es una mala mujer y se ganó todo lo que le hicimos"

Darkness tenía sus manos empuñadas, deseaba sacarle las entrañas aunque se viera como un niño, el olor de su ira mientras hablaba le mostraba que había disfrutado del daño que le habían causado a aquella pequeña mujer, conteniendo su temperamento se giró hacia atrás

"¿Grabaste eso Tim?"

"Lo hice Dark"

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió y entro Shane a la sala de interrogatorio, le permitieron asistir porque la operación ya no se vería afectada estando capturados los agresores, así que cuando recogieron a Darkness en reserva, pasaron luego por el a Homeland.

"Suelta a ese hijo de puta, que quiero que intente golpear a un hombre como el debería ser"

"Cálmate Shane" respondió Darkness

"Suéltalo, que lo voy a matar a golpes y no pienso hacerlo amarrado"

"Él no es rival para ti Shane"

"¿Y Lo era Abby para ellos? Suelta este hijo de puta que lo voy a golpear hasta que quede como dejaron a Abigail Jones en la puerta de Homeland"

"Ya basta Shane, ve y cálmate, Trey llévatelo a dar un paseo" dijo Tim señalando hacia la puerta sin duda en la voz.

Shane salió furioso acompañado por Trey y con Tim tras de ellos

"Ahora me vas a decir cuáles son los planes de tu grupo para la ONE (NSO) y me lo vas a decir todo, porque esto ya solo incumbe a mi pueblo, y ya no grabaremos nada y cada vez que mientas te partiré un hueso, ten la certeza de que puedo partir muchos de tus huesos antes de que mueras"

Esta vez el tono de Darkness lo aterro y aun mas su cercanía

"Yo no sé nada, eso pregúntaselo a Bob o a Paul, ellos están metidos en eso, y si no me matas tú, me mataran ellos por abrir la boca"

"Te aseguro, que preferirás mil veces, a que tus amigos te hagan daño, conmigo, suplicaras porque te mate… algo sabes, dilo ya"

"Solo sé que se juntaran con otro grupo que viene de Texas y que poseen más armas que nosotros y que además dicen tener apoyo de ese grupo que los creo Mercile, pero eso es lo único que sé, es la verdad"

Darkness supo que decía la verdad y pidió a los guardias de la puerta que lo llevaran a su celda. Cuando entro Tim, Darkness saco el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo

"Ya lo oyeron, a ver que le puedo sacar a los otros dos idiotas"

"Espero que los otros dos tengan más información, porque si Mercile está metido en esto, nos queda esperar el infierno, ellos usaran sus medicamentos contra nosotros… como si no tuviéramos suficiente con estos malditos locos" respondió Justice en el teléfono.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nuestra chica abandono los pasitos (pasos de bebe) y se arriesgó a los pasos de mujer… a ver qué tal le va… y ¿cómo lograra salirse con la suya nuestro felino con ese triángulo por romper? ¿Qué opinan de las conclusiones de Sun?**

 **Wow… la ONE siempre en riesgo… espero que les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, preferiblemente los domingos**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	13. CAPÍTULO 14

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola, ¿Cómo están? Yo muy agradecida por la respuesta que ha tenido SLASH, porque cada semana sin falta llegan notificaciones de favorito y alertas tanto a la historia como a esta autora amateur a la que hacen muy feliz, muchas gracias por los reviews, como siempre les cuento a las chicas registradas les respondo directamente, así que a las otras intento hacerlo desde aquí. Anónima (guest), muchas gracias por leer, por estar al pendiente y por favor déjame tu nombre, a Sidney muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, con respecto a Shane y Sun… vamos a ver cómo se va abriendo la historia y con respecto a nuevos fics con los hijos de los NE, te cuento que he leído un par de ellos, pero en WP. Ahora las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo…_**

 **CAPITULO 14**

Homeland amaneció radiante, el cielo tenía un color rojizo hermoso que anunciaba un clima agradable para ese día, el sonido de los pájaros en el parque fue interrumpido por las risas de las mujeres que trotaban atravesándolo, de primera iba Breeze seguida muy de cerca por Sunshine y Midnight que se había unido a esta rutina, luego iban Abby, Mabel (Half-pint) y finalmente Tiny que aunque accedió a realizar esta actividad en las mañanas no estaba muy segura de que fuera de su agrado. Procuraban trotar lo más cerca posible, para poder conversar.

"¿Estas segura de que prefieres pasear sola con Shane?… creo que si vas a intentar un acercamiento físico sería mejor que una de nosotras estuviera allí" dijo con preocupación Breeze trotando de espaldas para ver a su amiga humana

Abby levanto la cabeza mientras las hembras más pequeñas la observaban

"Entiendo tu preocupación, yo también tengo miedo y no tiene sentido que lo niegue con sus súper sentidos, pero Shane y yo llevamos un buen tiempo hablando a solas y no quiero incomodarlo… además se supone que es una terapia de choque para avanzar aún más en el tratamiento"

Breeze paro bruscamente de trotar haciendo que todas pararan y se acercó a Abigail

"Voy a ser honesta… me preocupa que te quedes en shock por la experiencia, Shane es muy buen hombre, pero no tiene nuestros sentidos, no sabrá que tienes miedo y lo seguirá intentando"

"Lo se Breeze, y te agradezco en serio el que quieras cuidarme, pero afuera ningún hombre tiene tus sentidos, ninguno evitara el contacto porque mi cuerpo huela a miedo, porque ellos jamás lo percibirán… Además Shane no es tonto, él ya me ha visto con miedo y yo he notado como cambia su comportamiento para hacerme sentir más cómoda"

"Ya basta Breeze… ella lo quiere intentar… ella se merece intentarlo, la Dra. Joy dio su autorización" interfirió Midnight

"Yo confió en ti Abby, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres una humana pequeña, pero fuerte" dijo Sunshine pasando su brazo por los hombros para instarla a retomar la marcha, Breeze empezó nuevamente a trotar seguida por las demás.

Cuando terminaron de trotar por el parque regresaron al edificio y se fueron a sus apartamentos a darse una ducha, Abby se quedó un largo rato bajo el agua, rogando que esta se llevara sus temores, pensó en la visita de Shane siempre le pedía que viniera por la tarde, pero esta vez se sentía tan ansiosa que le pidió que la visitara en la mañana, lavo su cabello y se puso acondicionador para ayudarlo a desenredar, finalmente salió de la ducha con su albornoz y una toalla envolviendo su cabello, se paró frente al armario, eligió un jean, una blusa de satén azul con manga tres cuartos y se calzo sus converses azules, se secó el cabello y se lo trenzo como cada día.

Mientras se miraba en el gran espejo alguien toco a su puerta.

"Shane está abajo esperándote" dijo con una sonrisa la pequeña hembra

"Gracias Tiny, bajo en seguida"

Abigail inspiro una vez más y soltó con fuerza el aire mientras pensaba – Yo puedo hacerlo- bajo en el ascensor y al abrirse las puertas allí estaba Shane.

"Tan hermosa como siempre ¿Cómo estás?" la saludo Shane mostrándole la puerta de salida

"Bien, gracias, tú también estas muy guapo ¿Qué hay de nuevo?" respondió Abby caminando junto al hermoso hombre hacia el parque

"Ya sabes lo que hay de nuevo, los hijos de puta ya están donde deben estar, ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?"

"Me siento mucho más tranquila, no solo por mí, por cualquier mujer que vaya por ahí… ¿estuviste en la captura?"

Shane movió su cabeza con decepción

"No, Tim no me lo permitió"

"Y ¿esa cárcel es segura?"

"Mucho, no hay manera de huir de allí ni aunque lo intentaran"

"No puedo negar que anoche dormí mucho mejor sabiendo que no andaban por ahí acechando mujeres… además ahora ya estoy contemplando el volver a mi vida anterior, mi casa, la estación de radio y mi mamá entre otros asuntos"

"Espero que podamos seguir viéndonos y que me dejes visitarte" respondió Shane sonriendo.

"Claro que si" respondió ella devolviendo la sonrisa

"A propósito de eso… la doctora me dijo… ¿estas segura?"

"Lo estoy"

"Mejor pronto que tarde ¿verdad?"

Abby solo asintió, él se acercó un poco más y tomo la mano de ella, dejándola descansar sobre su palma, con su otra mano toco con delicadeza sus dedos mientras los miraba absorto en ellos, ella sin quererlo o notarlo empezó a temblar tan suavemente que Shane en su emoción no lo percibió, el levanto su mirada y sonrió

"Había olvidado lo suaves que son tus manos ¿estás bien?" preguntó el deseando continuar

Abigail hizo su mayor esfuerzo para dar una media sonrisa y asentir con su cabeza

"Hay una cosa que he deseado hacer desde el día que nos volvimos a encontrar"

Y sin pensarlo la halo hacia él y la abrazo, Abby sabía que él no le haría daño, que el solo quería ayudarla, pero no podía evitar el miedo que sentía en su interior, se mordió el labio en un intento de controlarse para no temblar más y cuando sintió deseos de correr oyó un gruñido

"Suéltala" rugió Slash mostrando sus colmillos

Shane levanto la cabeza para mirar al felino y sin soltarla del todo levanto uno de sus brazos hacia él y respondió

"Tranquilo, estoy autorizado para hacerlo"

"Suéltala, tiene miedo de ti, tú no puedes olerlo, pero yo sí y me está matando"

Respondió el macho aun enojado tratando de contenerse

Shane miro a Abigail y se dio cuenta que ella no respondía su abrazo, que sus brazos estaban rígidos a los lados, inmediatamente la soltó.

"Lo siento nena, lo siento mucho, debí preguntarte primero si podía abrazarte"

Abigail aun de espaldas al felino se llenó de valor levanto su mirada y respondió

"No es tu culpa, gracias por ayudarme con esto… estuvo bien para ser la primera vez ¿verdad?"

Shane respondió con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, Slash seguía cerca de los dos respirando fuertemente y gruñendo.

"Regresa con las hembras ahora" dijo de manera brusca

Abigail sintió como su rostro se calentaba y el miedo se disipo rápidamente, sin alejarse de Shane giro hacia el macho que evidentemente estaba furioso

"Lamento la confusión, esto es algo que YO le pedí a la doctora Joy, agradezco tu preocupación, pero ya decidiré YO cuando volver al edificio, Vamos Shane"

Slash se acercó aún más y apretó los puños para evitar tomarla en sus brazos y correr

"El olor de tu miedo aun esta en mi cabeza, y lo único que quiero es dañar al que te lo produjo, regresa ahora con las hembras" respondió el felino con la voz profunda.

Abigail sentía la ira correr por su sangre, ¿Cómo se atrevía él a darle una orden? ¿Cómo demonios podía poner esa voz tan sexy? Dio un paso hacia Slash y enfatizando su voz respondió

"Shane solo me estaba haciendo un favor, es mi amigo, sé que jamás me dañaría, así como sabía que tu no lo harías el día que le rugiste a Sun, vete por favor"

Slash gruño, haciendo que Shane aun confundido por lo dicho se hiciera frente a ella.

"Ya oíste a la señorita Jones Slash, vete" dijo Brass

Slash estaba tan concentrado en la mujer que no sintió llegar a su amigo

"No estoy de turno Brass, no me des órdenes" rugió el felino para quien cada vez era más difícil mantenerse alejado de la humana.

"No estas de turno es cierto, pero sabes la orden que hay acerca de ella, ¿prefieres irte o que lo informe?"

El macho miro a su compañero con la mirada envenenada, luego miro a Shane y a Abigail y con su mayor esfuerzo corrió lejos de ella.

"Lo siento señorita Jones, nuestro lado animal nos hace muy protectores y el olor del miedo lo incrementa, yo estaba cerca y el viento trajo el olor, alertándome"

"Gracias" Respondió secamente Abigail, Brass giro sobre sus talones y corrió a su destino inicial, cuando Shane se dio cuenta que estaban solos otra vez pregunto

"¿A que te referías con: cuando le rugiste a Sun?"

"Hace dos días Sunshine intentaba enseñarme a luchar porque yo se lo pedí, Sun me estaba mostrando la posición de ataque y él se puso entre las dos y le rugió, luego Breeze me explico que él pensó que yo estaba en peligro"

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, ya había visto a un macho reaccionar así antes, a Shadow y recordaba perfectamente por qué… Bella (Beauty) y no le gusto ni un poquito lo que creía que eso significaba.

"No sabía que habías hablado alguna vez con un macho especie diferente a Justice"

"No lo he hecho… esta es la segunda vez que le veo" – la tercera en realidad – pensó para sí misma "Pero no hemos hablado más que un par de frases... en realidad la vez anterior fue muy similar a esta, solo que se disculpó por lo que hizo y no me ordeno nada" dijo con algo de molestia en su voz.

.

.

.

.

.

El consejo al pleno estaba reunido, incluyendo a Fury el segundo al mando, Slade, Tiger y Brass encargados de las administraciones y la seguridad de Homeland y Reserva, además a esta reunión fueron invitados Darkness y Tim. Justice inicio

"Primero trataremos un tema específico y luego podremos continuar con la reunión normal del consejo, Como informe hace unos días, los agresores de Abigail Jones fueron capturados e ingresados a Fuller, Darkness los interrogó y pues, quiero que el mismo les informe, Darkness"

"Los humanos confesaron su agresión… con ayuda" y rio entre dientes por esto último acompañado de los otros machos en la sala de juntas "además confirmamos que pertenecen al grupo anti especie Pure Blood, pero que este ataque en particular había sido planeado por ellos, sin el conocimiento de los dirigentes del grupo"

"Si atacar a la humana no era un plan del grupo ¿Por qué lo hicieron?" pregunto Brass

"Porque además de los constantes ataques que hacia contra ellos desde la radio, uno de los machos es hermano del capitán White y ella en uno de sus programas dijo que esos hombres merecían castigo por lo que hicieron en la reserva"

"Cobardes hijos de puta" respondió Brass

"El más joven de ellos insinuó que se juntarían con otro grupo de Texas que tenía además contacto con Mercile, otro de los machos después de insistirle(volvió a reír entre dientes) confirmo esta información y que hay un ataque por parte de su grupo para dentro de 2 meses aproximadamente, además aseguro que el número de seguidores de este grupo era alto porque lo conformaban personas de diferentes ciudades, el hermano del dirigente que atrapamos por el ataque a La Reserva fue nuestro mayor objetivo, lo único que sabía es que algunos exempleados de Mercile los contactaron y que debido al ataque fallido de la última vez, en esta ocasión intentarían algo distinto, pero no sabía el que, sé que es cierto porque no deje de preguntar hasta que el olor de la mentira desapareció"

"Gracias Darkness, Tim te citamos a esta reunión precisamente porque necesitamos prepararnos contra esto desde ya, se informó al jefe de la señorita Jones y a la Policía local que los hombres fueron atrapados, la policía sugirió que Abigail Jones de una rueda de prensa para informar que es libre, pero creemos que es importante que se omita que está aquí, o que la ONE (NSO) está involucrada en la captura de estos hombres, para evitar que el grupo anti especies este sobre aviso, por lo que pediremos a la policía que informe que los tienen ellos y que estarán incomunicados por un tiempo, nuestros abogados ya están investigando como hacer eso posible"

"No me gusta ni cinco que Mercile esté involucrado la verdad, y me preocupa y mucho, el que tengan tantos seguidores, porque nos tomaría más de 2 meses atraparlos a todos, y Fuller no daría abasto tampoco Justice"

"Lo se Tim, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de convencerlos de que atacar a la ONE (NSO) no es una opción viable, no estoy interesado en encerrar en Fuller a todos los participantes del grupo, eso se lo dejo a la justicia humana, pero definitivamente si a cualquier empleado de Mercile, no podemos permitir que sus investigaciones avancen, yo no quiero ese temor sobre nuestros hijos"

"Ya estamos tras la pista de varios de esos cabrones y tan pronto los consigamos, los traeremos directamente a Fuller, además hemos interrogado con la ayuda de Darkness a muchos de los que ya están allí, creo que lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es incrementar la seguridad de Homeland y Reserva, si fuere necesario incrementar el número de hombres que pertenece al equipo humano, para que cuando salgamos a misiones otros estén aquí, ustedes son fuertes y están capacitados en armas, pero nunca está de más una mano, ya hemos tenido la experiencia de la policía local y sabemos lo que tardan en llegar… y aunque tus hombres estén en el muro, sigo insistiendo en que haya cámaras de seguridad en todos los muros, se que es una gran inversión, pero es una muy necesaria, piénsenlo"

"Gracias Tim, lo decidiremos en consejo"

El teléfono de Justice sonó

"Justice… ¿Sabes quienes fueron?... ¿y cómo están?...Tim ira para allá ya mismo"

Las demás especies en la sala escucharon la conversación, Tim no

"Tim, los recién capturados fueron atacados"

"¿Están muertos?"

"No por muy poco, al parecer unos cuantos guardias escucharon lo que hicieron y decidieron ajusticiarlos, los golpearon hasta que fueron encontrados por un superior, fueron retirados de su puesto y están esperando por ti, necesito que les des un llamado de atención y que se vayan unos días para que manejen su ira, explícales que su función no incluye atacar a los presos a menos que sea en defensa propia"

"Recibieron lo que se merecen" respondió Tim

"Si, pero no se los digas"

.

.

.

.

.

"Gracias por recibirme hoy, sé que tenías planeado esto para mañana, pero mi turno en La Reserva inicia mañana, de verdad me da muchísimo gusto conocerte"

"El gusto es mío y quien tiene que agradecer por tu visita soy yo Zest"

"Te admiro mucho, me encantaba oír tu programa de radio, me reía muchísimo de las opiniones de los humanos que llamaban, pero sobretodo me llenaba de esperanza que los animaras a apoyarnos, que nos defendieras sin conocernos"

"Desde el día que en las noticias informaron de su liberación y de lo que Mercile les había hecho, tuve claro que lo que ustedes necesitaban era apoyo, por eso desde que ingrese a la estación planee mi programa y empecé acosar a mi director para que lo permitiera… yo también disfrute mucho de ese programa"

"Me dio mucha tristeza el día que te despediste, aun así, seguí escuchándote ¿porque nunca intentaste ponerte en contacto con la ONE (NSO)?

"Porque ya sabía que no estaba permitido que nadie de los medios ingresara a territorio ONE (NSO)… por eso me extraño y mucho cuando…"

Abby se frenó inmediatamente y tuvo una sensación rara, Zest inspiro disimuladamente para no incomodarla porque deseaba saber si era miedo lo que sentía y descanso cuando se dio cuenta que no era así.

"Lo sé, y lamento que esos hijos de puta hayan usado el nombre de nuestro pueblo para secuestrarte, pero nuestras mujeres dicen que eres fuerte y te estas sobreponiendo muy bien, también me siento muy orgulloso de ser el primer macho especie que habla contigo por tu voluntad"

Las palabras de Zest la relajaron y la ayudaron a continuar la charla

"Tengo que confesarte que desde que escuche que tenía un admirador de mi programa tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte"

"Y no soy el único admirador te lo aseguro, eso sí, creo que soy el mayor admirador" respondió el macho riendo

Abigail y Zest hablaron por al menos 2 horas más, él estaba muy pendiente de no causarle temor, Breeze le había advertido que en el momento en que oliera su miedo debía marcharse y llamarla, pero en ningún momento Abby se sintió asustada de él, Ella por su parte se sentía orgullosa de hablar con un hombre, o macho diferente a Shane, sentía que aunque las cosas con Shane no habían salido perfectas, realmente estaba funcionando esto de la terapia de choque y se sentía tranquila en su conversación con Zest, lo encontraba muy guapo y gracioso, todos los nuevas especies le parecían hermosos y atractivos, pero aunque a los machos los había visto solo de lejos le parecían muy serios y como si tuvieran mal genio, Zest no, era muy divertido y la había hecho reír casi todo el tiempo.

Al finalizar la visita Zest le ofreció la mano para despedirse y ella lo observo y extendió la de ella, el solo la apretó lo suficiente para hacerla sentir cómoda

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerte y hablar contigo, espero que podamos hablar en otra ocasión"

"El gusto fue todo mío, y espero que así sea, muchas gracias por venir"

Zest se marchó y después de salir Abigail se asomó para cerciorase que estaba lejos y cerró la puerta e inmediatamente empezó a gritar mientras saltaba, Breeze y Sunshine bajaron corriendo espantadas, seguidas de lejos por las hembras regalos

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Zest?"

"Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice"

"¿Qué hiciste? Responde las preguntas Abigail"

"Zest se marchó, estoy bien, muy bien, lo que hice fue darle la mano sin temblar ni tener miedo, el me ofreció la mano para despedirse y no tuve miedo, huéleme, huélemeeee"

Breeze y Sun inspiraron

"No hueles a miedo" dijeron las dos

"Lo logre, funciono, funciono" seguía celebrando "Aunque creo que tengo un pequeñísimo problema"

"¿Qué problema?"

"Creo que solo me funciona con machos especies"

Las hembras fruncieron el entrecejo confundidas

"Siii, mira el día que el macho se metió entre Sun y yo, yo tenía miedo, pero no de él, tenía miedo porque él le rugió a Sun y pensé que la atacaría y ahora con Zest, ni temblé ni nada, con Shane sentí miedo desde que intento tomarme la mano y empeoro cuando me abrazo, yo sabía que él no me dañaría, mi cerebro lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de temblar."

"Se lo tendrás que preguntar a la doctora Joy… pero me alegra mucho que los hayas logrado" respondió Breeze animada y abrazándola, las demás se acercaron y la abrazaron también, felicitándola por su logro

"Me reuniré con ella en dos días, se lo preguntare"

.

.

.

.

.

Slash vio entrar a Zest en el edificio de las mujeres y se preguntó qué haría allí a esta hora, no es que nunca hubiese visto a Zest allí, pero nunca a esta hora de la tarde, lo vio hablar con ella y gruñía cada vez que ella se sonreía con él, como si tuviera poco con Shane, lo último que le faltaba es que uno de su especie se metiera entre él y su humana, finalmente Zest se fue y el no resistió el deseo de ir a preguntarle que hacía con Abby, pero mientras lo seguía escucho a Abby gritar y corrió de regreso, al llegar cerca la vio saltando y hablando con las mujeres… ¿emocionada?... El macho respiro con alivio, desde donde tuvo que hacerse no podía oír lo que decían más que un susurro confuso, pero tenía claro que Abigail Jones no estaba en peligro, así que después de observarla un rato y ver como las mujeres la abrazaban decidió irse

Esta vez no corrió, ya no quería correr más, esta situación lo agotaba, después de un rato de caminar, sintió a alguien acercarse, pero sabía quién era y decidió no mirar hacia atrás

"Lo estás haciendo mal"

"No es tu asunto Sunshine"

"No es una hembra nueva especie, entiéndelo rugir no la excita, trata de acercarte y háblale, pero deja de rugirle que la estas cabreando"

"No es tu asunto, déjame en paz Sunshine"

"De acuerdo, entonces mejor aconsejare a Shane, que lo está haciendo bastante bien"

Respondió la hembra mostrando su intención de marcharse, Slash se dio la vuelta para mirarla y gruño con fuerza

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque a diferencia de los machos, las hembras hemos aprendido que ustedes son mucho más felices con una compañera y como ninguna de nosotras está disponible, ayudaremos a cualquier humana que pueda serlo"

Slash siguió gruñendo

"¿Por qué te cuesta tanto ir por ella? Aceptaste que te atraía, y solo la sigues, no eres el primero que lo hace, pero los demás actuaron mucho más rápido, nosotros no somos así, tomamos lo que queremos"

"Ella no es como las otras mujeres, yo olí su miedo cuando Shane la abrazo y yo no quiero que ella me tema a mi"

"Ella no te teme a ti, pero se molestó porque le ordenaste ir al edificio"

"Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Shane, necesitaba que ella se lo llevara, necesitaba saber que ella estaba con ustedes a salvo"

"Háblale Slash"

"No tengo una buena excusa"

"¿Desde cuándo necesitas una maldita excusa?"

"Desde que ella fue agredida por unos hijos de puta y lo último que quiero que ella piense es que yo la dañaría, la Dra. Joy dijo que no podía ser contundente con ella, que debía ser suave y joder yo quiero hacerlo por ella, aunque vaya en contra de mi naturaleza, de mis instintos, lo intento, pero ella, ella me pone a prueba y yo simplemente reacciono, como contigo, como hoy con Shane"

"Tienes que hacerlo, el tiempo se está acabando"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Abby se ira cuando termine su tratamiento con la compañera de Moon, por eso están intentando lo que viste hoy con Shane y luego con Zest, ella dijo que era terapia de choque, enfrentarse a su miedo"

El rostro del felino se transformó y Sun pudo ver la tristeza que lo embargo sintiendo pena por él, aun así lo dejo solo, él tenía muchas cosas que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Sunshine regreso al edificio encontró a Abigail con el teléfono en altavoz rodeada de las demás mujeres.

"¿Quieres hablar de esto primero con la Dra Yards?"

"No es necesario que yo hable primero con la doctora Sr. North, pero preferiría que en vez de una rueda de prensa yo hiciera mi anuncio desde la radio, no soy muy buena frente a las cámaras y además la mayoría de ellos son hombres, honestamente no sé si lo toleraría."

"¿Cuándo crees que podrías hacerlo?"

"Si usted lo desea mañana mismo lo hare, lo hare en directo, pero seguramente la grabación se repetirá en otras horas del día"

"Me gustaría que primero hablaras con el equipo de relaciones públicas, hay algunas cosas que necesitamos omitas, Las mujeres te acompañaran durante la reunión, el único hombre será Miles Eron…"

"De acuerdo"

"Llamare ya mismo a Miles para que pase por el edificio con sus asistente antes de marcharse, mañana los del equipo humano te acompañaran, irán sin uniforme"

"¿Sr North?... ¿podría acompañarme Shane?"

"Por supuesto, que estés bien Abigail, que estén bien todas"

Abigail colgó el teléfono y dio un gran suspiro

"Lo bueno de esto es que volveré a ver a Jack y a John"

"Si quieres le pido a Justice que me deje acompañarte"

"No Breeze, sé que no es seguro, además no iré sola, ira el equipo de trabajo, Shane me acompañara ¿Podría ir la doctora Yards?"

"Joy no puede dejar la ONE (NSO), ninguna compañera lo puede hacer, ningún macho lo permitiria"

"Tienes razón, sería peligroso para ella"

"No te preocupes, los del equipo te cuidaran bien, Tim, Trey y su equipo son excelentes…"

Abigail resoplo y se puso la mano por la cabeza

"No creo ser capaz de ir con todos ellos en un carro"

"Le diré a Justice que yo voy, no me bajare de la SUV, nadie me vera"

"Gracias Breeze"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Suspiro… suspiro y suspiro… espero que les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, preferiblemente los domingos**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	14. CAPÍTULO 15

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola, hola, muchasss muchasssss muchassss gracias por su apoyo, son las mejores lectoras que una amateur de escritor puede desear… respondo reviews de las que no están registradas:_**

 ** _Sole: no seas malita Soleeee, mira el capítulo anterior fue el más largo con 4229 palabras…._** ** _J_** **_J_** **** ** _muchas gracias por seguir leyendo._**

 ** _Ruth: Gracias por tu apoyo, por seguir leyendo y espero que este también te guste._**

 ** _Ahora las dejo con un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo…_**

 **CAPITULO 15**

Muy temprano en la mañana Breeze se dirigió a la oficina del líder de las nuevas especies para esperarlo y solicitarle que le permitiera acompañar a Abigail, Justice la recibió con una sonrisa, desde el mismo instante que la hembra canina hizo su solicitud, el líder de la ONE (NSO) se negó con vehemencia

"No" Respondió fuertemente

"Justice, ella necesita mi apoyo, permaneceré en la SUV, nadie sabrá que estoy ahí" respondió la hembra canina moviendo sus manos

"No, es un riesgo que no voy a correr, voy a cumplir mi palabra cuidando de la señorita Jones pero de ninguna manera te pondré en riesgo a ti o cualquier otra hembra nueva especies"

"Ella está asustada, ¿y si entra en Shock?"

"Shane la acompañara, ella misma lo solicito tú la oíste"

"Maldita sea Justice, déjame ayudarla, yo he hecho lo que tú me has pedido siempre, sin dudarlo, solo te estoy pidiendo un maldito favor" respondió enojada Breeze

"Ya basta Breeze, yo sé que tú has hecho cada cosa que la ONE (NSO)o incluso yo he necesitado, pero esa es la misma razón por la que debo cuidar de ti, esa es mi obligación, y este tema termina aquí" respondió el macho poniéndose de pie para mostrar su determinación.

La hembra lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y le dio la espalda para salir de su oficina, cuando abrió la puerta Justice la llamo

"Breeze"

La hembra se giró con esperanza

"Deja a Jessi fuera de esto"

Breeze pudo sentir la advertencia en el tono de voz del macho y abandono el lugar gruñendo, Sunshine la estaba esperando fuera

"Es mi líder, y le tengo demasiado cariño, pero es un grandísimo cabezota, dijo que no"

"Mierda, te lo dije, él no lo aceptara, vamos con Jessi, ella nos ayudara, siempre lo hace"

"Justice me advirtió sobre eso… vamos a hablar con Abby"

"No es tu culpa Breeze, lo intentaste"

"Lo intente a su manera, ahora lo intentaremos a la mía, vamos recurriremos al Plan C"

"¿Plan C?"

"Si, el B era Jessi, así que" dijo la hembra encogiéndose de hombros y con una risa maliciosa en el rostro

"¿Estás pensando en meternos en un buen lio?"

"Si, pero valdrá la pena, ¿no querías acercarte el equipo humano?"

Las mujeres se rieron y mientras corrían hacia el edificio de mujeres Breeze le explico a Sun lo que debían hacer.

Al llegar al edificio de las mujeres Abby acompañada de sus inseparables Mabel y Tiny las esperaba ya lista para partir, el día anterior había recibido la visita de Miles Eron y su asistente, quien le había indicado lo que debía decir y lo que no debía mencionar de ninguna manera

Abigail se sentía nerviosa por abandonar la seguridad de Homeland, pero saberse acompañada por Breeze le daba la suficiente tranquilidad para hacerlo.

"¿Estas lista?"

La pequeña mujer asintió con su cabeza

"Mabel (half-pint) necesito que me ayudes con algo"

Breeze se acercó a la mujer regalo y le murmuro algo que Abby no pudo percibir, pero el estrés del momento no le permitió prestar mucha atención a eso.

"Vamos"

Las mujeres salieron del edificio donde ya estaban las SUV, Tim se acercó a Abigail y la saludo sin entrar en contacto físico, luego le mostro la SUV en la que iría y le señalo a Trey, Brian, y Shane que iban sin sus uniformes

"Señorita Jones, mis hombres la acompañaran, y detrás ira otra SUV como medida de protección en ella irán Jimmy, Mike y Ned"

"Ok, Gracias y.." Abigail se vio interrumpida por la voz de Mabel, haciendo que Tim y ella giraran hacia la pequeña mujer

"¿Señor Oberto, usted puede comunicarse por radio con la puerta principal?"

"Por supuesto ¿qué necesita?"

"¿Podría llamar a Rusty? Trate de localizarla en su móvil pero no responde"

Tim Oberto no salía de su asombro, estas mujeres regalo eran muy tímidas y evitaban entrar en contacto con él o cualquier hombre especie o no, se giró nuevamente hacia Abigail y le señalo la SUV

"Señorita Jones, espero que le vaya muy bien, no dude en pedirle a mis hombres cualquier cosa que necesite, por favor entre en la SUV"

Abby camino hacia la SUV y le causo mucha gracia ver a Sun hablando con los hombres que irían con ella, y por la manera en que se movía y hablaba le hizo pensar que coqueteaba, eso la hizo sonreír, movió su cabeza negando, abrió la puerta del SUV y se subió, respiro con tranquilidad cuando vio a Breeze en el

"Me asustaste, ya le iba a preguntar al Señor Oberto si es que no ibas conmigo"

"Por supuesto que sí, ahora escúchame, cuando se suban los chicos, sígueme en todo lo que diga, luego te lo explico"

Abigail hizo el intento de responder y Breeze negó con la cabeza mientras decía

"Luego… ya vienen"

Los tres hombres del equipo humano que irían con la mujer abrieron las puertas, Brian del lado del conductor, Trey en el otro y Shane en la puerta en la que estaba Breeze, mientras Abigail observaba por la ventana como Sunshine hablaba con un Tim Oberto que no podía disimular su confusión

"¿Breeze necesitas un momento más para despedirte?" Pregunto Shane, mientras Trey la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y Brian ponía en marcha la SUV

"Yo voy con ustedes" Dijo la hembra confiada

Brian miro a Trey esperando su respuesta y Shane observaba la hembra con desconcierto, Brian puso los seguros y echó a andar el carro.

"No…. No, no y no, bájate" dijo Trey, haciendo que Brian frenara

Breeze le clavo la mirada a Trey, y luego se giró hacia Brian

"¡Conduce!" miro nuevamente hacia Shane "tú sabes que ella necesita la compañía de una mujer"

"Breeze, ninguna hembra especies puede salir de la ONE (NSO) sin el consentimiento de Justice y si así fuera se lo habrían dicho a Tim" respondió Shane intentando hacerla razonar

Abigail abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que se proponía su amiga

"Breeze"

"Luego Abby… yo me quedare en la SUV y nadie sabrá que estoy ahí"

"De ninguna manera, bájate ya mismo de la SUV… quita los seguros Brian" continuó Trey

"No Brian sigue o los de atrás pensaran que algo malo pasa, escúchame Trey, Abby necesita hacer esto y lo único que quiero es ayudarla"

"Breeze, yo ya tengo un llamado de atención, por esto Tim me pateara el culo y me dejara de patitas en la calle… y no solo a mí, ellos también serán castigados" dijo Trey señalando a sus compañeros

"Les gritaran y amenazaran pero no los echarán te lo prometo, no lo permitiré, ninguna de las hembras lo permitirá, pero necesito hacer esto, por favor"

"Maldita sea… siempre tienes que ponerlo difícil ¿verdad?"

Breeze puso su mejor mirada de cachorro y batió sus pestañas, haciendo que el macho negara con la cabeza, luego se giró a sus compañeros

"Si no están de acuerdo con esto, este es el mejor momento para bajarse, solo les pido que no digan nada aún… luego pueden decir que yo lo ordene"

Los hombres asintieron aceptando lo dicho por el segundo al mando del equipo humano

"¿Y como se supone que lograremos sacarte?"

"Eso ya está arreglado" respondió Breeze encogiéndose de hombros

La SUV llego a las puertas y cuando el macho que estaba encargado se fue a acercar a la SUV, Rusty lo detuvo

"Espera, en esa SUV va Abigail Jones, ella aun teme que se le acerquen machos, déjame a mi… se nota que Breeze pasa mucho tiempo con ella, la huelo en ella desde aquí"

El macho le mostro su pulgar en conformidad

Brian bajo el cristal, Rusty asomó la cabeza y miro a su amiga

"¿Sabes que nos van a joder por esto verdad? ¡Cuídala!"

Brian subió el cristal y atravesó las puertas, Trey se giró hacia Breeze y con seriedad dijo

"Me debes una muy grande"

La hembra sonrió entre dientes y respondió

"Soy buena pagadora"

.

.

.

.

Slash vio con tristeza como la SUV dejaba Homeland y corrió hacia Sunshine que caminaba junto a Mabel y Tiny

"Porque no me lo dijiste"

Sun le pidió a las mujeres pequeñas que se adelantaran y giro hacia su amigo

"¿Qué no te dije?"

"Que ella se iba"

"No se va definitivamente… aun, tiene una rueda de prensa, y regresa… pero no sé por cuánto tiempo" dijo la hembra inquietando a propósito al macho.

"Porque la dejaron ir con el equipo especial, ella le teme a los hombres, debieron dejar que diera la rueda de prensa desde aquí"

"No era posible, nadie debe saber que ella está aquí y además iba con Shane, ella y el son muy buenos amigos" dijo esto último acentuando las palabras, haciendo al macho gruñir

"No me gruñas, si quieres cambiar eso tendrás que actuar"

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Abigail supo que se acercaban a la estación tomo la mano de Breeze quien la apretó un poco para infundirle confianza, al llegar a la calle especifica noto que la policía desviaba el tráfico y que el parqueadero estaba rodeado de oficiales de policía, cuando la SUV parqueo Breeze se giró hacia Abby le tomo las dos manos y la miro a los ojos

"Hey, te espero justo aquí, todo saldrá perfecto"

"Gracias Breeze"

Shane y Trey salieron del auto y esperaron a que Abby se bajara, se apostaron a sus lados y la acompañaron hasta la entrada donde Tessa la recibió con un gran abrazo, detrás estaban Jack y John sonriéndole acompañados por Gia, la locutora que cubría a quienes salían a vacaciones o tenían licencia por enfermedad, el día que Abby desapareció Brad el locutor del fin de semana la reemplazo, pero al saber que tardaría un tiempo en volver, decidieron llamar a Gia.

Tratando de tomárselo con calma sorprendió a Gia abrazándola a ella primero y murmurando en su oído gracias.

Luego se acercó a John y con temor lo abrazo, agradeció profundamente que nadie en ese lugar pudiera delatar el ligero temblor que atravesaba su cuerpo, se sentía no solo obligada si no con la necesidad de hacerlo, ese hombre era como su papa del trabajo, con regaños y todo

Por último se le acercó con cautela a Jack y lo abrazo, siendo el algo parco palmeo suavemente su espalda y se soltó con rapidez, dándole comodidad a Abby quien se sintió en casa, amaba la experiencia vivida en Homeland y su gente pero esta era su casa.

"Gracias por cambiar este turno por mi" le susurro Abby

"Oye yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo" Respondió su compañero de locución mientras sonreía

"Estas hermosa y te ves muy saludable, me alegra verte así" dijo John animadamente

"Gracias, este es Shane mi amigo y él es Trey del equipo de seguridad que me ofreció la policía" dijo Abby siguiendo con guion dado por Miles Eron, solo John conocía la verdad de la situación por lo que este tipo de detalles era necesario

"Bienvenidos y gracias por cuidar de ella, Abby sé que tienes poco tiempo así que pasemos a la cabina, Jack dejo programada la Música por 12 minutos que se acabaran en 4 minutos así que vamos"

Abby dejo que Jack y Gia se adelantaran y luego le alcanzo a John la hoja con las preguntas que debían hacerle

John entro en la cabina y le ofreció la hoja a Jack

"Estas son las preguntas que harán"

Abby se quedó mirando su sitio de trabajo por los últimos 3 años y suspiro, se sentó del lado en que lo hacían los invitados cuando los tenían y se colocó los audífonos acariciándolos, mientras Trey y Shane la observaban con interés

La canción termino y el letrero Al Aire se encendió, el chip interno de A.J se activó y tuvo toda la intención de hablar, recordando rápidamente que hoy sería una invitada

"Y esa era la franja prometida a cargo de David Guetta, tal y como anunciamos ayer hoy tenemos un programa especial en honor a nuestra compañera A.J, y les tengo una sorpresa, ella fue rescatada por nuestro maravilloso cuerpo de policía y se encuentra hoy con nosotros, Hola A.J me da mucho gusto verte y oírte"

"Hola Jack, hola Gia y hola para todos los oyentes, les extrañe demasiado"

Jack y Gia realizaron las preguntas elaboradas por Miles Eron y Abby las respondió como había practicado con la asistente del mismo.

"Y para finalizar, la pregunta que creo todos nuestros oyentes se hacen en este momento, ¿cuándo te volveremos a tener en la estación?"

"En este momento me tomare unas vacaciones y aprovechare para visitar unos familiares en el extranjero y al final de estas y si aún me reciben volveré"

"Por supuesto que te recibimos ¿verdad John?... nuestro Jefe dice que si, así que aquí te esperamos y que disfrutes de esas merecidas vacaciones… así que bueno te dejo el micrófono abierto"

"Aprovecho para dar las gracias al grupo especial de la policía por rescatarme y cuidar de mí, a todos ustedes mis oyentes por su apoyo, por sus mensajes, les extraño y les extrañare aún más, pero nos volveremos a oír"

Esto había salido de su espontaneidad aprovechando la oportunidad que su compañero le había dado, pero de ninguna manera dañaría el trabajo que le había sido encargado.

"Gracias A.J por darnos la oportunidad de ser los primeros y te deseamos los mejor, que vuelvas pronto"

Jack se acercó a Gia para pedirle que se hiciera cargo mientras se despedía de su compañera y salieron de la cabina.

"¿Entonces te vas de vacaciones?"

"Si, es lo que recomendó la policía, así que eso hare, dale un abrazo a tu familia, nos vemos pronto" dijo mientras apretaba su brazo

Jack regreso a la cabina y John se acerco

"¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás… en el extranjero?"

"Hasta que termine la terapia… ya queda poco, me siento mucho mejor"

"Lo sé, se te nota… cuídate mucho y seguimos en contacto telefónico"

"Vale" Abby abrazo nuevamente a su jefe sintiendo menos incomodidad por el mismo y se dejó guiar por sus acompañantes a la SUV, todo había salido a la perfección, anhelo poder quedarse, pero debía reconocer que la terapia había dado sus frutos y debía completarla, Subieron al SUV y Breeze le dio un abrazo

"wow chicaaa lo hiciste muy bien, Brian te sintonizo"

Se encaminaron hacia Homeland sin ningún contratiempo, al llegar Rusty nuevamente reviso la SUV, Brian se dirigió al edificio de las mujeres y al parquear todos vieron a Justice, Fury, Brass y Tim con el ceño fruncido

"Y la mierda golpeo el ventilador… no mientas por mi Trey… ellos lo olerán y se enojaran aún más"

Abby se bajó con temor por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a sus amigos y a sus compañeros que le habían ayudado

"Señorita Jones, la felicito sus declaraciones fueron acertadas y acordes a lo recomendado por Miles, se escuchó muy segura mientras lo hacía…"

"Gracias Sr North"

"Breeze, Brian, Shane y Trey vengan con nosotros, Brass llama a Rusty por el radio y ordénale que vaya a la oficina de Justice, Sunshine ven" dijo Fury son clara molestia en su voz

Abigail los miro con mucha preocupación en sus ojos, Breeze leyendo su intención de intervenir movió su cabeza negando, por lo que la mujer entro al edificio, mientras su amiga Sun salía.

"No te preocupes, ve con Mabel y Tiny y tranquilízalas" dijo antes de ir detrás de Justice y los demás machos en los jeeps

Ella entro inmediatamente y las busco, trato de calmarlas distrayéndolas contándoles como se había sentido en la radio, respondió las preguntas que ellas tenían al respecto y al final acepto ver una de las películas favoritas de las hembras… después de 15 minutos les dijo:

"Voy a caminar un rato… ya regreso"

"Pero no está Breeze"

"Mmm… acompáñenme ustedes en un carrito de Golf hasta el centro médico y pediré que me dejen subir a la azotea, solo necesito pensar un rato y ya… ustedes regresan a ver su peli y cuando las chicas vengan les dicen que estoy allá… o si no han regresado cuando acabe su película van por mi"

Tiny y Mabel se miraron un momento y movieron los labios como hablando pero ella no pudo oír nada

"Está bien, iremos contigo, pero te esperaremos en el centro médico"

Abby suspiro

"Vale, vamos"

Las tres mujeres se encaminaron al centro médico en el carrito de Golf, Abby lo iba manejando ya que Tiny y Mabel se negaron a hacerlo, al llegar al centro, Midnight las recibió con una sonrisa y accedió sin demora a que Abigail fuera a la azotea, subió corriendo las escaleras y respiro profundamente como si el aire en ese lugar fuera más limpio, le encantaba estar ahí, amaba la vista que obtenía desde allí, era un día soleado pero la brisa refrescaba, cerró los ojos para permitirse sentir y la preocupación la golpeo, ¿qué pasaría con sus amigos? ¿Y si echaban a Shane y a sus compañeros? Pediría hablar con Justice y se apoyaría en la Dra Yards para explicar sus temores, pero no podía permitir que ellos se vieran castigados por ayudarla a ella… mientras seguía pensando de repente tuvo la sensación de que no estaba sola

"mmm se preocupan demasiado chicas" y se giró para sonreírles a las mujeres

Cuando vio los sexy ojos de gato se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el grito que salió de ella, el levanto las manos y con la voz suave le dijo

"Tranquila, no voy a gruñirte"

"Me asustaste… debiste hacer algún ruido para advertirme"

"Lo hice, pero estabas muy concentrada"

Abigail se giró nuevamente para observar el paisaje

"Me gusta venir a la azotea por la vista, pero si lo prefieres te dejo solo"

El macho camino hacia el muro que rodeaba la azotea y se ubicó a la distancia que considero prudente, su instinto lo lanzaba a ella, pero se repetía así mismo - con suavidad, con suavidad-

"No, quédate, quiero hablar contigo ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?"

"No"

"Me llamo Slash"

"Lo se… y ya sabrás que me llamo Abigail… prefiero Abby la verdad"

"Te escuche en la radio… me gusta cómo te escuchas en la radio, me gusta tu voz"

"Gracias, a mí también me gusta la tuya… cuando no gruñes"

El felino se sorprendió por esa afirmación y la miro disimuladamente, aprovecharía la cercanía para disfrutar de su hermoso perfil, su nariz respingada y su hermoso cabello aunque estuviese trenzado

"Cuando hablabas hubo momentos en que pude percibir algo de melancolía ¿Extrañas tu trabajo?"

"Lo hago y mucho… estar allí hizo que lo anhele aún más"

Slash frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, tendría que encontrar la manera de convencerla que lo mejor para ella era estar ahí en homeland… sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero cada vez le era más difícil permanecer lejos de ella, añoraba su olor, su voz y sus manos le picaban por tocarla, el haría lo que fuera necesario para convencerla de quedarse.

"¿Te gusta Homeland?"

"En realidad si me gusta y mucho… ahora yo"

"¿Ahora tú?"

"Si, estamos jugando a las 20 preguntas ¿no?, se supone que debemos hacerlas por turno y yo ya respondí 2 tuyas… ¿Cuál es tu trabajo?"

"Estoy en seguridad aquí en Homeland y en La Reserva, aunque últimamente paso más tiempo aquí"

"¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito?"

-Verte- pensó Slash

"Luchar y hacer ejercicios en el gimnasio"

"Vaya pensé que gruñir" dijo seria Abby haciendo al macho tensarse y luego ella soltó una carcajada que lo hizo sonreír, adoraba oírla reírse pero verla era algo memorable

"Uff con esa sonrisa no sé porque prefieres gruñir" soltó Abby sin pensarlo – Oh por Dios yo dije eso, maldita sonrisa deslumbrante-

-Mierda ¿eso fue un halago?- "Es algo de las especies, gruñimos todo el tiempo… no siempre es porque estemos molestos"

"¿Ah no? ¿Y porque más se gruñirían?"

"También lo hacemos cuando estamos excitados, a nuestras hembras les parece sexy"

Abigail giro con una gran O en su boca

"A veces olvido que ustedes son bastante francos a la hora de hablar, contundentes dice Breeze… de todas maneras imagino que los gruñidos de mal humor son diferentes a los otros"

"Lo son… aunque para alguien que no los conoce podría sonar igual"

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- "Ok mejor volvamos a las preguntas, te toca"

"¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello trenzado?"

"mmm porque, así es más cómodo" respondió Abigail

"Mientes"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que respondiste, es mentira, lo puedo oler"

"Mierda, lo se… respondí mecánicamente… haciéndome olvidar tus super sentidos… la verdad, la respuesta a esa pregunta me da un poco de vergüenza, voy a vetarla"

"¿Vetarla?" respondió el felino elevando sus cejas

"Si, significa que no la voy a responder"

"Sé lo que significa, pero no recuerdo que lo dijeras al comenzar las preguntas"

"No lo dije tienes razón… mmm apelo a tu buen corazón, ¿por favor me permites no responder esa pregunta?

"Si, con la condición de que prometas decírmelo algún día"

"Mmm… lo prometo, pero un día lejano ¿vale?

"Vale"

"Mi turno"

Slash se tensó y miro hacia las escaleras

"Vienen las hembras regalo… ¿podemos volver a hablar otro día?"

Dijo subiéndose al muro

"Si, pero recuerda que iba preguntando yo… ¿cómo te busco?"

"Ven a la azotea y yo vendré" dijo y salto

"Mmm, ya tengo otra pregunta en mente"

"Ya paso la hora" dijo Mabel acompañada de Tiny

"¿En serio? Se me paso muy rápido… vamos a casa, quizás las chicas ya hayan llegado

Las tres mujeres bajaron, mientras Abigail pensaba en lo bien que se había sentido mientras hablaba con el felino de los ojos y la voz sexy… mentía, todo él era sexy demonios

.

.

.

.

 **Y buenoooo hasta que por fin este par tuvieron una conversación cercana a lo decente, ¿qué les pareció? Por otro lado sus amigos están metidos en un buen lio, pero ya veremos que pasara, espero que les guste, recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, preferiblemente los domingos**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	15. CAPÍTULO 16

**_Wowww estoy sorprendida, Slash tiene 72 Reviews… ya lo sé hay historias que tienen miles… pero yo estoy agradecida con mis 72 :), con las alertas, con los favoritos a la historia y a la autora… Gracias de verdad… estos últimos 3 fines de semana han sido difíciles, y a veces pienso, no tengo el tiempo, o el ánimo para escribir, pero estos reviews y los mensajes en FB me recuerdan que ya no escribo solo por mi… vale, ya me puse sentimental, así que responderé los reviews de las chicas no registradas_**

 ** _Sidney: Muchas gracias por seguir pendiente y por tu comentario, quería pedirte me contactes por FB en mi perfil está el link, para responder a la segunda pregunta._**

 ** _Sole: Ya vas a ver lo que les paso a los chicos, este es un poco más largo que el anterior… como dicen en mi tierra, ándame pasito :), graciasss._**

 ** _Ruth: me hizo reír tu comentario, yo también lo hacia jajajaj, muchas gracias por leer y bueno la espera será corta al menos para ti…muchas gracias._**

 ** _Por ultimo pero no menos importante muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga Mia Anelim, por Betear este capítulo a su manera….Las dejo con otro capítulo… ¡disfrútenlo!_**

 **CAPITULO 16**

"¿En qué demonios estaban pensando?" Grito el líder de las especies, flanqueado por Fury y Brass mientras atravesaba con la mirada a las hembras sentadas frente a él "Breeze fui muy claro contigo esta mañana y aun así pasaste por encima de mi orden, saliste de Homeland poniéndote en riesgo no solo a ti, también a Abigail Jones e incluso a los humanos del equipo especial… ¿o es que dudaste que si intentaban atraparte no estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por ti?, todo este tiempo protegiéndolas, no permitiendo ni una foto de ustedes ¿y tú simplemente decidiste salir? ¿Perdiste la maldita razón?"

Las tres mujeres guardaban silencio y permanecían de pie frente a los machos con la barbilla casi tocando su pecho, las tres eran abiertamente rebeldes, pero no tontas, la furia de los tres machos llenaba la oficina de Justice y sabían muy bien que no era el momento de retarles.

"¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué carajos pasaba por su cabeza cuando decidieron ayudarla? No solo manipularon a una mujer regalo y a uno de los machos en la puerta, también involucraron, ¿no quiero ni imaginar cómo?, a tres hombres del equipo especial… ¿Alguna pensó en lo que esto significaría para ellos?"

Inmediatamente Breeze levanto la mirada, volvió la barbilla a su anterior lugar y a riesgo de empeorar la ira de su líder respondió

"Yo asumo la responsabilidad de todo esto, los machos humanos solo siguieron mis instrucciones, Roberts me pidió que bajara de la SUV y yo me negué y le pedí a Brian que siguiera conduciendo… Ellos no tienen por qué recibir ninguna sanción"

"¿Ninguna sanción?"

"Justice, por favor, ellos no son culpables, recibieron mi orden" insistió la hembra con firmeza en su voz

"¿Ninguna sanción?, están despedidos, en este momento Tim Oberto les está informando su salida del equipo por incumplir una orden directa poniendo en riesgo a una nueva especie, ¿realmente pensaron que esto no tendría consecuencias?"

Breeze sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y nuevamente levanto la mirada hacia su líder

"Solicito hablar contigo, a solas… por favor"

Justice entrecerró los ojos mirando con recelo a la hembra canina

"Es importante Justice, por favor" dijo nuevamente

"Vamos"

Respondió el macho mientras la dirigía a la oficina de su compañera que se encontraba vacía en este momento, las especies tenían un excelente oído, mucho más los machos que las hembras por lo que Breeze sabía perfectamente el tono que tendría que usar si quería mantener lo que iba a decir en secreto.

15 minutos después Justice y Breeze volvieron a la oficina y la hembra se ubicó junto a sus amigas adoptando la posición de sumisión

"Rusty, deberás permanecer aquí por los próximos 3 meses, así que tu solicitud para permanecer en La Reserva es denegada, Sunshine, ahora rotaras en el edificio de suministros, Breeze iras a Reserva con el próximo helicóptero que salga"

Las tres hembras hicieron muecas mientras oían su castigo, pero no chistaron ni una palabra, Breeze se sentía triste por tener que alejarse de Abigail, de las compañeras que residían en Homeland y de sus amigas, se sentía aún más triste por conocer su trabajo en La Reserva, a ella le encantaba ese lugar, allí también había amigas humanas suyas, pero Justice se aseguró de darle una labor que la mantendría lejos de ellas… y para evitar hacer sentir culpables a las hembras junto a ella le pidió a Justice que omitiera esa parte de la información.

Rusty y Sunshine maldijeron interiormente por su castigo, pero mayor a eso era la curiosidad por saber que habían hablado su amiga y su líder.

Los pensamientos de las 3 mujeres fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Justice al teléfono

"Tim, dile a tus hombres que están suspendidos por 1 mes y su paga se reducirá a la mitad durante el mismo"

 _"_ _¿Qué? Ya los despedí, eso fue lo que me dijiste que hiciera ¿no?"_

"Si, se lo que dije, pero la situación cambio, esa es la nueva orden que doy"

 _"_ _Maldita sea Justice, Trey es como un hijo para mí y sabes que aprecio a mi manera a los hombres de mi equipo, pero si les permitimos saltarse las reglas, esto se va a volver un puto caos"_

Justice gruño

"Haz lo que te digo Tim"

El hombre maldijo entre dientes y después de un silencio continuo

 _"_ _Shane pregunta si puede venir a visitar a la señorita Jones"_

"Solo si ella lo solicita, y Tim, informales que su suspensión es inmediata, deben abandonar Homeland ya mismo y dirigirse a la base del equipo sin hablar con nadie de esto"

Después de esto colgó la llamada y observando las caras de confusión de Fury y Brass les pidió a las hembras retirarse, después de que estas salieron cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el líder de la ONE (NSO) miro a los machos

"Ustedes gozan de mi absoluta confianza, pero Breeze me hizo jurar silencio… yo le advertí que no sería permanente" Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

"Imagino que lo que te dijo está relacionado con el cambio de decisión acerca de los humanos implicados" afirmo Fury

"Lo está"

"Y también con el llamado de atención que ya tenía Trey Roberts" aseguro Brass

Justice asintió con un movimiento de cabeza

.

.

.

.

.

"Mierda, sé que querías irte a La Reserva Rusty, así como se lo que odias el edificio de suministros Sun, no me habría importado llevar las consecuencias sola la verdad, porque valió la pena escuchar a Abby tan segura como lo hizo en la radio"

Sunshine bufo

"Justice realmente piensa que pasamos mucho tiempo con las humanas, ¿castigo? Bah, después de lo vivido en Mercile esto es pan comido"

"Si estás pasando mucho tiempo con las humanas" Dijo Rusty riendo, luego miro a Breeze

"Heyy, ¿te estas ablandando? Si es cierto me quería ir a La Reserva, pero solo serán 3 meses, lo soportare, no es que no me guste Homeland… ¿Qué hablaste con Justice?"

Las dos hembras miraron a su amiga canina como escrutando su mente, Breeze las miro directo a sus ojos

"No quiero hablarlo"

"Aguafiestas" dijo Sun rodando los ojos "A que esto tiene que ver con Trey, pero bueno lo que sea que hayas dicho, les salvo el culo a esos tres, y ahora a decirle a Abby que te vas"

"Si, estas pasando mucho tiempo con humanos" rió nuevamente Rusty

Las mujeres entraron al edificio y observaron a Abigail sentada junto a Tiny y Mabel (Half-pint) viendo una película, las tres notaron que Abigail estaba distraída, metida en sus pensamientos y pensaron que probablemente estaba preocupada por ellas y los del equipo humano

Las hembras regalo giraron hacia las tres grandes mujeres, llamando la atención de Abigail

"¿Qué paso, que les dijo Justice?" pregunto Mabel (Half-pint)

"La versión corta, nos llamaron la atención y nos sancionaron" respondió Sun

"Lo siento chicas, de verdad, ¿y los chicos? ¿Saben algo?"pregunto Abigail

Las hembras se miraron entre si

"Los suspendieron" Respondió Breeze

"¿Qué?"

"Será solo un mes, y te aseguro que eso es mucho mejor que ser despedido, ah y Shane podrá visitarte cuando lo solicites"

"Tienes razón… y ustedes ¿Qué sanción recibieron?"

"Rusty debe seguir rotando en Homeland por tres meses más, Sun deberá ir al edificio de suministros y yo me voy a La Reserva"

Abigail desconocía la petición de Rusty o el fastidio de Sunshine por el edificio de suministros, pero le dolía que Breeze se fuera, sabía que su amiga disfrutaba de Reserva tanto como de Homeland, pero la extrañaría demasiado, el rostro de las tres hembras mostró tranquilidad por lo que decidió que si ellas lo asumían con tan buena actitud ella no haría un drama de esta noticia

"La verdad estaba muy preocupada, no sé cómo se castiga en la ONE (NSO) cuando se infringen las normas, pero bueno veo que no son tan duros entre ustedes"

Breeze bufo bajito, solo las hembras la oyeron

"¿Y cuando tienes que irte?"

"Con el próximo helicóptero que salga, así que muy probablemente en la tarde, voy a recoger mis cosas" respondió la hembra dirigiéndose a las escaleras con rapidez

"¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?"

"No lo sé" dijo mientras subía las escaleras

"¿Esta molesta conmigo? Sé que tiene razones pero…"

"No es contigo, es con Justice"

"Yo debería hablar con el Sr North, todo esto es por mi causa y…"

"No lo hagas, Justice es un macho integro, pero no dará su brazo a torcer al respecto, y de todas maneras nosotras sabíamos que esto podía pasar, no te preocupes por eso" respondió Rusty palmeando su hombro.

La despedida de Breeze no fue fácil para Abigail y aunque quiso acompañarla hasta el helicóptero la hembra canina se negó a aceptarlo para no empeorar la situación, prefirió hacerlo en la puerta del edificio, las abrazo a todas y se sonrió.

"Pásenlo bien, nos vemos luego"

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

"Te felicito por tu emisión en la radio, sé que estabas en lo tuyo, pero tengo que decírtelo, te escuche segura y tranquila, cuando Justice me informo acerca de esto, me preocupe un poco, pero la verdad has avanzado mucho y esto lo prueba, ¿cómo te sentiste con respecto a eso?"

"Tengo mucho que agradecerle a Breeze, seguramente ya sabrás que ella me acompaño hasta la estación y eso me ayudo a sobrellevar a los otros hombres en la SUV que era lo que temía, en la estación pude saludar a John mi jefe y a Jack mi compañero, sentí temor, pero los pude abrazar y volver a estar en vivo… uff, realmente lo extrañaba así que… fue muy agradable."

"Si supe lo de Breeze… no sé si te alcanzas a imaginar el riesgo en el que ella se puso, y para Justice su pueblo es lo más importante después de su familia, así que no te lo tomes personal, esto es sobre las normas que Breeze y los demás infringieron"

"Pero ella lo hizo por ayudarme a mi… me sienta mal que los hayan sancionado, a ellas y a los del equipo especial"

"Todos son adultos Abby, todos sabían lo que hacían te lo puedo asegurar, no cargues con culpas que no te corresponden… ahora cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con Shane?"

"Pff… lo intente… pero sentí mucho miedo, no sé qué pasa, en mi cabeza yo sé que él quiere ayudarme, sé que no me haría daño y aun así, no puedo evitar que el miedo me inunde…. Y no lo entiendo porque luego esa tarde vi a Zest y lo pase muy bien, nos reímos, hablamos y al final cuando se iba me ofreció la mano para despedirse y se la di… y nada, no miedo, no temblores…" Abby también pensó en su encuentro con Slash, no sabía porque, pero sentía que lo mejor era dejarlo en secreto… y eso hizo

"Me alegra y mucho lo de Zest y con respecto a Shane… bueno fue un primer acercamiento, quizá en la segunda oportunidad te sientas un poco mejor y así sucesivamente, sé que fue suspendido, pero también sé que está autorizado a venir a visitarte si tú lo solicitas, cuando venga pídele que lo intente otra vez, o inicia tú el contacto, como te sientas más segura"

"Vale lo intentare, no quiero rendirme con esto"

"Como te sientes sobre el traslado de Breeze, sé que ella ha sido un gran apoyo en este proceso"

"No lo voy a negar, me siento muy triste, hasta quería hablar con el Sr North sobre esto, pero las chicas me convencieron de no hacerlo, sé que cuento con el apoyo de las demás, pero lamento de verdad el que ella se haya ido"

"Debes apoyarte en las chicas, ellas te aprecian mucho"

"Si, lo sé, mmm Dra Yards, he notado, que esto ha sido más fácil con los hombres de la ONE (NSO), lo digo por el día que el macho me tomo del brazo y por la visita con Zest ¿crees que exista una razón para que sea así?"

"Creo que de alguna manera, el hecho de despertar aquí y ser cuidada por ellos, te hace sentirte más segura, y además pienso que tu cerebro no encuentra una gran similitud entre los hombres que te agredieron y los machos especies reforzando esa sensación de seguridad"

"Mmm ¿estaría mal, si yo intento hablar más con ellos o incluso hacer contacto físico?"

"No, de hecho puedes hablar con ellos en los lugares comunes, procura estar acompañada de las chicas y debes ser muy directa cuando hables con ellos, mostrando que solo quieres su amistad"

"Es decir…"

"A muchos de la ONE (NSO) les gustan las humanas, sus mujeres no están interesadas en el compromiso y ellos lo saben, así que muchos de ellos tienen la esperanza de encontrar en las humanas su compañera, ellos en este momento están advertidos acerca de pedirte compartir sexo, ya te explique acerca de eso antes, pero también saben que si tú te acercas e inicias la conversación pueden seguirla, deja claro que quieres su amistad"

"Dejo claro que quiero su amistad… Ok lo tengo"

"Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿has vuelto a tener pesadillas?"

"No… no sé, mmm no he soñado ni bueno, ni malo, un par de veces me he despertado sobresaltada, pero no recuerdo ningún sueño"

"Muy bien, ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?"

"Creo que no"

"Entonces por hoy terminamos… nos vemos en tres días"

"Nos vemos en tres días" Abby se acercó y le dio un abrazo de despedida

Al salir del consultorio, Tiny, Mabel (Half-pint) la estaban esperando en la sala exterior, miro el reloj en la pared y se preguntó si al subir a la azotea, Slash aparecería como había dicho… ¿y si estaba de turno?, decidió mejor ir a dar un paseo con las chicas.

"¿Lista para ir al edificio?"

"Ya termine aquí, pero me gustaría dar un paseo antes de ir allá, vamos al edificio de suministros, tengo curiosidad de ver el nuevo sitio de trabajo de Sun"

Las tres mujeres fueron en el carrito de golf hasta el edificio de suministros, al llegar encontraron a la felina rodeada de estanterías y sumida en el aburrimiento, pero la visita y la charla le ayudaron a sobrellevar el resto de la mañana, finalmente las tres se quedaron con Sun hasta la hora del almuerzo para ir juntas a la cafetería, aunque extrañaban a Breeze, su humor había mejorado durante la mañana y entraron riendo a la cafetería.

Hicieron la fila frente al Buffet y mientras elegían sus alimentos, Abby escucho la voz de Slash y sin pensarlo giro hacia donde estaba 4 personas atrás de ella, lo observo y en un instante se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules gatunos y sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa haciendo que el macho con el que hablaba se girara a verla, en ese instante el turno de Buffet le llego y perdió el contacto, hizo su pedido, fue hacia la mesa tras sus amigas y al sentarse pensó en que Slash efectivamente estaba de turno ya que llevaba su uniforme, de manera que no habría podido ir a la azotea si ella hubiese subido después de su cita con la psiquiatra, sin quererlo también pensó que aunque no tenía fijación por los uniformes, ese macho se veía muy sexy en él suyo .

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque llevo hablándote un rato y estabas como perdida, solo moviendo tu tenedor sobre la comida"

"Lo siento me distraje, ¿Qué me decías?"

"Que hoy salgo a las 5 pm, ¿que si vamos al gimnasio un rato?"

"Si claro… ¿a esa hora todos cambian el turno?"

"No, suministros y la parte administrativa, los funcionarios de seguridad hacen el cambio a las 6 pm y a las 6 am"

"Ah ok"

Terminaron su comida y después de que Sun se marchara a su trabajo, fue con las chicas al edificio, les dijo que reposaría un rato y que se verían más tarde

Fue a su habitación para poner sus ideas en orden, le era más fácil hacerlo en soledad, pensó en su día y no pudo evitar sentirse tonta, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba con ese felino? desde que habían hablado deseaba volver a la azotea a hablar con él, era un hombre muy sexy no lo podía negar, su voz le hacía cosquillas en la piel, pero era más que eso, le había gustado hablar con él, no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones – Ok, Shane me parece atractivo desde aquel día en el Club, baila muy bien, me encanta cuando hablamos y me lo paso bien con él, lo malo es que no puedo tocarlo o sentir que me toque… y en honor a la verdad, no pienso mucho en él… ¿Cómo bailara Slash…?- sacudió su cabeza –no, no y no, no vayas por ahí, apenas y estamos cerca de ser amigos- Un amigo que le daba mucha curiosidad, y al que aun quería hacerle algunas preguntas… - Soy un ser demasiado egoísta ni siquiera he llamado a Shane para saber cómo esta, para disculparme por lo que ocurrió- sintió culpa y sin pensarlo se tapó la boca con la almohada para ahogar un grito de frustración.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerca de las 4 pm Sun llamo a la residencia de las mujeres para recordarles que se veían en el gimnasio a las 5:10 pm, como siempre Tiny no estaba muy segura de querer hacer esto, pero Mabel la convenció de ir diciéndole que hacer ejercicio era saludable, Abigail llamo a Shane para saber cómo estaba y aunque lo encontró bajo de ánimo se sintió muy feliz de hacerlo reír y quedaron de verse al día siguiente, fue con las hembras pequeñas al gimnasio y al encontrarse con Sunshine, esta les hizo una rutina que las dejo extenuadas, ya no recordaba cuantas series ni cuantas repeticiones había hecho en las maquinas, lo único bueno es que eso no le permitió pensar en absolutamente nada y estaba segura que esa noche dormiría como un bebe, cada musculo de su cuerpo lo clamaba, volvieron al edificio y se dio una ducha y la relajación vino con ella y luego los pensamientos, se reprochó a si misma por ser tonta y decidió que iría a la azotea a esperar al felino, porque eso formaba parte de su terapia y ella no sabotearía su propia recuperación –aja, solo por eso-, se vistió y le dijo a las chicas lo que pensaba hacer, Sunshine la acompaño hasta el centro médico.

"Sun no tienes que esperarme aquí, la verdad me gusta mirar el paisaje, pensar un rato y a veces se me va el tiempo"

"Si eso dijo Mabel (Half-pint)"

"Por eso, no tienes que aburrirte aquí esperándome, vete y cuando yo baje nuevamente te llamo"

"Está bien, llámame cuando quieras ir a casa"

"Vale y gracias"

Subió corriendo las escaleras hacia la azotea y pensó que las dos veces que había visto al felino, su llegada la había tomado desprevenida, así que esta vez se ubicaría de manera que no la tomara por sorpresa, respiro profundamente como hacia cada vez que venía y dio una vista rápida alrededor, era imposible ignorar la hermosa vista que se obtenía desde allí, no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando lo vio saltar el muro con una gracia que hacia honor al felino del que fue tomado su ADN, cualquiera que sea, por un momento se quedaron los dos mirándose y ella decidió caminar hacia el lado del muro en el que se encontraba él, se acercó dejando espacio suficiente entre los dos y contemplaron en silencio el paisaje y el cielo que lo cubría

"Me toca"

"¿Que?"

"Me toca a mí preguntar, tú fuiste el último en hacerlo ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo recuerdo, pregunta"

"Sé que ustedes tienen un sentido del olfato único, ¿cuál es tu olor favorito?

\- El tuyo – "Me gusta el olor de la vainilla cuando se mezcla con el coco"

Ella lo miro y parpadeo luego dijo

"MI jabón líquido es de vainilla y mi shampoo de coco"

"Lo sé" dijo el macho mientras se tocaba la nariz con el índice "Y me encanta como hueles"

Ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse y miro para el lado contrario evitando su mirada, él sonrió por la reacción de ella y antes que girara pregunto

"¿Qué piensas de las parejas mixtas?"

"¿Mixtas, como Fury y Ellie?"

"Exacto"

"Mmm, me parecen hermosos, envidiables, yo vi en Televisión la rueda de prensa y me daba envidia ver como él la miraba, y luego como se interpuso entre ella y las balas y después del shock de lo que paso en ese momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ¿mi pareja o alguno de mis ex se habría interpuesto entre una bala y yo? Y la respuesta es No y luego pensé quiero un hombre que me ame así"

Slash se tensó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente para que ella lo captara

"Pero Fury no es un hombre, es un macho nueva especie, su ADN está mezclado con ADN animal, canino en su caso, ¿querrías que un macho así te amara?"

"Se lo del ADN y si mi vida fuera como antes, la respuesta seria Si, sin pensarlo dos veces" respondió con un dejo de tristeza, pero huyo de esa sensación y decidió pasar la pelota... "Y me hiciste trampa porque preguntaste dos veces seguidas me toca a mí"

"Está bien, pregunta"

"¿Cómo haces para saber que estoy en la terraza?

"Veto"

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad?"

"Tú lo usaste, dijiste que no podías responder esa pregunta, yo tampoco puedo responder esta" respondió Slash encogiendo los hombros

"Ok, Ok, pero… con la misma condición, debes contestarla más adelante" afirmo Abigail señalándolo con su dedo índice, como quien amenaza

"Lo haré, mi turno, dime algo que te gustaría hacer y no puedes"

"Mmmm me gustaría poder hablar con mi mamá como antes de su enfermedad"

Y al decirlo la tristeza la invadió y su olor atosigaba a Slash deseando poder consolarla, y aunque luchaba contra sus instintos, sus manos le picaban por tocarla

Finalmente su instinto gano, se acercó y la atrajo hasta su pecho, ella se sorprendió por su toque, pero no lo rechazo, el miedo que el temía oler no llego, mientras una mano acariciaba su espalda, con la otra acariciaba su cabello, ella aprovecho su cercanía para olerlo y le encanto como olía, no recordaba haber olido ese perfume jamás y pensó que muy probablemente esa fragancia se llamaba masculino extremo o algo así, al rozar su nariz contra el pecho del macho este se tensó, y su cuerpo lo traiciono estaba tan duro que sabía que en cualquier momento la humana en sus brazos lo notaria, así que se obligó a pensar en lo que ella había vivido, pero por más que lo intentaba solo podía sentir su nariz oliendo su pecho, en contra de lo que deseaba quito la mano de su cabello y cuando se forzó a quitar la mano de su espalda, ella paso los brazos a su alrededor y se aferró a él con ternura, pero mucha firmeza, entonces el decidió que si esto era lo que ella necesitaba él se lo daría, y este pensamiento lo ayudo a enfriarse lo suficiente para que ella no lo notara, para Abigail la sensación de su calor y su contacto la llenaron de tranquilidad, deseando quedarse allí por un largo rato.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wow… ¿qué tal ah? recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y recuerden que estaré actualizando semanalmente, preferiblemente los domingos**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	16. CAPÍTULO 17

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Lo seeee, lo seee sé que dije que actualizo los domingos, en serio esta vez por razones de responsabilidad alias "trabajo" no pude, así que les pido disculpas, muchas gracias por leer, por elegir favorito o marcar una alerta para esta historia, muchas gracias… respondo a las chicas que no tienen cuenta._**

 ** _Lupita: en serio me encantaría poder actualizar dos veces por semana, pero ni el tiempo, ni esta linda cabecita me dan… lo siento, muchas gracias por leer :)_**

 ** _Sole Villareal: No me arranques la cabeza ¿vale? El secreto de Breeze se quedara secreto, y no te preocupes, la acción vendrá, no hoy o mañana pero d que viene, viene. Un abrazo y michas gracias por seguir aquí y por esperar._**

 ** _Sidney: muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te cuento que lo de Breeze se quedara quieto por un rato… ah y yo tampoco me decido por una especie en particular… demasiado difícil jajajaj_**

 ** _Silvina Berruet: Chica, me echaste la sal ;) me pediste que no te hiciera esperar y se cumplioooo… lo siento en serio, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._**

 ** _Buenooo ahora sí, las dejo con este nuevo capítulo que por cierto está dedicado a las Sras North en FB_**

 **CAPITULO 17**

Después de un rato de estar abrazados Abigail soltó al felino con delicadeza y aunque Slash solo quería que ella se quedara allí entre sus brazos, respeto su silencioso deseo

"Gracias…. Muchas gracias por… esto… realmente lo necesitaba… gracias por ser mi amigo… "

El macho asintió con un movimiento de cabeza "Amigos" – Mierda ¿cómo dijo Trey que se llamaba eso? ¿Friend zone? Estoy jodido -

"Creo que ya debo irme… nos vemos por ahí… o si quieres puedes visitarme en el edificio, adiós amigo"

Dijo Abigail sonriendo mientras se iba hacia las escaleras

Slash movió su mano despidiéndose y cuando dejo de verla sacudió su cabeza en negación -Vaya que sabe confundirme esta mujer, maldita friend zone- pensó mientras se lanzaba de la azotea.

Cuando Abigail llego al piso inferior, se cruzó con Field, y aunque nunca había intentado hablar con él, decidió saludarlo, la terapia funcionaba o funcionaba

"Hola ¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien, y tu estas muy bien por lo que veo" Respondió sorprendido el macho, que continuo haciendo turnos en enfermería después de cuidar de Abigail.

De pronto ella noto como el macho frente a ella aspiraba y levantaba sus cejas con curiosidad, pero aun así no pregunto nada y ella lo recordó, las especies tenían magníficos sentidos y lo más probable es que oliera un macho especie en ella… -Si el no pregunta, yo tampoco diré nada – pensó

Llamo a Sunshine y mientras la esperaba pensaba en el abrazo con ese guapísimo macho, que además olía delicioso y se alegró de haber dejado clara su intención como la doctora Yards le sugirió, y la duda de cada vez que pasaba algo así la asalto… ¿qué era lo que le impedía acercarse de esta manera a Shane?

"¿Listo chica? Vamos a casa"

"Vamos"

Mientras caminaban hacia el carrito de golf Sunshine olio un aroma conocido y sonrió entre dientes

"Dale pregunta"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sé que lo hueles en mí, pregunta"

Sunshine soltó una carcajada

"Te me estas poniendo muy lista… mejor cuéntame, porque hueles a Slash"

"Wow… pensé que olías un macho especie en mí, no que olieras el macho especifico, empiezo a sentirme envidiosa de tus sentidos…"

"Cada persona e incluso cada cosa tiene un olor característico… quizá no podría decirte el olor de todos los machos, pero el de Slash lo conozco, es mi amigo… claro que también reconocería el de Justice, Fury, Brass y algunos otros machos… no me has respondido aun"

"Mmm, nos hemos visto un par de veces en la azotea… y hablamos… más bien nos preguntamos cosas… y hoy una de esas cosas me dio tristeza y él me abrazo… para consolarme creo… la verdad lo necesitaba y para ser sincera me alegro y mucho de tener un amigo especie"

La hembra la miro mientras sujetaba el timón del carrito y fingió tristeza

"¿Intentas herir mis sentimientos?"

Abigail palmeo con delicadeza su brazo

"Jamás… ya sabes a que me refiero… a vencer… eso"

"Lo sé"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Abigail empezó a caminar por el parque confundida, no recordaba en que momento había salido del edificio, ni para donde iba exactamente, la noche era oscura y fría, además iba descalza, sin embargo su pijama la mantenía tibia, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el camino se estaba haciendo largo, esto no tenía sentido, el parque era enorme, pero parecía no llegar al final del mismo, cuando miro nuevamente hacia adelante sus pies se negaron a continuar caminando y el miedo inundo su cuerpo, ella ni siquiera podía entender que pasaba… hasta que vio el portón y sintió un vacío en su estómago… jamás olvidaría ese portón, quiso hablar pero no pudo… no, no, no, se repetía mentalmente, no por favor no… el portón se abrió y sus pies desobedeciéndola caminaron a través de él, mientras lo hacía empezó a oír susurros, pero no entendí lo que decían…sentía pánico y miraba alrededor notando que la oscuridad amenazaba con devorarla… los susurros se convirtieron en gritos incomprensibles a su alrededor… y ella conocía esas voces… entonces se tapó su rostro con las manos y por fin su voz respondió para gritar "NO…. NOOO… DEJENME EN PAZ" las voces disminuyeron y los susurros quedaron tras de ella y ella giro inmediatamente para ver las figuras de 3 hombres con rostros tan borrosos que no podía identificar sus facciones… pero ella no necesitaba ver sus rostros, recordaba esa ropa, recordaba esos cuerpos, las lágrimas empezaron a bañar su rostro y escucho que la llamaban "Abby" ella miro al frente nuevamente y ahí estaban dos hombres absolutamente hermosos con una mano extendida hacia ella y lo suficientemente separados entre ellos de manera que solo podría tomar una mano… macho y humano la miraban y podría perderse en sus ojos si solo mirara a uno… camino hacia el frente sin dirigirse a ninguno en específico y acercarse a ellos le daba tal paz que olvido la figuras espantosas tras de ellas, y empezó a acercarse, pensando en que debía tomar una decisión sobre hacia quien extendería su mano y entonces una mano la sujeto y otra tapo su boca y dos de las figuras hicieron arrodillar a los hombres frente a ella y cortaron sus gargantas, los hombres quedaron en el suelo con un charco de líquido oscuro a su alrededor… Abigail empezó a gritar, y lo hacía desesperada, se dejó caer liberándose de las manos y se acercó gateando hasta los hombres y antes de que alcanzara a ninguno hombre y macho desaparecieron y las figuras sin rostro la rodearon carcajeándose…. Abigail se sentó abrazando sus rodillas y mientras lloraba repetía, no,no,no , de repente empezó a oír gritos llenos de dolor y miraba hacia los lados buscando de donde provenían… cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era ella quien los emitía y no podía calmarlos… todo se oscureció y a lo lejos podía escuchar que la llamaban_

"Abby…. Abby… por favor despierta… por favor despierta"

Sintió sus manos ocupadas, al comienzo pensó que la restringían, pero luego pudo deducir que solo se las sostenían, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue los ojos azules de gato de su amigo, él tenía una de sus manos, se sentó bruscamente tratando de respirar mejor, estaba hiperventilando, su rostro estaba mojado por una mezcla de sudor y lágrimas que pegaban el cabello a sus mejillas, el resto de él estaba revuelto, no podía parar de llorar, observo mejor la habitación y vio a Sunshine y Rusty sentadas en su cama y a las mujeres regalo en la puerta con el rostro triste

"Cálmate por favor" dijo Slash con mucha preocupación, pero ella era incapaz de detener el llanto y parecía que en vez de calmarse lloraba cada vez más fuerte

"Voy a buscar a la Dra Yards" dijo Rusty abandonando la habitación

"Trata de respirar profundamente, si sigues respirando así te vas a desmayar" dijo Sunshine con fuerza

Abigail intento tomar respiraciones más profundas, logrando regularla, pero sin efecto alguno sobre el llanto.

Su llanto angustiaba no solo al felino y las hembras en la habitación, tenía inquietos a los machos fuera del edificio que se acercaron por los gritos.

Slash se moría por tomarla en sus brazos como a una bebe y consolarla, no podía dormir y decidió salir a correr, cerca de la media noche, consciente o no llego al edificio de las mujeres y pensó en trepar hasta el balcón de Abigail, estuvo parado un buen rato considerando la posibilidad de ir a mirarla, cuando escucho el primer grito, se puso alerta de inmediato y trepo hasta el balcón para cuando llego las hembras entraron en la habitación con la llave de repuesto y Abigail seguía gritando y llorando, por más que la llamaban no lograban despertarla, Rusty pensó que quizá dándole una cachetada la sacarían del letargo, pero Slash le gruño advirtiéndola, luego llegaron las mujeres regalos y unos de los machos que estaban apoyando la seguridad de la noche que llamaron para saber que ocurría.

5 minutos después llego Rusty acompañada por la Dra Joy y MIdnight que traía un pequeño bolso, Joy observo a Abigail e inmediatamente se dirigió a Midnight.

"Está demasiado alterada, creo que lo mejor es ponerle el sedante y ya mañana hablare con ella…. ¿Saben que disparo este episodio?" pregunto la doctora observando a Slash

"Tenía pesadillas" respondió Sunshine, al ver que la doctora seguía mirando al felino continuo "Slash la oyó gritar y trepo para ver qué pasaba, llegamos a la vez, Abby no ha hablado con nadie, solo llora"

"Ok, Sun necesito que sujetes a Abby para que Midnight pueda aplicarle el calmante"

Slash gruño "Yo lo hago" y antes que la doctora pudiera responder se acercó a Abby y se sentó junto a ella colocándola en su regazo, para sorpresa de todos la mujer pequeña no chisto y se agarró de la camisa del felino, Midnight aprovecho para acercarse y aplicarle el sedante en el brazo, Slash sostuvo a Abigail mientras su llanto se hizo sollozos y su cuerpo quedo laxo, la dejo sobre la cama, acomodando su cabello y arropándola antes de salir de la habitación, cuando estuvieron todos fuera Rusty levanto la voz

"Muy bien ya pueden volver todos a sus habitaciones, Sunshine y yo estaremos pendientes de Abby"

La Dra Yards miro fijamente a Slash

"Te espero mañana en mi consultorio, pasa cuando te sea oportuno"

El macho asintió, dio una mirada a la puerta de la habitación que acababa de dejar y se retiró.

"¿Cuánto tiempo dormirá?" pregunto Sun

"Unas 8 horas más o menos" respondió la enfermera

"Váyanse a descansar chicas, ella no va a despertar esta noche" dijo la doctora dirigiéndose a la salida del edificio.

.

.

.

.

.

"Vaya eres madrugador, casi llegas primero que yo, Buenos días Slash, siéntate por favor" dijo la psiquiatra señalando el sofa

"Buenos días"

"La genética es una perra… ambos nos acostamos tarde y definitivamente solo se me nota a mi"

El macho frunció las cejas

"Es un cumplido Slash… voy a ir directo al asunto, ¿qué está pasando con Abigail?"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Sí, quiero saberlo, porque es evidente que ella se sentía en confianza contigo, si no jamás habría permitido que la tomaras en tus brazos, ella estaba alterada, pero su memoria está intacta al igual que sus reacciones defensivas"

"Hemos hablado un par de veces, pero estoy en la friend zone"

La doctora Joy elevo sus cejas "¿En la Friend Zone?"

"Aja, solo me ve como su amigo, Trey dijo que si uno estaba por una hembra y ella solo quería tu amistad estabas en la friend zone"

"La última vez que hablamos dijiste que estabas obsesionado con ella, pero no querías ni escuchar la palabra compañera, ¿Cómo va eso?"

Slash se removió en el mueble sintiéndose incomodo

"Quiero a Abby"

"¿Cómo compañera?"

"Si ella me acepta, Si"

Joy lo miro sorprendida, sabía que el macho estaba luchando frente a sus emociones por Abigail, pero no sabía que ya lo tenía claro.

"¿Porque crees que estas en la Friend Zone?"

"Ella me lo dijo ayer, dijo: Gracias por ser mi amigo"

"¿Cuantas veces han hablado exactamente?"

"Ya te lo dije un par de veces, hemos cruzado palabras en algunas ocasiones, pero hablar de verdad solo dos veces"

"Que problema con la paciencia, has hablado con ella dos veces ¿y quieres que salte a tus brazos?, te lo dije, con Abby hay que ir más despacio, ella me dijo que quería hablar con los machos de la NSO y yo le dije que fuera clara acerca de su amistad, no sabía que eras tú con el que ella hablaba."

"Voy despacio"

"No tanto si crees que estas en la friend zone…. Slash, aun si ella se mostrara interesada, ¿eres consciente que el tema físico podría tardar un poco?"

"Lo sé"

"Sé que ningún macho forzaría una mujer para tener sexo y que poseen habilidades únicas para convencer a una de dar su cuerpo a torcer, pero quiero que siempre tengas en cuenta la experiencia de Abby… no ha pasado tanto tiempo"

"Nunca intentaría convencerla, yo esperare hasta que ella lo desee tanto como yo"

"Tienes la libido tan alta que un médico creería que tomas pastillitas azules"

"Yo atenderé mis necesidades mientras ella esta lista"

"Eso podría tomar un tiempo"

El macho bufo con frustración y se levantó del sofá, intentando controlar el tono de su voz

"¿Tienes algún problema con esto? Me das una respuesta negativa a todo"

"No Slash, solo quiero estar segura de que tienes claras las cosas… por experiencia sé que lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer es un macho de las nuevas especies, y eso incluye a Abigail Jones"

"Lo tengo claro"

"Un último consejo que se no me estas pidiendo, imagino que se han visto a escondidas porque nadie me ha comentado nada al respecto y ya sabes que estoy pendiente de ella… visítala en el edificio, no la hagas sentir como que es algo malo hablar contigo, no te preocupes por Justice y Fury que yo hablo con ellos"

"Yo no la hago sentir como que hace algo malo, las cosas se dieron así, pero lo hare, seguiré tu consejo, ella me lo pidió ayer"

"Si tienes alguna duda, dímelo, estoy aquí para ayudarte"

"Gracias"

.

.

.

.

.

Abigail se despertó mareada, desorientada y sedienta, al sentarse dio un pequeño grito porque observo a Sunshine dormida en una silla junto a su cama, la hembra especies inmediatamente despertó

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Confundida" tomo un respiro y su memoria hizo su aparición llenando su cabeza de recuerdos "Oh mierda… estoy muy jodida, malditas pesadillas"

"Yo ya te había escuchado con pesadillas, pero anoche, no lográbamos despertarte y luego… no parabas de llorar"

"Lo lamento, de verdad, recuerdo ver a la doctora Yards, ¿significa eso que me sedaron?"

"Lo hicieron, estabas muy alterada y la doctora consideró que era lo mejor"

"Ahora entiendo porque me desperté tan mareada y con la lengua hecha un trapo… imagino que me está esperando"

"Así es, te espera"

"Voy a tomar una ducha y luego la veré… Sun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Pregunta"

"¿Quien más estuvo aquí?"

La felina rio entre dientes

"Las chicas"

"No estoy segura si lo soñé o… ¿Slash estuvo aquí?"

"Si estuvo aquí, de hecho te sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que el sedante hizo efecto"

"Qué vergüenza"

"No seas tonta… yo también he tenido pesadillas, Tiny y Mabel (Half-pint) tuvieron muchas cuando fueron liberadas, no estaban aquí, pero nos lo contaron cuando nos tuvieron confianza… imagino que es normal tener pesadillas cuando hemos vivido la mierda que hemos vivido, así que no te avergüences"

"Gracias Sun"

Abigail tomo la ducha, se vistió y al bajar Tiny le ofreció un desayuno ligero, lo recibió agradecida y se dejó llevar por Rusty al centro médico.

Al llegar la doctora Joy estaba en el consultorio y le hizo señas para seguir y sentarse

"¿Cómo estás?

"la verdad, muy avergonzada, ya había tenido pesadillas, pero nunca así, lamento lo que paso"

"No tienes de que avergonzarte, estas en un tratamiento y como te dije alguna vez, se pueden presentar altibajos en el mismo, además, los sueños forman parte de esas muchas cosas que no podemos controlar, ¿estas lista para contarme que soñaste?"

Abigail asintió y relato su pesadilla a la doctora sin omitir detalle alguno

"…. Lo peor de todo esto es que aunque sabía que lo que estaba viendo era absurdo y sin sentido, para mí era demasiado real, y me aterraba"

"Cuando soñamos, la mayoría de las veces estamos convencidos de que lo que ocurre es real y aun al despertar es difícil creer que ya paso… sé que eres de las que piensa mucho las cosas, y quiero que me digas que significa ese sueño para ti"

"Mientras estaba en el sueño solo deseaba poder salir de allí, nada tenía sentido, pero sentirme perseguida y casi alcanzada, o peor aún ver como asesinaban a esos dos hombres… me supero… esta mañana mientras lo repasaba y lo repasaba en mi mente, llegue a la conclusión de que es como si los recuerdos o los miedos que vinieron a raíz del ataque no me dejan avanzar, me sentí amenazada por ellos, como si cuando se burlaban, lo hacían porque sabían que eran ellos la causa de mi estancamiento… suena demasiado obvio, pero eso es lo que creo"

"¿Quieres que paremos la terapia de choque?"

"Nooo ¿Por qué?"

"Porque creo que esa es la razón de que tus pesadillas volvieran y de una manera tan violenta"

"Sé que ayer estaba fuera de mí, sé que daba miedo verme porque no podía parar de llorar, pero es que de verdad estaba muy asustada, aun así esta mañana pensé que tengo que vencer esos miedos, que tengo que convencer a mi cerebro de que eso que paso no se repetirá, que soy libre… y hasta pensé en llamar a Shane para volverlo a intentar"

"No tienes que forzarte a nada, sé que quieres volver a tu vida, pero no tienes que obligarte a esto Abby"

"SI tengo que obligarme, si sigo posponiendo el enfrentar mis miedos, ellos van a estancarme, así como en el sueño ellos ganaran y yo ya sufrí mucho por esto que paso, tengo que ganar yo"

"Así que continúan las terapias de choque"

"Aja"

"Yo seguiré apoyándote en este proceso en todo lo que necesites, así que ya sabes, solo tienes que llamar"

"Mmm, tengo una duda… ¿crees que debo volver a tomar las pastillas? O eso sería echar para atrás"

"Podríamos usar las pastillas, para que tu cuerpo este descansado, ya sabes que el cansancio genera estrés… y bueno tú ya tienes cosas con las que luchar… pídeselas a Field al salir, no intentaremos con una pastilla completa, lo haremos con media ¿vale? Me cuentas como te va con eso"

"Muchas gracias…. Mmm pensé que me preguntarías por Slash"

"¿Quieres que hablemos de Slash?"

"No, aun no"

"Bueno cuando estés lista lo haremos"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vale… cuéntenme que piensan…. recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y nos leemos el domingo… bienvenida a mis merecidas vacaciones**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	17. CAPÍTULO 18

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola gracias a todas por su apoyo, les aseguro que es hermoso y me anima a seguir escribiendo, gracias por sus comentarios, a Sole y Lupita que no están inscritas, chicas muchas gracias por leer, por la paciencia y por comentar. Las dejo con este nuevo capitulo_**

 **CAPITULO 18**

Abigail dudo un momento frente al teléfono… y luego pensó que era tonto aplazarlo más y llamo a Shane para pedirle que se vieran para comer juntos, después se aseguró de informar a Fury y Brass para que autorizaran su ingreso, ya que Justice se encontraba en La Reserva.

El Episodio de la noche anterior había sido desgastante, pero muy catártico y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra los fantasmas de su agresión, no iba a ser una víctima nunca más, es cierto ellos la dañaron física y emocionalmente, pero ella lo iba a superar, lo estaba superando…. Sabía que en el camino se presentarían algunas dificultades, pero tenía la suficiente entereza para enfrentarse a ello… y esa era la única manera de recuperar su vida.

A la hora de la comida Shane apareció con unos jeans y una camiseta ajustada que obligaban la mirada de cualquier mujer incluyéndola a ella, le sonrió y fueron juntos hacia la cafetería que estaba a rebosar, hicieron la fila, pidieron sus respectivas comidas y buscaron una mesa que parecía vacía.

"Me encanta la comida de este buffet"

"A mí también, pero no vengo tan seguido porque las chicas cocinan delicioso, Ellie ha hecho un buen trabajo con ellas… Oye Shane… Siento mucho lo de tu castigo… sé que lo hiciste por ayudarme y…"

Shane movió su cabeza en negación

"No es tu culpa nena, nosotros sabíamos que eso podría tener consecuencias y lo asumimos"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer y bueno… la verdad al comienzo nos dieron un gran susto, Tim dijo que estábamos despedidos… y luego que no que solo castigados, así que estamos agradecidos de mantener nuestro trabajo… pero escúchame muy bien, así hubiésemos perdido nuestro trabajo… lo hicimos porque valía la pena hacerlo y no debes sentir culpa por ello"

"Gracias Shane… has sido un gran amigo"

El hombre se atraganto con su comida y tosió haciendo que muchos ojos se giraran hacia ellos

"Oh por Dios, ¿Estas bien?" dijo Abby mientras se ponía de pie para golpear un poco la espalda del hombre

Shane tosió un poco más y levanto la mano hacia ella para mostrarle que ya estaba mejor, mientras pensaba en lo que Abby había dicho, él se sentía muy atraído por ella… y creía que ella por él… el solo estaba esperando a que ella estuviera lista…solo faltaba que dijera que le veía como el hermano que nunca tuvo.

"Disculpa… creo… creo que mi comida quería explorar nuevos caminos"

Abby se carcajeo

"Creía que eran viejos caminos, ¿no es lo que dice uno cuando se atraganta? ¿Que la comida se fue por el camino viejo?"

La cafetería volvió a la normalidad y Shane y Abby siguieron comiendo mientras conversaban animadamente de cualquier cosa, al finalizar fueron al edificio de las mujeres nuevamente.

"Y cuéntame que haces para distraerte en la base"

"Mmm, nos distraemos con videojuegos, aunque a escondidas de Tim, y nos ejercitamos mucho, además Tim nos dio algunas tareas mientras los demás están en misiones, nos pidió que pintáramos algunas áreas y que reparáramos cosas, creo que lo hace para castigarnos, pero la verdad lo agradecemos porque tenemos demasiado tiempo libre… para muchos sería un sueño… pero nosotros estamos acostumbrados a estar en movimiento"

"Supongo que esa es la razón para que casi ninguno del equipo este casado o con novia"

"Mmm… creo que no han encontrado la indicada, cuando a uno le gusta alguien y quiere establecer una relación con ella, uno busca los espacios y los tiempos" – Como yo contigo- .

"Aun así serian pocos, tú mismo lo dijiste, están en constante movimiento"

-Yo y mi bocota- "Si es cierto lo estamos, pero te confieso que el horario no es tan ajustado… nosotros no vamos a casa porque disfrutamos más de estar en la base, o en la Reserva o aquí en Homeland… y sé que si tuviésemos una razón para ir a casa… iríamos… mírame a mí, yo disfruto de tu compañía y cuando me pides venir… lo hago"

"Pensé que te autorizaban porque estoy en tratamiento"

"Nop, yo vengo porque quiero, lo que ellos autorizan es que pueda verte, es decir no puedo visitarte de sorpresa"

"Wow… gracias por eso Shane… definitivamente eres un gran amigo… y… hoy tengo que pedirte algo como amigo… hay algo que quiero hacer… ya lo hemos intentado antes de otras maneras… y hoy… tomare la iniciativa"

Shane aun atormentado por la clasificación de Abby para él sonrió con amabilidad

"Pídeme lo que quieras"

"Solo déjame hacer esto… coloca tus manos hacia mí con las palmas para arriba"

El hombre hizo lo que ella le pidió, Abby se acomodó para quedar frente a él, la angustia empezó a llenar su cuerpo y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, se repitió inaudiblemente a si misma que podía hacerlo, abrió los ojos y vio a Shane que la miraba con dulzura dándole el ultimo empujoncito que necesitaba, extendió sus brazos y tomo las manos de el en las suyas, un poco de temblor la acompañaba mientras acariciaba las grandes manos del guapísimo hombre frente a ella, y trato de sobrellevarlo hablándole

"Tienes unas manos enormes"

"Son para cuidarte mejor" respondió sonriendo Shane, haciéndola sonreír a ella y ayudando a evaporar un poco de su miedo.

"Gracias por hacer esto conmigo" dijo Abby mientras apretaba sus manos entre las suyas "Y creo que lo mejor es que lo haga bien"

Shane se vio sorprendido por el abrazo de la mujer y con cuidado puso sus manos alrededor de su espalda para corresponderle, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca amenazaba con influir otras partes de su anatomía, pero la imagen de ella alejándose de el por este hecho lo enfrió con rapidez

Abigail temblaba cada vez menos y después de un rato por fin se sintió cómoda con el abrazo y lo soltó.

"Gracias nuevamente, necesitaba hacer esto, necesitaba cerrar esa etapa de mi vida" dijo la mujer tomando la mano de el con un poco más de naturalidad.

Un rato después Shane se despidió de ella y no pudo evitar romper en aplausos para sí misma, lo había hecho, lo había logrado, había vencido, aún quedaba mucho pero esto definitivamente era un gran paso.

.

.

.

.

.

El edificio de las chicas estaba silencioso, excepto en la cocina donde había gran revuelo, Ellie estaba preparando unos postres que ellas habían encontrado en internet y la mayoría de las chicas estaban emocionadas, Abby cocinaba por necesidad, pero se negaba a preparar postres porque siempre los arruinaba, eso no era lo suyo, así que mientras las demás se hacían alrededor de Ellie ella estaba cerca leyendo un libro, un par de veces le habían arrojado harina y azúcar pulverizada, pero permaneció allí porque se moría por probar sus preparaciones.

El timbre del edificio la saco de su concentración y como vio que nadie hizo siquiera el intento de moverse dijo

"Yo abro"

Llego a la puerta y se asomó por el cristal y vio a Slash con las manos en sus bolsillos, llevaba un Jean y una camiseta sin mangas gris, se veía tan sexy que pensó – Por lo visto hoy es el día para torturarme- el macho la observo y le sonrió – Mierda, sí que me está torturando- ella devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a abrir

"Hola, las chicas están en la cocina"

"Vine a verte, dijiste que pasara por aquí, así que… aquí estoy"

"Oh… pasa por favor"

Entraron y ella se encaminó a la sala del tercer piso seguida por él, cada piso tenía una sala y no quería interrumpir ni ser interrumpida por las emotivas reposteras

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Mucho mejor que anoche… gracias por… por venir y ayudarme"

"No hay nada que agradecer… ¿Hablaste con la doctora Yards de tu pesadilla?"

Abigail lo miro y levanto sus cejas, el en respuesta levanto sus manos

"Disculpa, sé que no es mi asunto, solo que sé que ella es la única que puede ayudarte con eso y lo de ayer me preocupo"

"No no no, no te disculpes, solo me tomaste por sorpresa, si la fui a ver esta mañana y me ayudo a aclarar muchas cosas y a avanzar en otras… hoy… hoy di un gran paso… y creo que en muy poco tiempo podre retomar mi vida" dijo con una gran sonrisa que se interrumpió por el gruñido del macho.

"¿Tienes afán por irte de Homeland? Pregunto el macho con una voz profunda mezclada con gruñido mientras se ponía de pie

Abigail cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y levanto las cejas

"¿Me estas gruñendo? ¿Por qué me estas gruñendo?"

"Responde" dijo él más fuerte de lo que deseaba

"Primero tú, ¿porque me gruñiste?"

"Veto esa pregunta, responde la tuya"

"¿Queee? No, no, no, no y no" dijo poniéndose de pie y moviendo su dedo hacia el macho sintiendo su sangre calentarse "No estamos en la azotea, no estamos jugando las 20 preguntas y no hay vetos en una conversación normal, no más vetos, así que responde, .gruñiste." dijo exaltada marcando cada palabra

"Porque creo que no debes irte, creo que debes quedarte en Homeland, por eso, además, te explique qué gruñimos por todo y que no siempre es porque estamos molestos" respondió con su voz mas tranquila

"Eso lo recuerdo, así como recuerdo la otra razón que mencionaste y dudo mucho que esa sea la razón de ahora"

"Gruñí, porque no quiero que te vayas Abigail" respondió fuertemente mientras la miraba con intensidad

La respuesta la sorprendió, su molestia que ahora se le hacía sin sentido desapareció dejándola… ¿confundida?, suavizó su mirada y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era responder la pregunta que él le había hecho.

"Si tengo afán… me encanta estar aquí, este es un mundo perfecto, pero no pertenezco a este lugar, agradezco el que me trajeran y me ayudaran a recuperarme, pero debo volver a mi vida"

Slash se tragó un gruñido y se sintió triste, Sunshine tenía razón, el tiempo se acababa, y tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla de quedarse sin alborotar sus miedos.

"¿Por qué dices que no perteneces aquí? ¿Acaso alguien te pidió que te fueras? Si es así dímelo"

"Nadie me pidió que me fuera Slash, pero estoy aquí por una circunstancia específica, y en el momento en que la doctora Yards de por terminado el tratamiento, yo volveré a mi vida, a visitar a mi Mamá, a mi trabajo"

Slash estaba lleno de frustración, quería rugir con su alma, lanzarse y hacer lo necesario para convencerla de quedarse y lo único que podía hacer en este momento era empuñar sus manos y respirar para mantener el control.

A Abigail le pareció dulce que Slash se preocupara por su seguridad, ¿Por qué otra razón querría que se quedara? Y sin detenerse a meditarlo o prepararlo se acercó y lo abrazo.

"Gracias por preocuparte, pero estaré bien, los del equipo atraparon a esos hombres ¿no lo sabias?, quizá me permitan venir a visitar a las chicas… y… a ti"

Slash respondió el abrazo con suavidad y luchaba fuertemente contra los gruñidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta

"Te lo permitirán" respondió con mucha tristeza

Abigail se quedó abrazándolo y se preguntó porque abrazar a estos dos hombres era tan distinto, abrazar a Shane se sintió bien, pero abrazar a Slash la calmaba, la hacía sentirse protegida… además que sus manos le picaban por tocarlo, por pasar sus dedos por todo su pecho, por su abdomen… – Para ya mismo joder- y se retiró rápidamente del macho.

"Disculpa mi impulsividad" dijo Abigail volviendo al sofá

"Me gusta tu impulsividad" respondió el felino dando una pequeñísima sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Alguna vez has querido a dos hombres a la vez?

¿Querer estar con dos machos a la vez? Jamás, los machos no comparten, lucharían hasta que yo escogiera uno, sé que los humanos si comparten, los vimos en las películas ¿Por qué?"

"Ugh no, perdona, pregunte mal, me refería a si alguna vez te has sentido atraída por dos machos sin saber cuál te atrae más"

Sushine se rio entre dientes

"En realidad, no importaría si me sintiera atraída sexualmente por dos hombres distintos, porque estaría con uno y cualquier otro día con el otro" La hembra supo a que se refería Abigail y en vez de continuar preguntándole decidió tratar de ayudarla " … pero si me sintiera así emocionalmente, lo que haría es mirar que siento exactamente por uno o por otro, y tratar de probar la química, porque creo que no la tendría con ambos, lo vi en una película, la chica salía con dos hombres guapos, que resultaron ser amigos, ella miraba que le gustaba de cada uno, al final ella probo con cual tenía química y con ese se quedó"

"Mmmm… con que probar la química… Mierda, no creo que pueda hacer eso" dijo mientras salía de la habitación de la felina, luego se giró hacia la hembra

"Sun, olvide contarte…. Hoy toque a Shane… oh oh eso sonó sucio… lo pude tocar Sun, y el miedo se fue poco a poco" termino con un chillido de emoción"

"Oh chica te felicito, sabía que podrías" dijo Sun mientras se levantaba y le daba un abrazo "Tenemos que celebrar"

"Aun no quiero celebrarlo… pero lo haremos te lo prometo" dijo encaminándose nuevamente hacia la puerta, antes de abrirla miro a la hembra "Sun y gracias por no preguntar"

La hembra respondió con un guiño

.

.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas Abigail vio como todo iba en mejora, podía hablar y estar rodeada por otros hombres y machos sin sentirse aterrorizada, en ocasiones el contacto físico típico como saludarse de la mano o que le apoyaran una mano sobre el hombro, sobre todo con humanos lograba ponerla un poco nerviosa, pero su voluntad se imponía sobre ello y lo superaba en el mismo momento, dejo por completo la medicación para dormir y las pesadillas no volvieron, al menos no las que se relacionaban con la violación, tenía pesadillas normales como cualquier otro ser, Slash la seguía visitando, pero por algún motivo, que ella conocía perfectamente evitaba el contacto físico con él, y cuando se presentaba ella lo cortaba con alguna excusa, y el siempre respetaba su espacio cuando ella así lo solicitaba, era muy caballeroso y disfrutaba de su compaña, de hablar con él y de verlo sonreír. Shane y sus compañeros terminaron su castigo y se reintegraron a su trabajo, su amigo seguía visitándola y ella notaba cada vez más que él no la veía solo como amiga, se sentía halagada y le parecía un hombre atractivo, pero deseaba mantener su amistad, y aunque hablaba muy seguido con Breeze ella aun debía permanecer en La Reserva, la extrañaba mucho, la voz de su amiga Sunshine la saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Qué te parece si vamos esta noche al Bar? Tú dijiste que te gusta bailar, iríamos todas y lo pasaremos super bien"

"¿Al bar?"

"Si, ya has visto a la mayoría de nuestros machos en Homeland, conoces los humanos y creo que tu tratamiento está por terminar, además estaríamos todas y si quieres bailar con algún macho puedes hacerlo, si no quieres no hay problema, si alguien se pone pesado, nosotras lo pondremos en su lugar, vamosss vamosss"

"Mmm…. Está bien vamos" dijo con una gran sonrisa Abigail "Le diré a Shane esta tarde que si puede quedarse, solo baile con él una noche, y es un gran bailarín… ¿ya puede venir al Bar verdad?"

Sunshine soltó una gran carcajada

"Por supuesto que sí… las nuevas especies no somos de resentimientos, el cumplió su castigo y ya esta"

"Y Breeze, ¿por qué no regresa Breeze?"

La hembra se encogió de hombros

"No sé a qué trato llego ella con Justice, pero igual si quieres ir a Reserva solo tenemos que pedírselo a Justice, no creo que él te lo impida"

"Me gustaría y mucho, Slash dice que es muy hermoso y me da mucha curiosidad, y sobretodo, me encantaría ver a Breeze"

"Vale mañana hablamos de ellos, ahora vamos que Shane está esperándote abajo"

"Imagino que lo oíste"

"Aja"

Las mujeres bajaron por las escaleras y Shane se puso de pie cuando la vio en el último tramo.

"Hola Hermosa, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?"

"Vamos"

"¿Qué tal les fue en la misión de ayer?"

"Muy bien en realidad, logramos localizar unos funcionarios de Mercile y los estamos vigilando por turnos… se están relacionando con un grupo anti-ONE (NSO) y esa es una pésima asociación en realidad"

"Me alegra que los estén vigilando entonces"

"Si, es lo mejor… ¿qué tal tu sesión con la dra Yards?"

"Mmm bastante bien, dijo que se reuniría conmigo un par de veces más y que yo decidiría cuando irme"

"Wow, eso significa que antes de un mes estarás en casa… ¿te emociona eso?"

"Me emociona y mucho, no niego que me da tristeza alejarme de las chicas, de la ONE en general, pero extraño mucho ver a mi Mamá y a mi trabajo… además, El Sr North dijo que podía venir a visitarlos sin ningún problema"

Estaban cerca de un árbol y él el tomo de la mano y se hizo más cerca de ella.

"¿Y me dejaras visitarte en tu casa?"

"Si claro" respondió algo nerviosa Abigail, ya no temía el contacto físico, pero le preocupaba un poco la intención en este instante.

"Si, por supuesto eres mi amigo ¿No?" dijo ella para dejar clara la situación, agradeció en su ser que la Dra Yards le hubiese dado ese consejo.

El la abrazo y respondió

"Si lo soy… siempre que tu necesites y para lo que necesites"

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco… oye… esta noche vamos a ir a bailar al bar, ¿vienes?"

"Mmm me puedo quedar pero solo un rato, tenemos que ir a la base esta noche para recibir información… te prometo que cuando vuelvas a casa saldremos a bailar ¿vale?, ahora te acompaño al edificio que tenemos una reunión con Fury y Brass… para que nunca se vuelva a repetir lo del otro día" dijo esto último rodando los ojos

"Vale"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow que guapas se ven, con esas piernas yo solo usaría faldas cortas o shorts" dijo Abigail contemplando a Rusty y Sunshine

"Tu también tienes unas piernas muy lindas, ponte el vestido, siempre estás en pantalón" dijo Sunshine cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

"Mmm no sé, creo que es más corto de lo que suelo usar… no estoy segura"

"No es corto, esta solo un poco arriba de la rodilla, póntelo, se te va a ver precioso" aseguro Rusty

"Ja, está bastante más arriba de la rodilla…está bien" dijo alargando las palabras "Tendré que cambiarme los zapatos también" Abigail tenía sus dudas, porque aunque al comienzo cuando paso todo perdió mucho peso, mientras se recuperaba también recupero su apetito, la única diferencia es que se ejercitaba mucho con las chicas, y aunque tenía sobrepeso, era inferior al de antes, Se seguía sintiendo a gusto con su cuerpo, pero no estaba acostumbrada a mostrarlo mucho…

Se puso el vestido y se calzo las sandalias de tacón alto y salió frente a sus amigas

"¿Qué tal?"

"Guapisima… vas a matar esta noche" dijo Sunshine sonriendo "lo dije bien ¿no?"

"Lo dijiste bien"

"Ves, ese vestido se te ve preciosísimo"

"Gracias… ahora vamos, que de seguro las chicas nos están esperando abajo"

"No solo las chicas" dijo Rusty con una sonrisa

Bajaron en el ascensor y al abrir las puertas estaban las mujeres regalo y Shane, que inmediatamente se puso de pie con la boca muy abierta

"Santo Dios, ustedes van a bailar o a un desfile en Nueva York… están guapísimas… van a enloquecer ese bar"

"Eso intentamos" dijo coquetamente Sunshine

Se dirigieron al bar que ya estaba lleno de especies bailando, no solo lo hacían muy bien, se veían muy sexys haciéndolo, Abby pensó que si las mujeres del mundo vieran estos hombres bailando desearían llevarse uno a casa, se acercaron a la barra y Sunshine pidió refrescos para todas, se giró hacia Abigail

"Que sabor prefieres"

"¿Solo hay refrescos?"

"Hay bebidas alcohólicas, pero no nos gustan mucho, ¿deseas una? ¿Quieres enloquecer chica?" Dijo mientras movía sus cejas sugestivamente

Abigail se carcajeo "No quiero enloquecer, solo quiero comportarme como lo haría si estuviera en una Disco… y pasármelo súper bien"

"Pide el coctel que quieras… Christmas es experta preparándolos"

"Me das un Margarita por favor… ¿qué vas a tomar tú?"

"Una coca cola por favor" respondió Shane

"¿En serio? ¿Solo yo voy a tomar un poquito de alcohol?"

"Vale yo te acompaño, dame a mi uno como el que ella pidió Christmas" dijo Sunshine guiñando el ojo a Abigail.

"Ya mismo se los preparo… Primero los refrescos" dijo mientras alcanzaba los refrescos a los demás

Cuando termino de preparar las margaritas se las dio a las dos mujeres.

"Brindemos por nuestra amistad" Dijo Abigail a sus amigos mientras levantaba la copa, choco suavemente la copa de todos y dijo "Salud" y todos corearon "Salud"

Cuando iba por la mitad de la copa Shane le dijo "Vamos a bailar" ofreciéndole la mano, ella dejo su copa en la barra junto a sus amigas y se fue a bailar mientras ellas le sonreían moviendo las cejas, Abigail solo movió su cabeza en negación mientras seguía a su amigo

Empezaron a Bailar y unos minutos después Abigail se sentía libre, amaba bailar y le daba una sensación de libertad única, además que Shane era un excelente bailarín y sincronizaban como si llevaran toda la vida practicando

Mientras bailaban conversaban tratando de oírse por encima de la música y reían mucho, en el otro extremo Slash estaba sentado con sus amigos y la observaba, para él se veía como un ángel, un hermoso ángel, y verla con Shane le daba punzadas en su pecho, se negaba a renunciar a ella, pero la verdad es que estaba perdiendo, la mujer aceptaba sus visitas y se reía con él, pero evitaba su contacto físico, nunca de una manera grosera o brusca, de hecho lo hacía delicadamente, pero al final era rechazo, evidentemente no era igual para Shane, había dejado de espiarla, pero verla en ese momento era suficiente para saber que Abby se sentía más cómoda con él, se sentía como la mierda, había hecho de todo por controlar su instinto, por darle tiempo y espacio… pero simplemente no lo logró, él la vio avanzar, la vio luchar contra sus temores y vencerlos… pero en algún momento y por una razón que desconocía ella empezó a alejarse de él… nunca logro salir de la Friend zone.

"¿Va todo bien Slash? Tienes una cara..."

"No de hecho va todo mal, jodidamente mal"

"¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?" dijo el macho con seriedad

-Envía a Shane al extranjero- pensó el felino y luego contesto a su amigo "No, Brass, pero gracias por decirlo"

Abigail volvió a la barra y termino su copa, trato de convencer a Tiny y a Mabel (Half-pint) para que bailaran con ellos, pero se negaron, pidió otra copa y se unió junto a Shane a Sunshine y Rusty que bailaban con unos machos muy sexys, todos en este bendito lugar lo eran, sin importar si eran caninos, felinos o primates, machos y hembras, todos eran sexys como el demonio.

Después de varios Margaritas (Coctel), el D.J dijo "Atención todo el mundo, por las siguientes 30 minutos cada vez que cambie la música deben cambiar de parejas… 3…2…1 ¡vamos!"

Empezó el cambio y Sunshine se llevó a Shane y dejo a Abigail con Field, Abby le sonrió y bailo cómodamente con el macho y así en cada cambio, todos en el lugar reían y se divertían… casi todos, en uno de los cambios Slash se vio sorprendido por la mano de Sunshine que simplemente tomo la suya y lo levanto de su puesto para bailar

"¿Seguro que eres felino? Esta noche pareces más un canino" dijo riéndose

"Sun, no tengo muchos ánimos de bailar"

"No seas aguafiestas, baila un rato conmigo"

El macho lo hizo poco convencido y un poco extrañado porque mientras bailaban la felina lo movía hacia el centro de la pista, y para el momento en que el D.J. dijo Último, Abigail se vio en unos brazos conocidos, levanto su mirada y vio directo a esos ojos gatunos que adoraba ver

"Slash" susurro

"Estás muy hermosa"

"Gracias… tú te ves muy guapo también… siempre te ves muy guapo ¿sabes?" – Maldito alcohol- pensó Abigail, ella sabía que había tomado de más y aunque eso no la hacía perder el equilibrio aun, le soltaba la lengua lo suficiente.

Cuando termino la canción Slash tomo la mano de Abby y se la llevo a la boca, dejando un delicado beso en ella que le envió una sensación electrizante por todo el cuerpo.

Abigail se apuró a buscar a sus amigas, luego llegaron Sunshine y un Shane que a ella le pareció estaba sonrojado, y le causo gracia, porque sabía que él no había bebido ni un milímetro de alcohol, pero lo dejo pasar, eso si pidió otro Margarita para ella, esta noche iba a caer como una piedra en su cama y rio por ello.

"Nena ya me voy, sigue divirtiéndote hablamos luego" dijo Shane mientras le daba un abrazo y dejaba un beso rápido en la mejilla

"Yo cuido de ella guapo no te preocupes" dijo Sunshine guiñándole el ojo, haciéndolo ruborizar, Abigail hizo un gesto de despedida con las manos y luego se giró hacia Sunshine con los ojos entrecerrados

"Nunca había visto que Shane se ruborizara dos veces seguidas… ¿Qué le hiciste?"

La felina rio con malicia llevándose una mano a su pecho

"¿Yo? Nada solo baile con él… pero vamos a seguir bailando"

Bailaron por casi 3 horas más y en cada descanso Abby tomaba una copa hasta que ya no pudo sostenerse y Sunshine la llevo a la silla

"Creo que Abby debe irse a dormir, no debiste dejarla tomar tanto Sun" dijo Slash

"Yo quería tomar" respondió la mujer arrastrando las palabras haciendo que la felina se riera

"Pues ya tomaste suficiente, debes ir a dormir" dijo con suavidad el felino, recordando lo mucho que le molestaba a Abigail que le diera ordenes

"Pues entonces llévame tu" dijo Abigail mirándolo a los ojos

El Felino abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sacudió su cabeza negando mientras las hembras a su alrededor se miraban y reían

"No es una buena idea Abby, Sun tú o Rusty llévenla al edificio"

Abigail intento ponerse de pie y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente

"Wow… ¿acaso tienes miedo de mí?"

"No es eso… es que tienes mucho alcohol en tu cuerpo y creo que lo mejor es que te lleve una de las chicas, para que te ayude"

Abby sacudió su cabeza negando y se agarró de la camiseta de Slash

"No respondiste chico listo, ¿tienes miedo de mí? ¿De una borracha? y ni se te ocurra decir veto joder"

"Lo tengo de mi"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo confío en ti… eres mi amigo ¿no? Dijo apuntando su dedo a su pecho… aplano su mano sobre su pecho y la bajo lentamente "Mierda que abdominales" dijo una muy ebria Abigail haciendo al macho estremecerse "Llévame por favor"

Slash miro a las hembras que se encogieron de hombros, Tiny y Mabel (Half-pint) se miraron entre ellas y luego Tiny dijo

"Nosotras también nos vamos… ¿Por favor nos llevas?" Ellas sabían que el macho cuidaría con su alma a la mujer, pero de verdad querían irse a su habitación a descansar

"Por supuesto vamos" Dijo el felino tomo a Abby entre sus brazos y la llevo a un carrito de golf, la sentó atrás junto a Tiny y le puso el cinturón, luego hizo un gesto a Mabel (Half-Pint) para que se sentara junto a él.

En menos de nada estaban en el edificio, las mujeres regalo abrieron la puerta y el subió con Abby en el ascensor, respiraba tranquilamente así que imagino que estaba dormida, al llegar al tercer piso camino por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de Abigail, la acostó con suavidad en la cama cuando se fue a levantar para buscarle una cobija y arroparla, noto que la mano de ella lo estaba sujetando fuertemente de su camisa… con suavidad trato de soltar sus dedos pero ella gimió así que puso su mirada en ella, encontrando sus ojos avellana abiertos observándolo fijamente

"¿Estas bien?, déjame buscarte una cobija" la mujer no respondía, pero no dejaba de mirarlo poniéndolo nervioso

"Tienes una boca que me llama a gritos" dijo enredado Abigail

"Yo no grito, gruño y ya me disculpe contigo por gruñirte la última vez"

Abigail sonrió cerrando sus ojos "No me refiero a eso… me refiero a que me encantaría darle una mordida a esos labios tuyos" Slash gruño sin poder evitarlo

"Déjame buscarte una cobija ¿vale?" dijo con voz profunda tratando de mantener el control, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente mientras intentaba quitar la mano de ella de su camiseta con suavidad, por lo que no vio venir a Abigail, ni a su beso, al comienzo su instinto le gano y el respondió su beso poniendo sus manos en el rostro de ella, pero luego su aroma le recordó que la mujer que besaba no tenía control de sí misma en ese momento.

"No Abby, no hagas esto por favor… mañana vas a odiarme"

"Voy a odiarte ya por dejar de besarme… pero no, tienes razón y si no quieres, quien soy yo para obligarte" dijo arrastrando aun las palabras y cerrando sus ojos

"Nena no tienes ni la menor idea, me encantaría besarte hasta dejar de respirar… pero no así, no de esta manera"

Abby no respondió… y su respiración se hizo lenta y tranquila…

"Así que ahora decidiste volver a dormir" dijo el felino suspirando, fue hasta el armario donde sabía que se colocaban las cobijas, tomo una y la puso sobre ella, apago la luz y cerró la puerta….

.

.

.

.

.

 **Y ahí está el beso señoritas… este capítulo sí que va largo espero lo disfruten mucho… recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y nos leemos el domingo…**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	18. CAPÍTULO 19A

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Hola Feliz Navidad para todas, espero que disfrutaran de compartir con sus familias… muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y por señalar a Slash como su historia favorita…_**

 ** _Sole… en serio no voy a contar el secreto de Breeze jajaja no es de maldad jajaja, gracias por apoyarme y por comentar… y muchas muchas gracias por hacerme reír tantísimo._**

 ** _Sidney… muchas gracias por leer y comentar… ya ves que Sunshine es tremenda… y bueno ella dijo q tenia curiosidad por los del equipo especial jajaja_**

 ** _Capítulo dedicado a Mia Anelim por su cumpleaños, amiga te adoro y te mereces lo mejor…gracias por betear esto a tu manera :)_**

 **CAPITULO 19A**

"Hijo de puta…. Como me duele la cabeza…creo que me tome la provisión de margaritas del Homeland"

"Eres muy pequeña y el alcohol te alcanzo pronto…tomate esto, Midnight me aseguro que ayudarían" dijo Sunshine mientras le alcanzaba dos analgésicos con un gran vaso de agua, "Además dijo que tienes que tomar mucho líquido y comer bien"

"Noooo…. No quiero pensar en comida, eso me va hacer devolver las píldoras Sun"

La felina no pudo evitar reírse

"Los humanos se ven muy graciosos cuando están alcoholizados, pero la resaca se ve horrible… yo tome igual número de tragos que tú, pero nosotros metabolizamos diferente el alcohol"

"Demonios Sun ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estas disfrutando esto?"

"Tal vez lo hago, pero definitivamente no por la resaca"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Sunshine rio entre dientes

"Anoche le exigiste a Slash que te trajera al edificio"

"Mierda no, tenía la esperanza de haberlo soñado" se tapó la cabeza con la almohada y ahogo un grito en ella "No voy a poder mirar a Slash a la cara nunca más"

Sunshine rio nuevamente, pero esta vez tapando su boca para no mortificar más a su amiga humana

"Olfateamos el alcohol en ti y arrastrabas las palabras, todos pudimos notar que estabas fuera de tu control así que no te preocupes por eso… además que lo dejaste muy claro, dijiste que estabas borracha"

"Joder… le dije que si me tenía miedo… que si le tenía miedo a una borracha lo tengo en mi cabeza… pero te aseguro que eso no es lo peor… ahhhh quiero que me trague la tierra… ¿crees que si Slash me denuncia ante Justice North me echaran de aquí por acoso?"

Sunshine olfateo a su amiga y entrecerró los ojos

"¿Acaso sigues borracha? ¿Qué es eso de que Slash te va a denunciar por acoso? ¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Yo no tengo muy claro como salí del bar o como llegue a mi cama… pero cuando estaba aquí, él estaba tan cerca… y… yo…. yo lo bese… él se retiró… y yo le dije que lo odiaba por no besarme y luego los ojos se me cerraron y creo que me dormí porque no recuerdo más… espero no haberlo molestado más, los abrí cuando desperté… hijo de puta… metí la pata"

"¿Me estás diciendo que besaste a Slash y él se retiró?" La hembra la miraba asombrada

"Siii… ¿no me estas prestando atención?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te estoy hablando y me preguntas cosas que ya te dije"

"¿Por qué lo besaste?"

"Evidentemente porque estaba borracha… el alcohol me hace el triple de impulsiva y me quita el raciocinio… ese que me dice que es ilegal acosar a un macho de las nuevas especies"

Sunshine levanto sus cejas y sacudió su cabeza para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho

"No entiendo, entonces ¿tú no lo querías besar?"

La mujer bajo su mirada y permaneció en silencio

"¿Abby?"

La hembra trato de buscar sus ojos, pero ella continuaba evitándola

"Abigail respóndeme" dijo demandante la felina, la mujer se puso de pie y le dio la espalda a su amiga

"Quería" susurro y su amiga se puso de pie y la giro para encontrarse con su mirada otra vez

"Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema" empujo un poco más la felina

"Yo quería y el no Sun… y se lo dije y el seguía insistiendo en buscar una puta cobija" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y levanto el rostro "ahí debí cerrar los malditos ojos… pero no… el cerro los de él y yo lo bese…ya no quiero pensar más en eso… voy a darme una ducha"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sigue Abby"

"Gracias por aceptar esta sesión de improviso"

"Siempre te dije que si me necesitabas, solo tenías que llamar… dime de que quieres que hablemos" dijo señalando el sofá a su lado

"Ayer fui al bar con las chicas… tome de más y bese un hombre"

"¿Lo besaste o él te beso?"

"Yo lo bese… creo que lo he querido besar desde hace un tiempo… y con tanto margarita me envalentone"

"Abby… ¿el hombre llevo esto más allá?"

"No… de hecho… él se retiró…. Dijo que hoy lo odiaría… no lo odio… tengo vergüenza de verle a la cara"

"Muy seguramente el noto que estabas ebria y entenderá el que actuaras así… si te sientes mejor pídele disculpas por dejarte llevar por el alcohol"

"No me siento capaz de mirarlo a la cara… pero la disculpa suena bien… lo intentare"

Abigail guardo silencio y empezó a mirar hacia la ventana

"Abby… es evidente que necesitas algo más… si me lo dices encontraremos la solución entre las dos"

"Me siento atraída fuertemente por él… y he evitado ese sentimiento, trabajando en nuestra amistad… pero eso solo lo empeoro, es un caballero, un gran amigo…y cada vez me gusta más… y es un sentimiento confuso, yo pensé que después de lo que paso… no me sentiría así… no en mucho tiempo… yo pensé que hasta años…"

"Ese sentimiento como le dices, forma parte de volver a tu vida ¿no crees?"

"Mi última relación a cabo hace casi de 2 años… y ya evitaba sentirme atraída por alguien… y entonces conocí a Shane y fue atracción inmediata… luego me atacaron… y aunque seguía viéndole como un hombre muy guapo y atractivo… tenía claro que solo quería su amistad, sin descartar que en un futuro podían darse las cosas… y entonces el otro hombre se me atravesó… y al comienzo me sacaba de quicio… pero empezamos a hablar y a ser amigos… y la primera vez que sentí que esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos, trace un límite invisible que no debía pasar y… aun así… mira lo que hice…" respondió con frustración la mujer

"Vale… ahora la confundida soy yo… pensé que hablábamos de Shane… pero está bien, no estas obligada a decir quien es" dijo Joy sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería, porque aunque Abigail hablaba con todos en la ONE (NSO) ella sabía quién la visitaba

"Es Slash… pensé que cuando aquel día me dijiste que si quería hablar de él es porque lo sospechabas… Y bueno ya me quedo claro que la atracción no es mutua… pero después de esto no puedo evitar preocuparme por sentirme atraída por otro hombre… ¿y si lo beso y él quiere continuar?"

"Abby antes que nada, creo que no debes dar por hecho que tu atracción hacia Slash no es mutua, quizá él no te devolvió el beso porque no quería aprovecharse de ti porque estabas ebria… ningún macho especie lo haría creo yo... y con respecto a si luego de los besos quieren continuar… vas a tener que ser muy honesta al respecto y sí no te sientes preparada para avanzar, tienes que dejarlo claro… y alguien que este realmente interesado en ti sabrá esperar… pero también tú debes poner de tu parte… necesito hacerme entender en esto, no te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo que no quieres… te estoy pidiendo que si quieres hacer algo no te reprimas y vayas hasta donde seas capaz… con tranquilidad"

"¿Y si no puedo? ¿Y si me quedo estancada en los besos? Ningún hombre se va a querer quedar en besos"

"¿Que sentiste justo antes de besar a Slash?"

Abigail se sonrojo por el recuerdo "Quería probar sus labios… quería morderlo"

"Y Cuando te despertaste en Homeland, cuando empezamos la terapia ¿Te sentiste alguna vez así?"

"No jamás"

"Ah bueno, es porque ha sido un proceso Abby y has ido a tu propio paso, primero pasos chiquitos y luego pasos más grande que fueron adquiriendo velocidad… dale tiempo a tu cuerpo y a tu mente, que te lo aseguro, si tu cuerpo se siente preparado, el mismo te lo va a pedir… y quizá ahora mismo te parezca imposible… pero el momento llegara… porque eso forma parte de volver a tu vida… y a propósito de eso, como tocaste el tema que faltaba… en lo que a mí respecta estas lista para retomar tu vida"

Abigail abrió sus ojos sorprendida "¿Acabamos?"

"Acabamos… pero si alguna vez quieres o necesitas hablar conmigo, llámame, o ven hasta aquí como prefieras"

"Gracias Doctora Yards" dijo mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a la otra mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Algún lugar del Sur de California**

"¿Estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar? Porque si le voy a decir a mis hombres que no vamos a atacar a los malditos animales después de todo este tiempo esperando, les quiero dar una buena razón"

"Va a funcionar… esta droga altera su mente y los vuelve tan violentos que se atacaran entre ellos, su animal estará tan en la superficie que para cuando acabe el efecto muchos habrán muerto"

"Eso implicaría ponerle esa droga a muchos de ellos… no hay como violentar esos muros, ya lo intentamos"

"No hay que hacerlo… ya te explicare exactamente como lo haremos es mucho más fácil de lo que crees y ellos no se lo esperan… también tenemos que llamar a la prensa para que cuando se escuchen los aullidos y rugidos al interior de Homeland lo graben todo e incluso llamen a la policía para que intervengan… y entonces tendrán que encerrarlos por el temor a que ataquen a la población… e incluso quizás podamos convencerlos de que Mercile es la única solución a su problema"

"¿Cuánto tarda en actuar el medicamento este?"

"Si puedo agregarle el acelerador, máximo 5 minutos… además esta vez necesito que no caigan cuando reciban la dosis, necesito que se queden en pie"

"¿Esta vez?"

"Si… ya se lo había vendido a alguien… una sola dosis… pero he seguido trabajando en ello y solo falta agregar algo que acelere su acción"

"¿Para cuándo crees que estará listo?"

"Ya he probado varias cosas y creo que me estoy acercando… en una semana… en una semana podrán dar el golpe… y el medicamento se encargara del resto"

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOMELAND**

El cielo con tonalidades naranjas y ocres trajeron el atardecer a Homeland y con ello el cese de la mayoría de las funciones… excepto la de seguridad que simplemente se relevó… Abigail que adoraba disfrutar de los espectáculos que solo la naturaleza puede brindar miraba desde su balcón lo que ella llamaba la belleza única del Homeland.

"Vamos a la cafetería" dijo la hembra tras ella

Abigail se giró hacia la mujer sin soltar la baranda metálica y movió su cabeza en negación

"Noooo, en serio creí que hoy iban a preparar algo de lo que les gusta… no voy a ir a la cafetería"

"Te estas escondiendo" aseguro la felina con seriedad en sus palabras

"Pues claro que me estoy escondiendo" dijo mientras miraba nuevamente hacia afuera y le daba la espalda a la felina evidentemente molesta

"¿Y cuánto tiempo vas a estar escondiéndote? Ya te explique que él no estaba molesto cuando vino a verte y que dijo que solo quería hablar contigo como ha hecho estos últimos meses"

"Y ya te dije yo que no estoy preparada para hacerlo"

"¡Estas siendo una cobarde!"

Abigail miro nuevamente hacia la felina con tristeza en sus ojos

"Dime algo que no sepa"

Sunshine sacudió su cabeza y abandono la habitación de su amiga evitando tocar la puerta para no golpearla y llamo a las otras para ir a la cafetería, Abigail llena de frustración se sentó en el centro de su cama apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas mientras oía a las demás mujeres abandonar el edificio.

Estuvo tanto tiempo de esa manera que no noto el macho en su puerta pero el olor de la comida llamo su atención y levanto la cabeza para buscar su proveniencia y se lo encontró a él con una bandeja en sus manos, la impresión inicial que le arranco un gritito pronto dio paso a la vergüenza haciéndola esconder nuevamente su rostro.

"Te traje comida" como la mujer no levantaba su rostro el macho entro y se sentó a un lado de la cama, aprovechando para destapar la bandeja "Come mujer".

"Te debo una disculpa… siento haberme portado así" murmuro Abby

"Come y luego hablamos" respondió el macho con la suavidad que le fue posible.

"No puedo comer… y no estoy muy segura de hablar… creo que solo lo empeorare más" murmuro

El macho tapo la bandeja y la coloco sobre la mesita junto a la cama

"Mírame"

Abigail negó con un movimiento de su cabeza

"Nena mírame, odio que me niegues tus hermosos ojos"

Un escalofrió atravesó el cuerpo de Abigail, ya escuchar su voz era una tortura, sobre todo cuando se tornaba profunda, pero cuando le decía nena…ella temía derretirse frente a él… no era el primer hombre que la llamaba así… pero él tenía una manera muy particular de hacerlo… con cuidado levanto la cara evitando mirarlo a sus ojos y cruzó las piernas

"¿Por qué te estas disculpando?"

"Ya te lo dije… no debí portarme así contigo…"

"¿Es por el beso?"

El color subió velozmente a las mejillas de Abigail casi con la misma velocidad con las que sus palabras desaparecieron de su boca, así que se limitó a asentir con su cabeza

"Te arrepientes" afirmo el macho sintiendo una punzada en el pecho que lo obligo a ponerse de pie "¿Te da vergüenza haber besado a un animal? Pensé que no te importaba mi ADN… parece que finalmente si te importa"

La vergüenza se vio rápidamente reemplazada por la ira

"¿Que mierda dijiste? Como se te ocurre si quiera insinuar eso" Respondió la mujer levantando la voz y dejando la cama para dirigirse hacia él y con la barbilla levantada continuó "Me arrepiento porque actué impulsivamente dejando que el alcohol en mi cabeza hablara más fuerte que mi raciocinio y siento vergüenza porque tu ni siquiera respondiste el maldito beso… así que sentí que te había acosado" luego levantó el índice contra él "Y si tú crees que yo te veo como a un animal… entonces no tienes ni puta idea de con quien has estado hablando… Discúlpame por acosarte, gracias por la comida y vete por favor" dijo dándole la espalda al macho para dirigirse nuevamente a su cama, él la tomo por el brazo cuidando sus movimientos para no asustarla y la giro hacia él, con su otra mano tomo la barbilla de ella y la levanto, se inclinó lo suficiente y la beso, besos suaves y lentos que sorprendieron a la mujer que sin notarlo se aferró a su camiseta y abrió su boca como una silenciosa invitación a su lengua, el macho inmediatamente dejo que su lengua se enredara con la de ella en una lucha que parecía ninguno iba a ganar, explorando cada espacio de su boca hasta que la intensidad del beso amenazo su control y se retiró poco a poco, terminando con besos alrededor de su boca y de sus ojos aun cerrados… solo se oía la respiración entrecortada de los dos

"Mírame" demando él, haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos avellana grandes y brillantes "No te devolví el beso, porque había tanto alcohol en tu cuerpo, que no quería que fuera un error del que te arrepintieras hoy… pero me moría por besarte desde el primer día en que te vi, perdóname por lo que dije"

Abigail asintió y sonrió, extendiendo su mano para tocar los labios del macho, esa boca era adictiva y solo deseaba seguirlo besando mientras pudiera

"Tu boca me sigue llamando a gritos…bésame"

Slash no pudo retener el gruñido, tomo a Abigail de la cintura y la sentó sobre la cama para luego arrodillarse frente a ella quien abrió sus rodillas lo suficiente para acunarlo entre ellas, tomo el rostro entre sus manos y puso su boca caliente sobre ella, pero esta vez le fue imposible besarla lento, su hambre se imponía, y sus preocupaciones se esfumaron en el momento en que ella empezó a explorar su amplio pecho sobre la camiseta y entonces ella gimió y el olor de su excitación lo atormento haciéndolo parar de golpe…

"Nena tenemos que parar" dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo para separarse de ella y cerrando sus puños para que no intentaran aferrarse a la mujer que lo enloquecía y nublaba sus sentidos

Abigail seguía con la boca ligeramente abierta respirando entrecortado y miraba fijamente al felino sexy frente a ella y asintió moviendo su cabeza… los besos de este hombre… macho… le robaban las palabras, si es que esto era posible

"Voy a traerte un refresco de la cocina para que comas" dijo Slash huyendo de allí, antes que su instinto lo llevara a equivocarse… porque sería una equivocación desnudarla y tomarla – despacio, despacio, despacio - se repetía a si mismo mientras buscaba en la nevera.

Subió con el refresco sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, respiro profundamente antes de entrar a la habitación y cuando entro la encontró sentada de la misma manera en que la había dejado

"¿Estas bien?"

Ella se giró sorprendida "Pensé que te habías ido"

"Te dije que iba a traerte un refresco para que comieras"

Ella lo miro inquisitivamente y luego sacudió su cabeza "Tus besos me nublan la razón… no te oí"

El macho se sintió feliz por la respuesta y la sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro mientras tomaba la bandeja, la destapaba y se la ofrecía a la pequeña mujer que daba vuelta a su mundo

"Come" tomo la silla que estaba en el balcón y la acerco a la cama para acomodarse frente a ella

Abigail comió lento sin dejar de observar al felino, detallando cada parte de su rostro, de vez en cuando el preguntaba algo y ella respondía con monosílabos y cuando sonreía entonces su corazón cabalgaba intentando abandonar su pecho

El macho frente a ella se tenso

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Alguien viene" respondió poniéndose rápidamente de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, se sintió más tranquilo cuando vio a la compañera de Moon en el pasillo… pero su rostro le dijo que algo malo había ocurrido, Joy levanto sus cejas cuando vio al macho en la puerta y se asomo

"¿Abby?"

"Dra Joyce, que sorpresa"

"Abby me temo que no traigo buenas noticias, tu mamá se enfermó y tuvieron que trasladarla a un hospital, la persona que llamo no dio mayores explicaciones, solo pidió que nos pusiéramos en contacto contigo"

El rostro de Abigail se contrajo por el dolor de lo escuchado y sintió como un peso se instaló en su pecho, no vio en que momento Slash se movió hacia ella, pero ahí estaba calmándola, haciendo círculos en su espalda y ella no podía decir nada, tenía miedo de empezar a llorar

"Abby, quiero que sepas que la ONE (NSO) cubrirá los gastos de tu mamá en el hospital, recoge lo que necesites… Shane viene de camino para llevarte"

Slash gruño "Voy contigo"

Abigail se sorprendió y lo miro a los ojos mientras acariciaba con su mano el brazo de él "Es un gesto hermoso, pero no voy a ponerte en riesgo, voy a ver a mi mamá y te prometo que te llamare ¿vale?"

"Además recuerda que los del equipo especial están en una misión y no podrán reunir dos unidades para acompañarte como es el protocolo" añadió Joy mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras Abigail recogía algunas cosas, "Shane y Mike la acompañaran, es la orden de Justice". El rostro del macho le aviso a Joyce que venía una protesta y ella finalizo "Tienes mi palabra de que ellos la cuidaran y la traerán a salvo" y luego dijo en un tono que sabía solo un especie escucharía _"Hazlo por ella… no aumentes el estrés de esta situación"_

Slash resoplo y asintió moviendo la cabeza luego susurro un clarísimo " _Fuera_ " que la doctora entendió haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos, luego movió su cabeza y salió sonriendo sin que el macho la pudiera ver

"Te espero abajo"

Cuando Abigail se terminó de poner su chaqueta, Slash la tomo de las manos

"Promete que llamaras sin importar la hora"

"Lo prometo" dijo mirándolo a los ojos y luego lo abrazo con fuerza, lo soltó poco a poco, levanto el rostro, se empino y puso su mano en el hombro de el para pedirle que se bajara un poco y así poder darle un beso suave en los labios, beso que él quería profundizar, pero se contuvo porque no sabría parar.

La tomo de la mano y la acompaño hasta abajo, donde estaban las hembras esperándolas, las abrazó sin decir nada, si lo hacía se rompería

"Estas son las llaves de tu casa, la cerradura se cambió porque perdiste las anteriores y este es un celular (móvil) para que puedas estar en contacto"

"Muchas gracias Doctora Yards"

"Dime Joy Abby, ya no eres mi paciente"

El macho se tensó y miro a Sunshine, quien a su vez le hizo señas con la mano para que esperara y movió sus labios con un _"Luego"_.

La SUV freno en la entrada y Abby levantó su mano para despedirse, antes de que Shane se bajara, Slash abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir, para luego gruñirle al macho una advertencia "Cuídala", Shane frunció el ceño y se contuvo para no entrar en conflicto por el tono utilizado, luego respondió con una ceja levantada "Te aseguro que la voy a cuidar muy bien, no me separare de ella ni un instante" Slash empuño sus manos y busco los ojos de Abigail para perderse en ellos y calmar su agresividad.

La SUV emprendió camino y Slash se giró hacia la doctora Joyce

"¿Cuándo terminó Abigail su terapia?"

"Esta mañana… yo le había dicho que nos veríamos un par de veces más… pero esta mañana ella abordo un tema al que yo estaba dándole tiempo y vi que ella ya estaba preparada, así que le dije que habíamos terminado"

"Preparada ¿Para?"

"Retomar su vida"

"Ella no se puede ir" respondió el macho en un gruñido haciendo que las hembras se acercaran a la doctora Yards que no se mostró intimidada

"Si puede Slash, y es una decisión que solo ella puede tomar, pero si quieres que retomar su vida no implique dejar la ONE (NSO) sabes perfectamente lo que debes hacer… buenas noches, mi hijo y mi compañero me están esperando" dijo Joy subiéndose al carrito de golf ante la mirada atónita del felino.

 **Sorpresaaaaaa…. Vayan a leer el capítulo 19B inmediatamente ;)**


	19. CAPÍTULO 19B

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Espero que este segundo capítulo sea una sorpresa agradable…. Y no lo olvidé, este capítulo está dedicado a Den Uzumaki & Carla Bordon 90 por su cumpleaños, que sea un gran año chicas…_**

 **CAPITULO 19B**

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con John, su jefe, que había sido avisado por la ONE (NSO), se dieron un abrazo y este la llevo hasta la médico encargada del caso, quien le explico lo ocurrido, al parecer su madre había sufrido una reacción adversa a un medicamento nuevo, causándole mareos y desafortunadamente uno de ellos la hizo rodar por las escaleras golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza y luxándose la cadera, el golpe le hizo perder la consciencia y no la había recuperado hasta el momento.

Abigail solicitó ver a su madre y se le permitió el ingreso junto a John, con su mamá estaba una de las enfermeras del centro que la saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, luego de un rato él se despidió de ella y Shane le reemplazo, cerca de las 12 de la noche, su guapísimo amigo le insistió para que fuera a dormir

"Abby, vamos a descansar, de igual manera las enfermeras no te permiten hacer nada y cada que le van a hacer algún procedimiento o aplicar una medicación te piden salir… lo mejor es que descanses y mañana venimos temprano"

"Yo prefiero quedarme con ella, quiero estar cerca por si despierta"

"Y mañana no vas a querer despegarte y estarás exhausta, vamos y regresamos muy temprano, te lo prometo"

La enfermera del centro geriátrico se acercó y hablo bajo

"Váyase a descansar señorita Jones, efectivamente el personal de enfermería no va a cambiar sus procedimientos porque usted decida quedarse, pediré a la jefe de piso que anote en la historia clínica que si su madre despierta le sea notificado inmediatamente al número de celular"

"Está bien vamos" dijo mientras se acercaba a su madre y le daba un beso en la mano, se giró hacia la enfermera y se despidió

Al salir vio que Mike no estaba en la SUV y miro a Shane con interrogación

"Le pedí que se fuera a la base, realmente estamos en una misión importante"

"Shane si quieres puedes ir tú también"

"No, Justice llamo para solicitarle esto a Tim y me alegra y mucho que me enviaran a mí, es solo que a Tim le gusta que nos movilicemos en pareja por eso accedí a que Mike me acompañara, pero ya no era necesario… ¿te quieres quedar en tu casa o prefieres que vayamos a un hotel?"

"Mi casa, quiero dormir en mi cama y quiero mirar cómo va todo allí… te puedes quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes"

"¿Segura? ¿No prefieres que me quede en un hotel?

"Segura"

"Entonces vamos"

Llegaron a la casa y cuando abrieron la puerta Abby noto que estaba impecablemente limpia, con todo en su lugar y un olor agradable la llenaba y agradeció que la ONE (NSO) estuviese pendiente de estos detalles, muy seguramente John los contactó con Betty la mujer que venía 2 veces por semana a limpiar, le mostro rápidamente la casa a Shane y le enseño la habitación de huéspedes, después de darle un abrazo corto de buenas noches, regreso a la sala y llamo a su buzón de voz que contenía cientos de mensajes, se sintió tentada a borrarlos todos, pero pensó en su amiga Janessa y se decidió a escucharlos, afortunadamente el primer mensaje que sonó era la voz de su amiga

 _"_ _Hola guapa, ¿qué tal va la investigación? Cuando vuelva me tendrás que contar más al respecto, necesito pedirte un favor, así que llámame cuando escuches esto, recuerda la diferencia horaria y espero que para cuando llames aun este a tiempo, yo te explico, besos te quiero."_

Sonrió pensando en su amiga y en como reaccionaria cuando le contara que estaba perdida por un felino sexy… seguramente diría que se veía venir con esa manera de defenderlos… decidió que llamaría antes de ir al hospital con su mamá y que dejaría lo del buzón de mensajes para luego – ¿porque no se me ocurrió escucharlo en la ONE (NSO)?... claro porque allá uno está en un mundo como en las nubes -

Entró a su habitación y busco su pijama favorito, tomo una ducha, se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama, la sensación de esta le pareció lo más agradable del mundo, no es que las camas de la ONE tuvieran algo que envidiarle a la suya, los colchones allí eran espectaculares, como todo lo demás, pero esto era más como, mi casa, mi cama… apago la luz de la mesita y cerró los ojos y lo primero que vino a su mente fueron los ojos azules gatunos del macho que la hacía suspirar, ese felino hermoso con su cabello castaño claro y esos extraños reflejos plateados que aunque era casi cuarenta centímetros más alto que ella, no la hacía sentir atemorizada

"Mierda" dijo Abigail quedando sentada y alcanzo el celular de la mesita junto a su cama, marco el número de Slash y espero, al primer timbrazo contesto

"Abigail"

"Oye, que si me dices así creo que me vas a dar un regaño"

"A mí me gusta tu nombre ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu Madre?, ¿sigues en el hospital?"

"A mí también me gusta el tuyo, algún día espero que me cuentes porque elegiste ese… mi mama sigue inconsciente y las enfermeras y médicos están haciendo lo posible por ayudarla, se luxo la cadera y eso también lo están tratando… y como no me permitían ayudar ni hacer nada, Shane me convenció de venir a mi casa"

El macho gruño bajito pero audible "¿Y Shane está contigo?"

Abigail rodo los ojos por su pregunta

"No, en el cuarto de huéspedes obviamente, debería enojarme contigo por esa pregunta, pero sé que las cosas en la ONE son diferentes, y aclaro que no los estoy juzgando de ninguna manera, Shane y yo solo somos amigos, y no duermo o comparto la cama con mis amigos… mañana iré temprano al hospital, así que me voy a dormir… te cumplí"

"Lo hiciste… llama mañana para saber que estas bien, descansa"

"Gracias… tú también"

Al día siguiente se levantó, tomo una ducha y se vistió, preparo el desayuno y llamo a su amiga

"¿Hola?"

"Jan soy yo"

"Abby me da tanto gusto oírte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya termino la investigación?"

"Aun no, pero falta poco, mi mamá tuvo un accidente y tuve que regresar"

"Oh por Dios, ¿y que le paso? ¿Como esta?"

"Tuvo unos mareos por una nueva droga y cayo por las escaleras, se luxo la cadera y se golpeó la cabeza, no ha recuperado la consciencia aun… pero la están atendiendo muy bien…. Y tú cuéntame, ¿ya vas terminando los estudios? ¿Cuándo regresas?"

"Mmm… se me presento un problema con la tesis, tardare unos 6 meses más… Mierda esto aquí es hermoso, pero extraño todo allí, te extraño a ti"

"Te entiendo… también te extraño…tengo curiosidad por el favor así que cuéntame"

"Ay si, ya lo había olvidado… te deje ese mensaje hace unas semanas… conocí una chica maravillosa en la universidad, Ariadna Solance ella fue por un seminario pero nos hicimos cercanas, hace un mes me comento que quería ir a USA específicamente a conocer la ONE (NSO), y pensé que tu serias estupenda para acompañarla tomando en cuenta que sabes de ellos más que mucha gente y que sé, te encantaría ir allí a visitarlos… su papa es un griego con demasiado dinero que tiene una empresa de seguridad con tecnología de punta y quiere que sus hombres sean entrenados por la ONE o algo así y ella es la encargada de hacer el contacto con Justice North y establecer las fechas, te advierto es un poco loca, es diferente a lo que uno esperaría de la princesita de un imperio como el que tiene su padre… pero es genial…el favor es que si podrías acompañarla en esto"

Abigail se sintió mal por ocultarle a su amiga que ya conocía la ONE y que llevaba viviendo allí casi 6 meses, pero recordó que era su compromiso con Justice North

"Eeee… creo que sí puedo hacerlo… ¿cuándo vendría ella?"

"Ariadna no me dijo la fecha exacta, así que te dejaría otro mensaje… Gracias Abby… ahora tengo que dejarte, me reuniré con mi tutor de tesis… te quiero, cuídate y si puedes sígueme contando como va tu mamá"

"Vale, suerte con el tutor, te quiero…cuídate"

"Buenos días"

Abigail dio un brinco por la sorpresa

"Buenos días, me asustaste"

"Lo siento nena, ¿descansaste?"

"Si lo hice y espero que tú también, vamos al comedor ya está el desayuno"

Desayunaron mientras conversaban de trivialidades, al terminar Shane se levantó y aunque Abigail le pidió que dejara los platos allí, los llevo a la cocina y los lavo, se acercó a ella y le dio un gran abrazo

"Gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso"

"No es mi actividad favorita, pero siempre está bien cocinar para un amigo"

"Mmm con respecto a eso…"

Shane se quedó en silencio y ella levanto la cara hacia él para saber que ocurría, en ese instante Shane se agacho y deposito un delicado beso en sus labios, Abigail inmediatamente se soltó de los brazos de él y se llevó la mano a la boca, haciendo que él se arrepintiera de su comportamiento y tratando de mantener la distancia que ella puso dijo con preocupación

"Lo siento nena no quería asustarte"

Abigail lo miro sorprendida y sacudió la cabeza en negación

"No me asustaste Shane, me sorprendiste, pero no me asustaste, no te disculpes… es solo que no…."

"¿No estas preparada aun? Yo lo entiendo y estoy dispuesto a esperarte lo que necesites…"

"Para… escúchame… No es eso… es que… para mi eres mi amigo… y quiero seguir siendo tu amiga"

"Me gustaría ser algo más que tu amigo Abby… y estoy dispuesto a esperar lo que sea necesario…pero quiero saber que puedo esperar"

Abigail lo miro y respiro profundo, no quería herirlo, pero era necesario ser honesta

"Shane… eres un hombre atractivo y… no debería decirlo… pero eres muy sexy, eres un ser humano maravilloso, disfruto de tu compañía… pero solo puedo verte como mi amigo"

Shane dio dos pasos para acercarse más a ella y ella dio uno para alejarse

"Nena…. Te estoy diciendo, que puedo esperar, estoy dispuesto a conquistarte si eso es lo que quieres"

Abigail sacudió la cabeza y bajo la mirada, como le explicaba a este hombre, que se moría por otro y que quizá no podría estar con él por la distancia y esas cosas, pero era a él a quien realmente quería, a Slash

"Me gusta alguien más… lo siento, no es algo que planeé… pero es así"

"Mierda… es Slash… lo sabía… maldita sea lo sabía" dijo el hombre dándole la espalda y llevándose las manos a la cabeza

"¿Shane?" El hombre se giró inmediatamente "De verdad quiero seguir siendo tu amiga"

"Oh nena… no sabes cómo funciona esto ¿verdad?... los machos de las nuevas especies son tan posesivos con sus compañeras que lo máximo que él me permitirá es que te salude a la distancia moviendo mi mano… no los critico, Jessi nos explicó porque era así… pero ¿sabes qué?, te aprecio demasiado, y aunque no pueda acercarme seguiré siendo tu amigo…"

"Yo no soy su compañera… me siento muy atraída hacia él y creo que él hacia mi… pero en realidad no hemos hablado al respecto… no soy su compañera"

"Pues lo serás… vamos a ver a tu mamá"

Mientras salían Abigail pensó en lo que dijo Shane, y camino al Hospital le seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza – Mierda… compañera… eso es como estar casados… pero él y yo no hemos hablado… de nada… mierda tengo que hablar con él… ¿y qué le voy a decir?... mejor espero… joder yo no me puedo casar… ni siquiera sé si puedo…. Calma, la Dra Joy dijo que era un proceso…-

"¿No te vas a bajar?"

"¿Que?"

"Ya estamos aquí"

"Oh… lo siento, estaba algo… distraída"

Shane subió una ceja en respuesta y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar, entraron al hospital y una enfermera que estaba al teléfono colgó con premura y se acerco

"Me alegro que ya estén acá… estamos llamando hace una hora para avisarte que tu madre despertó"

"Mierda deje el celular en la mesita de noche… ¿Cómo está?"

"La enfermera del centro dice que tiene un periodo de lucidez, por eso te llamamos con insistencia, vamos"

Al entrar en la habitación vio a su madre con los ojos abiertos mientras conversaba con la enfermera del centro y se acercó casi corriendo a ella

"Mama, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Abigail hija, espero que no te sacaran del trabajo… no quiero que lo pierdas"

Siempre que su madre estaba lúcida recordaba los últimos meses en los que lo estuvo, ella trabajaba en una emisora pero en el turno de la mañana y su vida había cambiado de lo que ella recordaba, sobre todo los últimos 6 meses… y lo más horrible seria responder por su ex novio… otra vez

"No te preocupes mamita, me dieron permiso ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima, ni siquiera puedo sentarme como se debe… no recuerdo haber rodado por las escaleras"

"Es porque se golpeó la cabeza señora Jones" respondió rápidamente la enfermera viendo la indecisión de Abigail para responder

"Y Tom hija, pensé que vendría contigo ¿Dónde está?"

"Termine con él mamá" dijo como las últimas veces que su madre preguntó

"Pues me alegra, ese hombre no te hacia feliz realmente, una madre puede ver eso en los ojos de su hija" respondió su mamá como siempre, pero entonces agrego algo que nunca había dicho

"¿Sabes hija? Solo espero que encuentres un hombre que esté dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para hacerte feliz, eso es lo que tú te mereces y espero que no aceptes menos que eso… dame tu palabra de que lo harás… lo encontraras"

"Lo hare mamá" dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo a su madre, sin estropear todo lo que tenía alrededor "Te extraño demasiado"

"No seas sentimental hija, solo llevo aquí un día"

"Lo se mamá, pero te extraño… te amo demasiado. ¿Lo sabes verdad?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé"

En ese momento entro el médico y les pidió a todos que salieran, Abigail aprovecho para hablar con la enfermera del centro

"¿Lleva más de una hora así? No lo puedo creer, hace mucho que no estaba tanto tiempo lúcida…"

"Lo sé, estoy impresionada… me preocupa que el medico dijo que quería enviarla de vuelta al centro para que termine su recuperación allí, tomando en cuenta que ya salió de la inconsciencia y ya dieron las instrucciones para trabajar la luxación en su cadera, debe guardar reposo en cama por casi dos meses y no se hace en hospitalización… pero no sé cómo le diremos que debe ir al centro"

"Y si me la llevo a casa… eso es lo que harían los demás sin su enfermedad… buscare una enfermera que me ayude"

"Señorita Jones, no quiero sonar cruel de ninguna manera… pero no creo que la lucidez de su madre sea una condición permanente… y créame, no le va a gustar lidiar con su madre cuando vuelva a su estado común… sobre todo porque intentara huir… y empeorara la condición de su cadera en el intento"

"Está bien… lo entendí… podríamos decirle que va a un centro de rehabilitación especializado"

"Esa es una buena idea"

El medico salió y se acercó a ellas

"Señorita Jones, su madre puede regresar al centro para adultos, allí ya saben manejar la luxación y harán las curaciones en su cabeza… daré la salida al medio día… la cuenta ya está cubierta… que tengan un buen día"

"Gracias" respondieron las mujeres mientras entraban en la habitación

"Que medico más guapo… deberías salir con él"

"Mmm… no lo creo… si es muy guapo, pero tenía un anillo en su mano, no creo que a su esposa le guste"

"Pero claro que no le gustará… debes buscar ese hombre pronto hija, quiero nietos"

Abigail se sintió triste… los especies no pueden tener hijos… le pediría a Slash que considerara el adoptar – Mejor espera a ser su compañera ¿no?-

"Vale mamá luego me pongo a eso"

"Te amo hija, sé que me amas, pero quiero estar segura de que también tú sabes cuánto te amo"

Hacía mucho que no oía eso… su mama no lo decía mucho… y se sentía muy bien

"Lo se mamá… pero me encanta cada vez que lo dices"

Mientras alistaban las cosas para el traslado su mama perdió la lucidez, fue necesario sedarla porque se encontraba muy alterada, esto rompió su corazón como cada vez que ocurría… pero se sintió feliz por poder hablar con ella, por las cosas que le dijo… fue en ambulancia hasta el centro geriátrico y espero hasta que estuvo en la habitación, luego de dar las gracias, dio su nuevo número de celular y dijo que pronto volvería a su rutina, fue a la casa, recogió sus cosas y volvió a Homeland acompañada de Shane.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOMELAND**

Cuando el SUV cruzo las puertas lo primero que vio fue al felino esperándola, la ayudo a bajar del SUV y le dio un gran abrazo

"Te extrañe"

"Y yo a ti"

"Te llevo al edificio"

"Déjame despedirme de Shane" El macho gruño bajito, pero la soltó de sus brazos, Abigail se acercó a Shane, le dio las gracias y un cortísimo abrazo escuchando el gruñido de Slash

"Oye no puedo ser desagradecida… además es mi amigo… creí que era tu amigo también"

"Lo es… pero no me gusta que este cerca de ti o que te toque"

"Los amigos se dan abrazos… eso no está mal"

Slash prefirió cambiar de tema "Justice quiere hablar contigo… pero dijo que podrían hacerlo mañana cuando descansaras"

"Bien por eso"

"Además tu y yo debemos hablar"

-Mierda- Abigail se puso nerviosa y asintió con la cabeza mientras subía al carrito de golf, llegaron al edificio y sus amigas la estaban esperando, el macho se hizo a un lado mientras esperaba que las hembras abrazaran a su mujer y hablaran con ella, después de un rato por fin subieron a su habitación y se sentaron en la cama

"¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con tu madre? Nos informaron que venias porque ella volvió al centro en el que estaba"

"En el hospital atendieron la urgencia, pero lo que sigue debe hacerse en casa o en el caso de ella en el centro geriátrico… tuvo un gran momento de lucidez ¿sabes? Casi dos horas… y pude hablar con ella… como antes… fue triste verla perder la lucidez… pero a pesar de ello, me dio mucha alegría hablar con ella"

"Si eso te hace feliz está bien para mi… no entiendo mucho de eso, mi familia son las nuevas especies… sobre todo Flame… él es mi hermano… y odiaría verlo como le paso a Moon… pero seguramente también anhelaría hablarle en su lucidez"

"Si las chicas me contaron lo del compañero de la doctora Joyce, no sabía que tuvieras un hermano… no sabía que en la ONE(NSO) hubiesen hermanos de sangre"

"No es mi hermano de sangre, pero lo es de mi alma y para mi es suficiente"

"Vale, te entiendo… Janessa es mi hermana del alma también… y creo que también me siento así con respecto a las chicas aunque no nos conozcamos hace tanto tiempo"

"Ellas harían lo que fuera por ti… te aprecian… me lo advirtieron" dijo sonriendo entre dientes y acercándose peligrosamente a ella, haciéndola suspirar "Quiero besarte"

"Bésame"

El macho la levanto en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo para poderla besar más cómodamente, ella se tensó un poco pero tan pronto sintió los cálidos labios del felino se relajó y paso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y deslizo sus dedos por su cabello con suavidad haciéndolo gruñir, la lucha entre sus lenguas calentó el beso con rapidez y el olor de su excitación lo torturaba, ella solo quería estar más cerca de él y para sorpresa de ambos Abigail se acomodó a horcajadas sobre Slash que gruño por la respuesta de su cuerpo que ya le costaba controlar, tenía sus manos sobre la espalda de ella pero se moría por bajarlas a sus redondas nalgas para apretarla contra su polla que sentía iba a explotar, así que decidió bajar sus manos a la cama y sostenerse de ella para no empeorar la situación… pero estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta en que momento Abby bajo las suyas y empezó a acariciar su torso y sus abdominales haciéndolo ronronear… quiso parar el beso cuando su polla estaba tan dura que se pegaba a su estómago y sabía que ella lo estaría sintiendo, pero entonces ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y se empezó a frotar muy sutilmente contra él haciéndolo gruñir, instintivamente llevo las manos a sus nalgas y la presiono lo más delicado que pudo contra él haciéndola gemir en sus labios, sus pelotas se apretaron tanto que deseo estar dentro de ella, pero sabía que debía ir a su ritmo – lento, lento, lento - se repetía así mismo para no tumbarla sobre la cama como su instinto le ordenaba, pero ella se movía cada vez más rápido sobre él y aunque no quería sus manos la presionaban aún más, Abigail dejo de besarlo pero no quito su boca, sus gemidos iban en aumento y sus uñas se clavaban en sus hombros, el aroma de su excitación endureció aún más su gruesa polla y en ese instante él supo que para su vergüenza se correría en sus pantalones, pero si ella lo hacía sobre él no le importaría hacerlo junto a ella, Abigail grito en su boca su nombre y el gruño mientras ella bajo la cabeza hasta su hombro, la apretó un poco más y se froto contra ella hasta que gruño fuerte su nombre mientras el calor de su semen mojaba su pantalón…..

.

.

.

.

 **OMG que beso!… espero que disfrutaran el doble capítulo… recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y nos leemos el próximo domingo…**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	20. CAPÍTULO 20

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Happy New Year…. Que este año sea mejor…. Muchas muchas gracias a todas las que me apoyaron en el 2015, gracias por sus mensajes, favs, Follows y reviews… a Sole, Lupita y Sidney, guapas muchas gracias por comentar…espero que no me cuelguen por el capítulo de hoy… Disfrútenlo._**

 **CAPITULO 20**

Abigail y Slash seguían jadeando por la experiencia, ella aún estaba fuertemente enganchada a sus hombros y el acariciaba con dulzura sus nalgas

"Wow… eso… fue… de lejos, el mejor beso de mi vida…"

Slash sonrió y subió las manos hasta su espalda acariciándola

"Besarte enloquece mis sentidos" respondió con la voz ronca

Abigail se mordió el labio ante sus palabras y sonrió tímidamente, se movió con suavidad intentando bajarse de su regazo y el la sujeto

"Espera… no hagas eso" dijo con la voz profunda. "Tu aroma y la sensación de tu cuerpo me hicieron perder el control y me corrí en mis pantalones, lo siento," confesó el macho avergonzado

Al escucharlo, ella lo miro a los ojos sonrojándose

"No te preocupes, solo… quiero… bajarme…"

"Déjame ayudarte"

La tomo de la cintura para separarla de él con cuidado y ella no pudo evitar el mirar a su regazo. - oh mierda, es cierto eso de que se recuperan rapidísimo-… y las dudas le golpearon fuerte….

"Tenemos que hablar"

"Recuerdo que lo dijiste… ¿Te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Estoy agotada, quiero ducharme y dormir profundamente… te prometo que mañana hablaremos"

"Mañana, de acuerdo"

"Ahora, voy a darme esa ducha guapo" dijo dando al macho un beso delicado en los labios y retirándose rápidamente

El macho la vio entrar al baño y la imagen de ella desnuda bajo el agua le robo un gemido, por lo que salió a grandes zancadas de allí… el también necesitaba esa ducha.

Esa noche Abigail durmió poco… estaba preocupada por lo que Slash le iba a decir, daba vueltas en su cama y los pensamientos la angustiaban - esto no va a funcionar, esto no va a funcionar- se repetía … las chicas dijeron que sus hombres tenían la libido muy alta… ni si quiera podía pensar en tener sexo, mucho menos en llevarle el ritmo…antes habría podido y le habría encantado… pero ahora- pensó en el beso y se estremeció y deseo tener el valor para ir hasta su habitación para dormir en sus brazos… - No te golpees… tranquila y a mi ritmo… como dijo Joy - finalmente el sueño la venció

.

.

.

.

.

Abigail se despertó temprano y tuvo que taparse las ojeras con un poco más de maquillaje que el usual… después de un desayuno ligero, Rusty la acerco al edificio administrativo y se dirigió a la oficina de Justice North, se anunció con la secretaria y antes de lo esperado entró

"Bueno días"

"Buenos días Abigail"

"Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias por todo lo que la ONE ha hecho por mí y por mi madre… a pesar de que las razones que me trajeron aquí son muy tristes, estos meses han sido maravillosos… su pueblo es excepcional"

"Ha sido con mucho gusto… además nuestras hembras te aprecian y se han encargado de demostrártelo" dijo el líder de la ONE riendo entre dientes

"Lo se… y puedo asegurarle que el sentimiento es mutuo… Señor North imagino que la Dra Yards le informo que mi tratamiento terminó"

"Así es y esa es la razón por la que te pedí venir… Nos gustaría que consideraras el permanecer en la ONE (NSO) y formar parte del equipo de relaciones públicas, tomando en cuenta tu experiencia en los medios… puedes continuar viviendo con las chicas o si lo deseas mudarte a una casa en la zona de funcionarios humanos"

Abigail estaba sorprendida... trabajar para la ONE (NSO) era algo impensable… si es cierto que ya trabajaban otros humanos en diferentes dependencias… pero era una oferta difícil de rechazar… y aun así, tenía que hacerlo

"Señor North… no alcanza a imaginarse lo que esa oferta representa para mi… pero… no la puedo aceptar… tengo que volver a mi casa y a la estación de radio y… a mi vida…"

Justice se entristeció… él sabía lo que significaba la partida de Abigail Jones para Slash, por esa razón se había reunido con Fury, Miles Erón y el consejo para crear un nuevo puesto que ella pudiera ocupar, porque ellos harían lo que fuera necesario por la felicidad de su pueblo… pero si Abigail no aceptaba, no se le ocurría otra manera de asegurar su permanencia en la ONE… no una racional al menos.

"Abigail sé que no es una decisión fácil de tomar… así que no aceptare una respuesta aún, piénsalo un tiempo y cuando estés segura me lo comunicas"

"Sr North… yo me iré al finalizar la semana"

"Pues tienes 6 días para pensarlo"

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando salió de la oficina del líder de la ONE Slash la estaba esperando afuera, le sonrió y se apresuró a saludarla con un abrazo

"Fui al edificio y Mabel (Half-pint) me dijo que estabas aquí, así que decidí esperarte… ¿vamos?"

"Vamos" respondió Abigail pensando todavía en su conversación con Justice… estuvo callada todo el camino y entro al edificio de la misma manera, saludo con la mano a las mujeres reunidas frente al televisor en el primer piso y subió junto a Slash a la sala del tercer piso, pero él la tomo de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación, entraron, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron sobre la cama.

"Estas muy callada" dijo el macho tomando su mano y jugando con sus dedos

Abigail se limitó a negar con un movimiento de cabeza… y casi estaba esperando que el felino le preguntara por la reunión con su líder, pero él le hablo acerca de su amigo Flame y de lo importante que era para él que se conocieran, la mujer asentía o respondía con monosílabos, pero era incapaz de decir dos palabras juntas…

"Hay algo que quiero que hablemos"

"Si… te prometí que lo hablaríamos hoy… dime"

"Terminaste las reuniones con la compañera de Moon" afirmo el macho

"Así es"

"Sé que dijiste que retomarías tu vida… pero no quiero que te vayas de Homeland, quiero que retomes tu vida aquí..."

"No es tan sencillo Slash… mi vida está fuera de aquí, allá están mi mamá, mi trabajo, mi casa…"

"Sé que te gusta estar aquí, que eres amiga de las hembras, creo que te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y estoy seguro de que te gusta besarme… Podríamos hablar con Justice y Fury, para que puedas trabajar en algo acá en Homeland como las otras humanas que viven aquí, incluso con Slade por si quieres ir a La Reserva"

El felino quería decir, cómo las compañeras, pero no quería asustarla, en los casi seis meses que ella llevaba aquí, las hembras se encargaron de darle mucha información sobre la ONE (NSO), en especial sobre los machos y su comportamiento, confiaron en ella, excepto sobre los jóvenes especies, esa información era solo para compañeras… y ella era la suya… pero debía darle tiempo.

"Es cierto todo lo que dijiste… pero yo ya tengo un trabajo Slash, uno que amo… y lo sabes" a propósito omitió la oferta que le había realizado Justice

"¿Y esto?" dijo Slash señalándola a ella y a sí mismo en un vaivén

Abigail soltó el aire bruscamente

"Puedo venir los fines de semana, después de visitar a mi madre en el centro e ir a la tumba de mi padre"

El macho bufó con frustración colocándose de pie y caminó hacia el balcón alejándose de ella tratando de no perder el control, respiró un par de veces y se giró

"Eso es muy arriesgado… los malditos locos que están fuera de las puertas podrían seguirte y hacerte daño, o incluso secuestrarte… ya lo han hecho a otras compañeras"

"Si pero yo no soy una Compañera" contesto Abigail en un tono que salió más agudo de lo que creía

Slash camino hacia ella, y se arrodillo para quedar más cerca, ahuecando sus mejillas con sus manos enormes

"Pero ese es mi mayor deseo, que seas mi compañera" dijo y luego la beso con dulzura, la mujer se dejó llevar por el beso, pero lo corto y se puso de pie alejándose… le era difícil pensar mientras besaba al sexy felino frente a ella

"Eso es como estar casados ¿no? ¿No deberíamos ser novios primero?"

"En las especies no existe ese concepto y lo sabes por nuestras hembras…" dijo sentándose en la cama

"Nunca te lo he preguntado y tú jamás lo has mencionado… pero imagino que sabes lo que me paso realmente"

"Lo sé y si me dieran la oportunidad destrozaría esos hijos de puta por atreverse a lastimarte"

"Yo no puedo ser tu compañera Slash… no ahora mismo… las chicas dicen que para ser compañeros hay que acoplarse primero…, se lo que es acoplarse… y yo… aun no puedo…"

"Yo puedo esperar" respondió el macho con firmeza

Abigail sacudió su cabeza con vehemencia, sus últimos días habían sido una montaña rusa emocional que le pasó factura en ese momento y empezó a exasperarse

"¿Y por cuánto tiempo Slash? ¿Por cuánto tiempo vas a esperar? Sé que las nuevas especies tienen la libido muy alta… ¿crees que no me di cuenta? te corriste y al momento ya estabas duro…" dijo subiendo el tono de su voz

"Es cierto, así me crearon, es lo que soy, pero, aunque tenga un alto nivel sexual y te desee con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, yo iré despacio, quiero ir a tu paso, lo que necesites, lo que quieras, cuando quieras"

"¿Y si no puedo pasar de los besos?"

El felino recordó su última conversación con la Dra Yards y la advertencia que le hizo, aunque Abigail había avanzado mucho podía retroceder o estancarse por momentos, y siguiendo el consejo que le dio al respecto intentó concientizarla de la situación

"Estas asustada Abby… no tienes que pensar en eso ahora mismo… lo que paso anoche es la prueba de que has avanzado mucho más de lo que esperabas" Respondió poniéndose de pie y mostrando una tranquilidad que no tenia

"No seas condescendiente y respóndeme ¿y si no puedo pasar de los besos?" grito Abigail

"Entonces nos besaremos todo el tiempo" dijo el acercándose, pero la mujer se movió un par de pasos lejos de él

"Nooo, nooo, te vas a cansar de esperar y entonces iras tras una mujer que te de lo que yo no puedo y aunque eso sea lo justo, se me romperá el corazón… y será mi culpa, por dejar que esto vaya tan rápido"

Slash frunció el ceño y respeto la distancia que Abigail le puso, como muchas veces había hecho "Tú, eres la única mujer con la que quiero estar, es tu aroma el que me vuelve loco, no quiero a nadie que no seas tú… no he tocado a ninguna hembra desde el primer día que te vi, porque desde ese instante te metiste bajo mi piel y te quedaste ahí... ¿te parece rápido que te pida ser mi compañera? Pregunta a los machos de las parejas acopladas cuanto tardaron desde que las vieron por primera vez hasta que las besaron, o hasta que las poseyeron y cuanto tardaron en firmar los papeles… yo espere seis meses para besarte… seis meses en los que tenía miedo de que prefirieras a Shane… y espere todo ese tiempo, porque sabía que solo lo harías cuando estuvieras lista para hacerlo… porque sé que necesitas tiempo… y te juro que la paciencia no es una cualidad de las nuevas especies… pero maldita sea si no he trabajado en ello… porque sé que eres mi compañera y haría lo que fuera por mi compañera… no me insultes diciendo que te romperé el corazón buscando a otra hembra o mujer"

Abigail le dio la espalda y parpadeo las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse y sin darle la cara respondió

"No quiero insultarte Slash… solo quiero ser realista… eso es lo que los hombres suelen hacer"

"No soy un hombre Abigail, soy un macho de las nuevas especies"

"Tienes razón… eres un macho… uno extraordinario…" -al que tengo miedo de dañar- se dijo a sí misma "Joy dijo que mi cuerpo me avisaría cuando estuviera listo… y ese beso… fui yo siguiendo a mi cuerpo… pero tengo pánico de que en algún momento, mi mente me traicione y entonces pierda mi cabeza" – hiriéndote con mi reacción- termino en su mente, se acercó al guardarropa y saco la maleta que John le trajo la última vez que la visito, la abrió sobre su cama y empezó a meter sus pertenencias sin ningún orden

"Para Abigail, ¿No quieres ser mi compañera? También puedo esperar por eso y te seré fiel porque en mi corazón mi compañera eres tú… pero quédate… quédate conmigo"

"Lo siento… pero no puedo… y quería aplazar mi regreso a casa… pero es absurdo, solo lo complicare todo, lo mejor será que me vaya ya mismo" dijo mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias, cerraba la maleta y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro

Slash se acercó a ella por detrás y la abrazo deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos, ella se aferró por un momento y luego se soltó con delicadeza

"Por favor vete… necesito estar sola"

"Abigail…"

"De verdad Slash necesito estar sola…" dijo Abigail mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento y para su sorpresa Slash se lanzó por el balcón, ella corrió para saber que estaba bien y lo vio caer en cuclillas y correr lejos del edificio.

Cerró la puerta y se recostó contra ella sollozando… se tapó la boca con la mano y dejo salir las lágrimas… estaba enamorada de él… pero su miedo a lastimarlo era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en este momento… después de un buen rato, logro calmarse, se puso de pie, se desnudó y se metió al baño, abrió la llave dela ducha y se puso bajo el agua caliente, el llanto la consumió… le dolía su pecho le dolía por él – ¡cobarde! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! – se decía así misma mientras golpeaba los azulejos con la palma de su mano… él le pidió ser su compañera y ella lo obligo a irse dejándole creer que no era correspondido… se juró no permitirle a sus miedos alejar las cosas buenas de ella… y aquí estaba haciendo justamente eso…

Salió del baño envuelta en su albornoz y se encontró a Sunshine sentada en su cama, usando un Jean y una camiseta negra con las letras blancas NSO… Abigail la miro sorprendida

"Mabel llamo preocupada por lo que estaba pasando… ¿Sabes que lo estás destrozando verdad?"

"No puedo ser su compañera Sun…"

"¿Y no escuchaste cuando él te dijo que te esperaría? De todos los machos al último que espere ver con una humana fue a él… pero verle ir en contra de sus instintos por ti… me tiene realmente sorprendida… creo que debes volver con Joyce, porque perdiste la maldita razón"

" . .Compañera"

"Como dicen los humanos, síguelo repitiendo y quizá algún día lo puedas creer… debo volver antes de que noten mi ausencia" miro la maleta en los pies de la cama "Que te vaya bien Abby… espero que te des cuenta del error que estas cometiendo… te voy a extrañar"

Abigail se acercó y la abrazo, sabía que no era la persona favorita de la felina en este momento, pero no podía irse así no más, Sunshine se soltó y salió de la habitación.

Saco su celular, llamo a Shane sabiendo que aún estaba en Homeland, le explico rápidamente que necesitaba volver a su casa y le rogo que la llevara, a lo que el accedió sin dificultad, después de vestirse y llevar su maleta al primer piso, se despidió entre lágrimas de las mujeres que la acompañaron los últimos 6 meses y le brindaron su amistad y su cariño, mientras lo hacía vio llegar a Trey Roberts

"Yo te llevo… Shane no podía y me pidió el favor"

"Muchas gracias… ¿podríamos ir primero a la oficina de Justice?

"Por supuesto vamos"

Se despidió nuevamente con la mano y salió junto a Trey hacia el edificio administrativo, se anunció y entro a la oficina

"Pensé que te ibas al finalizar la semana"

"Ese era el plan… pero creo que lo mejor es que lo haga ya… nuevamente muchas gracias por todo, despídame por favor de su compañera"

"Abigail… piensa en lo que hablamos…"

"Lo pensaré señor North"

Después de estrechar la mano del líder de la ONE (NSO) salió y espero en la puerta que llegara Rusty, la había llamado por teléfono para pedirle que viniera hasta ahí para despedirse, se dio un fuerte abrazo con la gran hembra y no cruzaron ninguna palabra, se subió al Jeep junto a Trey y parpadeo las lagrimas

"¿Lista?"

"Lista"

Llegaron a la puerta y Trey le señalo que debían cambiarse a la SUV, se bajó del jeep y miro alrededor esperando verlo… pero no había rastro de él, su pecho le dolió… Subió a la SUV y miro nuevamente con la esperanza de verlo antes de irse y nada, la puerta se abrió y la SUV atravesó, no pudo evitar mirar atrás… entonces mientras la puerta se cerraba lo vio correr hasta la puerta y vio como varios de sus compañeros lo retenían, respiro bruscamente hasta que empezó a hiperventilarse

"Heyyy cálmate… respira hondo… tranquila… tranquila" dijo Trey sin dejar de conducir, pero como la respiración empeoro, se orilló, soltó su cinturón y la abrazó

"Shhh shhh cálmate Abby cálmate"

Y se rompió… lloró, lloró y lloró, después de cinco minutos y de preguntarle repetidas veces si quería volver, ante su negativa, Trey continuó por el camino y cada ciertos minutos la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, ya estaba más calmada, no sollozaba, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Trey la ayudo a bajar la maleta y se despidió con un abrazo intentando consolarla… pero tan pronto oyó que la SUV marchaba su llanto volvió

Esa misma tarde, y aunque no deseaba hacer nada más que permanecer echa un ovillo en su cama, se obligó a llamar a John su jefe, y después de responder evasivamente sus preguntas, le informó que volvería a su puesto, si aún le pertenecía, a lo que John respondió que obviamente su puesto la estaba esperando, que si lo deseaba podía empezar esa misma tarde a las 6 pm y le pareció perfecto, porque no creía soportar la soledad de su casa, después de haber compartido espacio con muchas hembras… no todas eran sus mejores amigas, pero efectivamente todas se habían ganado su cariño y ni pensar en Slash… porque volvería al llanto.

Los siguientes días fue a su trabajo, aunque no se encontraba de ánimo, lucho por parecer que así era, no solo ante su jefe y sus compañeros, también ante sus oyentes, de los que seguía recibiendo llamadas de bienvenida.

.

.

.

.

.

 **HOMELAND**

El sábado antes del mediodía, Slash y Flame estaban luchando, y aunque un par de veces su amigo pelirrojo puso su culo en el suelo, se sentía satisfecho de que él también había logrado tumbarlo unas cuantas. Esto en definitiva era una de sus actividades favoritas, luchar con su amigo y hermano, al que le agradecía el dejar a su compañera y su hijo para apoyarlo.

Flame se había encargado de obligarlo a comer y hablar cuando lo único que quería era luchar y correr hasta que sus pies sangraran… y es que cuando Abigail se fue quedo devastado… lo que más odiaba era que se hubiese ido sin hacerla prometer que volvería, la conversación en la que intento convencerla de permanecer en Homeland, termino en una horrible discusión que adelanto el maldito retorno a su vida 6 días.

Y aunque recordar como la vio irse le hacía daño, no podía evitarlo: _Estaba en su habitación, pensando la manera de convencer a su mujer para que se quedara y Breeze lo había llamado para avisarle que Trey estaba en Homeland para recoger a Abby, corrió hacia el edificio y le dijeron que ella ya había salido, pero que iba primero donde Justice y cuando llego al edificio administrativo, Justice le dijo con tristeza que se había ido de allí hacia un rato, entonces corrió hasta las puertas y vio la SUV saliendo, intento cruzarlas, pero Brass, Fury y los dos machos de la entrada no se lo permitieron, luego le explicaron que habían sido avisados por Justice mientras él se dirigía hacia allí, lo contuvieron hasta que lograron que se sentara en el suelo… y rugió su frustración, rugió su dolor… Esa misma tarde Flame voló a Homeland para apoyarle._

 _Los siguientes días fueron desastrosos… se negaba a comer y hablar… y no se separaba del celular porque tenía la esperanza de que ella lo llamara para decirle que lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía… pero no llamó y su amigo trataba de animarlo diciéndole que las humanas necesitaban tiempo para pensar las cosas… que quizás no solo estaba asustada por lo que le paso, sino también por la responsabilidad de un compromiso para toda la vida… que para ellas implicaba dejarlo todo y permanecer en la ONE (NSO)… pero ella seguía sin llamar, así que su amigo cambio de estrategia y lo animaba a llamarla diciéndole que tal vez ella esperaba su llamada…._

Pero nunca la llamo, porque ella se fue y como siempre que se trataba de Abigail, si lo que quería era espacio, eso le daría…y ahora estaba convencido de que ella no solo no llamaría, tampoco vendría, era casi mediodía, ya no vendría…

"Deja de pensarlo tanto y llámala, no seas cabezota"

"Le estoy dando tiempo"

"Y si no quiere tiempo y te quiere a ti, pero está muy asustada para admitirlo… llámala ya maldita sea y deja de sufrir… no creas que soy tonto y no sé qué sufres… y odio irme así Slash… pero le prometí a Amanda que regresaría hoy"

"Gracias por estar aquí Flame"

"Tú eres mi hermano… no estoy haciendo algo que tu no harías… o que no hayas hecho por mi antes… ven a La Reserva, el cambio de espacio te ayudará mientras esperas"

"Gracias por la oferta, pero en este momento prefiero quedarme aquí y lo sabes"

"Lo se… vamos, tengo que ducharme el helicóptero sale en menos de una hora"

Slash acompaño a su amigo hasta el apartamento, aunque le habían ofrecido otro apartamento del edificio, se negó a dejar solo a Slash y prefirió dormir en el sofá

Cuarenta minutos después, Flame lanzo su bolso al helicóptero, se giró hacia Slash y le dio un abrazo fuerte, el abrazo de un hermano mayor, aunque probablemente tuviesen la misma edad.

"Dale mis saludos a Amanda y Blaze"

"Lo haré… Cuídate"

Flame subió al helicóptero, donde ya se encontraban las otras nuevas especies que irían a La Reserva y Slash se retiró cuando el piloto dio la orden.

Después se dirigió trotando hasta su apartamento y tomo una ducha, se vistió con un Jean y una camiseta negra y se sentó frente al televisor para luego sintonizarlo en un canal deportivo, se fijó en la hora que destacaba en uno de los extremos de la pantalla 2:00 pm y murmuro para sí mismo "Mierda, va a ser una tarde muy larga" y empezó a pasar los canales sin deseos de sintonizar ninguno en particular, solo quería evitar pensar que ella ya debería estar aquí y no estaba.

.

.

.

.

.

El día había llegado, como siempre la zona frente a las puertas estaba abarrotada de gente que protestaba contra la ONE, no esperaba menos de esos malditos locos, la mayoría eran religiosos y otros tantos puristas, como los imbéciles con los que se había aliado… que se le iba a hacer, ellos tenían el dinero y la gente… a montones… y él…una razón… joder a la ONE, su tío J. Brask lo había ubicado en el equipo científico de Cornas, inicialmente había planeado que trabajara junto a él en Drackwood, pero luego decidió que lo enviaría a Cornas Research… y afortunadamente así fué, porque si no, lo hubiesen capturado junto a su tío… y aunque tenía que trabajar en varios medicamentos que le obligaba investigar Jim Booth, puso a prueba uno de los que su tío creó en Drackwood… B-43 y sabía que funcionaba, ya lo había probado en una dosificación prolongada… pero ahora la usaría de efecto inmediato y a varios hombres a la vez.

"¿Ya están listos los francotiradores? recuerda que solo tenemos una oportunidad y hay que darle a varios de los que están en los muros a la vez para que esto funcione…"

"Eso suena fácil, pero sigo dudando de cómo les daremos… ¿has visto los uniformes que tienen quienes están en el muro o en las puertas? Es una puta armadura"

El hombre rodo los ojos exasperado

"Ya te dije que la protección militar esta para proteger los órganos vitales y la cabeza… pero la mayoría de ellos lleva solo ropa en sus antebrazos, sin ninguna protección especial… solo necesitamos que reciban la droga y esta actuara por 12 horas…te aseguro que eso será suficiente para generar el caos… eso sí, solo dale a los machos enormes y muy fuertes… no quiero que por error le den a una hembra, son fuertes y pueden llegar a ser agresivas… pero nunca harían tanto daño y quiero que esto sea exitoso"

"¿Estás seguro que esa mierda actuara en cinco minutos?"

"Si estoy seguro, ¿te aseguraste de que tu contacto informe a los reporteros?"

"Si y deben venir en camino… el de los binoculares avisará tan pronto vea una de las camionetas, para que se dé la orden de disparar"

"Perfecto…. Recuérdales a tus hombres que disparen todos a la vez y se larguen… la policía no tardara en venir a apoyarles y no podremos entretener mucho tiempo al equipo de apoyo… cuando lleguen al lugar se darán cuenta que no hay nada allí"

"Fue buena idea esa de avisar que oíamos rugidos en aquella fábrica abandonada… ¿pero y las fotos como las obtuviste?"

"Son fotos de una de las filiales de Mercile que mi tío conservaba, ellos ya están muertos, pero nadie lo sabe, solo creen que los trasladaron a una nueva ubicación… de hecho se estaba haciendo, pero cuando atacaron Mercile, los idiotas que los estaban trasladando se asustaron, los mataron y huyeron… Drackwood tuvo que limpiar ese desastre."

La radio del hombre con ropa militar sonó

"Escucho"

" _En 10 minutos los buitres estarán ahí_ "

"Muy bien… espera hasta que te avise que ya fue hecho… vigila que no se adelante la policía… luego lárgate… nos vemos mañana donde siempre para celebrar"

La comunicación se cortó

"Llego la hora de joder a estos malditos animales… que lastima no poder quedarme a ver como se destruyen entre ellos"

Los francotiradores estaban apostados a más de un kilómetro de distancia, sobre grandes árboles, por recomendación del doctor C. Brask, se habían roseado con un producto que simulaba el olor del bosque, para evitar sospechas… los caninos podrían percibir el olor de desconocidos a mucha distancia y no podían arriesgarse.

En el muro, cada nueva especie cumplía su función, llevando el uniforme y la protección reglamentaria, algunos charlaban entre ellos, desde la distancia y otros simplemente miraban hacia la zona frente al muro en la que estaban… Jinx y Raider se encontraban en el muro a menos de 10 metros de las puertas

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Rider

"Qué es qué" respondió confundido Jinx

"Ese sonido… como un silbido… que…aahh" jadeo el hombre tocándose el antebrazo "Mierda algo me pico fuerte"

"¿Como una avispa o así?

"Mierda, no lo sé, se siente raro ahí"

"Raro cómo"

"No lo sé… caliente quizá…"

"¿Quieres que avise?"

"No déjalo… solo fue una picadura"

"Vale… que raro mira esa caravana ¿Por qué vendrían hoy periodistas? No se me informo que Justice o nadie fuese a dar una rueda de prensa"

"A mí tampoco"

Jinx se giró hacia Rider que se frotaba los brazos y el cuello con fuerza

"¿Seguro que estas bien?"

"Siento… algo raro en el cuerpo… me molesta" gruño el macho

"Mejor le aviso a Brass"

Tomo el radio y trato de contactar con Brass y entonces su amigo empezó a gruñir cada vez más fuerte y a respirar con brusquedad… como si estuviese furioso. Finalmente Brass contesto

"Brass, algo le pico en el brazo a Rider y está actuando algo raro, creo que…." El choque del hombro de Rider en su estómago lo dejo sin aire y le hizo arrojar el radio que se hizo añicos en el suelo fuera del muro, intento levantarse del suelo y entonces vio cómo su amigo tenía toda la intención de lanzarse contra el nuevamente.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te avise que lo iba a informar, si no querías debiste quitarme la maldita radio, no intentar sacarme la comida"

El canino respiraba fuertemente y su mirada se veía extraña…escalofriante, Jinx se puso de pie y empezó a buscar la radio cuando sintió que el macho nuevamente le atacaba, esta vez intentando ahorcarle y entonces él se defendió

Frente a las puertas alguien grito señalando hacia el muro y los camarógrafos empezaron rápidamente a tomar las imágenes de varios machos que luchaban sobre el muro.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Noooo ni loca las dejo así…. Pasen al siguiente capítulo Yaaaaa**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	21. CAPÍTULO 21

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Vale… espero que les guste el doble capitulo… nos estamos acercando al final :'( :'(_**

 **CAPITULO 21**

Dagger estaba en la puerta principal y el sonido de los gruñidos lo hizo asomarse, vio a Rider intentando matar a Jinx y a este defendiéndose por poco, pero también alcanzaba a ver a Book luchando contra Flirt y no alcanzaba a distinguir la tercer pareja, cuando Rider arrojo a Jinx desde el muro y luego corrió tras unos machos que trataron de ayudarlo…

"Mierda, Brass algo muy raro está pasando, varios están luchando y Rider acaba de lanzar a Jinx desde el muro y está atacando a dos machos más, envíen a alguien a recoger a Jinx" Dijo el sujetando con fuerza su radio "Como te avise antes los periodistas están ahí fuera y ahora están grabando lo que alcanzan a ver…. La gente está gritando como puedes oír y hay reporteros poniendo sus micrófonos hacia nosotros exigiendo ser informados, Wager los maneja lo mejor que puede"

"Hijo de puta, Jinx llamo pero la comunicación se cortó repentinamente…dijo que Rider estaba raro, voy hacia allá, yo le aviso a Justice y a Fury para que dé la alarma general… cierra las malditas puertas, nadie sale, nadie entra"

Rider estaba enloquecido, no tenía ni un pensamiento racional, veía todo rojo y lo único que anhelaba era destrozar todo lo que se le pusiera enfrente, el problema es que 9 machos más estaban en las mismas condiciones, golpeando a diestra y siniestra, se escuchaban rugidos y aullidos por todo el Homeland, al comienzo los machos atacados trataban de hablar pero la situación los llevo a defenderse.

La mayoría de los humanos que trabajan en la ONE se habían marchado a sus casas, quedaban los residentes y en el momento en que se oyó la alarma todos conocían el protocolo, los humanos debían permanecer encerrados en sus casas y varios machos custodiaban la entrada a la zona humana, de igual forma las compañeras, sus hijos y las hembras debían esconderse, hasta que recibieran una orden distinta.

Fury y Brass llegaron al muro 5 minutos después del primer aviso y lo que encontraron fue desastroso, al instante se sumó Justice, y trataron de acercarse a Jinx que estaba demasiado quieto, tan pronto lo intentaron Rider dejo la lucha con otros 3 machos y se giró hacia ellos y lanzo un aullido atronador

"Mierda, tratemos de contenerlo para llevar a Jinx al Centro medico" dijo Justice

"Tú toma a Jinx, Brass y yo intentaremos contenerlo"

Los dos machos se lanzaron hacia Rider que golpeaba e intentaba clavar sus uñas en ellos, otros dos machos se unieron mientras Justice tomaba a Jinx, y lo arrastraba para dejarlo seguro, se giró hacia un primate que corría hacia el lugar

"Trae una tabla o algo duro para mover a Jinx, se ve muy mal y no quiero empeorar su situación"

El macho corrió y volvió con una tabla, que muy probablemente era mesa antes, entre los dos lo pusieron con cuidado y corrieron al centro médico, Paul salió a recibirlos

"¿Qué ocurrió? santísimo Dios"

"Dagger informo que Rider lo lanzo desde el muro… lo peor es que la zona del muro está llena de machos peleando" respondió Justice

"Hijo de puta… ¿crees que les dispararon con el medicamento de Moon?"

"Maldita sea sí, es eso, Jinx dijo que algo pico a Rider… pero hay tantos luchando que es difícil darse cuenta quienes son los afectados" tomo su teléfono y llamo a Fury "Fury es el medicamento que le pusieron a Moon…hay que tratar de contenerlos usen las pistolas de dardos, pídele a Brass que se comunique con Tim"

El macho contesto jadeando

"Mierda, eso tenía que ser, casi no somos capaces de contenerlo, Jericho llegó y le dio un golpe que lo dejo inconsciente, mandare por las pistolas de tranquilizantes… Justice Tim respondió a una llamada anónima, los que enviaron fotos de los especies tras las rejas"

"Mierda es cierto… déjale un mensaje… tendrán que llevar esos machos a La Reserva, esto no sería una buena bienvenida"

"Ok, ¿Cómo esta Jinx?"

"Allison lo está atendiendo… antes de salir le pedí a Jessi que no saliera de casa, imagino que tu igual a Ellie, pero tenemos que avisar para que ningún humano este a la vista"

"Yo di la alarma y los humanos fueron entrenados sobre qué hacer cuando lo oían, igual nuestras compañeras y nuestras hembras… más machos están llegando a ayudar"

"Has que traigan a Rider al centro médico, quiero que le hagan las pruebas para ver si coincide con lo que salía en la sangre de Moon… Trisha trabajo en ello y quizá tengamos con que contrarrestar sus efectos… Voy hacia las puertas a hablar con los reporteros, antes de que tergiversen todo"

Slash estaba recostado en su sofá cuando la alarma sonó, inmediatamente se puso de pie, se puso el uniforme con todas las protecciones, se calzo las botas y se acomodó las armas.

Corrió hacia el pasillo y vio varios machos corriendo, Snow le grito

"Tenemos que buscar pistolas de tranquilizantes, Brass paso una alerta"

"Mierda, no tengo una de esas"

"Yo tampoco, pero se dónde podemos conseguir, vamos"

Los machos corrieron por las escaleras y salieron… dos minutos después todo parecía surrealista, muchos corrían y otros peleaban, mientras algunos trataban de sacar a los más golpeados para llevarlos al centro médico.

Rusty se acercó, saco dos pistolas de dardos y se las entrego

"Mierda Rusty, tienes que ir con las demás hembras" dijo Snow revisando su arma

"Hubiese preferido un gracias… de todas maneras yo estaba de servicio y escuche por la radio que necesitaban de estas, así que las fui a buscar"

"Pero el protocolo…"

La hembra no lo dejo terminar

"¿En serio te vas a quedar discutiendo conmigo?"

Los machos asintieron y corrieron con las armas, vieron a un primate que luchaba con 3 machos mientras estos trataban de atraparlo, Snow llamo su atención y lo amenazo con el arma, el macho se lanzó contra él mientras Snow disparaba 2 veces tumbándolo

Los otros tres machos agradecieron la ayuda, lo levantaron y empezaron a llevárselo

"¿A dónde lo llevan?" pregunto Slash

"A las celdas, Fury dijo que hay que encerrarlos hasta que sepamos que hacer… lo malo es que solo hay 3 celdas y creo que hay más de 5 machos así" respondió el canino

"Ese es el sótano del centro médico" dijo Slash "Pero esto antes era un complejo militar, hay más sótanos con celdas, pero nunca se necesitaron"

"Tienes razón… debemos recordárselo a los demás" dijo Snow mientras veía como se llevaban al macho"

Quince minutos después el helicóptero con el equipo especial aterrizaba para ayudar en la situación, mientras Tim explicaba a Justice que habían sido engañados para alejarlos de Homeland, los hombres se ubicaron en las puertas y en el muro para reforzar la seguridad, mientras hablaban Justice recibió el llamado de Allison confirmando que la sangre de Rider contenía el mismo químico que habían encontrado en Moon.

.

.

.

.

.

Abigail estaba acostada en su cama, estaba agotada, pero era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, esa mañana en vez de venir directo a su casa, fue a la floristería y luego al centro geriátrico para visitar a su mamá, de allí fue al cementerio y le hablo a su papa de sus temores… se supone que hizo esto en la mañana para luego ir a la ONE (NSO) pero entre más lo pensaba, más le costaba… y no lo pudo hacer, se dijo así misma que estaba muy cansada, que dormiría, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo, solo había dado vueltas en la cama, así que encendió su televisor en la CNN y lo que vio la dejo sentada, subió el volumen para oír a la reportera mientras repetían la misma secuencia de imágenes

" _Soy Cindy Walters Reportando desde las puertas de Homeland, tierra de la ONE (ONS), estábamos apostados en ese lugar hace 2 horas, recibimos un llamado sobre una gran noticia por parte de las nuevas especies y unos momentos después de llegar esto fue lo que vimos"_ pasaron nuevamente el video de casi 2 minutos de machos luchando sobre el muro _"Las puertas de Homeland se cerraron, pero hace una hora el líder de las especies, Justice North, dio un comunicado mientras varios nuevas especies lo escoltaban_ "

En ese instante las cámaras mostraban a un Justice North que se veía enfadado y preocupado diciendo

" _La ONE ha sido atacada, varios de nuestros machos fueron disparados con un medicamento que crearon en una de las filiales de Mercile, este medicamento ataca nuestra mente, los afectados están siendo atendidos y la situación se está manejando, la policía local fue informada para iniciar la búsqueda de los responsables, agradecemos por su seguridad, que se retiren de las puertas y del territorio de la ONE en general, gracias_ "

La reportera continúo "Después de esto nos pidieron despejar el lugar y …."

Abigail quito el sonido de la televisión, después se quedó congelada por unos minutos, recordando lo que le había contado Slash sobre el esposo de la doctora Joy… luego grito "Slash" se levantó como un resorte de la cama y empezó a buscar ropa para vestirse mientras repetía en su mente una y otra vez - Dios mío que Slash esté bien, que Slash esté bien por favor- en realidad esperaba que todos en la ONE lo estuvieran… pero no podía evitar desear con su corazón que Slash estuviera intacto, conocía el protocolo de seguridad, la habían entrenado mientras vivió allí, si daban la alarma, los humanos debían resguardarse, al igual que las hembras y las compañeras… pero los machos respondían a la situación.

Tomo el bolso y las llaves y corrió hacia su auto, tenía que ir al Homeland a comprobar con sus ojos que el felino del que estaba enamorada estaba bien.

La vía estaba imposible, por lo visto todo el mundo decidió ir a mirar que ocurría en la ONE (NSO), pero esto era absurdo llevaba 10 minutos estacionada allí, se bajó del auto para observar que ocurría y a lo lejos vio un retén de la policía que impedía el paso y los obligaba a retornar.

Casi 10 minutos por fin fue su turno y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que en el retén se encontraba el Jefe de Policia, el oficial que le acompañaba se acercó a su ventanilla

"Señorita, esta vía está cerrada temporalmente, debe regresar y tomar una alterna"

"¿Podría hablar con el Jefe de Policía?"

El hombre hizo un gesto al jefe y este se acercó, tan pronto la vio la reconoció

"Señorita Jones ¿Cómo está?"

"Muy bien gracias, de verdad necesito ir a Homeland, por favor, por favor"

"Señorita Jones, las puertas están cerradas, nadie puede salir o entrar, Justice North nos pidió nuestro apoyo para cerrar las vías e iniciar la búsqueda de los atacantes"

"Por favor, yo vivía allá y me dijeron que podía volver cuando quisiera, estoy preocupada, por favor, por favor" dijo Abigail juntando sus manos frente a ella.

"Está bien, la dejaremos pasar, pero eso no asegura que le abran las puertas al llegar"

Abigail se bajó del auto y abrazó al hombre mientras repetía "Gracias, gracias, gracias" subió nuevamente al auto mientras la fila tras de ella desaprobaba su paso haciendo sonar fuertemente su pito (claxon, bocina).

Al llegar frente a las puertas, se impresiono de verlas vacías, justo cuando freno, un hombre uniformado se acercó

"Debes dar la vuelta"

Por su voz ella supo que era humano, muy probablemente del equipo especial, bajo del auto con las manos arriba mostrando que no tenía nada

"Mi nombre es Abigail Jones ¿Eres del equipo especial? ¿Eres amigo de Shane?"

"Ya sé quién eres, pero la orden es que nadie entra, nadie sale, lo siento vuelve otro día"

"Por favor, por favor, necesito entrar, por favor"

"Lo siento, señorita, vuelva al auto por favor y despeje la entrada"

Abigail volvió decepcionada a su auto, y se recostó sobre el volante, mientras la frustración llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas, luego el hombre del equipo de trabajo golpeo su ventana exasperándola y dijo entre dientes: "Ya me voy maldita sea" luego levanto el rostro y se giró hacia la ventanilla para disculparse y decir que ya se iba, pero se dio cuenta que este era otro hombre, mucho más alto y más musculoso – Nueva especie- pensó y le sonrió con tristeza… se volvió a bajar del auto y se paró frente al gran macho y se estremeció al pensar que este macho era tan alto como Slash…

"Hola, ya sé que no puedo entrar ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Luego me iré, te doy mi palabra"

El macho frente a ella asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza

"Slash… ¿está bien?"

Ella noto que el macho se quedó mirándola, el casco tintado no le permitía ver su rostro, pero casi sentía que su mirada le atravesaba, entonces el asintió nuevamente y Abigail soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo sin notarlo y respiro aliviada, se llevó la mano a su corazón, cerro sus ojos y dijo bajito "Dios mío gracias, gracias".

Abrió los ojos y noto al macho mucho más cerca de ella y con las manos empuñadas a los lados, ella dio un paso más cerca de su auto

"Muchas gracias… dile por favor… que… lo llamare" y sostuvo la puerta para subir al auto cuando le oyó decir

"¿Y lo harás?"

La voz hizo que sus piernas amenazaran con fallarle haciéndola aferrarse a la puerta, giro su cabeza y le vio sin casco "Slash" susurro.

"¿En serio viniste solo a preguntar por mi e irte?"

Ella negó moviendo su cabeza "Quería verte y saber si estabas bien" susurro

"No lo estoy"

Abigail jadeo "¿No estás bien?... ¿te... hirieron?.. ¿Qué te paso?" pregunto bajito

"No" respondió dando un paso más hacia ella "Te fuiste… eso me paso"

Abigail se puso la mano en los ojos y trato de respirar, cuando se la quitó, él estaba ahí frente a ella

"Lo siento Slash, siento mucho haberme ido así y no llamar luego ¿vale? Lo siento mucho, lo lamento con mi alma y si te sirve de algo, te extrañe demasiado desde el momento en que cruce esas puertas y…"

La boca del macho la interrumpió, y la sensación de sus labios sobre los de ella le hacían estremecer, cuando era una adolescente y conversaba con sus amigas siempre hablaban de querer ser besadas y sentir como si le hubiesen metido la lengua a un enchufe… joder, besar a Slash era como meterle la lengua a un enchufe…Europeo… la intensidad del beso la hizo gemir, con un gruñido por respuesta y un carraspeo los hizo detenerse

"Bienvenida nuevamente a Homeland Abigail, Slash creo que es mejor que entren, Ned entrara el vehículo"

"Hola Brass" respondió ella con una sonrisa y el rojo tiñendo sus mejillas mientras caminaba junto a Slash hacia un carrito de golf, cuando se subieron ella se atrevió a preguntar "Y ¿cómo están todos? Vi en las noticias que unos machos se peleaban y luego a Justice decir que habían sido atacados con una medicación o algo así, me acorde del compañero de la doctora Joy… ¿las chicas están bien?"

"Algunos machos fueron disparados con la droga, ya están contenidos, hay varios heridos por los golpes, Jinx es quien peor está, pero sanara con la medicación de cura, las hembras están bien y las compañeras también, estamos reparando los daños que se hicieron por la situación" Slash detuvo el carrito y Abigail se dio cuenta que estaban frente al edificio de las mujeres, el felino la tomo de la barbilla "En este momento tengo que seguir ayudando a mi pueblo, pero quiero que hablemos, así que cuando termine vendré a buscarte"

"Está bien" respondió la mujer, le dio un delicado beso en los labios y se bajó del carrito, cuando estaba por entrar Slash la llamó

"Abigail…Yo también te extrañe demasiado"

Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta, ella sonrió y antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, se sentaron en la sala del primer piso, unas en sofás y otras en el suelo contándole lo que había ocurrido y el susto que habían pasado… a diez machos les habían disparado con una medicación tipo Mercile que alteraba su mente y los volvía completamente agresivos, tal como le ocurrió al compañero de la doctora Joy, afortunadamente, en aquella ocasión, los doctores trabajaron en un medicamento para contrarrestar los efectos y aunque Moon se había recuperado con otros métodos, quedaron suficientes viales de sangre para probar el medicamento, lo único malo era la cantidad, así que tuvieron que preparar más dosis y hacia unos 30 minutos por fin se los habían aplicado, debían esperar por lo menos otros 30 minutos más y habían elevado la temperatura de donde estaban para ayudarlos a expulsar el medicamento de Mercile…. Hablaron un montón de tiempo y luego comieron algo ligero, y agradeció que las chicas no le hubiesen preguntado por qué no las había llamado o hecho algún reclamo por Slash

Pasadas las 9 de la noche, el macho golpeo la puerta y ella salió a recibirlo, se veía absolutamente hermoso con su cabello mojado y vistiendo un Jean y una camiseta blanca que marcaba sus músculos, se obligó a cerrar la boca y concentrarse para responder el saluda del macho

"Hola Abigail"

"Hola"

"Entremos"

Ella negó con la cabeza y vio la decepción en sus ojos

"Quiero ir a tu apartamento… ya cene, me despedí de las chicas y estoy lista dijo mostrando su bolso"

El macho respiro con alivio y la llevo hasta el carrito

El viaje fue silencioso, Abigail estaba nerviosa, había tomado una decisión mientras estaba con las chicas, después de hablar y comer, vieron una serie por Netflix, lo que le dio tiempo a pensar.

Slash la sorprendió bajándola del carrito alzada

"Estas muy distraída"

"Lo sé"

"Aquí solo hay machos, pero nadie te molestara, la mayoría te admira, aún hay machos que no están de acuerdo en que nos relacionemos con humanas, pero Breeze y las hembras los pusieron en su lugar… algunos dieron su brazo a torcer… así que"

"Voy contigo… y siempre me siento segura contigo"

El felino hincho su pecho de orgullo, era su compañera, por supuesto que la protegería con su vida. Al entrar varios hombres se giraron a mirarla, e incluso alguno aspiro su aroma, ganándose un gruñido de Slash.

"¿A.J?"

Ella giro inmediatamente y se sorprendió del moretón en su ojo izquierdo y en su mejilla "Zest, que gusto verte y saber que estas… bien"

El macho inteligentemente no se acercó demasiado, o intento saludarla con la mano, Slash no necesitaba gruñirle, su mirada lo decía todo

"Lo estoy… esto es nada todos curamos pronto afortunadamente… Te oí en la radio… me dio mucho gusto, algún día retomaras el programa sobre la ONE (NSO)"

Slash gruño en advertencia y Abigail le acaricio el brazo

"Mmm, en realidad no soy yo quien decide eso… me dio gusto verte" Dijo Abigail sonriendo y despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano.

Slash respiro varias veces para calmarse y la dirigió hasta el ascensor, cuando llegaron al apartamento se alegró de haber recogido y organizado todo antes de ducharse, no sabía que ella le pediría venir, pero tenía intención de pedírselo el después de que hablaran

Abrió la puerta y la invito a pasar, Abigail lo siguió mientras él le señalaba todo y le pareció agradable, tenía una sala, una cocina pequeña con barra americana y una habitación con una enorme cama – Mierda- y un baño con tina.

"¿Quieres tomar algo?" pregunto Slash caminando hacia la nevera

"No gracias… "

El macho saco un refresco de cerezas, lo destapo y bebió de él y a Abigail le pareció que nunca le había parecido tan sexy ver a un hombre bebiendo nada… pero la realidad es que Slash podría ser un modelo de lo que quisiera, porque era absolutamente guapo y muy varonil.

"Slash… yo… me fui porque estaba muy asustada… yo tengo miedo de reaccionar mal y... no ser capaz… de hacer el amor contigo…"

El felino se sentó junto a ella y le acaricio la mano

"Nena… yo haré lo que tú quieras y esperare lo que tenga que esperar"

"Lo se… no creas que no te escuche ese día porque lo hice… pero… ya viví una vez con un hombre ¿sabes?… y a él no le gustaban muchas cosas de mi… por ejemplo mi trabajo… y las cosas se deterioraron de una forma desagradable… no soportaría que me pasara eso contigo"

"A mí me encanta todo de ti…incluyendo tu trabajo… me quede pegado de tu voz, desde la primera vez que la oí… solo te pido que trabajes aquí, si quieres le pido a Justice que haga una emisora en Homeland para que tú puedas estar en tu ambiente, Justice lo haría y sé que a muchos les encantaría"

"No tienes que hacerlo… Justice me ofreció un trabajo y me llamo mucho la atención… pero eso no es lo que realmente importa cielo… yo hoy realmente quería venir, pero me deje ganar por el temor… hasta que oí la noticia… y me dio pánico perderte… quiero estar contigo Slash"

"Nena me hace muy feliz escucharte decir eso" dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y la besaba

El beso en su mano la estremeció y la impulso a arrodillarse sobre el sofá para poder acceder a su boca, paso las manos por su cuello y lo beso con necesidad, el felino gruño, esta vez ella paso la lengua por sus labios y cuando el macho abrió la boca ataco su lengua con pasión, lo único que deseaba es que el explorara cada rincón de su boca con esa lengua endemoniada, como si leyera sus pensamientos, el macho puso las manos en su cara ladeándola solo un poco, para mover mejor su lengua en su boca haciéndola gemir, Abigail bajo sus manos para atrapar su camiseta porque deseaba tocar sus músculos y el simplemente la rasgo dejándola sorprendida, ella acaricio sus músculos con intensidad sintiendo como se tensaba el macho bajo su toque… Slash se moría por tocarla, pero debía esperar a que ella lo pidiera para no asustarla, pero el tacto de su mano sobre su piel lo estaba enviando rápidamente al borde de su control – lento, lento, lento – se repetía tratando de convencer a su cuerpo y entonces ella paro y mientras respiraba entrecortado se desabotono la camisa, dejando expuesto el brassier de encaje azul que abrazaba su pecho, Slash soltó su respiración y se quedó mirando lo que la camisa permitía ver, y ella termino con los botones y se quitó la camisa un poco temblorosa… "No tienes que hacerlo Abby" dijo el con la voz ronca

"Quiero hacerlo… quiero… que… me toques Slash" dijo sintiendo sus pechos tan pesados, que deseaba que la boca de él le diera alivio

Él puso sus manos delicadamente sobre su rostro para acercarla y besarla y mientras lo seguía haciendo, bajo sus manos por su cuello y finalmente bajo las manos hasta sus senos, los acaricio con suavidad pero el beso se tornó impetuoso haciéndolo endurecer un poco su agarre, ella sin cortar el beso le tomo las manos y se las puso atrás, cerca del broche, el gruño en su boca y soltó su brassier, cuando lo quito dejo de besarla y se quedó mirando sus hermosos senos redondos y llenos, con puntas que semejaban cerezas maduras, y la volvió a acariciar haciendo que ella curvara su espalda, el olor de su excitación inundo la habitación, se mojó los labios y se metió un pecho a la boca haciéndola gemir ruidosamente mientras acariciaba el otro pecho con suavidad, la sensación de las manos de Slash sobre su pecho era indescriptible, sabía que sus manos tenían unas almohadillas como sus primos genéticos, pero no sabía que la sensación de ellas sobre su piel era tan jodidamente excitante, Slash dio un beso en la punta de su pecho y tomo el otro en su boca gruñendo cada vez más fuerte y Abigail no pudo contenerse más y empezó a frotarse contra la dureza escondida en su pantalón, haciendo a Slash succionar más fuerte, soltó su pecho y dejo un delicado beso sobre él, la miro a los ojos y le dijo con la voz ronca "Eres tan hermosa nena" y volvió a besarla con necesidad mientras ponía las manos sobre sus nalgas para atraerla más a él y moler su coño, los gemidos de Abigail iban en aumento, sentía el orgasmo construirse en su interior e irradiarse por todo su cuerpo, era tal la sensación que le dio miedo morderle la lengua al macho, así que puso su boca contra el hombro de él y lo mordió mientras se corría, haciéndolo gruñir… su olor lo iba a hacer babear, deseaba probarla y entonces se repetía su mantra -lento maldita sea, lento, lento- ella se quedó jadeando mientras el sudor perlaba su frente y aunque sentía sus piernas de gelatina se apoyó en el sofá para moverse hacia atrás, y soltó el botón del Jean sorprendiendo a Slash

"Abby…" gruño el macho

"Déjame tocarte… me muero por tocarte"

Slash se bajó la cremallera mientras rogaba que ella no se asustara por lo que vería y dejo libre su enorme y grueso pene, Abigail nunca creyó que pensaría algo así, pero su pene era hermoso, como todo él, después de contemplarlo un instante más, bajo su mano y acaricio completamente la dura longitud, como no pudo rodearla con su mano puso las dos y subía y bajaba lentamente, mientras el macho gruñía y se retorcía ante su toque

"¿Tienes aceite o algo para… no hacerte daño?"

"En la habitación" gruño el macho

"Vamos"

Antes de que ella intentara bajarse, él la levanto y se dirigió a su cama se sentó, abrió el cajón y saco una gran botella de aceite – Mierda- se aplicó suficiente aceite en las manos y se froto para calentarlo un poco

"Acuéstate por favor"

El felino lo hizo sin intentar siquiera sacarse los pantalones y ella agradeció su paciencia

Se colocó sobre sus piernas y empezó a frotar su polla , que se mantenía tan erguida como antes, de arriba abajo, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco, mientras Slash gruñía y se aferraba a su cama, la sensación de tocarlo y observarlo la calentaron rápidamente y empezó a frotarse con sus muslos, el coloco su mano contra su coño y empezó a frotarla en círculos sobre el pantalón, ella apretó un poco más su polla y movía más rápidamente sus manos arriba y abajo, mientras se mecía contra su mano, el felino soltó el botón de su pantalón con su otra mano y la miro a lo que ella dijo "Si, si, si" bajo la cremallera y metió su mano hasta que encontró el botón hinchado lo froto con suavidad mientras ella se apretaba más contra su mano y frotaba impetuosamente su erección hasta que se corrió duramente gritando su nombre y haciendo al macho explotar literalmente…. Sin importarle untarse con su semen se acostó sobre él satisfecha.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vale… ahora si…. Que les pareció…. recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme, y nos leemos el domingo… y se van acabando mis vacaciones :'( :'(**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	22. CAPÍTULO 22

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Como siempre mi agradecimiento a todas y cada una de ustedes por su apoyo… gracias por sus favs, Follows y reviews… respondo a las que no tienen cuenta en FF_**

 ** _Sole: Muchas gracias por tu review, el medicamento incrementaba la agresividad al punto que atacaban a su propia especie... sobre la historia nueva... es algo q no puedo prometer aun... sii yo sé a quién quieres :)._**

 ** _Sidney: Muchas gracias por comentar… Amo escribir…pero aún no llega una nueva inspiración… aun así muchas gracias por tu apoyo._**

 ** _Lupita: jajaja, ya no castigo más a Slash… muchas gracias por comentar…_**

 ** _Usagi Tsukino: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, como ves aquí estoy nuevamente… espero que te guste el capítulo._**

 ** _Valeee ahora a disfrutar del capitulo_**

 **CAPITULO 22**

Aunque en el edificio de los machos aun había ruido por los pasillos y las zonas comunes, la habitación estaba en total silencio, solo se oían las respiraciones ya calmadas del macho y la mujer acostados en la cama, ella se sentía relajada sobre su cuerpo, mientras este acariciaba su cabello con dulzura, Abigail pensó en lo que acababa de pasar y en como sintió tanto deseo que estuvo a punto de rogarle a Slash que le arrancara el pantalón y le hiciera el amor… la Dra Joy tenía razón… su cuerpo se lo pediría… con Slash era imposible no responder, él la hacía sentir fuego en su interior… y también la hacía sentir querida, protegida y muchas cosas más… suspiro con fuerza y acomodo la barbilla sobre su pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, cerró los ojos para llenarse de fuerza y los abrió nuevamente mientras susurraba

"Te extrañé… cada minuto que estuve lejos de ti, te extrañé Slash… lamento haberme comportado como una cobarde… desde que nos vimos la primera vez… de alguna forma… tú has sido todo lo que yo he necesitado y más…y yo…" la voz se le quebró y trato de retener un sollozo "… creo que… solo te he causado dolor… perdóname por favor…" un par de lágrimas se le escaparon y escondió su rostro contra el pecho del felino.

El macho levanto el rostro de la mujer y limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares, no podía negarle que sintió como su alma dolía cuando ella le pidió que se fuera y como se rompió cuando la vio salir en el SUV, es cierto que se sentía desesperado por no saber nada de ella y la oía en la radio con la intención de llamarla solo para decirle que la extrañaba demasiado…

"Abigail el dolor que sentía, se fue en el momento en que Brass me aviso por la radio que estabas en la puerta, cuando preguntaste por mi… volví a sentir esperanza… pero que estés aquí conmigo me llena de felicidad..."

Ella lo miro con sus ojos muy abiertos y no podía evitar pensar que no merecía toda esa bondad, el felino observo la tristeza en los hermosos ojos avellana de su mujer… podía ver en ellos el dolor no solo de la separación, también de la culpa por el daño causado y decidió compartir un poco más sobre él

"Cuando fuimos rescatados de Mercile… fuimos llevados al desierto, el gobierno compro y arreglo unos moteles para nosotros, ayudándonos en la transición a una nueva vida, y yo al igual que muchos de nosotros estaba lleno de ira, no quería a ningún humano cerca de mi… no quería ir a las sesiones con los loqueros… y deseaba largarme de allí aunque no supiera nada del exterior… mi loquera no era como la compañera de Moon… pero ahora pienso que realmente trataba de ayudarme y un día durante la sesión le dije que odiaba a todos los malditos humanos por crearme y dañarme… y saque todo mi odio contra ella… Ella me miro y me dijo que el pasado no se podía cambiar, que lo que fue, fue, no había manera de modificarlo y que lo único que se podía hacer con el pasado era dejarlo atrás, para disfrutar del presente… dijo que lo que hizo Mercile con nosotros fue horrible, pero que ya no podíamos cambiarlo, pero lo que hiciera con mi presente, era solo mi responsabilidad… con el tiempo entendí que puedo quedarme con la rabia de lo que me hicieron o disfrutar que ahora soy libre... Abby ya no me importa lo que pasó o como me sentía ayer, me importa que hoy estas aquí conmigo… no hay nada que perdonar" respondió el felino acariciando nuevamente su cabello, Abigail se acercó a su boca y le dejo un beso tierno…

"Eres un ser extraordinario Slash… con mucha más humanidad de la que podría encontrar en muchas personas… y me siento muy afortunada de haberte conocido… gracias por ir a la azotea aquel día"

El macho rió entre dientes "Gracias por no delatarme" mientras pensaba cuando le diría que ese no fue el primer día que la vio.

Ella sonrió y coloco nuevamente su rostro contra el pecho musculoso del macho y susurro "No habría podido"

Se quedaron varios minutos más así, hasta que Slash se giró con suavidad para depositarla en la cama

"Voy atraer una toalla para limpiarte… tienes que descansar"

Ella rápidamente puso las manos sobre sus pechos desnudos y movió su cabeza en negación

"Quiero darme una ducha… mmm no traje nada" dijo y se mordió el labio inferior provocando un gruñido del macho frente a ella

Slash deseaba pedirle que no escondiera su cuerpo de él pero inmediatamente recordó que las cosas con Abigail debían ser a su ritmo y omitió la situación, camino hacia el baño, tomo una toalla y se la alcanzo, gesto que ella agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

"No necesitas nada, en el baño hay varios productos… hay gel de vainilla y shampoo de coco… yo te presto una de mis camisetas y un bóxer mientras buscamos algo de ropa mañana"

"Gracias" dijo señalando la toalla que se enrollo en el pecho "Mañana puedo ir a mi casa a buscar ropa… es en serio que quiero estar contigo… así que aceptare la propuesta de Justice y me quedare en Homeland"

El macho se acercó nuevamente y la atrapo en sus brazos inspiro el olor de su cabello y dijo con firmeza

"Te quedaras conmigo… ya le pediremos a alguien que vaya por tus cosas cuando todo esté tranquilo… no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca más"

"Está bien… no quiero alejarme de ti nunca más" respondió Abigail abrazándolo con fuerza

Sin soltarla del todo el macho se acercó al armario, abrió un cajón y saco una camiseta gris, abrió otro cajón, tomo unos boxers a juego y le entrego todo en la mano

"Gracias… voy a ducharme"

Las imágenes de ella en la ducha lo llevaban de 0 a 100 en menos de un minuto… así que pensó que lo más saludable en este momento era salir a respirar algo diferente al dulce olor de su excitación que permanecía en la habitación torturándolo… luego recordó que no había limpiado su semilla - Joder-

"Voy a ver la TV un rato… me avisas cuando estés lista –oh mierda - vestida, cuando estés vestida"

Abigail se sonrojo y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por el juego de palabras y asintió con su cabeza mientras entraba al cuarto de baño.

Entro, cerró la puerta y se quitó el resto de su ropa, calibro las llaves y se metió bajo el agua caliente sintiéndose muy relajada, primero se lavó el cabello y se sintió feliz de que Slash tuviera su shampoo y su gel de baño entre sus opciones, luego se aplicó el gel y cuando paso las manos por sus senos, el recuerdo de la boca de Slash sobre ellos la hizo gemir… siguió pasando sus manos por el resto de su cuerpo y cuando paso las manos entre sus piernas el recuerdo de los dedos de Slash sobre su clítoris la humedeció… se retiró rápidamente el jabón del cuerpo y volvió a calibrar el agua dejándola muy fría, se volvió a lavar para evitar que el macho afuera recogiera cualquier aroma, se secó y se puso los boxers que le quedaban algo grandes y encima la camiseta, se enrollo una toalla en el cabello, salió del baño, fue hasta la sala y se asomó.

"Estoy vestida"

Slash se giró inmediatamente y no pudo evitar quedarse viendo la erección de sus pezones, ahogo un gemido y se paró con rapidez, fue hasta la habitacion, tomo unos boxers del cajón y se metió al baño, dejo que el agua helada lo golpeara un buen rato, tratando de pensar con pocos resultados en cosas diferentes a Abigail acostada en su cama con una camiseta y sus hermosos pezones erectos sobresaliendo… para cuando logro salir del cuarto de baño Abigail lo esperaba en su cama con el cabello trenzado

"¿No deberías dejar que se seque para trenzarlo?"

"Mmm… aun no me siento cómoda llevándolo suelto"

"¿Y algún día me dirás por qué?"

"Algún día"

El macho suspiro "Vale… ¿te molesta que duerma en boxers?"

"No… me encanta la sensación de tu pecho desnudo"

Slash Jadeo bajito mientras pensaba – Hijo de puta la noche va a ser muy, muy larga-

"Voy a apagar la luz, ¿quieres dejar la de la mesita encendida?"

Abigail respondió con un movimiento negativo de su cabeza, el macho apago la luz de la habitación dejándola a oscuras, se acostó junto a la mujer y paso un brazo bajo sus hombros, a lo que ella respondió acomodándose sobre su pecho.

"Descansa"

"Tú también… ¿mañana tienes que irte temprano?"

"Cambie mi turno"

"Gracias"

"No me agradezcas… lo hago porque quiero estar contigo"

Después de un rato la respiración de Abigail se hizo suave y su rostro se veía pacifico, dejándole ver a Slash que estaba dormida, con delicadeza la giro y espero mientras ella se acomodaba, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió a la sala… se sentía cerca de perder el control sintiéndola tan cerca de él, prefería dormir incomodo en el sofá a cometer una estupidez

.

.

.

.

.

El canto de los pájaros anuncio la mañana en Homeland, se realizó el cambio de turno para quienes vigilaban el muro y las puertas, las vías aún estaban bloqueadas por lo que no había manifestantes en las puertas y a pesar de la hora temprana, en día domingo, una reunión se llevaba a cabo en la oficina de Justice North.

"Saldremos en 30 minutos, sabemos dónde están y ellos se encargaran de delatar al funcionario de Mercile tras el ataque de ayer" dijo Tim Oberto con seguridad

"¿Fueron ellos mismos quienes llamaron a la prensa verdad?" preguntó el líder de la ONE (NSO)

"Si, estaban esperando que tus machos hicieran una masacre imagino, y debo reconocer que jugaron bien sus malditas cartas, nos tendieron una trampa y caímos, pero esas fotos se veían muy reales

"Lo eran… esos machos siguen en paradero desconocido, fueron sacados de Mercile antes del rescate y no han sido encontrados en ninguno de los otros laboratorios" respondió Fury

"Cuando llegamos al lugar, escuchamos aullidos y rugidos, al entrar y después de revisar hasta el último lugar, encontramos los dispositivos de donde provenían, pero nos detuvieron lo suficiente para no apoyarles inmediatamente… sigo creyendo que deberías solicitar al gobierno que incrementen el equipo de trabajo, así nos turnaremos en ir a misiones y apoyarles aquí y en La Reserva"

"Lo haremos Tim, quiero a quien pertenece a Mercile, a quien organizo el ataque y a los que dispararon a mi pueblo en Fuller… afortunadamente nadie murió y reaccionamos con rapidez, pero esto pudo ser mucho peor"

"Así lo haremos, los agarraremos con la guardia baja y ellos mismos se encargaran de mostrarnos quienes fueron los implicados… no creo que nos estén esperando, ellos creerán que estamos demasiado ocupados solucionando la situación, ninguno se esperó que ustedes tuvieran un medicamento para revertir los efectos"

"Eso se lo debemos al equipo médico, ellos trabajaron en el antídoto desde que ocurrió lo de Moon"

"¿Cómo esta Jinx?" pregunto Trey Roberts que había estado en silencio hasta ese momento.

"Esta sanando, lo durmieron para que permanezca quieto… se rompió varios huesos… Allison dice que mañana retiraran la sedación, que esta sanando rápido… Rider no se le ha separado desde que recupero el control de su mente, se siente culpable por lanzarlo, aunque Allison y nosotros le explicamos que fue por causa de la medicación… afortunadamente ese fue el caso más severo… los demás heridos son leves algunos ni siquiera requirieron el medicamento de cura"

"Nos vamos… te aviso tan pronto tenga resultados" dijo Tim mientras abandonaba la sala, seguido por Trey"

"Ayer en la tarde regresó a Homeland Abigail Jones" dijo Brass con una sonrisa maliciosa

"Eso me dijo Jessie, las hembras la llamaron para contárselo"

"Se estuvo con ellas mientras Slash terminaba de ayudar y luego se fue con él a su apartamento"

"La pregunta es ¿Se quedara esta vez?" pregunto Fury

"Creo que si… cuando la vi llegar le dije a Ned que le pidiera que se fuera, el humano dudó, pero siguió mis instrucciones mientras llamaba a Slash por la radio, ella le rogo a Ned que la dejara entrar y cuando el insistió que se fuera se subió al coche y se recostó contra el volante, luego Slash salió con el casco puesto y ella supo que era un macho pero no que era él ,se veía realmente preocupada cuando le pregunto por el mismo sin saberlo… creo que tiene sentimientos fuertes por él… pero lo que le hicieron esos hijos de puta la jodió bastante"

"Si sigue mal, porque Joyce la dejo ir" pregunto Fury

"Porque Joy dice que esto lo tiene que resolver ella misma y dice que lo logrará, de hecho cuando se fue, ella me dijo que no me preocupara que Abigail Jones volvería" respondió Justice

"¿y Slash ya solicito los papeles de compañeros?" insistió Fury

"Desde que ella se fue a ver a su madre" dijo el felino

"No sabía que ya estaban acoplados" dijo con curiosidad Brass

"No lo están… no sé si anoche… pero Slash me pidió que hiciera una excepción por la situación y Joy lo apoyó… dijo que tarde o temprano ella daría el paso, pero que eso dependía de ella misma y Slash dijo que no la quería perder… así que los papeles están en manos de él… y eso no fue lo único que solicitó… por eso fue tan duro para él que ella se fuera así"

Los machos alzaron las cejas sorprendidos y movieron sus cabezas negando

"La verdad… esto me sorprendió y mucho… ya sé que Brown, Tiger y Darkness huían de las humanas… pero Slash… es que el parecía que tenía una negación absoluta a tener compañera… y que fuera humana lo empeoraba y ahora… Mierda es que parece otro… pero tengo que reconocerlo, cuando entro ayer con ella de la mano se veía realmente feliz y trabajo de un humor excelente"

Fury se rio entre dientes… todos los que se habían burlado de el por como reaccionaba a su Ellie estaban cayendo uno a uno… si lo hubiese planeado no le habría salido tan perfecto… luego frunció el entrecejo "¿Y Shane? Él siempre se ha mostrado abiertamente interesado en ella"

"Y parecía que ella en él también… pero las hembras aseguran que desde el momento en que Slash la visito en el edificio, ella se sentía atraída fuertemente por él, y que a Shane empezó a verlo como un amigo muy querido"

"La Friend Zone… una putada… me la conozco de memoria" dijo Brass haciendo que los otros dos machos se rieran

"Tiger está esperando que todo mejore para venir a burlarse de Slash… no lo ha hecho porque sabe que no ha sido fácil para él" dijo Fury

"Trisha igual" dijo Justice riendo entre dientes "Me voy con Jessie" ustedes también descansen, el primero que tenga noticias de Tim avisa al resto

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras Slash esperaba que subieran el desayuno que solicito a la cafetería, y que uno de sus amigos traería, Abigail le pidió el teléfono prestado para revisar el buzón de voz, había escuchado un mundo de mensajes cuando regreso a su casa, pero olvido revisarlo el viernes antes de salir a trabajar y el sábado ni lo recordó, solo tenía 2 mensajes, ambos de Janessa

 _"_ _Hola guapa ¿cómo va todo? Espero que mucho mejor de ánimo, ojala algún día te animes a decirme que te tenía tan triste… recuerdas que te hable de Ariadna Solance, viaja en estos días así que necesito que hablemos para ultimar detalles…un beso cuídate"_

Abigail se sintió otra vez mal por ocultarle a su amiga la situación, pero consideraba que era algo de lo que era mejor hablar frente a frente y no por teléfono, borro el mensaje y escucho el siguiente

 _"_ _Abby cielo, llámame pronto, Ari va el fin de semana para USA, te quiero, cuídate"_

Abigail miro el reloj en el TV

"¿Slash? ¿Puedo hacer una llamada internacional?"

"Por supuesto, ya te doy el código, te advierto que todas las llamadas son monitorizadas"

"No hay problema"

Slash le dicto el código para la llamada internacional y Abigail marco los números

Al cuarto tono finalmente su amiga contesto

 _"_ _¿Hola?"_

"Hola Jan ¿Cómo estás?"

 _"_ _Feliz de escucharte mucho mejor… me alegra que resolvieras lo que sea que te tenia baja de ánimo"_

Abigail no pudo evitar que la sangre fluyera con rapidez a sus mejillas, afortunadamente su amiga no podía verlo

"Si…ya te contare sobre ello… entonces ¿la Señorita Solance viaja el fin de semana?"

 _"_ _Siii… ella es un poco… no más bien, es muy impulsiva, así que decidió que se iba el viernes, porque si, su padre se comunicó con Justice North y el Sr North dijo que enviara su equipo a recogerla al aeropuerto, así que Ari me dijo que te pidiera si la puedes esperar en las puerta y ella te ayuda a entrar…"_

Abigail interrumpió a su amiga "Ehh sobre eso… hay algo que quisiera contarte… Estoy trabajando para la ONE (NSO) – espero que Justice no me rechaze - y podré recibirla sin dificultad cuando llegue… es algo de última hora, por eso no te lo conté"

 _"_ _¿Qué queee? ¿Estás trabajando para la ONE? Bebe estarás muy felizzz imagino… wow"_

"Lo estoy… espero que cuando regreses me visites" dijo Abby con algo de tristeza por tener que mentir sobre las razones de su estadía en la ONE o su felicidad

 _"_ _Felicitaciones Abby de verdad, por supuesto que te visitare…mmm mira sobre Ari, es una gran chica, como te dije antes, un poco loca y a veces confusa, le gusta el tiro al arco pero también lo artístico, es floja y te diré que cuando salimos también vi que puede ser un poco vulgar y pervertida si quiere incomodar a los que tiene alrededor… parece una niña chiquita… pero es muy fuerte… te confieso que me preocupan un poco los de la ONE"_

Abigail soltó una risita

"¿Qué te preocupa? Creo que ellos se defenderán muy bien… ¿parece una chiquitina? ¿Cuántos años tiene?"

 _"_ _Mmm…creo que 25… es la mano derecha de su padre"_

"Vale… la esperare en la puerta el viernes entonces… ¿qué tal va la tesis?"

 _"_ _Andando… hoy me reuniré con 2 compañeras a revisar bibliografía y esas cosas, ya sabrás lo deprimente que es estudiar un domingo peroooo… es necesario"_

El timbre de la puerta sonó

"Vale, te dejo, voy a desayunar, cuídate mucho…te quiero…un beso"

 _"_ _Yo masss… cuídate, un beso"_

Abigail colgó el teléfono mientras veía a Slash recibir las bandejas de un macho guapísimo de cabello blanco, que la miro y con la misma rapidez aparto la vista, Slash le agradeció, entro con las bandejas en la mano y con el codo cerró la puerta tras de sí, coloco las bandejas sobre la barra americana.

"¿Qué quieres tomar? Tengo café frio, te, si quieres tomar café caliente, te lo puedo preparar"

"Té, estará bien"

Slash, saco una botella de Té y una de café de la nevera y las puso sobre la barra, Abby se sentó frente al felino a tomar el desayuno

"Come"

"Eres muy mandón… ¿siempre hablas en imperativo?"

"Te juro nena que me esfuerzo para ser la mitad de lo que mi instinto me empuja"

Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros "Lo sé" y se llevó una porción de pancakes a la boca

Slash observo a Abigail metida en su camiseta blanca mientras sonreía y pensó que era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida… una que deseaba ver por el resto de ella, Abby levanto el rostro de su plato y su mirada la hizo enrojecer, sacudió la cabeza negando y sonrió nuevamente.

"¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Janessa?"

"Si, no puedo evitarlo" dijo señalando su oreja con el dedo índice

"Está bien para mí… Janessa quiere que acompañe a Ariadna mientras esta por Homeland… por eso le dije que trabajo aquí… ella tiene reuniones con Justice, imagino que la invitaran a quedarse"

"Probablemente así será por seguridad… le ofrecerán la opción de quedarse en una cabaña o en el edificio con las hembras… "

"Por lo que dijo Janessa… intuyo que elegirá cabaña"

"Te reíste cuando ella dijo que se preocupaba por la ONE"

"Porque yo me preocuparía más por ella… los machos de las nuevas especies son demasiado hermosos y como ves es difícil resistirse a uno… además que… tienen la costumbre de poner tu mundo de cabeza"

Slash dejo su silla y bordeo la barra para acercarse a ella y le hablo en un tono más profundo de lo usual

"Así que demasiado hermosos"

La voz del felino hacia estrago en su cuerpo, se estremeció y respondió evitando mirarle

"Si… pero a mí solo me gusta uno, un macho de ojos felinos azules con el cabello castaño claro y unos coquetos reflejos plateados"

Slash gruño detrás de ella y la abrazo con cuidado de no apretarla mucho, busco el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, inspiro con fuerza y luego le dijo suavecito al oído

"Y eso me hace muy feliz"

El cuerpo de Abigail respondió con un ligero temblor por la sensación causada, el macho movió la camisa a un lado con delicadeza y dio un beso sobre su hombro

"Termina tu desayuno… por favor, yo iré a buscarte algo de ropa, le pediré a Sunshine que me ayude a elegir la que se ajuste mejor a ti, mientras traen la tuya… no le abras la puerta a nadie"

"Vale papá lo haré" sonrió ante la cara del macho y continuo "No te preocupes, me quedare aquí muy juiciosa esperándote… saluda a Sun de mi parte"

El macho salió cerrando la puerta tras él, Abigail termino sus pancakes, lavo los platos y entro a la habitación… las sabanas arrugadas de la enorme cama en el centro avivaron sus recuerdos

 **[N/A: Sé que la autora no los utiliza, pero necesitaba hacerlo… una al año no hace daño jajaja]**

 **(Flash Back)**

Cerca de la medianoche se despertó, se arrodillo y se asustó un poco al encontrarse a oscuras y sola sobre la cama

"¿Slash?" susurro e inmediatamente escucho los pasos del macho hacia ella

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" pregunto él preocupado mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y la abrazaba

"No… ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? ¿Tienes insomnio?" pregunto bajito y con un matiz perezoso

El macho la sujeto un instante más en sus brazos y luego sin soltarla del todo le acomodo las piernas y la acostó suavemente en la cama

"No, vuelve a dormirte"

Ella alzo las manos y las enredo en su cuello acercando sus rostros, cerró los ojos porque igual no veía nada

"No me diste un beso de buenas noches…"

Slash reprimió un gemido mientras pensaba que la mujer que lo sujetaba no le facilitaba las cosas, se acercó y puso sus labios sobre los de ella para dejarle un beso inocente… y Abigail lo sorprendió con un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior, el macho jadeo y ella delineo sus labios con la lengua, un gruñido salió de su garganta sin que él tuviese cabeza para detenerlo y ella lo empezó a besar casi con violencia, Slash respondió el beso ahuecando su rostro con una mano y sosteniendo su cuerpo con la otra para evitar estar sobre ella, Abigail enredo una mano en su cabello sedoso y con la otra exploraba su cuerpo con urgencia, los movimientos de la lengua de Slash contra la suya, pronto empezaron a convertirse en impulsos que iban directamente a su centro humedeciéndolo, el aroma de su excitación se burló de la nariz del macho incrementando sus gruñidos, el felino subió su cuerpo totalmente a la cama colocándose sobre ella, pero sosteniéndose sobre las rodillas y una mano para no rozarla aunque su instinto le rogaba que estrujara sus caderas con las de ella para aliviar un poco su necesidad… la de ambos, pero ella desafío su control enredando las piernas alrededor de su cadera, buscando desesperadamente el contacto de sus sexos, finalmente el macho se rindió y dejo que su cuerpo se moliera contra el de ella, frotando con fuerza su erección contra el caliente coño de su mujer, mientras ella gemía en su boca, de repente Abigail se tensó bajo su cuerpo y quito la boca de la suya, Slash tomo varias respiraciones e hizo un gran esfuerzo por separar sus cuerpos nuevamente, con temor de provocarle un ataque de pánico, aunque solo podía oler su excitación y en su rostro solo veía deseo

"No… solo enciende la lámpara, necesito verte por favor" dijo Abby con la voz entrecortada y algo ronca

El felino inmediatamente extendió su mano para encender la lámpara sobre la mesita sin quitar su mirada del rostro enrojecido de Abigail, cuando la luz ilumino suavemente su rostro, ella sonrió y toco el rostro del macho con ternura

"Solo necesitaba verte… saber que eres tú"

Slash desenredo las piernas de ella de su cuerpo y se giró con agilidad para dejarla sobre él y aunque Abigail era consciente de la necesidad de controlar la situación, sabía que para el macho no era fácil, su instinto deseaba hacerse cargo y poseerla, pero pudo ver que su amor era más grande que cualquier otra cosa en él.

Ella agradeció esta acción retomando los besos y frotándose impetuosamente contra su erección, el macho respondió a su necesidad metiendo las manos bajo su camisa y deslizando delicadamente sus dedos por su torso abriéndose camino hasta sus senos, ella entendió que él lo hacía despacio para detenerse si ella se lo pedía, pero lo único que deseaba desesperadamente eran sus caricias, cuando sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos y sus pulgares delinearon círculos en ellos, Abigail gimió y arqueo su espalda soltando su boca y mordiendo su propio labio inferior, el rasgo la camisa y acerco un pecho a su boca, sin introducirlo movió su lengua sobre el haciéndola jadear "Por favor", siguió jugando con la lengua sobre su pezón endurecido "Slash por favor" gimió nuevamente Abigail y eso fue suficiente para que él lo metiera en su boca y succionara con fuerza amamantándose de él, luego fue a su otro seno mientras acariciaba el primero con suavidad, mientras lo succionaba Abigail empezó a jadear con fuerza y el olor dulce de su excitación llenaba sus sentidos, como deseaba alimentarse de él… sin dejar de besar su pecho bajo la mano por su abdomen y se coló entre el bóxer, metió la mano entre los labios húmedos y froto su clítoris hinchado, tornando sus jadeos en quejidos placenteros, gruño y deseo intensamente morder su pecho así que lo soltó un poco para contenerse pero ella con las manos enredadas en su cabello lo atrajo nuevamente hacia su pecho, cambio de pecho para no dejar enfriar el otro y deslizo un poco más su dedo desde el botón hacia la entrada empapada de su centro, temía echar las cosas a perder pero Abigail se movió instándolo a entrar en ella y así lo hizo gruñendo por la sensación abrasadora, meneó su dedo penetrándola con suavidad, hasta que las paredes de su coño empezaron a apretarse contra él y el grito de Abigail anuncio su clímax, gruño y saco el dedo con cuidado de su interior y se lo llevo a la boca para saborearlo haciéndolo ronronear

"Dame… el… aceite…" dijo respirando con dificultad Abigail

"No tienes que…" ella no lo dejo terminar y movió con habilidad sus caderas hacia atrás y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas moviéndose hacia sus pies, él pensó que intentaba bajarse y se vio sorprendido cuando la boca de Abigail estaba besando su pene sobre el bóxer, la vista le arranco un gruñido brusco, pero ella no se dejó intimidar por este y bajo el bóxer dejando al descubierto la pesada erección, antes que el extendiera su mano, ella puso su boca sobre la punta de su erección y jugueteo con su lengua arrancándole más gruñidos, succiono su longitud mientras movía su lengua arriba y abajo y con su mano acaricio sus testículos que estaban muy duros, Slash se esforzaba por dejar las caderas quietas y sentía que sus pelotas se romperían en cualquier momento, la lengua de Abby en su polla era una experiencia nueva, sus hembras no hacían eso y sentía que no podría contener más su semilla, el olor dulce de su excitación se burló de su nariz enviándolo al borde y con la mayor suavidad que le fue posible la retiro, para su sorpresa ella apretó su eje con las dos manos y las movió con fuerza un par de veces hasta que él se corrió convulsionando su cuerpo y gruñendo, después de recuperar la respiración, tomo la camiseta rota de ella y se limpió, acomodo su bóxer y extendió sus manos para atraer a Abigail junto a él,

"Yo nunca…"

"Lo se…" dijo ella y lo beso primero con ternura, aunque se había corrido plenamente, se sentía llena de deseo e intensifico el beso, no era la primera vez que le hacía una felación a un hombre, pero nunca, nunca eso aumento su deseo, cuando él la quito, recordó lo que las mujeres dijeron acerca de atragantarse… pero realmente estaba disfrutando de la maravillosa polla de su felino y de su delicioso sabor… lo deseaba con todo su ser, lo necesitaba y la excitación nublo su razón y sus miedos… solo quería sentirlo dentro de ella y estaba tan mojada que en cualquier momento empezaría a humedecer sus piernas… mientras continuaba besando enérgicamente al macho junto a ella, empezó a quitarse los boxers, Slash vio lo que Abigail estaba haciendo y la anticipación hizo un nudo en su pecho, y lleno aún mas de sangre su polla si es que eso era posible, sintiéndose aprisionado por sus boxers, sin abrir los ojos o cortar el beso la mujer se subió a su regazo y rozo su centro contra su pene atrapado, el movió sus caderas contra ella haciéndola gemir, entonces Abigail se levantó un poco para liberar su miembro y el la ayudo retirando su boxer completamente, ella lo miro a los ojos, luego vio su cuerpo acostado totalmente bajo ella y tomo su pene para acomodárselo en la entrada, el felino la agarró por los hombros con suavidad y pregunto con la voz ronca "Nena…¿estas segura?" ella asintió con su cabeza "Te necesito dentro de mi…" él se apoyó en sus manos y se levantó moviéndose junto con ella para quedar sentado contra la cabecera de su cama mientras ella permanecía en su regazo, Abigail cerró los ojos, se acomodó de nuevo y presiono hacia abajo, moviendo su cadera y provocando gemidos en ambos, se mordía tan fuerte el labio que pensó que se sacaría sangre "Tranquila nena… sé que puedes tomarme, pero ve despacio" dijo Slash con una voz tan sensual que solo incrementaba su deseo, el mientras tanto se forzaba a dejar las caderas en su lugar, esperando a que ella lo tomara completamente, ella dejo de morder su labio para besarlo y mientras lo hacía se empujó un par de veces más hasta hacer que el la llenara absolutamente, Slash gruño y Abigail jadeo ante la sensación y con cuidado empezó a mover sus caderas arriba y abajo sobre la dura longitud, hasta que las sensaciones saturaron sus sentidos y la obligaron a sostenerse de los hombros de Slash para moverse más rápidamente, él la tomo de las caderas y la sujeto para moverse bajo ella mientras sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes, pero su control se rompió y manteniéndose dentro de ella la giro para ponerla sobre la espalda, la miro para saber si esto la había asustado y ella sostuvo su mirada mientras lo abrazaba con sus piernas, la penetro duro y rápido, hasta que las paredes de su coño empezaron a comprimirlo con fuerza, gruño "Mia" y la mordió en su hombro, la sensación le pareció excitante enviándola directo al orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre, las contracciones de su vagina lo llevaron al placer extremo, el empujo una par de veces más y rugió mientras la llenaba con su semilla.

Sin salir de su cuerpo volvió a darse la vuelta para dejarla sobre él y relajarse sin aplastarla, los dos respiraban con fuerza y aunque fuera estaba fresco los dos estaban cubiertos de sudor, Slash beso con ternura sus labios hinchados, luego beso y lamio el hombro donde sus dientes rompieron la piel "Lo siento nena… no pude reprimir mi deseo de marcarte" y siguió pasando su lengua por la marca, Abigail que por fin logro respirar profundamente respondió "Eso… fue sexy… y me encanto que gruñeras que soy tuya… porque lo soy… y si besarte es como meterle la lengua a un enchufe europeo… hacer el amor contigo es sujetarme a dos cables de alta corriente"

Hicieron el amor un par de veces más. Ella estaba segura que su macho tenia energía para muchas más pero, su genética saco la tarjeta de agotamiento y cayó rendida ante Morfeo, solo que en los brazos de su felino.

 **(Fin del Flashback)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ajaaa… para no perder la costumbre… vayan corriendo al siguiente capítulo**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	23. CAPÍTULO 23

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Último capítulo. :'( :'(_**

 **CAPITULO 23**

El recuerdo la hizo estremecer, por un momento sintió el calor de su semilla mientras la llenaba como un déjà vu, movió la camiseta sobre su hombro, como hace un rato lo hizo Slash y fue hacia el espejo del baño para mirar la marca que le había dejado allí, una mordedura muy clara, los caninos daban la sensación de ser mordida por un vampiro, se sonrió ante el espejo por este pensamiento, había sido muy excitante la experiencia… toda la experiencia, miro nuevamente al espejo y lo vio tras de ella, se asustó un poco por la sorpresa, no lo había sentido llegar.

"¿Te duele?" pregunto con arrepentimiento el macho "Al final perdí el control totalmente"

"No… solo tenía curiosidad… quería saber cómo se veía, no te preocupes ¿vale?"

El volvió a mover su camisa para besarle el hombro

"Sunshine quiere verte… dijo que si no ibas mañana, vendría con todas las hembras acá" el macho suspiro "le dije que iríamos".

Abigail sonrió y asintió con su cabeza

"Ven, siéntate un momento" dijo el felino mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia el sofá, la dejo sentar, se arrodillo frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

"Abigail, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero hacerte feliz de todas las maneras posibles, porque tu sola presencia me hace feliz… Te amo, se mi compañera"

Los ojos de Abigail se inundaron de lágrimas y se formó un nudo enorme en su garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra, trato de parpadear las lágrimas pero estas finalmente cayeron por sus mejillas y Slash las quito con sus pulgares, cuando ella miraba a sus ojos y atravesaba el sexy azul que llenaba sus pupilas felinas podía ver sinceridad

"Te amo Slash" dijo con la voz quebrada "Te amo con mi alma… eres lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida… lo único que tienes que hacer para hacerme feliz es estar conmigo… seré tu compañera"

Slash la acerco y la beso suavemente, disfrutando de sus labios, luego dejo besos por todo su rostro para sostenerlo nuevamente entre sus manos

"Dilo otra vez… di que me amas"

"Te amo… te amo, te amo"

Repentinamente, el felino corrió a su habitación, cuando regreso traía una carpeta entre las manos.

"Para mí ya eres mi compañera para toda la vida, los documentos son solo para hacerlo legal ante los humanos, tus familiares y amigos… los enmarcaremos y pondremos en un lugar importante como las otras parejas" le ofreció un bolígrafo y con seriedad dijo "Firma"

"Mandón"

Abigail sonrió sacudió la cabeza negando, lo tomó, abrió la carpeta y sin leer el documento busco la parte de abajo, donde debía ir su firma, cuando firmó, su corazón se encogió al ver que Slash ya había firmado el documento… cuando levanto el rostro, Slash estaba arrodillado frente a ella

"¿Cuándo los pediste?"

"Cuando fuiste a ver a tu mamá"

"¿Cuándo los firmaste?"

"Cuando te fuiste"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tú eras la única compañera que quería… Dime cuando quieres que sea la ceremonia y si quieres que venga un reverendo para que Justice lo arregle… sé que eso es importante para las humanas"

"Lo pensaremos juntos ¿vale?"

"Hay algo más de lo que tengo que hablarte… es un tema que solo pueden saber las compañeras… por eso las hembras no te hablaron de ello"

"Dime"

"Podemos engendrar hijos con humanas"

Abigail abrió su boca en una gran O

"Anoche mi mente estaba nublada por desearte y lo que paso me tomo desprevenido, olvide preguntarte si usabas algún método anticonceptivo… tu olor me enloquecía… creo que es porque vas a entrar en celo… era muy suave en ese momento, empecé a sentirlo después de la media noche"

Abigail por fin pudo reaccionar

"¿Pueden tener hijos? Oh mi Dios… ¿Puedo saber cuántos hijos hay?"

"15… todos varones… un asunto genético"

"Dijiste lo del celo… Sunshine me explicó y yo usaba el método que ellas me dijeron para evitar que lo olieran en mi… ellas me avisaban cuando iba a empezar…si el celo es la ovulación… ¿crees que me quede embarazada?" dijo con algo de temor "No uso ningún anticonceptivo"

"No le sé… es probable… ¿te enojarías si lo estuvieras? Respondió con tristeza el felino

"No Dios santísimo…. Nooo… Yo quiero ser madre… incluso pensé en pedirte que adoptáramos… cuando aún no me habías pedido ser tu compañera… es solo que… la información me tomo por sorpresa… pero me encantaría tener un hijo contigo… solo que si no lo estoy ya… preferiría esperar un poco más ¿podemos esperar?"

Slash sonrió con alivio "Podemos… le preguntaremos a la doctora Ally cuando te puede hacer pruebas… iré a buscar condones… muchos condones" Abigail sonrió "no salgas… y no te pongas nada para camuflar tu aroma… es delicioso"

"Imagino que tendremos que pedirle a las chicas que vengan"

"Si, eso también"

.

.

.

.

.

"Justice los tenemos"

"Tim… esas son buenas noticias… ¿tienes al funcionario de Mercile también?"

"Si, no me lo vas a creer, los muy cabrones lo tenían encerrado, para obligarlo a realizar más dosis del medicamento, y así preparar más ataques"

"Es porque esos idiotas no tienen idea del antídoto"

"No la tienen, pero los hijos de puta planeaban hundir a la ONE (NSO) en público… Justice, pensaban dispararte a ti o a los del consejo cuando asistieran a eventos especiales…"

"Mierda… eso sería terrible para todos… nuestros detractores querrán que el gobierno retome el mando de la ONE (NSO)"

"Y eso sin mencionar que todos esos eventos están cubiertos por medios de comunicación importantes… un cabrón de esos se fue de la lengua porque Trey dijo que lo llevaría con Darkness y él se lo comería, el imbécil lo entendió literal y empezó a cantar… tenemos 10 francotiradores, el jefe de la operación y el doctorcito… vamos directo a Fuller"

"Gracias Tim"

"Igual me gustaría que enviaras a Darkness… ya sabes que estos hijos de puta siempre tienen mucho por contar"

"Hecho… le avisare a Darkness para que vuele directo a Fuller"

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando Slash regreso del centro médico, su compañera se encontraba en el teléfono, le sonrió y un guiño un ojo, mientras se despedía de John Robertson

"Muchas gracias por todo John"

 _"_ _A ti mi niña… espero que me invites para la boda"_

"Lo haré… un abrazo…saludos a Jack"

Slash saco una tira de condones de la bolsa y lo movió en el aire haciendo carcajear a la mujer

"Renuncie a mi trabajo… solo falta hablar con Justice"

"Hablaremos con él mañana"

"Pensé que no querías que disfrazara mi aroma y la ovulación dura 3 días ¿no?"

"Y no quiero que lo hagas, Justice esta acoplado, no se sentirá atraído por tu aroma…"

"Okay… ¿hablaste con la Dra Allison?"

"Lo hice… me dio muchos condones" dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente "Y dijo que podíamos ir en cinco días a hacerte las pruebas, que te dará otras opciones de anticoncepción"

"5 días… okay"

Slash guardo una de las tiras en su pantalón y dejo caer la bolsa en el suelo caminando hacia Abigail como si quisiera cazarla, ella aún estaba distraída mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando Slash la sorprendió alzándola y llevándola a la habitación mientras le decía

"Nena… cada vez que te muerdes el labio quiero comerme esa boquita tuya… "

La coloco sobre la cama, puso la tira de condones sobre la mesa y se empezó a quitar la ropa rápidamente mientras ella lo observaba

"Sigues vestida"

"Solo es una camiseta y lo sabes" dijo sonriendo

"Hueles delicioso nena… empiezo a perder la cordura"

Se arrodillo frente a ella, tomo la parte baja de la camiseta y la subió dejándola completamente desnuda

"Ponte en el borde y abre para mi"

Abigail se estremeció de anticipación, se ubicó y abrió sus piernas

Slash ahueco su rostro y la beso con fuerza, luego la empujo con delicadeza para que se acostara y se acomodó frente a su coño expuesto, tomo una inspiración y gruño, luego paso su lengua entre los labios haciéndola gemir, los aparto con sus pulgares y empezó a jugar con su botón usando la lengua, haciendo que los gemidos aumentaran, tomo el clítoris entre sus labios y empezó a succionarlo y luego ronroneo enviando una fuerte vibración a su centro haciéndola gritar, mientras intentaba levantar la cadera para pegarse aún más a su boca, continuo ronroneando mientras succionaba su botón hasta que ella se corrió fuertemente mientras repetía a grito entero "Te amo"

Él se levantó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y la acomodo en el centro de la cama, se acomodó sobre ella mientras aun respiraba entre cortado

"Sabes delicioso, podría quedarme ahí toda la vida si no deseara tanto estar dentro de ti"

"Oh… por… Dios… tienes…un… maldito…vibrador… en… la… lengua…"

El macho sonrió entre dientes y empezó a besarla con urgencia en su cuello "Te deseo demasiado nena", ella sintiendo el calor acumulándose en su interior respondió "Me estoy derritiendo por ti" el macho se puso rápidamente el condón y se acomodó en su entrada, empezó a penetrarla procurando controlarse hasta que ella lo recibió completamente y abrazo sus caderas con las piernas, Slash empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con mayor firmeza pero lento, tratando de controlar su deseo y haciéndola gemir cada vez que la penetraba "por favor…por favor más rápido" el macho respiro "tengo demasiadas ganas de ti, ponte sobre tus manos y rodillas" con una voz que salió demasiado ronca por la excitación, Abigail inmediatamente se acomodó, él le abrió un poco más las piernas y se acomodó sobre ella, dejando una mano sobre la cama y la otra abrazando su cintura para mantenerla contra él, la penetro con suavidad y se movió contra ella arrancándole gemidos, luego ajusto sus piernas sobre las de ella y se acomodó para evitar que se moviera… empezó a penetrarla con más rapidez mientras besaba su cuello y su hombro "Mía, mía, mía" gruñía mientras ella gemía, bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura para buscar su clítoris y acariciarlo mientras la seguía penetrando, los gemidos se volvieron jadeos y Slash supo que su compañera estaba cerca, su coño empezó a contraerse haciéndole sentir que atrapaba su polla en él, Abigail grito su nombre mientras se corría y el la mordió en el hombro, la penetro impetuosamente un par de veces más y rugió mientras alcanzaba el climax, solo se oía las respiraciones de ambos y Abigail se dejó caer sobre la cama dejando solo el culo levantado

Slash saco su pene para poder desechar el condón y odio la sensación de salir tan pronto de su cuerpo

"Tengo que desechar esto, pero vuelvo enseguida"

No tardo ni un minuto en volver y ella seguía en la misma posición, su polla reacciono… él se acostó en la cama y la atrajo hacia él

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo por el resto de mi vida" susurro Abigail mientras él le acariciaba su cabello.

"Te haré el amor el resto de tu vida" respondió el macho sonriendo, luego busco sus ojos "Nena, me encantaría verte el cabello suelto otra vez… es demasiado hermoso"

Abigail lo miro confundida "¿Otra vez?"

"Cuando aún estabas sedada, mantenían tu cabello suelto y vi un par de veces a Field mientras lo cepillaba, me moría de envidia… y luego un día en el balcón"

"Lo sabiaaa… sabía que ese día había alguien ahí… ¿Por qué no me dejaste verte?"

"Porque ese día te asusté con mi rugido"

"No me asustaste…. Tenía miedo por Sunshine… yo tenía claro que no me gruñías a mi… era lindo que te preocuparas por mi… ¿Cómo hacías? Digo para saber cuándo ayudarme… para llegar a la azotea"

Slash frunció el ceño y simplemente lo soltó

"Te seguía"

"¿Qué?"

"Te seguía"

"Si lo escuché… pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque… desde el momento en que sentí tu aroma… me obsesione con él… casi tanto como cuando oí tu voz"

"Mierda… no" dijo Abigail sentándose en la cama "Dime que esto no es una obsesión… por favor" y cerro sus ojos apretándolos

Slash se acomodó para sentarse frente a ella y le tomo las manos

"No lo es… te amo… pero soy una nueva especie… nuestros sentidos son muy importantes, así como nuestro instinto… La primera vez que te oí me quede pegado de tu voz… y quería conocerte y pensé la manera de hacer que vinieras, pero eso chocaba con mi idea de mantenerme alejado de las humanas… luego un día fui al centro médico y sentí un aroma que despertó mis instintos… al comienzo quería enloquecer… pensé que estaba obsesionado de dos personas distintas… yo te había oído en la radio… pero cuando llegaste, nadie sabía que eras A.J y se mantuvo oculto hasta que despertaste…. yo me colaba en tu habitación, solo para verte… y cuando te quitaron la sedación, hablaste y supe quien eras… te seguía porque me sentía fuertemente atraído por ti, era adicto a tu aroma… sentía la necesidad de hacerlo… y mi instinto me obligaba a protegerte… no fui contundente porque no quería que me temieras… así que tenía que usar todo mi control para ser suave, luego empezamos a hablar y a pasar tiempo juntos… y supe que eras mi compañera y cada día te amaba más… siempre voy a estar obsesionado por ti y seré adicto a tu aroma, porque es una de nuestras características… pero te juro que te amo."

"Me siento estúpida… cuando dijiste obsesión… me asuste… pero es sencillamente hermoso que alguien ame todo de ti…. Te amo… y me encanta tu olor… tenia curiosidad por saber que colonia usabas… luego supe que era tu olor… perdóname por reaccionar así… te aseguro que estoy tratando de ser quien era… sin temores absurdos bombardeando…"

"No eres estúpida… yo dudaba en contarte eso porque no quería que te asustaras, sé que a los humanos eso los espanta… te amo nena, te amo"

Abigail se recostó contra el macho, suspiro y busco su mirada

"Cuando era una adolescente mis amigas y yo hicimos una apuesta y perdí, así que me corte el cabello muy cortito, mi mama se puso furiosa cuando me vio llegar y dijo que el cabello era un arma de la feminidad y que las mujeres movíamos el cabello para coquetear… y ella siempre lo repetía… yo deje crecer mi cabello y lo mantuve como hasta ahora… pero cuando esos hombres me atacaron, lo último que quería era que pareciera que yo estaba coqueteando… ahora suena como una gran tontería pero lo que me dijo mamá se me quedo grabado en la cabeza"

"No es una tontería… es tu manera de pensar… pero de verdad me encantaría ver tu cabello suelto… ¿me dejas soltártelo?

Abby asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y el felino inmediatamente se puso detrás de ella y con dulzura empezó a soltar su cabello hasta que quedo completamente suelto

"Es muy hermoso" gruño el macho "Por favor déjalo así… "

"En casa ¿vale?... cuando este fuera de aquí lo trenzare… mientras me acostumbro"

Hicieron el amor en la ducha, en el sofá, en el suelo y en cualquier sitio del apartamento en el que los encontrara su desbordada pasión.

A la mañana siguiente y después de intentar alistarse para salir varias veces, se ducharon por aparte para ir a visitar a Justice.

Salieron de su habitación tomados de la mano, al salir del edificio, tomaron uno de los carros de golf que estaban fuera de este y se dirigieron al administrativo, se anunciaron con Justice y este los recibió en la puerta de la oficina, al verlos tomados de la mano se dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa.

"Me da mucho gusto que volvieras Abigail"

"Estoy feliz de volver Sr North"

"Justice, prefiero que me digas Justice"

"Somos compañeros, firmamos los papeles" dijo Slash alcanzándole la carpeta con sus papeles y una gran sonrisa en sus labios

"Wow felicitaciones Para los dos" dijo el líder de la NSO abrazando fuertemente a Slash y recibiéndole la carpeta

"Ahora eres una nueva especie y así serás tratada Abigail… ¿tienen una fecha para la ceremonia?"

"Aun no, la vamos a decidir juntos" respondió Slash abrazando a su compañera por la cintura

"Perfecto, me cuentan cuando la tengan, ya sabes Slash que Jessie se apersona del tema, Abigail, si quieres pásate por aquí en un par de días para que te presente con Miles Eron, y te integres a tu nuevo trabajo"

"Muchas gracias por eso"

"Con gusto… Slash ¿ya elegiste casa?"

"Aun no, cuando salgamos de aquí iremos a hablar con Fury"

"Perfecto, habla con Brass para que ajuste desde ya tus horarios… me alegra mucho que sean compañeros, nuevamente felicitaciones"

Justice estrecho la mano del felino y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Abigail

Mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Fury Abigail dijo con curiosidad

"Las chicas me hablaron mucho sobre los compañeros… empiezo a entender por qué" sonrió divertida moviendo su cabeza en negación "Pero pensé que eso de arrancarle el brazo a quien toque a su compañera no incluía a Justice North"

"Mientras tenga polla, lo incluye… y te aseguro que él también lo haría por su compañera"

"mmm… y él dijo que me pasara en un par de días… porque ¿me olio?"

"Aja… te huele, como el resto de machos… pero solo le interesa el olor de su compañera… jamás intentaría aspirar el olor de otra hembra a menos que fuera necesario u otro se lo pidiera… mientras que un macho sin compañera se permite otros aromas"

"Ohh"

Al llegar a la oficina de Fury, la puerta estaba cerrada, tocaron y mientras esperaban, Slash beso a su compañera con intensidad, puso su nariz en el hueco de su cuello e inspiro su olor, la puerta se abrió y salió un macho primate, que observo a Abigail, e inmediatamente miro hacia otro lado, Slash se asomó y Fury lo invito a pasar, Brass también se encontraba allí, entraron tomados de la mano y Brass escondió una sonrisa silenciosa

"Slash, Abigail ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?"

"Firmamos los papeles de compañeros, quiero una casa"

Fury y Brass se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a felicitar a Slash con un abrazo y apretón de manos. En el momento en que Brass se acercó el aroma de su celo lo golpeo y no pudo evitar inspirar, Slash lo miro frunciendo el ceño y Brass se levantó para salir, desde la puerta y sin mirarlos dijo

"Ajustare tu horarios… felicitaciones para los dos" y salió cerrando la puerta

Abigail sintió arder sus mejillas, entendiendo lo que había pasado y Slash apretó su mano para confortarla, Fury rompió el incómodo silencio

"Felicitaciones para los dos, Ellie se pondrá muy feliz por ambos… Acércate Slash para que veas la disposición de las casas… pensé que irías a Reserva para vivir cerca de Flame"

"Homeland está más cerca del lugar donde está la mamá de mi compañera" respondió el felino mientras se acercaba a la pantalla del computador "Esta" señalo mientras sonreía.

"Perfecto, iré a revisarla personalmente… si su estado es adecuado, puedes pasarte esta misma noche"

"Gracias" respondieron los dos, Slash se acercó para despedirse estrechando la mano de Fury y este hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse de Abby

Fueron en silencio hasta el edificio y al entrar al apartamento Slash alzo a su compañera y se sentó en el sofá con ella en su regazo

"Estas molesta" afirmó

"No… solo me siento mal… creo que mientras este en celo debo usar lo que las chicas dijeron…"

"Me gusta tu aroma"

"Pero vi lo que paso en la oficina de Fury… Brass... él siempre es muy respetuoso ¿sabes?... yo sé que él inspiro mi aroma… pero eso es lo que los machos hacen… y tú le gruñiste y se tuvo que ir…"

"Eres una compañera… los machos saben que no deben inspirar tu aroma… y yo estoy algo posesivo, no puedo evitar gruñir y Brass se fue porque es un macho listo"

"¿Algo posesivo?" la mujer tomo una respiración profunda "Por favor… creo que es mejor que use algo para enmascarar el olor"

"Solo fuera de casa… y es mientras los demás machos se acostumbran a que eres mía y te marco con mi olor"

"Gracias"

"No me agradezcas, eres mi compañera y solo quiero verte feliz"

"Hay algo que me preocupa"

"Dilo"

"Yo veo a mi mama todos los fines de semana… tu dijiste que era peligroso ir y venir… yo no quiero dejar de ver a mi mamá"

"Eres una nueva especie ahora, cuando salgas llevaras seguridad… solo que no podrá ser el mismo día siempre, o a la misma hora, para evitar que planeen algo para atacarte, pero podrás ver a tu mamá y te acompañaré"

Abigail soltó un respiro de alivio "Eso realmente me preocupaba" se giró sobre el regazo para quedar mirándolo a la cara "Te amo demasiado… que seas posesivo es lindo… yo tampoco quisiera que ninguna mujer te mire… solo que si una hembra lo hace no podría gruñirle… porque pueden patear mi culo" termino sonriendo

Slash gruño "Ninguna hembra te tocaría y lo sabes… Breeze, Sunshine y Rusty les patearían el culo… además soy tuyo, no quiero que nadie me toque, solo tú"

"Eso me encanta… que digas que eres Mío" dijo dejándole besitos en el rostro

"Soy tuyo" respondió el felino con la voz más profunda y algo ronca

"Oh mierda bebe, aflojas mis piernas cuando me hablas así" y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente

La puerta sonó y el macho respiro bruscamente, la sentó en el sofá y abrió para que entraran las hembras

Sunshine lo ignoro y le dio una gran sonrisa a Abigail

"Lamento interrumpir… ¿es cierto que son compañeros?"

Las demás hembras saludaron a Slash, entraron y se sentaron en donde encontraron, Abigail les sonrió "Lo somos"

Varias aplaudieron, mientras la vitoreaban y reían a carcajadas, Slash las miro y rodo sus ojos

"Voy a mirar lo de nuestra casa… no se vayan hasta que regrese"

Y salió cerrando la puerta oyendo carcajadas detrás de él, se sintió feliz de que su compañera tuviera grandes amigas en la ONE… en algún momento él tendría que volver a trabajar, pero ella no estaría sola nunca

.

.

.

.

.

 **4 días después**

"Es negativo"

"¿Segura?"

"Segurísima" Dijo la Dra Allison mientras observaba con alegría la pareja frente a ella "De todas maneras Slash me explico que el apenas empezó a sentir el aroma, así que quizá cuando ovulaste ya estaban usando condones… pero si quieren bebes, solo tienen que seguir intentando"

"Queremos bebes, pero vamos a esperar un poco" dijo el felino mirando a su compañera embelesado

"Okay, entonces, pensemos en otro método anticonceptivo, puedes usar pastillas, o la inyección, también está el Dispositivo"

"Prefiero la inyección"

"Perfecto… eso haremos, debes usar condones el primer mes… o que Slash esté muy pendiente del cambio en tu aroma"

"Siempre estoy pendiente de su aroma… yo le avisare"

"Muy bien… felicitaciones para los dos… Abigail me alegra que seas una compañera… debes venir un día a pasar la tarde con las otras compañeras… y te presentaremos nuestros hijos"

"Me encantaría gracias"

Salieron de allí a esperar a Ariadna en la puerta, tan pronto llegara ella se presentaría, como le prometió a su amiga

"Ya están aquí Slash"

"Gracias Tree"

La SUV cruzo las puertas y de ella se bajó una jovencita vestida de manera muy particular, Slash frunció el ceño y miro a su compañera, esta respondió encogiéndose de hombros y camino hacia lo que para ella, parecía más una adolescente, eran de la misma estatura, quizá Ariadna fuera un poco más alta, pero no parecía la mujer que estaba esperando, Slash se quedó atrás aunque no deseaba separarse ni unos metros de su compañera, pero Abby le explico que no quería que su amiga Janessa se enterara de su relación por boca de otros

"¿Ariadna Solance?"

"Si… hola ¿tú eres la amiga de Janessa?"

"Si, un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Abigail Jones"

"Siii tienes razón… soy una descabezada, Janessa dijo que preferías Abby"

"Si… disculpa pero tengo que preguntarte ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

La mujer sonrió "25"

"25… ¿en serio? Wow… pensé que no llegabas ni a la mayoría de edad"

"Uff, lo sé, siempre tengo que llevar identificación en los bares y clubs, pero en fin… dijo Janessa que trabajabas aquí"

"Aja, en relaciones publicas… quieres ir a descansar o prefieres hablar con Justice North"

"Ya descanse mucho en el vuelo… vamos a hablar con el glorioso líder de la ONE (NSO)"

"Entonces vamos… los que te recogieron, llevaran tu equipaje a tu cabaña"

"Okay, gracias chicos, bye" dijo moviendo su mano para despedirse mientras caminaba con Abigail y eran seguidas por Slash "Y ese es tu guarda espaldas o que" pregunto Ariadna señalando a Slash

Abigail sonrió y miro a Slash con todo el amor que sentía, suspiro y respondió "Algo así… su nombre es Slash"

"Pues está buenísimo" dijo la mujer haciendo que Abigail frunciera el ceño con deseos de gruñir, Ariadna pareció ignorarlo y continuo "Pero joder, te mira como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo"

El rostro de Abby cambio, una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en él, se giró hacia Slash y le envió un beso silencioso para luego vocalizar te amo… camino hacia el carrito de golf y se lo señalo a la mujer para que se subiera, se sentó junto a ella y espero a Slash quien se subió en el puesto del conductor y se dirigió al edificio administrativo.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de dejar a Ariadna con Justice fueron a caminar junto al lago

"Con que tu guardaespaldas"

"Mmm si, tú me cuidas ¿no?"

"Lo hago"

"Ya sabes que nos recomendaron mantener discreción sobre nuestra relación frente a los extraños"

"Lo se… no me gusta, pero se las razones… y mientras se trate de tu seguridad, hare lo que sea necesario"

Cuando fueron para que Justice la presentara con Miles Eron, él les había explicado que tomando en cuenta que ella debía ir a visitar a su madre, lo mejor era mantener la relación solo para la ONE y las personas de confianza, además que cómo las compañeras corrían un gran riesgo fuera de las puertas de la ONE (NSO), la discreción era la mejor opción.

"El lunes ya tengo que cumplir horario…. Voy a extrañar pasar el día contigo en la cama"

"También te extrañare… pero te lo compensare cuando regresemos del trabajo y si de casualidad paso por el edificio administrativo, te robare un beso y aspirare todo lo que pueda de tu aroma"

"¿Solo un beso?" dijo mirándolo con malicia

El macho suspiro "Solo un beso… todos sabrían al instante que te estoy haciendo el amor… " gruño "vamos a casa quiero hacerte el amor"

La tomo en los brazos y la subió al carrito de golf mientras ella reía por su impulsividad, manejo con rapidez hasta la casa, la bajo en brazos y cuando cruzo la puerta la puso contra ella

"Te deseo demasiado" gruño mientras olía su cuello y ataco sus labios con pasión, Abigail respondió el beso con fuerza, paseando la lengua por su boca hasta que el la atrapo y la succionó haciéndola gemir, Slash soltó el beso y le quito la camisa con rapidez, eliminando con habilidad su brassier y con necesidad se metió un pecho en la boca, y con la otra mano amasaba su otro pecho, el felino se amamantaba de tal manera que ella podía sentir como el calor se acumulaba en su centro y pulsaba su clítoris, el aroma de su excitación se hizo evidente haciendo gruñir al macho, que cambio de pecho para brindarle la misma atención mientras Abigail enredaba una mano en su cabello y lo apretaba contra ella y con la otra arañaba su espalda mientras se sujetaba fuertemente con sus piernas a la cintura del macho, Slash dejo de jugar con sus senos, haciéndola soltar un gemido de queja que el acalló con sus besos, la sujeto y camino junto a ella hacia el sofá , la puso con suavidad en el suelo y con rapidez le retiro los zapatos y el pantalón junto a su panty de encaje, la giro y la dejo boca abajo sobre un cojín en el respaldo del enorme sofá en su sala, dejando sus piernas sin apoyo "Tienes un culo precioso" se quitó la camiseta, se arrodillo y abrió un poco más sus piernas para lamer su coño mientras gruñía, con rapidez se apodero del clítoris con sus labios y empezó a succionarlo mientras ronroneaba, haciendo que los gemidos de su compañera se transformaran en quejidos que subían cada vez mas de tono y hacían su polla cada vez más dura, siguió chupando su botón hasta que Abigail grito su nombre mientras se corría con fuerza, lamio con suavidad sabiendo que estaba extremadamente sensible, se puso de pie, soltó su pantalón y lo bajo para terminar de quitárselo a patadas, se acomodó sobre ella sujetándola por la cintura y la penetro con suavidad, se apretó contra su espalda y mientras besaba su cuello, empezó a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza arrancándole gemidos cada vez que su corona parecía salirse, la penetro varias veces, disfrutando del calor que emanaba su estrecho canal, con cada penetración iba sintiendo como se estrechaba su coño contra su polla haciéndolo gruñir, bajo la mano, encontró su clítoris y empezó a frotarlo con su pulgar, su coño empezó a comprimir su pene haciéndolo empujar más rápido y ella se corrió mientras repetía te amo, lanzándolo a él a su orgasmo rugiendo "Mía" llenándola con su semilla.

"Tuya… siempre tuya… te amo" dijo Abigail respirando entrecortadamente

"Te amo" gruño Slash

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sip… el fin… :'( :'( espero que les gustaran los capítulos… nos leemos el domingo en el Epílogo, advierto es un solo capitulo (jajaja)… recuerden comentar, muchas gracias por leerme.**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


	24. EPÍLOGO

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie "New Species" le pertenecen a Laurann Dohner, yo solo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro y con el fin de divertir a quienes como yo los disfrutaron. Está prohibida su reproducción parcial o total.

 ** _Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo, por hacer de esta su historia favorita, por seguir la historia, o mi perfil, gracias por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios…. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí… escribir sobre Slash fue sin duda una experiencia maravillosa que ustedes se encargaron de enriquecer… extrañare Slash y extrañare sus reviews y mensajes… un agradecimiento especial a las Sras. Northpor su apoyo constante y a mi mejor amiga y beta a su manera Mia Anelim…. este capítulo va dedicado a todas ustedes: Misery Tonks, Maraguer25, Ladynikiza, Alex de Andrew, amantes de libros, Ratatat, tikihutdreams, Fa, Ruth, Tinavb, Naye15, RoxCullenSwan, Begoa868. CarlaAlejandra, DuniXe, JessiNorth (Gigi V), Sidney, , bellaen3D2, Sole V., .90, Den Usumaki, Rossy04, Lupita, Silvina Berruet, Usagi Tsukino, AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO, Settgel, Raven Sakura, Andinela Rosales, ValeriBr, Soledad-Uchiha, .372, serenitychibatsukino, Lily Evans Masen, kipciaanahi, La chica bajo la lluvia, reynaocampo, tout n'est pas comme il semble, .397, unicornioselene, Aby Won, MiireBC, , pitatrunks488, Dreams Loves Troubles, Tini Lizard, Anitacullen104, 0Jp-tsuki0993, MelodyAliquae, anabe, florchu96, keyliastrid, loliiipop-fan, mikansakura37, y a todos los que comentaron como Guest pero que no tengo sus nombres…. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias más…. Los dejo con el epílogo_**

 **EPÍLOGO**

 **UN MES DESPUÉS**

Abigail alistaba sus cosas en una mochila y Slash la abrazo por la espalda, enterró la nariz en su hueco favorito en el cuello e inhalo mientras gruñía

"Voy a extrañarte demasiado"

"Y yo a ti…. Pero las chicas se pusieron intensas con el tema ese, que no debíamos vernos hasta la ceremonia… no te preocupes… luego tendremos una semana solo para nosotros dos…"

Slash gruño "Estoy fuertemente tentado a secuestrar al piloto del helicóptero y que nos lleve a La Reserva ya" dijo besando su hombro en el lugar donde la marco la primera vez

El beso y la cercanía de su macho la hicieron estremecer, la había despertado muy temprano para hacerle el amor en repetidas ocasiones, se sentía físicamente cansada… pero nunca obtenía suficiente de él

"Slash…. El día se pasara rápido… para cuando te des cuenta, iremos en ese helicóptero" respondió no muy convencida

"Te amo" gruño el felino apretándola un poco más entre sus brazos

"Te amo" dijo Abigail girándose para besarlo

La puerta sonó y aunque al inicio ignoraron el sonido interruptor, decidieron cortar el beso cuando los golpes se hicieron más fuertes.

Slash soltó a su compañera y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla mientras ella recogía la mochila que había soltado

"Ya sabía yo que si no veníamos por ella, Romeo no la soltaría" dijo la hembra canina

Cuando Abigail escucho la voz inmediatamente la reconoció y se dio la vuelta dando un grito "Breeze" corriendo hacia ella y dándole un gran abrazo.

"Te dije que vendría y cumplo mis promesas" respondió la hembra sonriendo, luego miro al felino frente a ella "Flame y su familia venían conmigo… querían venir a verte pero les pedí que me dejaran darle la sorpresa a tu compañera"

"Iré a buscarlos… cuídala" respondió el macho a Breeze, mientras abrazaba a su mujer y le dejaba un beso en los labios, para luego correr hacia el carrito de golf gritando "Te amo".

"Breeze, estoy feliz de verte… te he extrañado mucho"

"También te he extrañado… vamos las hembras esperan"

Las mujeres caminaron hasta el carrito de golf en el que la canina había venido y fueron al edificio, allí estaban además algunas compañeras que habían llegado en el primer viaje del helicóptero con sus hijos, Breeze se encargó de presentarle a las que aún no conocía

"Así que tú eres la que conquisto a Slash" dijo Trisha con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras se acercaba a abrazarla "Soy Trisha, no había podido venir a Homeland en un buen tiempo… pero tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerte"

Abigail soltó una gran carcajada "Lo sé, Slash me conto por qué"

"Es que tu macho tenia aversión por las compañeras… y peor aún por las humanas… realmente nos sorprendió saber que iba por ti… sobre todo el que fuese tan… suave… es evidente que te ama… te aseguro que lo mejor que te pudo pasar es tener un compañero nueva especie… soy Zandy por cierto" dijo la mujer acercándose también

"Si eso también me lo contó… y estoy de acuerdo, Slash es lo mejor que me pudo pasar…"

Unos minutos después llego al lugar Amanda acompañada de Jessie, Ellie, Allison y Joyce y sus respectivos hijos, el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde se la pasaron conversando y riendo, contándole a Abigail como habían conocido a sus compañeros, la experiencia de sus embarazos y todo lo que consideraron, esta nueva compañera debía saber, las hembras le dieron consejos para que no se dejara dominar haciendo reír a las compañeras mientras observaban jugar a sus hijos.

"¿Y vas para La Reserva de luna de miel?" pregunto Tammy

"Si, tengo mucha curiosidad de conocer allí también"

"Pues entonces vas a tener que volver en otra ocasión, porque no creo que Slash te deje conocer mucho" dijo Lauren soltando una gran carcajada, a la que se unieron todas asintiendo

"No me quejare de eso, lo prometo" dijo riendo también Abigail mientras levantaba su mano

"¿Qué tal te fue con tu mamá ayer?" pregunto Breeze

Abigail suspiro "No tuvo ni un momento de lucidez, creía que estaba de vacaciones y le dije que yo también estaba allí de vacaciones con mi esposo, sé que le agradan las nuevas especies, así que le presente a Slash y se emocionó mucho… me hubiese gustado que supiera que encontré al amor de mi vida… pero bueno, me conformo con que Slash la conociera" termino con tristeza

Joyce se acercó y froto su espalda haciendo círculos

"No dejes que eso empañe tu felicidad, conoces la condición de tu madre y aun no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto… ya sabes lo que hemos hablado… no debemos preocuparnos por cosas que no podemos cambiar… tu estas brindándole la mayor comodidad posible… además estas iniciando una nueva etapa en tu vida con un ser maravilloso"

"No más cosas tristes, hoy es un día especial y vamos a estar alegres" dijo Sunshine tratando de mejorar el ambiente

"Es cierto, vamos a estar alegres que hoy es para celebrar, por ejemplo, nosotras ya te contamos como conocimos a nuestras parejas… esto se ha vuelto una tradición con cada compañera que llega… pero yo tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se conocieron tú y Slash… porque hasta donde tengo entendido, al inicio las visitas estaban restringidas… y cuando dieron vía libre, aquí estaba Slash de primero..." dijo Ellie

Abigail sonrió recordando y sacudió la cabeza en negación por las situaciones que la llevaron a esto

"Yo recuerdo que llamo desesperado a Flame porque se sentía obsesionado con tu voz" dijo Amanda

"Y luego cuando llegue aquí, cuando aún mi identidad se ocultaba, él tuvo que venir al centro médico por un corte o algo así y dice que se sintió muy atraído por mi aroma… y que se estaba volviendo loco de pensar que estaba obsesionado por dos humanas por culpa de la maldición de Trisha… aun así se colaba en mi habitación a verme"

"Estaría desesperadísimo" dijo Jessie riendo y todas respondieron con risas

"Estaba loco por ella… pero le costaba aceptarlo" dijo Joy acompañando las risas

"El día después de que desperté… me sentía fatal… y la Dra… y Allison me llevo a la azotea a mirar el paisaje… me encanto me pareció insuperable, me ayudo a espantar los fantasmas y quise volver después de la cena… así que Midnight me acompaño… pero la llamó su novio… cerré los ojos por un momento y escuche un ruido… pensé que era Midnight y era un hombre enorme de cabello largo… casi no pude verle las facciones… pero me hablo, me dijo que no gritara, que no quería asustarme… y su voz se me hizo fascinante… sexy… luego salto… ese fue el primer día que hablamos"

"Claro… tu gritaste… yo subí corriendo y dijiste que te habías asustado… no lo mencionaste a él" dijo Midnight recordando

"¿Quee? Pensé que había sido el día que intente enseñarte a luchar" dijo Sunshine con un chillido

"Lo sé es nuestro secreto… luego paso lo de Sun… y me pareció más atractivo aún… la tercera fue el día que intente hacer contacto físico con Shane… me puso furiosa que me enviara al edificio… y luego nos vimos otra vez en la azotea… y hablamos de verdad… y después de vernos un par de veces allí, ya le pedí que viniera a verme al edificio"

"Ya decía yo… que esa insistencia con ir a la azotea estaba rara" dijo Midnight pensativa

"Quien lo diría… que un macho especie conquistar a una mujer lentamente" dijo Rusty sonriendo entre dientes

"Siiii… porque amo a mi hombre pero tiene la paciencia de un bebe con hambre… cuando quieren algo van por ello con la sutileza de un elefante" se carcajeo Allison

"No lo entiendo… si las cosas fueron así… ¿porque Slash creyó que estaba en la Friend zone?" pregunto Joy

"¿Friend zone?" Preguntaron varias a la vez

"Si, él dijo que estaba en la Friend zone… ya saben cuándo una persona está loca por alguien pero solo consigue que lo vean como el amigo del alma"

"¿mmm? Ohh ya lo seee… es porque tú dijiste que debía ser clara con los machos sobre lo que quería y la última vez que hablamos en la azotea, me puse triste por mi mamá y el me abrazo… fue muy amable… solo se quedó ahí y le dije que muchas gracias por ser mi amigo"

"Ouch…golpe bajo chica" dijo Breeze haciendo gestos como si hubiesen golpeado su estómago "Lo interesante es que el siguió ahí"

"Si…y él no decía nada… ni insinuaba nada, así que la verdad no lo imaginaba… a mí me parecía muy atractivo y me encantaba pasar tiempo con el… de hecho esperaba con ansias ir a la azotea ese día"

"¿Y cómo supiste lo que sentía?" pregunto Jeanie

"Fuimos al bar y bebí demasiado y lo bese… pero él no me respondió el beso… al día siguiente tenía mucha vergüenza y no quería verlo"

"Te escondiste" dijo Sunshine señalándola

"Lo hice y el me encontró… me trajo de comer… pero no podía… hablamos, me disculpe y él pensó que me arrepentía del beso por su ADN… me puse furiosa y le grite un montón de cosas y el me beso…" dijo sonrojándose por el recuerdo

"Y ellos sí que saben besar" agrego Jessie

Después de compartir, decidieron que era la hora de alistarse para la celebración, Breeze y Sunshine con ayuda de Trisha y Ellie vistieron a la nerviosa novia, con un hermoso vestido largo blanco hueso con escote profundo en V y detalles delicados en la cintura, sandalias altas, porque dijo que no quería verse tan pequeña junto a su compañero y con el cabello suelto y cepillado para que se viese aún más brillante, cuando llego la hora del maquillaje, las mujeres se miraron entre sí, y fue notorio para Abigail

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Slash tiene un regalo para ti y creemos que debes recibirlo antes de maquillarte" dijo Sunshine

"¿Un regalo?"

"Si déjame llamar a confirmar que ya te lo puedan entregar" dijo Breeze saliendo de la habitación un par de minutos para hacer la llamada, al regresar lo hizo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Tu regalo está listo"

"¿Slash me lo viene a entregar?"

"Nooo "dijeron todas a la vez "Eso sería trampa… ya tu regalo viene hacia aquí" dijo Breeze sonriendo, después de un rato que le pareció eterno tocaron la puerta y ellas le hicieron señas para que la abriera, con inseguridad giro el pomo y cuando abrió la puerta, primero se quedó en shock por la sorpresa y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su mejor amiga Janessa, efectivamente lloraba y reía por la emoción, mientras las demás mujeres la contemplaban

"Estas guapísima Abby… vas a matar a ese hombre"

"Macho" dijeron las demás

"Macho, macho… que no me acostumbro a decirlo"

"¿Cómo supiste? ¿Quién te aviso? Oh por Dios santísimo…. Me alegra tanto que estés aquí"

"Slash me llamo… primero pensé que era un broma, pero el accedió a una videoconferencia para que le creyera… me pidió que viniera, dijo que era importante para ti… al comienzo pensé que no podría, pero cuadre algunas cosas y pude viajar a última hora"

"Yo te lo quería contar…"

"Lo se nena, el me lo explico… estoy muy feliz por ti… te lo mereces… el habla de ti con tanta dulzura y su rostro es… él de un hom… macho enamorado"

Abigail la abrazo nuevamente emocionada, la presento con las mujeres en la habitación y prometió presentarla luego con las demás.

Finalmente la maquillaron e hicieron los retoques finales y salieron para el bar en un carrito de golf decorado con muchas flores… aunque Abby consideraba que cada rincón del Homeland era hermoso… el bar le representaba algo especial… había bailado por primera vez con Slash allí y todos los sucesos de aquel día terminaron en su primer beso, además era un lugar agradable para todos, los machos acomodaron todo como las chicas les pidieron y estas lo decoraron de forma delicada, imitando lo que encontraron en unas páginas de internet sobre novias.

Cuando llegaron allí, el sitio estaba lleno y el felino de su corazón la esperaba en la puerta, se veía precioso en su traje de esmoquin, Amanda la había convencido de pedirle que lo usara, dijo que era un imagen que ella no querría perderse… y ese felino se veía sexy como el infierno en ese traje, ella se bajó del carrito sabiéndose observada por él y camino acompañada por Janessa y Breeze, mientras él le sonreía, cuando llego a su lado él la tomo de la mano y la miró completamente "Tan hermosa", entonces ella se empino y lo beso apasionadamente dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que quienes estaban alrededor silbaran, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo "Gracias por traer a Janessa" Sunshine siseo y se acercó rápidamente a corregir el brillo labial haciendo reír a todos, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el centro donde ubicaron al reverendo Thomas, mientras caminaba Abigail vio a John y Jack vestidos formalmente y los saludo con la mano, luego vio a los chicos del equipo humano y les sonrió, se pararon frente al reverendo y este dio inicio a la ceremonia, leyó el pasaje de la Biblia en primera de Corintios 13 sobre el amor y luego les pregunto si se aceptaban el uno al otro, pidió los anillos y les hizo repetir los votos mientras se los ponían…los anillos que Slash había pedido el mismo día que solicitó los papeles de compañeros… y entonces el reverendo dijo la frase con la que había estado soñando Slash desde que acepto que ella era su compañera "Los declaro marido y mujer…Puede besar a su compañera", pero Slash negó con la cabeza y pidió el micrófono, con la sexy voz que hacia vibrar la piel de Abigail se giró ante quienes estaban presentes

"Para nadie es un secreto que yo me negaba a tener una compañera y que huía de las humanas… hace 9 meses, mientras hacia la guardia nocturna con Zest y Dagger, Zest me hizo oír un programa de radio que lo hacía morirse de risa… y escuche una voz que desde ese instante puso mi mundo patas arriba… Gracias por eso Zest" Dijo el macho señalándolo y los demás rieron "Y dos meses después, su aroma me enloqueció… y sé que al comienzo me negué a aceptarlo… pero en el mismo instante en que decidí oír a mi corazón decirme que Abigail Jones era mi compañera, creí en Dios, porque solo un ser tan bueno podía ponerme a mi complemento justo ahí frente a mi" El felino se giró hacia su compañera y le tomo la mano "Eres lo más hermoso que me paso en la vida, quiero vivir el resto de mis días, que espero sean muchos, junto a ti, Te amo" Abigail lo oía y no podía evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por su rostro al igual que su amiga y algunas de las compañeras "Y aprovecho para decirle a los machos acoplados, lo siento, ya les entiendo…y soy el macho más feliz del mundo en este momento" todo el bar aplaudió y Slash se giró al reverendo haciendo señas para que repitiera la última frase, y cuando el reverendo lo dijo la tomo en sus brazos y la beso con intensidad, cuando se separaron, Abigail ahueco su rostro con las manos "Tu, eres mi regalo, te amo demasiado" y volvieron a besarse, mientras tanto el encargado del sonido puso una canción que Slash solicitó, y cuando sonaron los primeros compases de I Don´t Wanna Miss a Thing de Aerosmith, Slash le ofreció la mano a Abby para bailar mientras los demás aplaudían emocionados, cuando terminaron de bailar Justice y Jessie se acercaron a felicitarlos, seguidos por Flame y Amanda, que le dieron un fuerte abrazo a los dos "Me alegra verte así de feliz hermano... sabía que no podías ser tan cabezota" dijo Flame mientras lo abrazaba, luego se acercaron Fury y Ellie y las demás parejas acopladas, las hembras con las que compartió por mucho tiempo abrazaron a Abby y le hicieron advertencias a Slash que sonreía por el cariño que le tenían, los machos se acercaron a Slash para felicitarlo, asegurándose de mirar lo necesario a su mujer y cuando llegó el turno de los chicos del equipo de trabajo, le estrechaban la mano con fuerza a Slash y les felicitaban.

Detrás del equipo de trabajo venia Shane, se acercó y Abigail miro a Slash quien simplemente le sonrió, él hombre le estrecho la mano y los felicito, los miro y dijo

"Les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo" sonrió a Abby y ella le devolvió la sonrisa… "Slash sé que la cuidaras mucho"

"Eso haré"

Finalmente se acercaron John, Jack y Janessa junto a Ariadna

John le estrecho la mano a Slash

"Cuídala mucho muchacho, me advirtieron que no la tocara, pero te pido que me dejes abrazarla, ella es como una de mis hijas"

Slash asintió y Abigail le dio un gran abrazo a su jefe, que era también su amigo, luego se acercó Jack y le estrecho la mano a Slash, no se arriesgó a pedirle que le dejara abrazar a su amiga pues el macho le daba mucho miedo, solo le sonrió y le dijo "Voy a extrañarte mucho" y se retiraron dejando a Janessa y Ariadna

"Bebe, estoy feliz de que encontraras lo que merecías… sé que van a ser muy felices… y cuando termine todo en Inglaterra vendré a visitarte… Vine con Ari, le explique que esto debe mantenerse en secreto y lo entiende perfectamente"

"Felicitaciones a los dos, ya decía yo que él te miraba como si no hubiese nadie más en el mundo… "dijo Ariadna

Después de las felicitaciones vinieron las fotos y lanzar el ramo, Slash sonrió recordando la fiesta de Flame y como el ramo le cayó a él, estaba aterrado, pero porque ignoraba que se sentiría tan pleno con su compañera como se sentía en ese instante, entendió que lo único que podía desear a cada macho especie era encontrar a su compañera, como él lo había hecho.

Después de repartir le pastel y la comida, empezaron a bailar, Slash estaba ansioso por llevarse a su mujer, pero ella le había pedido desde que planearon la ceremonia que estuviesen la mayor parte del tiempo en la celebración, y desde que él confirmó que Janessa vendría, se resignó a irse tarde a su casa.

Mientras bailaban Abigail vio como Janessa bailaba con Destiny sonrojada y de reojo vio a Ariadna bailando con Snow, se sorprendió viendo a Breeze y Trey bailar muy juntos, mientras Tim hacia mala cara y era reprendido por su hija Becca… curiosamente los machos solo les miraban, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue a ver a Justice y sus hombres sonreír mientras les veían, tendría una charla con Breeze para saber qué era lo que ocurría, el día que fueron a la estación de radio ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero que no paso por alto las miradas que Trey y Breeze se daban, luego vio bailar a Sunshine con Shane y se rió haciendo girar a Slash en busca de lo que le causaba gracia

"El día que bailamos por primera vez, Sun bailo con Shane y cuando el vino para despedirse, estaba muyyy rojo… le pregunte a Sun pero ella solo me dio esas miradas picaras que sabe hacer y no dijo nada"

Slash suspiro y movió su cabeza "Pues pobre hombre"

Abby sonrió "No seas malo con Sun cielo…"

"No lo soy nena… pero nuestras hembras no son para tomarse a la ligera, son tan intensas como nosotros, pero con hormonas"

Abigail rió y le dio un golpecito en el brazo fingiéndose enojada

"¿Qué insinúas?"

Slash le dio un beso suave en los labios

"Nada hermosa, yo te amo completamente… incluyendo a las hormonas" y se rio entre dientes para luego besarla con dulzura

"¿Slash?"

"Dime"

"¿Podemos ir a la reserva en 2 días? Janessa estará dos días más y…"

"No te preocupes por eso… en Reserva nos esperan hasta dentro de dos días… yo sabía que ibas a querer quedarte… ella dormirá en la cabaña con Ariadna"

"Eres un sol… mi Sol después de la tormenta"

Dos horas más tarde John y Jack se acercaron para despedirse, y curiosamente su felino empezó a bailar frotándose aún más contra ella y de una manera tan sugestiva que sintió que si no salía de ese lugar en ese instante… todos olerían su excitación

"Llévame a casa" dijo contra el pecho de Slash

Slash la miro, sonrió y la levanto de la cintura para ponérsela en el hombro saliendo con ella mientras los demás silbaban y aplaudían

"Así se hace macho" gritaban otros mientras las mujeres hembras y humanas sacudían sus cabezas negando y riendo

Mientras salía, Abigail levanto su cabeza y movió su mano despidiéndose y no pudo dejar de notar que Sun no estaba… ni Shane …- oh oh- y se rió, afuera del bar, la sentó en el carrito de golf lleno de flores y corrió hasta su lado para manejar, Abigail aún estaba sorprendida, pero el macho tenía una gran sonrisa en su boca

"Nena, me moría por hacer eso" dijo mientras ponía el carrito de golf en marcha

"Para"

"¿Qué?"

"Para el carro de golf"

"¿Qué ocurre nena?"

"Mírame" dijo Abigail girándose hacia él y tomándole las manos "Tú has sido muy, pero muy paciente conmigo, y te lo agradezco, me has ayudado a superar casi todo… todo… pero necesito que dejes de contenerte… te juro que estoy bien, no tengo miedo cuando estoy contigo, solo me siento llena de deseo y lujuria cuando me besas, no hay miedo, ni hay imágenes desagradables en mi cabeza…cuando estoy contigo, solo somos eso, tu y yo… pero me da tristeza que quieras hacer cosas como esta y te reprimas por no dañarme… no lo hagas más… quiero todo de ti, te amo tal como eres, pero necesito ver quien todo cuanto eres"

Slash se quedó en silencio, soltó las manos de Abigail y puso en marcha el carrito, Abigail se golpeó mentalmente, lo había arruinado todo, había ido demasiado lejos con su reclamo, pero necesitaba que el supiera que estaba lista, para recibir todo de él… el sexo era fantástico, jamás sintió tanto placer como con Slash, pero ni de lejos… y aun así ella podía notar como se contenía, el carrito freno sacándola de sus pensamientos, Slash se bajó, camino hasta su lado, abrió la puerta y la miro a los ojos

"Desde que empecé a pensar como acercarme a ti, supe que te daría lo que necesitaras, sin importar que quería yo… ¿quieres todo de mí? Te lo daré…Solo necesitaba saber que estabas lista"

La bajó del carro y la puso sobre su hombro, abrió la puerta de su cabaña y la cerro con su pie, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, entro, la puso sobre la cama delicadamente y empezó a desvestirse con rapidez, mientras ella lo observaba mordiendo su labio inferior y sentía como su sangre se calentaba

"Eres demasiado sexy para ser real"

Cuando quedo completamente desnudo, Abigail lo observo, prestando mayor atención a su pesado eje, totalmente lleno y duro como acero, seguía pensando que era muy hermoso, entonces él se arrodillo frente a la cama, paso sus mano por detrás de ella y bajo la cremallera "Tú eres demasiado hermosa y amo que seas real... pero amo más que seas Mía" dijo profundizando su voz, mientras bajaba el vestido por su cuerpo y dejaba pequeños besos sobre la piel expuesta, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a la mujer frente a él, cuando termino de quitar el vestido lo lanzo hacia un lado y levanto su pierna derecha para quitarle las sandalias, besando desde la punta del dedo hasta la mitad del muslo, haciéndola mojar su ropa interior, levanto la pierna izquierda y después de quitar la sandalia, siguió el mismo camino de besos, pero al llegar a la mitad del muslo puso sus manos sobre las dos piernas y las abrió mientras besaba por la cara interna de ellas haciendo la gemir, rasgo su ropa interior y ataco su intimidad, pasando la lengua sobre los labios y empujándola entre ellos, para encontrar el botón que encendía su placer, se ayudó con los pulgares para dejarlo expuesto y jugueteo con la punta de la lengua solo para escucharla decir "Por favor Slash", succiono su clítoris con fuerza y ella abrió mucho más la piernas, apoyándose e intentando acercarse más al origen de su placer, él la sujeto por las caderas e intensifico la succión haciéndola gritar su nombre mientras se corría con fuerza, de inmediato se puso sobre ella y ubico su corona sobre la entrada de su compañera, entro en ella de una sola estocada sabiendo que no la dañaría y Abigail encontró fuerza para abrazar sus caderas con las piernas, la beso con intensidad y la invadio con fuerza, aumentando la velocidad con cada penetración, la beso hasta que sus bocas necesitaron oxígeno, sin parar de entrar y salir de ella, luego soltó sus labios para atrapar un pezón entre los suyos y burlarse de él con su lengua, todo era tan intenso que Abigail sentía que su alma quería abandonar su cuerpo, Slash se cambió a su otro pezón, brindándole el mismo trato mientras Abby arqueaba su espalda, el macho acomodo su cadera de manera tal que entrara en ella en otro ángulo, aumentando su placer y sintió como su coño empezó a estrujar su pene, anunciando su orgasmo, sus bolas se hicieron demasiado duras y sintió la necesidad de empujar más fuerte contra ella, hasta que Abigail grito su nombre mientras el clímax viajaba por su cuerpo y casi de inmediato él rugió mientras la llenaba con su semilla… se sostuvo sobre sus codos mientras la besaba y le susurraba te amo.

 **3 AÑOS DESPUES**

Abigail estaba sentada en la orilla del rio mojando sus pies, observando la naturaleza a su alrededor, mientras Slash sentado detrás de ella acariciaba su vientre.

"¿Hope?"

"Si, Hope… tú fuiste mi esperanza… aun lo eres"

"y tú la mía… entonces será Hope"

Abigail sonrió mientras movía los pies dentro del agua, el aire rozaba su rostro, la quietud del lugar y los fuertes brazos a su alrededor la llenaban de paz

"Me siento demasiado pesada… afortunadamente son solo 5 meses, como sean 9 reviento"

"Estas hermosa"

"Siempre dices que lo estoy"

"Siempre lo estás… ya falta poco, un par de semanas más y Hope estará en nuestra casa"

"Lo sé" dijo mientras se giraba para buscar su boca, él la atrajo hacia sí y la beso, disfrutando del momento, saboreando sus labios… Abby corto el beso para respirar y suspiro

"Extraño la estación de radio… aun me parece mentira que cuando regresamos de la luna de miel, tenía una estación de radio para trabajar medio turno, con el apoyo de John…. Pero la extraño"

"Extrañas Homeland nena… lo se… además tú no quisiste que Justice hiciera una estación aquí, afortunadamente Zest se hizo cargo allí y tu jefe accedió al cambio sin mayores preguntas"

"Zest lo está haciendo muy bien" dijo Abby con una gran sonrisa

"Y lo está disfrutando"

"Él lo disfrutaba desde que me apoyaba en mi turno… pero estar en vivo es una sensación única y ustedes tienen una voz que suena demasiado sexy en la radio"

Slash se carcajeo… "Tienes una obsesión con las nuevas especies nena"

"Solo contigo mi vida… nunca dejare de agradecerle a Dios que fueras aquel día a la azotea… Te amo"

"Y yo nunca dejare de agradecer que llegaras a mi vida… te amo demasiado… los amo a los dos…"

 **Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!**

 **XOXO**

 **SNCG**


End file.
